Romeo and Juliet
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: The Kinomono's and Li's have been enemies for generations. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and hate each other. But an unexpected event happens to cause love to bloom between them. But how can their love last? SxS ExT
1. Stupid Li's!

Back with another story! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:**

**Chapter One**: Stupid Li's!

Kinomoto Sakura brushed her hair with long, even strokes. She set her brush down and tied a bright red ribbon into her soft, brown hair.

"Sakura! Breakfast!" her dad called from downstairs.

"Hei!" Sakura called back, smiling. She jumped up from her chair and ran down the steps to the kitchen. It smelled wonderful, as it always did when her father cooked.

"Good morning Okaasan!" Sakura smiled, bending down in front of a beautiful picture of her Mother. "There's a class field trip today!"

"Sakura, eat your breakfast while it's hot," her father said as he set her plate on the table.

"Hei, Otousan!" Sakura smiled, pulling out a chair in front of her plate and sitting.

"So, Sakura, where is your class field trip to today?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he washed some dishes.

"The beach! We're studying ocean creatures!"

Sakura started to eat her rice very fast.

"Slow down there, little monster!" Touya, her brother, said as he took the seat opposite his little sister.

"Gomen and don't call me little monster!"

"It suits you."

Sakura kicked him from under the table and he cringed and glared.

"The beach? Is it good weather?" their father asked from the sink.

"I think so," Sakura answered, placing a finger on her chin in thought.

Touya unfolded the newspaper. "Says here that there will be clear skies and sun."

Sakura beamed and grinned. "Great!"

She finished up her meal and cleared her place.

"Arigatou for breakfast Otousan!" she said as she handed him her plate. "I'm going now!"

"Have fun!" her dad smiled.

"Hei!"

She grabbed her backpack from the chair and pulled it on.

"Don't drown!" Touya called from the kitchen as she was sitting in front of the front door strapping on her skates. A vein bulged on her head.

"I won't!!" she yelled back as she slammed the door behind her.

It was the perfect day for going to the beach. The sun was shining brightly down and pretty pink petals were falling from the various cherry blossom trees that lined the streets.

Kinomoto Sakura was in the 9th grade at Tomoeda Jr. High. She was one of the most athletic girls in her grade and was 15 years old. She was admired by most of the girls and many guys had a crush on her although she didn't really seem to notice.

Sakura reached her school within minutes and took all her skating gear off. She sighed and began walking up the steps to her school.

"Sakura!" a voice called from behind her and she turned to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, running up to her. They had been best friends since 4th grade.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled as they entered the big school together.

"I was waiting for you to come. We are supposed to report to the classroom as soon as we get here. We're loading on the buses at ten minutes after eight."

"Ok," Sakura replied as she opened her locker. She blinked and then laughed. "I guess I don't need my locker today, huh?"

Tomoyo shook her head, a small smile still plastered on her pale face, and the two girls headed for their classroom.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Rita Sasaki greeted them as she appeared beside Sakura.

"Hello Rita," Tomoyo said formally.

"Are you guys excited for the field trip?" Rita asked happily.

"Very!" Sakura answered, her green eyes sparkling. "A whole day away from school, in the sand, under the sun!"

"I know!" Rita squealed.

The trio reached classroom 9B and all made their way over to their desks. Sakura set her small backpack on top of her desk and sighed.

When she looked up, her eyes fell upon a very horrible sight: Li Syaoran.

Sakura could feel her eyebrows come down and her lips curl into a huge frown. Her blood rushed and her heart pumped harder.

The Kinomoto's and the Li's had been enemies for decades. It all went back several generations to Sakura's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He had killed Yushimoto Li in battle. Ever since, the two families had hated one another. And what made matters even worse between them was what happened twelve years ago. Syaoran's father, Xenon Li, had---

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura shook her head and looked over at her friend. "H-Hei?"

"Are you alright? You were glaring and your face was burning."

"Gomen Tomoyo, I was just looking at Li Syaoran."

"I see."

The teacher entered the room and told everyone to take their seats. Unfortunately, Syaoran's seat was right behind Sakura's, and she could feel his glare as he sat behind her today.

"Attendance," the teacher, Terada-sensei, announced. He began calling out names in alphabetical order.

Sakura glanced out the window and felt relieved when she saw there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Here!"

"Li, Syaoran?"

"Hei!"

Sakura could feel her temper rising yet again. She hated always having to be by him for everything because of their last names. After all, his father had---

Terada-sensei's attendance book slammed shut and he looked at the clock. Five after Eight.

"Alright. I want everyone to line up accordingly and the last one out gets the lights. We are loading onto the bus in an _orderly _fashion so behave if you want any more field trips like this one!"

Sakura stood but Syaoran shoved her aside hard and headed for the door. She growled softly but when Tomoyo looked at her she gave a faint smile.

Syaoran Li's father had, in Sakura and the rest of her family's opinion…killed her mother.

She had been seriously ill and was in the hospital for two months. Xenon Li had been her doctor and he had 'done his best' to care for her and treat her but in the end she had died. No one in Sakura's family believed he had tried his best at all! He was merely getting revenge and in the process snatched Sakura's mother from her.

"Come on Sakura, everyone's leaving!" Tomoyo said urgently, tugging on Sakura's sleeve.

"Oh! Gomen!" Sakura blushed slightly and hurried after the rest of the class. She flicked off the lights and shut the door.

The outside air was fresh and clean and Sakura took in a deep breath. She smiled. Even Syaoran couldn't ruin her day.

"Did you know inhaling large amounts of clean air is about the healthiest thing for your lungs?" Yamazaki Takashi informed her as he popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Sakura yipped as she sweat dropped and jumped back.

"And did you know that expert studies shows---"

"She doesn't wanna hear it!" an angry voice said sharply from behind them. It was Takashi's cousin, Mihara Chiharu. He gulped and turned to face her, a huge, innocent smile on his face.

"Hey, Chiharu!" he grinned madly.

"Come with me, you walking encyclopedia," Chiharu mumbled as she latched onto his ear and pulled him away.

Sakura was still sweat dropping when Tomoyo came over.

"Let's get on the bus," she smiled.

"Hei!" Sakura agreed.

The bus was somewhat crowded but not so much. There weren't many seats but Sakura and Tomoyo found one in he middle of the bus. As Sakura sat, she had a strange feeling.

Turning around, she saw Syaoran glaring at her as he did in class. She gasped and quickly faced front again.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"N-Nothing," Sakura answered, a bead of sweat sliding down her temple. _Why is he always behind me?_

The bus started to move, and they were off. Sakura was on the outside of the seat so she couldn't look out the window. But that was fine. She was really tired so she just leaned back and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, Tomoyo was shaking her and saying, "Sakura! Sakura, wake up! We're here!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbing her right eye and looked around. Everyone looked excited and was chatting. She looked out the window and smiled widely. They were at the beach!

"Now, we are being dismissed by seats so wait your turn," Terada-sensei ordered. "No shoving. No pushing. No fighting. Behave."

He exited the bus and students stood and left when their turn came. When Sakura and Tomoyo's turn arrived, they got up and walking along the aisle and hopped off.

Sakura's feet landed in hot sand and her face broke into yet another grin. Her eyes shone with anticipation and she jumped up. Tomoyo giggled.

"Come on! Let's change!" Rika said to them as she got off the bus and they both nodded and followed her to the dressing rooms.

The school had assigned swimsuits which they handed out to everybody at the start of the year along with their uniforms. The suits were a dark blue one piece. All the girls hated them but they had no choice.

The boys had the same color only in swim trunks.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you look so cute in your swimsuit!" Tomoyo smiled as they came out of the dressing rooms. Sakura sweat dropped.

"A-Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," she said.

"Hey! Let's go swimming!" another friend of their's, Naoko Yanagisawa, shouted from down by the water.

"K!" Sakura yelled back and, grabbing Tomoyo's wrist, the two ran down to their three friends.

"See that cave out there?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah," Rika answered.

"First one to swim there wins! Ok? It's a race!"

"But I thought we came here to have fun," Sakura mumbled.

"This _is _fun!" Chiharu smirked. "The winner gets the others sweets they brought for lunch!"

Everyone gasped.

"Chiharu, that's no fair!" Rika said.

"Yeah, we all know Sakura's going to win!" Naoko added.

Sakura gulped and gave an innocent smile.

"True. But would it change things if Takashi and the other boys wanted to join?" Chiharu asked.

"Nani?! Why would _they _join! Then they would win and get all our sweets!" Naoko scoffed, crossing her arms.

"And their egos would expand even further!" Rika joined, mimicking Naoko's action.

"But then it's a challenge!" Chiharu smiled. "Come on, I'll tell them to go easy, alright?"

"I don't know…" Rika said softly.

Off to the side, Sakura and Tomoyo just listened with huge sweat drops. Sakura's lip kept twitching.

"TAKASHI! SYAORAN!" Chiharu boomed.

"What?!" Takashi called back.

"Wanna race?!"

"You bet!"

Sakura gasped and clenched her fists. _S-S-Syaoran's joining?!_

"Where are we racing to?" Takashi asked when the two boys ran over.

"That cave out there," Chiharu answered.

"Got it."

"Ok! And prize is, winner gets all the losers sweets!"

"Seriously?! I am so gonna win now!" Takashi grinned widely.

Syaoran glared at Sakura and her eyes were slits as well. _I am NOT going to lose! I will win and show Syaoran I'm better then him!_

"Ok guys, ready?" Rika asked as everyone waded a couple steps into the water.

"Hei!" the six other people responded.

"GO!"

The racers took off. Takashi was swimming at full speed, putting him in the lead for a little while but soon his energy wore out and he was in last. Rika and Naoko were breathing heavily and falling far behind, while Chiharu had a determined look on her face but her determination just wasn't enough.

Tomoyo was never good at swimming so she was near Takashi.

Far in the lead, Sakura and Syaoran were tied for first. They swam faster and faster and didn't even bother to look at each other.

_I will win! I will win! I will show Syaoran that I'm better then him! I can DO this!_

Meanwhile, Syaoran was thinking: _That horrible girl, I'm gonna beat her and prove that I'm the better one! My family has always been better then hers by far!_

The cave was getting closer and closer. Finally, two wet hands reached up and grabbed the cliff edge and started to climb. Sakura struggled and got scratched a lot but she found herself reach the top and sit on her knees, gasping for air.

To her left was Syaoran, gasping for air just as much.

"Sakura-chan!! Li-kun! You tied!" Naoko called from the water. "You get to split the sweets!"

Sakura turned and smiled weakly at her friends still swimming to the cave. She then glanced at Syaoran, who was now standing.

"I don't want any sweets," he growled before diving into the water and starting the long swim back.

Sakura blinked and then frowned.

"Fine! I get them all to myself!" she yelled at him but she didn't know if he had heard her. _Damn him, that jerk._

"Hey, Syaoran, where you going?" Takashi asked as his friend zoomed by him without answering. "DON'T YOU WANT ANY SWEETS?!"

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's head back!" Rika called and Sakura nodded before diving back into the lukewarm water.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:**

"I knew you would win, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled as they were drying off in the dressing room.

"I was just lucky to have tied with Syaoran," Sakura replied, drying her hair with a towel.

"No, he was the lucky one."

"I don't think so."

Tomoyo giggled. "So negative Sakura. You could beat him at a swim race any day."

Sakura then proceeded to dry off her arms and legs. "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran can outdo me at everything. I can't think of one thing I'm better at then he is!"

Tomoyo grinned. "You're better at being a girl then he is!"

Sakura burst out laughing. "Ok, ok. So maybe _one _thing! But it's not a talent to be a girl."

"I guess not."

The friends then changed into their school uniforms and exited the cabin for changing. Their class was staying over night at the beach and going home the next day. Sakura was sharing a cabin with all her friends.

"Hey, Sakura! Tomoyo! Wanna play beach volleyball?!" Naoko asked as she bounced a volleyball.

"Sure!" Sakura called back, smiling at Tomoyo before sprinting down to the beach once more.

As she spiked the ball towards Rika, she couldn't help but glance over and see Syaoran glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes as well.

_Doesn't he have anything better to do then glare at me all the time? I swear, I'll hate the Li's for the rest of my life!_

"Sakura!!"

Sakura looked back and suddenly the huge volleyball hit her square in the face. She stood there, stunned, before falling over, her eyes swirling around.

"Sakura-chan!" her friends shouted, coming to her aid. Her face was bright red.

"St…Stupid…Li's…" she mumbled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:**

Well? Is it too stupid to continue? What do you think? Please tell me in a review! This is my first CCS story so I hope you liked it!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	2. The Cave

Thank you if you reviewed. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter Two:** The Cave

-**Dinner**-

Sakura chomped down on a delicious rice ball. It was 7:00 and everyone was in the dining hall eating dinner.

"Wow Sakura, slow down!" Chiharu said, starring at Sakura. She stopped with her mouth half open ready to take another bite.

"Gomen I'm just so hungry!" she said, her cheeks getting pink and setting it down because everyone's eyes were on her at the table.

Tomoyo smiled.

"So like you Sakura-chan," she giggled.

Rita, who was across from Sakura, had a strange look on her face.

"Hey, Sakura, Syaoran is starring at you," she said darkly.

Sakura turned to find Syaoran yet again glaring at her.

"That idiot!!" she said loudly and everyone looked at her yet again. She got up and marched over to his table where she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

Syaoran looked very surprised. They had never really 'talked' ever.

"Listen jerk!!" Sakura boomed and all the guys at Syaoran's table stopped talking and starred at her. "_Stop _glaring at me all the time! Whenever I look at you, you're glaring at me! It's really creepy and it's rude and I hate it!"

Takashi's jaw dropped and a couple bits of rice fell out.

"I hate you just as much as you hate me but that isn't a good reason to freakin _glare at me all day_!"

Syaoran stood too, a look of pure hatred etched on his face. You could almost see the electricity between their eyes.

Sakura remained there and neither of them moved.

_What could he be thinking? That he hates me even more now. Probably._

Syaoran's eyes got narrower. _What's she thinking? Is she planning on what to shout out next or is she gonna stomp back over to her table, sit down and never talk to me again? That damn girl is so damn unpredictable._

"S-Sakura-chan," came a small voice.

Sakura turned to see Tomoyo standing there looking at her sadly.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura said softly.

She gave Syaoran a finally glare and walked back to her seat with Tomoyo.

Syaoran sat too and began eating as if nothing had happened. Everyone was starring at either him or Sakura. But neither of them paid attention or cared.

-**Bedtime**-

"Sakura, turn off the light already! You're closest to it!" Naoko growled from her bunk (she was on the top) as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Rika was below her and sighed.

"Come on Sakura-chan," she whispered. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'm 15 stupid!" she said nervously as she got up and flicked off the lights.

Everything was completely dark. As she got back under her warm covers and laid her head down she gulped.

She wasn't exactly afraid of the dark…she just hated it because it was…well…creepy, you know?

There was a creak and Sakura whimpered.

"You ok, Sakura-chan?" came Tomoyo's voice.

"H-Hai," she whispered back. "Just a little jumpy is all."

"Ok," Tomoyo said before her breathing became even and she was asleep (she was above Sakura).

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were also fast asleep but Sakura wasn't tired. She couldn't sleep at all.

She sighed and got up and threw on a blue jacket before slowly pushing open the cabin door. She walked down the path to the beach and halfway through she noticed a little crab scurrying along.

She smiled and suddenly

**BAM!**

Sakura fell to the ground, a sharp pain on her nose because she had crashed into something. She looked up and realized she had crashed into some_one_.

The person turned around, and in the moonlight Sakura could identify him. Yep. You guessed it. Li Syaoran.

"L-Li-kun! What are you doing out here so late at night?" Sakura said, standing and frowning.

"I'm going for a walk. Not like it's any of your business though."

He kept on walking and Sakura scoffed. "_Not like it's any of your business though," _she imitated his voice and slowly followed him.

He was heading to the beach and that's where she was headed so she didn't really have a choice.

He glanced back every once in awhile before finally saying something.

"Quite following me you stupid girl! You embarrassed me enough in the dining hall today so I don't even want to look at you!"

Sakura snorted.

"Whatever, it was your own fault!" she replied. "You're always glaring at me and it was really pissing me off!"

"I have a good reason."

"I do too. If I ever wanted to glare at you 24/7."

Syaoran turned and he was now completely facing her. A scowl was on his face. Sakura couldn't help but notice he looked pretty good in the moonlight. Wait! What?! Syaoran look good?! No way! She was only kidding!

"I'm too tired," Sakura whispered to herself.

"What?"

She sweat dropped and smiled. "N-Nothing!"

But her smile quickly vanished. _Why was I smiling at him? He doesn't deserve a smile! I'm way too tired I have to go back to bed._

She sighed and slumped.

"Hey."

She looked up at Syaoran.

"I'll race you to that cave."

Her eyes got wide.

"I need to settle it. I know I could have beat you earlier. I want to prove I can beat you. Prove the Li's have always been better then the Kinomoto's."

Sakura frowned.

"I'll race you but I'm going to win. Got that?!"

Syaoran smirked. "Sure, whatever."

They took their positions in the water and got ready to race. Syaoran was counting down.

"Ready…set…GO!"

And they were off. It was a difficult swim because the water was ice cold and it was late at night. But each was determined and kept on swimming like a shark was after them.

For some of the race, Syaoran was ahead. Sakura surpassed him at some point but he caught up easily.

When they reached the cliff, Sakura was the first to grab on and begin to climb. Syaoran was right behind her and started to climb as fast as he could.

Ultimately…they tied. Again.

Sakura was lying on the cliff edge, gasped for breath. _That…was…hard. _Her mind kept saying.

Next to her, Syaoran was shaking his head. _I can't BELIEVE I lost to her! That's the most shameful thing---_

He looked over and saw Sakura halfway off the edge. His eyes grew smaller. _I…I can push her off if I want to. Yes, what perfect revenge! But…something is holding me back and telling me no. What is it?_

"Li-kun."

Syaoran jumped to his feet and nodded. "What?!"

Sakura was sitting there, starring at the sand on the cliff. "We tied. Again."

"Hei, I know."

"But why? You can swim much better then me."

Sakura mentally slapped herself. _Don't give him that kind of satisfaction!  
_

"I know I can!"

She frowned up at him.

"Not self-centered at all, are you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course not! What, you thought I was?"

"Shut up!"

Sakura let a giggle slip but she immediately covered her mouth in shock.

Syaoran was starring at her. _Wow, she's cute when she giggles. _He slapped his head.

"That's not true!" he cried.

"What's not true?" Sakura asked, a confused look on her face.

Syaoran had a scared look on his face and quickly looked away.

"Nothing! Forget it."

Sakura's head cocked to the side. "Ok…then…"

There was a strange noise from within the cave. Sakura screamed and jumped back.

"N-N-Nani?!" she shouted.

Syaoran looked at the cave and stepped back.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT FREAKED ME OUT!" Sakura whined.

"Oh, shut up, you baby."

Sakura stopped whining and glared at him.

"I am _not _a baby! I don't wanna die!"

"You're not gonna die, idiot! Come on, let's just swim back."

"But I'm too afraid to dive now," Sakura said in a small voice.

Syaoran looked at her and sighed.

"I'll go in that cave and check it out. Tomoeda-sensei told me there's a path leading to the beach through the cave. Wait here."

"B-But Li-kun…"

Syaoran already ran into the darkness of the cave and Sakura couldn't see him anymore. She gulped.

_Why is he being like this? He hates me! And I hate him! Why didn't I just go back to bed when he asked to race. He would have probably thought I was afraid which wasn't true but still! Why is this happening? And now I'm actually _worried _about him? He's taking too long!_

"L…Li-kun?" she said softly. "LI-KUN!" she then shouted it into the cave.

No answer. Sakura gulped.

"Where is he?" she thought aloud. "It's the only way I can get off this cliff…so…"

She stepped into the freezing cave and wrapped her arms around her body. It was quiet, and water dripped from the ceiling.

"Li-kun!? Are you there?!"

No answer.

Sakura kept walking and something caught her eye. It was a picture. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a picture of…Sakura gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Syaoran's voice came as he ran over to Sakura. She quickly stashed the photo into her pocket.

"I…you were taking to long so I came in after you!" Sakura said in a rush.

Syaoran's expression softened a bit but he was frowning.

"Idiot, you could have tripped and sprained your ankle or something."

Sakura looked at him and he quickly said, "Not like I care or anything!"

He crossed his arms and Sakura smiled. He looked at her, shocked.

"Li-kun…let's get out of here ok?"

He nodded and they walked together in silence. It was pitch black and Sakura kept tripping.

"See, I told you."

"Shut up and help me up! My foot is caught!"

"But why do I have to---"

"LI-KUN IT HURTS!"

"Fine! Fine! Here, take my hand!"

He reached out and Sakura grasped his hand. He had a firm grip and pulled her up.

She brushed off her legs. Syaoran was looking off.

"Arigatou…" Sakura said softly.

"Whatever, come on."

He started walking and she followed him. Finally, they saw light and ran towards it. They were out of the cave and back on the beach. Sakura jumped up.

"We made it! We're back! We did it Li-kun!"

"_We? _I was the one who suggested to leave through the cave. Otherwise, you'd probably have pneumonia or drowned by now."

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah whatever."

Syaoran smirked but then yawned "I'm going to bed."

Sakura nodded and watched him head back to his cabin. She then got a huge sweat drop and fell backwards into the sand.

"What was all that? This has been the strangest night of my entire life! Li-kun was actually nice to me!!! Well…kind of. And…this picture! This picture changes everything!"

She pulled the photo out of her pocket and starred at it for a long time. She then smiled and put it back into her pocket, patted her pocket, and trekked back to her cabin.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Did you like it? Please say you liked it!!!!!!! And review please, please, PLEASE!

Don't worry, you'll find out what's on the picture in good time! But that's only if you keep reading! -

By the way, thank you to **Blueberry Sparkle** and **dbzgtfan2004** for reviewing!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	3. Fighting, Memories and A Strange Book

Hello! Even if some of the reviews I got were flames, I won't let that bring me down! But please, if you're going to write a flame please let it be a NICE flame!! Haha. Thank you if you just reviewed in general cause I really appreciate it! -

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter Three**: Fighting, Memories and A Strange Old Book

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!"

"Hai, hai! I'm coming!" Sakura shouted as she dashed out of her cabin and ran for the buses. Their class was leaving the beach and heading back to school.

"Ok! Want me to save you a seat?!" Chiharu called from the bus.

"Aw, Chiharu-chan I thought you were sitting by me!" Takashi whimpered from a few seats back. Chiharu glared at him.

"No way! You'll talk about random things the whole ride!"

"But bird watching is NOT random. It's interesting and fun to do---"

"Whatever." Chiharu smiled as Sakura came to a halt in front of the bus doors where she was standing on the steps leading inside the bus. Sakura gasped for breath.

"Come on Sakura, there are some seats in the back!" Chiharu informed her and Sakura nodded, still breathing heavily as she climbed on.

They walked down the aisle and Chiharu gave Takashi a sharp look as she passed him. He cowered and looked out the window.

"Here's one!" Chiharu grinned, sitting down by the window. Sakura sat down by her friend and glanced around.

Looking behind her, she sweat dropped. Syaoran was behind her yet again…but…when he looked at her he didn't seem to glare. He only frowned and looked away when a guy started talking to him.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"That's strange," she murmured.

"What's strange?" Chiharu asked, eyeing her.

Sakura looked at her friend and put her hands defensively in front of her.

"N-Nothing! Just that…uh…Tomoyo isn't on the bus yet!"

"Oh yeah, that _is_ strange!" Chiharu agreed, searching for Tomoyo. "You weren't with her? You two are always together!"

Sakura shook her head. "She said she needed to down to the beach really quick. She wanted to gather some shells as souvenirs."

"And you didn't go with her?"

Sakura gave a cheeky grin. "I still had to pack."

Chiharu laughed. "So like you Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo finally got onto the bus and sat in the seat across from Sakura and Chiharu. She had a dreamy look on her face. Sakura waved a hand in front of her.

"Tomoyo? Hello, earth to Tomoyo! Are you spacing out?!?!" Sakura said loudly.

Tomoyo blinked many times and shifted her gaze to Sakura.

"Nani? _Was_ I spacing out? Oh! Gomen! I didn't realize…"

Sakura chuckled. "It's ok. But what were you thinking about?"

Tomoyo blushed. "Nothing! Nothing! Don't worry about it."

"No way! Tell me!"

"It's not important…"

"I don't care, I wanna know!"

"But---"

"TELL ME!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine, fine. I…see…well…I kinda met a…a guy down on the beach…"

"WHAT?!"

The bus grew silent and everyone turned and starred at Sakura. She sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile.

"Gomen! It's nothing!" she laughed. Everyone gave her a suspicious look but returned to their conversations. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo but lowered her voice.

"A guy? Tell me about him Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was really blushing now.

"He was sweet and cute. I was just looking for a sand dollar when he came up to me and started talking to me. When I told him I wanted a sand dollar, he handed me one he had found earlier. I was so surprised but I thanked him. He seemed really nice, Sakura! We talked for so long which is why I was late. I wish I could see him again sometime but I realized what time it was and had to rush off."

"Did you even get his name?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I guess not. I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"Oh, Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo smiled brightly, however. "But it's fine! It was really nothing that great!"

Sakura gave her a sad look and sighed. "So, what did he look like?"

Tomoyo thought. "Well, he had bluish hair and fabulous blue eyes. He was wearing glasses and was in a school uniform so I'm guessing he was here with his school from a neighboring camp."

Sakura smiled. "How nice for you Tomoyo-chan! He sounds cute."

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah."

The bus began to move and they didn't talk much for the rest of the ride. Often, Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes on her back and she would turn slightly. He would be looking at her but there was never a horrible glare. Just a bored look or sometimes even a fascinated look.

Sakura touched her pocket and then reached inside it. She felt the picture and smiled.

-**Back at School**-

Sakura hopped off the bus and stretched.

"What a long ride!" she said.

"I know!" Chiharu agreed, yawning. "Do we get to go home?"

Sakura nodded. "I think so. Unless we have to return to class and then we're dismissed."

Tomoeda-sensei climbed off the bus. He looked around and once he saw everyone he cleared his throat. The chatting instantly stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Since you were all very well behaved, I've decided to let you go home instead of having to return to class," he announced. "But get some sleep, because the marathon is tomorrow!"

Sakura gasped. "I completely forgot about the marathon!"

"You must be entering Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah! Of course! I need to do laps around the neighborhood today!"

Sakura looked very worried and waved to Tomoyo. "See you tomorrow! I have to go practice!"

"Alright! Bye!" Tomoyo called back, waving and smiling.

"Je na!"

Sakura hurried off down the street. _I'll run home instead of skate. That will be the first thing to do!_

-**Home**-

"I'm home!!" Sakura called as soon as she walked through the door. She wandered around but no one seemed to be home. "Otousan must still be at work."

She grabbed a snack from the refrigerator and then ran upstairs to her room. She pulled on sweatpants and a T-shirt. A sweatband and wristbands completed the running outfit and Sakura smiled.

"Alright, I'm ready!" she said as she sprinted back downstairs and out the door into the sunshine. "And it's perfect weather for running!"

She kept a steady pace as she hurried down the street and around corner.

After twice around she stopped at Penguin Park, her favorite park as a kid. She found a bench and sat, catching her breath. She checked her watch and found it to be 4:15.

"Otousan should be home in 45 minutes," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard complaining.

"GVE IT BACK, DAMN YOU!" someone yelled. Sakura turned. She knew that voice from somewhere. Now whose was it again?

"Make me you stupid brat!" another person mocked.

"THAT'S MINE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING IT FROM ME!"

"Oh yes I do! I'm stronger then you so I have _every_ right!"

Sakura stood and walked in the direction of the voices. She gasped and hid behind a tree. She peeked out from behind it. Syaoran was fighting with a huge man who looked about 20 or so. He looked mean.

"GIVE. ME. MY. BOOK. YOU. ASSHOLE." Syaoran said slowly, anger dripping from every word.

"I don't think I will."

"I'll fight you for it!"

The man looked surprised but smirked. "Ok. Winner keeps the old book."

"You got it."

The man set the book down and took a fighting stance. "You picked a fight with the wrong person, kid!"

Syaoran glared. He took his backpack off and threw it aside, also taking a fighting stance. "Don't call me kid dammit! I'm 15!"

"Whatever." The man then charged at Syaoran. "Prepare to loose!"

Syaoran's eyes flashed and he jumped out of the way just in time. He grabbed the guy by the arm and flipped him over.

The man laid there for a second, obviously stunned. He then growled. "You'll be sorry you did that!"

Standing, he wiped off the side of his mouth and charged again. Syaoran bent down and swiped his let across the ground, causing the man to trip. The man jumped back up and punched Syaoran right in the cheek.

Sakura gasped.

Syaoran stumbled back and lifted a hand to his bruised cheek. He frowned and ran towards the man. But the man wasn't being fair…he drew a knife from his back pocket. Syaoran didn't seem to notice and kept running straight at the man. Sakura couldn't watch but she knew she couldn't let Syaoran get stabbed no matter how much she disliked him.

"STOP!!!!" she shouted, revealing herself from behind the tree. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at her.

The man gave Sakura a shocked and evil look.

"YOU DIRTY CHEATER!!!" Sakura growled, stomping over to him.

"K…Kinomoto, what the hell are you doing?!? You're interrupting our fight!" Syaoran managed to say.

"What I'm doing is saving your damn life!" Sakura spat at him and he backed away in horror and disbelief.

"Wha…What?!"

"Look!!"

She grasped the man's wrist and yanked. He held it up. Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding a knife!

"He was gonna stab you Syaoran!" she said, sounding scared.

Syaoran's face turned hot. A vein pulsed in his head. He approached the man and Sakura.

"You…You filthy bastard!" he hissed. "You could have KILLED ME!"

The man smirked. He grabbed Sakura and held the knife to her neck. Sakura screamed. Syaoran gasped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Don't move or I will kill this worthless girl right here and now!" he yelled. Syaoran remained rooted to his spot.

The sun had began to set and the water of the lake glistened. Syaoran's fists trembled. _What am I gonna do?! That freakin bastard!!_

"Now, empty your pockets! Give me any money you got and anything valuable!" the man shouted.

Syaoran obeyed. He turned out the pockets of his pants. Coins fell out, enough to be at least 1000 yen. A pocketknife along with a couple candies also fell to the ground.

The man slowly moved over to Syaoran. He glared at the student.

"Now get back!!"

Syaoran also obeyed. He took five steps back, his hands still curled into a fist…so tightly, in fact, that his knuckles were turning white.

The thief pushed Sakura towards Syaoran and she landed on the concrete. Glaring at the man, she stood and got behind Syaoran.

As quickly as he could, the evil man collected everything that had dropped out of Syaoran's pockets and, with a final smirk, he sprinted off down the sidewalk.

"Damn man," Syaoran hissed.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Syaoran glanced back and saw her. He sighed.

"Get up and quite cowering! He's gone now."

Sakura glared up and him.

"That's the second time I felt like I was gonna die in the past two days!!!" she screamed. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "And each time I've been with you! I think you're a bad influence or something!"

He snorted and walked away. Sakura's eyes followed him as he approached an old book lying in the grass. He bent down and picked it up, gently brushing it off. Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up. She cautiously walked over to him.

"What's that book?" she asked quietly, feeling a little bad about snapping at him.

"It was my grandmothers," Syaoran answered softly. Sakura starred at his back. She didn't answer. Syaoran continued. "She gave it to me the day before she died. I was only 5 then. I had spent almost everyday with her and when I found out she was dying…well…you can just imagine how I felt."

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…I can. Although I was only 3 when my mother died, I can still remember feeling some sort of pain when she passed away. I have a memory of standing by her hospital bed as she stroked my cheek and smiled.

"She said, 'Sakura, don't cry if I die. Remember me as I was when I was healthy. I'm sure you won't be able to many years from now, but I was a person who cared very much about you, and your father and Touya. Please Sakura.' Then she smiled weakly at me. 'My dying wish to you is to live a long and happy life. Be healthy and find someone who truly cares for you. If you can promise me that, I will die a very happy woman'."

Sakura sniffed. "I promised her. I promised her I would live a happy life. I promised I would find someone who loves me and truly cares about me. I can't break that promise. I can't."

Syaoran turned so that he was facing Sakura. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know _what _he could say to that. After all, his father had been her mother's doctor.

Finally, he found some words he could say.

"I…I know you think my father was responsible for your mother's death…"

Tears were now rolling down Sakura's face. She gave him an angry look.

"Damn right I think that!!" she snapped, looking away. Syaoran gulped.

"Well…he did his best!"

"How do I know that's the truth?!"

Syaoran gripped the book he was holding tighter.

"My father is a respected doctor and he tried his best! Your mother was too sick to be cured and no one could have saved her! I'm sorry you lost her but don't you think it was some sort of revenge because our families have hated each other for generations!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "That's exactly what I think. I can't forgive him."

Syaoran shook his head. "If that's how you feel then fine. Forget it." He stuffed the book into his backpack and began to run off. He didn't seem to notice that his backpack was unzipped.

The old book fell out and landed on the sidewalk but Syaoran kept going. **(Yeah, he's dense and didn't notice it fell out, ok?) **Sakura yet again wiped her eyes and cheeks and watched Syaoran leave. Once he was out of sight, she walked over to the book he had dropped.

She picked it up and looked at it. The cover read: **Syaoran and Obaachan. Memories.**

She blinked and opened it to the first page. There was a picture of what looked like a 4-year-old Syaoran smiling and holding his grandmother's hand. Sakura turned another page.

Throughout all the pages were pictures of Syaoran and his grandmother, from when he was born to when she died. The very last picture seemed to be missing. Sakura thought a moment before gasping.

It must have been the picture she found! The picture she found belonged to Syaoran! 

"I had suspected…" she thought aloud. She closed the book and looked up into the sky. "We're more alike then I thought. We both lost someone very important to us at a young age."

She checked her watch and realized it was 5:30.

"AHHH! OMG! OTOUSAN IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!!" she positioned the book under her arm and ran all the way back home.

_Should I still hate Syaoran? Things have changed. But is that any reason?_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's kinda bad! But please review anyways! You'll find out what the picture is don't worry! -

Thank you to:

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Rukz**

**Romancerox**

**Tigerlilly**

**Ingrid8av**

**Ray lover**

**Satsuka Tsubaki**

Thanks guys for reviewing!!!! I love you!!!

**By the way**, flames are ok but please try not to put them. It kinda depresses me. It would depress you too right? Constructive criticism and all but still! Haha. Thanks!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	4. My name is Daidouji Sakura

Yeah, no flames this time!! That makes me happy! Thanks guys!

So, school starts back up again for me tomorrow so chapters will be posted later in the day. And then at the end of January I have soccer! So then it will maybe be around 6 ot 5 or so. I'm sorry! Please keep reading though! -

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter Four**: My name is Daidouji Sakura

-**School**-

_Thud_.

Sakura dropped her book bag onto her desk heavily. She sighed and sat down. Tomoyo glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" she asked curiously.

Sakura looked up.

"I just had a strange evening yesterday," she answered, taking off her hat and stuffing it into her bag.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later k?"

"Sure."

The teacher was early that day and he was sitting at his desk writing something. Rika was starring at him, her face completely blank. Everyone in class knew she had a crush on him.

Sakura rummaged through her bag. She frowned.

_Damn, I thought I had brought Li-kun's book back but I guess I forgot. It's probably still lying on my desk. Oh well. He might not notice._

"KINOMOTO!!"

Sakura jumped a foot in the air and turned. Syaoran was standing there, his eyes fiery. Tomoyo watched in fascination.

"H-Hai?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Did you happen to pick up anything of mine that I may have dropped yesterday?"

Sakura gulped. What could she say? Should she lie? Tomoyo was listening!

_What should I say? What should I say!!!_

"Alright, class, everyone take your seats right now!" the teacher yelled. Everyone stopped chatting and took their seats.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as Syaoran obeyed the teacher's order. _I'm safe…for now._

"Ok, class, we have a new exchange student all the way from England," Tomoeda-sensei announced. A few girls gasped and there was chatting and talking among the students.

"An exchange student from England?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Wow," Sakura said.

The teacher cleared his throat and the talking ceased.

"I want everyone to be as kind to him as possible. Let's be model students and show him how people of this school act," Tomoeda-sensei smiled. "Please, come in!" he called.

The classroom door slid and a boy walked in. He had blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore classes and was in the school uniform.

"Class, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Treat him with respect and kindness as I said!"

Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth. Sakura looked at her friend.

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked in concern.

Tomoyo starred at the new student.

"Th-That's the boy I told you about!" she informed Sakura.

"The one from the beach?!"

Tomoyo nodded, not even taking her eyes off him. Sakura examined the boy.

"Yeah, he looks just as you described him."

"Now, Hiiragizawa-san, where to place you?" Tomoeda-sensei said aloud, tapping his chin. He suddenly beamed. "Ah, there's a desk behind Daidouji-san! That will be your new desk."

He pointed and Eriol walked back and sat down in his new seat. Tomoyo was starring at her desk. She wasn't even blinking.

Tomoeda-sensei straightened some papers and then cleared his throat.

"The marathon will begin at 8:30! That's in 20 minutes. You have 20 free minutes to do as you please. But the homework assignment is to read pages 60-73 in your Japanese History Book."

A couple people groaned but that was light homework compared to what they usually got.

Sakura laid her head down on her desk. She was really tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura opened her eyes to find Syaoran starring straight into them. She screamed and fell backwards out of her chair and landed hard on the ground.

"Owwwww!!" she moaned as she rubbed her back.

Syaoran leaned over her desk and looked down at her. "Whoops," was all he said.

Sakura glared at him.

"Why were you starring at me?!" she snapped.

Syaoran shrugged. "I was wondering what you were doing. Were you sleeping?"

"I was trying to until you rudely interrupted me."

Syaoran snorted and crossed his arms. Tomoyo noticed Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?!?" she asked, rushing over to her friend and helping her up.

"Hai, it wasn't that hard of a fall," Sakura muttered, brushing off her skirt. She looked over and saw the new boy, Eriol, watching the scene. She straightened up and walked over to him.

Holding out her hand, she smiled.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" she said kindly. Eriol looked at her hand and then shook it.

"I'm Eriol as you know. I'm from England."

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go there!" Sakura said dreamily. She then realized something. "Oh! And this is my friend, Tomoyo!"

She grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulders and shoved her towards Eriol. Both of them looked very surprised. She then made the formal introductions.

"Eriol, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, Eriol."

Tomoyo was blushing. "G-Good morning, Eriol. Nice to meet you."

Eriol smiled. "I believe we've met before."

Tomoyo's mouth opened. _He remembers! _She thought happily.

"Hai! We met at the beach yesterday! You gave me a sand dollar," Tomoyo blurted and then quickly blushed and covered her mouth. Eriol merely laughed.

"That's right! I was hoping I would see you again."

Tomoyo blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled. "Same here."

Sakura and Syaoran were watching the scene.

"Boring!" Syaoran said and Sakura glared at him. She slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"It's not like they heard me," he whispered.

"You don't know that!"

"Look at them, they're all blushing and talking and not even paying attention to anything else!"

"So?!"

They stood there, glaring at each other, electricity nearly flashing between their eyes when suddenly they looked down. Syaoran's hand was still holding Sakura's. They both gasped and he let go quickly.

Sakura stood there while Syaoran turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

It was quite an awkward moment.

"S-So…" Sakura began. Syaoran glanced back at her, his arms still crossed. "Are you…uh…entering the race?"

"Damn right I am!" Syaoran said arrogantly. "And I'm gonna win!"

Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, right. I'll be sure to let you hold my first place ribbon though afterwards."

"The only way you're gonna hold a first place ribbon is if I let you hold mine!"

"Well---"

The bell rang, signaling the marathon was about to begin. The two stopped arguing and waited for Tomoeda-sensei to say something.

"Everyone file out in an orderly fashion please! Meet in the back of the school where the marathon begins!"

"HAI!" the class said in unison, all rushing towards the door.

"ORDERLY FASHION!!" Tomoeda-sensei shouted. Everyone stopped and walked more slowly.

"Sakura-chan, the race!" Tomoyo grinned, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her out of the classroom.

Eriol watched them go and approached Syaoran, who was still there.

"What's up with you and that Kinomoto chick?" he asked smugly.

Syaoran frowned. "Nothing has ever been up and never will there ever _be _anything up," he said darkly, leaving the room also.

Eriol snorted.

"I don't believe that for one freakin second."

-**Back of the School**-

Sakura was sitting down, stretching. She reached for her right foot, held it, and then did the same with the other foot. She did arm circles and shoulder stretches.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo called from her seat in the grass.

Sakura smiled and waved as the 8th graders finished their race. A boy came running down the sidewalk and crossed the finish line in glory. Everyone clapped and cheered and the boy was awarded the first place ribbon.

"All 9th graders wishing to participate in the race please report to the starting line," a voice came over the intercom.

Sakura smiled. _That's me! _She jogged over to the starting line, where Syaoran already was. He rolled his eyes and did a couple final leg stretches.

"Do your best Sakura-chan! I'll be recording you crossing the finish line!" Tomoyo yelled.

Sakura sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile.

"Come on, Li! Kick her ass!" Eriol shouted from next to Tomoyo, where he was sitting. Syaoran and Sakura both blinked at him.

"Shut up!!" Sakura growled over at him angrily. He laughed.

"Ready 9th graders?" a teacher with a gun loaded with blanks asked. "On your marks…"

Sakura bent down in a starting position, a determined look on her face.

"Get set…"

Syaoran smirked.

"GO!!!"

The gun fired and a shot was heard loud and clear throughout the school.

Sakura started off at an even pace. She was towards the front but so was Syaoran. Tomoyo was videotaping her start and when Sakura was out of sight she smiled.

"That was wonderful footage!" she squealed.

"You like to videotape things, don't you?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo grinned. "Hai! Very much!"

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

"Where the hell are you going?!" Syaoran asked.

"This is the way we're supposed to go!" Sakura informed him.

The two of them were really far ahead. So far, in fact, that they were out of sight to all the other runners. Sakura was turning one corner while Syaoran insisted it was the other way.

"Look, I've lived here much longer then you so I think I know which way is the right one!" Sakura said simply.

"But we're supposed to go north!" Syaoran shot back.

"This _is _north, idiot!!"

"No it's not! _This _way is north!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sakura sighed. "This is ridiculous. Just trust me ok?"

Syaoran folded his arms and made a "Hmph!" sound. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm smarter then you that's why!"

"YOU? Smarter then ME?" Syaoran cracked up laughing. Sakura shook her head.

"Whatever. Bye."

She took off around the corner. Syaoran stuck his tongue out at no one and began sprinting his way.

-**Sakura**-

"Penguin Park! I knew my way was the right way!" she grinned.

-**Syaoran**-

"Penguin Park! I'll beat that girl for sure!"

**(They both are coming from different entrances.)**

Sakura winded through some trees and didn't notice a large root from the ground. She tripped over it and fell, her foot landing funny.

Suddenly, someone's foot collided with her side and the person fell on top of her with an "Oomph!"

"Ow!!!" Sakura yelped.

"Gomen," the person replied, sitting up and rubbing their head. Then they gasped. "Kinomoto!"

Sakura looked up and groaned. Who else but Li Syaoran?

"I thought you went a different way," Sakura said.

"Ditto," he answered, standing and brushing off his shorts.

Sakura tried to stand but collapsed with a look of pain on her face.

"Ah! My ankle! I think it's sprained!" she said worriedly. Then she blinked. "AND NOW I CANT WIN THE RACE!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

Syaoran looked uncomfortable just standing there.

"D-Don't feel bad! You wouldn't have won anyways! So don't worry!"

Sakura looked up at him, her face red.

"I would have! I would have beaten you for sure!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"No you—"

"Look, I don't wanna argue at a time like this," Sakura interrupted, clutching her now swollen ankle.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Now what?" she asked softly.

Syaoran looked at her. He couldn't help but pity her.

"Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Hai?"

"Do you really hate me?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question."

Sakura thought. "Well…I don't like you but I guess I don't hate you anymore either."

Syaoran nodded. "Fair enough." He bent down and turned his back to Sakura. "Get on."

She gasped. "Wha…What?"

"Look, how else are you gonna get back? I can't just leave you here, people will start bad rumors about me!"

"But there will be other rumors too if you're seen carrying me on your back across the finish line."

"Not as bad of rumors."

"True."

Sakura carefully climbed onto his back, being careful not to hurt her ankle even more. Once she was safely on, Syaoran stood.

_Damn, she's light! _He thought.

_He has strong arms! _Sakura thought to herself and quickly shook the thought off.

They went along in silence until the school was in view. Sakura smiled.

"I see the school!" she said happily.

Syaoran pretended to act glad. "Good, I can finally get you off my back!"

Sakura growled and a vein pulsed in her head. "Hey, I'm not _that _heavy!"

As they rounded the school to the back, there were cheers as Naoko crossed the finish line. She was always last…so this wasn't good.

Finally, Syaoran and Sakura appeared and the cheers died down as everyone starred and started to whisper. Syaoran crossed the finish line with Sakura on his back and teachers came rushing to her aid. Syaoran set her down and she looked up at him.

"Arigatou…Li-kun…" she said, a small smile on her lips.

"Whatever," Syaoran said in a bored tone, walking over to Eriol, who was calling him.

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

-**Later**-

After getting her ankle bandaged and treated to, Sakura limped back out to the back of the school. 100 meter dashes were going on.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" her friends called as they tackled her with hugs.

"Are you ok?!" Rika asked.

"What happened?!" Chiharu shouted.

"Why were you on Li-kun's back?!" Naoko said curiously.

"Girls, girls, please! Give her some air!" Tomoyo shoved them all aside and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "She'll tell you later, ok?"

She pulled Sakura away from her disappointed friends.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said in relief. Tomoyo giggled.

"No problem! Now, spill!"

So, Sakura told her everything about the race, from start to finish.

"Finish…" she mumbled. "Say, Tomoyo, did you get me and Li-kun crossing the finish line?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Actually, yes, I did."

Sakura gulped. "Great…"

"Is that _her,_ Syaoran?!" an elegant voice came from behind them. Sakura blinked and turned around.

A woman who appeared about in her thirties with black hair and eyes was approaching her and Tomoyo. Sakura narrowed her eyes. That was Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother.

"H-Hai, mother," Syaoran said softly.

Yelan walked up to Sakura. Sakura stood up while Tomoyo remained seated in the grass.

"Konnichiwa, my dear," Yelan greeted.

"K-Konnichiwa," Sakura said politely, yet her voice was trembling.

"You're the girl Syaoran saved, are you not?"

"Hai, but he didn't save me. He helped me."

"Hai, hai. Now, tell me, what is your name?"

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged nervous looks. _I can't tell her I'm a Kinomoto. _Sakura thought.

"Well?"

"M-My name is Daidouji Sakura!" Sakura lied. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran looked surprised. Yelan smiled.

"What a lovely name, Sakura. It means cherry blossom, does it not?"

"Hai."

"I wanted to see if you were alright Daidouji-san. It seems that you are and I am glad."

"Arigatou."

Yelan turned to Syaoran. "Is she one of your friends, Syaoran?"

Syaoran and Sakura starred at each other. _What should I tell mother? Should I say she is? Should I tell the truth and say she isn't?_

"Well, Syaoran?"

"U-Um…actually, mother---"

"They're best friends!" came a voice. Yelan raised her eyebrows and everyone turned to see Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised, while Syaoran was quite angry.

"They are?" Yelan asked suspiciously.

"Of course! They're always together!" Eriol smiled. He walked over to Sakura, grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Syaoran. "And they also make a cute couple!"

Tomoyo gasped. Yelan smiled widely.

"Well, Sakura! If you are a friend of Syaoran then you simply _must _come over for dinner tonight! I would be so happy if you could come!"

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Syaoran nudged her. She looked at him. He had an expression on his face as if to say, _Go along with it. Don't make her mad!_

Sakura nodded. She faced Yelan and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Did you like it? I hope you did! I have the next chapter all planned out! Keep reading to see please! Arigatou!

Thank you to:

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Lovegirl**

**JBfan4life**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

Review please!!!!!!!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	5. One Crazy Night! The Reward? Friendship

More reviews this time!!! Woot! Thanks guys, that makes me happy!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter Five**: Dinner With A Hated Family? A New Friendship? 4 Crazy Sisters? Only Daidouji Sakura Can Handle All This In One Night!

_1602 Cherry Dr_.

Sakura's hand was shaking as she read the address yet again. It was about the millionth time she had looked at it.

-**Flashback**-

"Splendid, Sakura-san!" Yelan had exclaimed when Sakura had agreed to attend dinner. "Let me write down the address for you. You may come around…6:00."

"Hai," Sakura said.

Syaoran's mother scribbled the address onto a scrap of paper she found in her purse and handed it to Sakura with a smile.

"We'll see you tonight then," she said happily.

"H-Hai," Sakura smiled nervously, taking the piece of paper. "See you tonight."

Yelan nodded and gave Syaoran a stern look. "Come, Syaoran! School is just about over. Wei is waiting in the car."

Syaoran nodded. He gave Sakura a troubled look before following his mother to the front of the school.

Tomoyo hopped up and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sakura-chan! You're having dinner…at the _Li's _house tonight!"

-**End Flashback**-

As she stood there in front of the gates leading up the path to the Li manor, Sakura gulped and took a deep breath. She pushed a button to the side of the gates and a bell was heard.

**(In this fic, Syaoran lives in a mansion. His family is very, very rich.)**

"Hai?" a voice came from inside the little voice box below the button.

Sakura sucked in another deep breath.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura Kino—. Sakura Daidouji. I'm here for dinner."

"Ahhh, hai, Daidouji-san, the Li's are expecting you," the voice said. There was a click and the gates began to open. Sakura gulped and entered.

The place was…how should I put this?…HUGE. The front yard had a beautiful fountain and rose bushes that were blooming with bright, fragrant colors. The Li Manor was absolutely enormous!!!

Sakura slowly walked up the steps to the front door and carefully reached her hand out. Gently…she pressed the doorbell.

A loud _ding-dong! _sound could be heard echoing throughout the household. Sakura waited, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. She quickly wiped it away.

The door opened with a creak and a man stood there. He was dressed in a black suit and wore little white gloves. He smiled.

"Welcome, Daidouji-san! I am Wei, the Li's personal assistant. Come in, come in!"

Wei opened the door wider and waved a hand around, signaling for Sakura to come in.

"Arigatou," she said politely while bowing and entered the huge mansion. Her eyes widened in awe. It was even better then the yard.

A crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling and a staircase reached very high up to the second floor, with another off the second floor going to the _third _floor. Off to her right looked like the sitting room while to her left was the dining room.

"Daidouji-san!!" came an excited voice. Sakura looked up to see Yelan descending the staircase. She hurried over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. She held onto it tightly.

"Ko-Konnichiwa!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh, Arigatou for coming! We've had the chef and his crew prepare an excellent dinner for you, Daidouji-san! Come, come! We will sit down to eat!"

"Hai," Sakura said as Yelan pulled her along. Suddenly, she stopped and turned.

"Daidouji-san, would you mind if I called you Sakura-chan?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with hopefulness. Sakura blinked. Then smiled.

"Hai!" she said. Yelan looked overjoyed and hugged the girl. Sakura was taken aback. Here was a woman she had just met this afternoon, and not just any woman, _Yelan Li_, and she was hugging her as if she were her own daughter.

"Okaasan?" came a voice from above them. Yelan stood and looked up. Sakura did too. Syaoran was standing there on the second floor, leaning over the rail, starring down at them.

"Good evening, Syaoran," Yelan greeted her son. "Come down here so we can eat!" she then said firmly. Syaoran snorted but obeyed his mother. He hurried down the staircase and stopped in front of them.

Sakura blinked at him and he blinked back. There was silence.

Sakura glanced over and found Yelan starring intently at them both as if urging one of them to break the awkward silence.

"U-Um…Konnichiwa…Li-kun…" she said softly, looking at the ground. Syaoran tried not to look too surprised. He nodded.

"Glad you…uh…came, Kin---uhh, Daidouji-san," he answered, gulping. Yelan's eyes narrowed.

"Interesting, Syaoran," she muttered. He looked at her. "It sounded as if you were about to say Kinomoto."

Both Sakura and Syaoran gasped. Syaoran gave a nervous laugh.

"R-Right mother. But I _hate _the Kinomoto's, so there's no way I could have said that!" he grinned suspiciously. Sakura gave him a glare. It looked like a sad, disappointed glare really. Syaoran stopped smiling.

Yelan smirked.

"Hai. The Kinomoto's…they are worthless. They have a horrible son and a bratty daughter. In fact, I'm sure their daughter has the same name as you, Daidouji-san. She goes to your school, if I'm correct Syaoran? And they blamed Xenon for what happened to that horrible woman, Nadeshiko!"

Sakura was shaking with anger now. Her fists were so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Syaoran noticed this and quickly stopped his mother.

"O-Okaasan!" he said loudly, grabbing her arm. "We don't want the dinner to get cold, do we?"

His mother gave him a strange look but nodded.

"We should go eat." She smiled at Sakura. "We have a place all ready for you Sakura-chan. Right next to Syaoran!"

Sakura nodded and gave Syaoran a fidgety look.

Just as they entered the dining hall, there was an earsplitting screaming.

"KAWAII!!!!! IS THAT HER, OKAASAN?? IS THAT HER?! OH SYAORAN, SHE'S SOOOOO ADORABLE!!!!!"

Sakura covered her ears and was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see 4 girls hugging and smothering her.

"Girls! Get off of Daidouji-san this instant!" Yelan snapped. The girls kept on giggling as they pulled off of Sakura. She was lying there, dazed. Syaoran helped her up.

"Are you Sakura-chan?" one asked.

"Are you Syaoran-kun's girlfriend?" another questioned.

"You are SO _kawaii!" _another exclaimed.

The last one shouted, "Whatta go, Syaoran! You picked an adorable girl!"

Syaoran blushed a deep red. They all kept squealing and talking until a quiet, sweet voice smoke up.

"Gomen," Sakura said softly, but it was enough to cause the girls to stop talking. Sakura smiled up at them. "I'm not Li-kun's girlfriend. Only a…um…friend. Gomen."

The 4 girls were silent but suddenly started screaming about how cute Sakura's voice was. Sakura sighed, as did Syaoran and Yelan.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Yelan said, shaking her head.

"I-It's fine," Sakura said politely although she was sweat dropping.

Once things had settled down, Yelan cleared her throat. Everyone was seated and it was quiet. Sakura and Syaoran were next to each other and across from them was the 4 girls. Yelan was at one end of the table and the other end was empty. But there was a place set up and a chair there…

"Sakura-chan, these are my 4 daughters. This is Fuutie," she indicated one of the girls, who smiled.

"This is Shiefa." Another girl smiled and waved.

"Fanren." One of the sisters nodded.

"And Feimei." The last girl smiled and giggled.

"Nice to meet you all," Sakura said politely, smiling. "I am Daidouji Sakura."

The girls were just about ready to start squealing again when suddenly a tall man entered the room. He had the same hair as Syaoran and also the same eyes. He sat at the other end of the table.

"Good evening, Xenon," Yelan smiled.

The man grinned. "Konnichiwa Yelan. Is dinner served yet?"

"The chef is just finishing it up and it will be here in a few moments."

"Hai."

He glanced around the table until his eyes fell upon Sakura. He looked somewhat surprised. Those brown eyes seemed to bore into her, reading her. Sakura gulped. Suddenly, the man smiled.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked. Sakura couldn't help but be taken aback. Same with Syaoran. But Yelan as well as the girls smiled.

"Her name is Daidouji Sakura. She is a guest and a friend of Syaoran's," Yelan answered.

"Ah, I see! Well, pleased to meet you, Daidouji-san!"

"Hai! Please to meet you, too!" Sakura answered. She looked at her empty plate.

_This man isn't what I thought he would be. My childhood mind pictured a horrible man with a dark face and an evil attitude. But…this man seems like any other father. He's kind and gentle. And he's a doctor._

Sakura gasped softly.

_He's…a doctor. _She frowned. _My mother's doctor! I can't…I can't…_

"Dinner is served, Yelan-san," a man who Sakura guessed was the chef said. A cart was wheeled in and was followed by a second cart. Plates of delicious looking food were set on the table one by one.

As soon as Syaoran and Xenon began serving themselves, Sakura followed. She piled different foods onto her plate but not too much. She didn't want to look like a pig!

"So, Daidouji-san, how long have you and Syaoran been friends?" Xenon asked as he filled his glass with wine.

Sakura swallowed her mouthful of Dim Sum. "Uhhhh…About…a year?" she said randomly. Xenon nodded.

"How did you two meet?!" Fanren pried. Syaoran answered this.

"She helped me with my, um, cooking! During Home Ec!" he said, rather loudly. Fuutie gave him an odd look and he quickly started to stuff his mouth with Ramen.

"How nice," Yelan grinned, eating a mushroom. "Tell me, Sakura-chan, are you seeing anyone?"

Sakura blushed.

"Okaasan!" Syaoran shouted, glaring at his mother. "That's a rude question to ask her! Especially in front of everyone!"

Yelan shot her son a deathly look. Sakura sweat dropped.

"U-Um, no, it's fine! Actually, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment…"

"Perfect!!!" Yelan smiled slyly. "Then you and Syaoran---"

"Don't even go there!!" Syaoran and Sakura both yelled. Everyone stopped eating and starred at them. Yelan looked shocked.

"I…you…Syaoran!" was all she managed to say.

Xenon cleared his throat. Gazes shifted to look at him. He took a sip of wine and looked directly at Sakura.

"My dear…please ignore my wife. She is very…prying. I apologize on her behalf for her rude question."

Yelan gasped and stood up from her seat.

"Xenon!" she snapped. He gave her a mean look.

"I would understand if you had asked one of the girls but a guest we've just now had over for dinner? Yelan, be courteous."

Syaoran's mother was glaring as she sat back down slowly. Sakura gulped. _This is my fault!_

"Gomen!" she said to Yelan, bowing her head. Syaoran looked up from his Ramen. Feimei blinked.

Yelan sighed. "Sakura-chan, dear, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything. It was my straightforwardness that should be apologized for."

"But I raised my voice to you!" Sakura said, her head still lowered. "And…I feel terrible for that!"

It was quiet.

"Don't," Syaoran whispered so only Sakura could hear. She looked over at him. He glanced at her. "They already love you. There's no need to try to impress them further." Sakura frowned.

"I'm not trying to impress them!" she snapped softly, looking around the table to make sure no one was listening. "I really _did _feel bad for yelling!"

Something suddenly clicked in her head. She stopped talking.

_W…Why do I feel bad? I feel bad about yelling at someone I'm supposed to hate? Are these people really all that bad? What's going on lately! I'm doubting feelings I've felt my entire life!_

As Sakura was mentally arguing with herself, Syaoran's sisters were whispering.

"Isn't she adorable!?" Shiefa whispered to Fuutie.

"Hai! Syaoran needs to ask her out, they make such a kawaii couple!" Fuutie giggled.

"But he would probably have _many _rivals!" Fanren chuckled.

"Definitely!" added Feimei with a smile.

Syaoran studying his 4 sisters and narrowed his eyes. Fanren looked over, saw her brother glaring at them, and quickly returned to eating. The others noticed and sweat dropped while pretending nothing had been going on.

"Sakura-chan," Yelan said loudly. Sakura stopped talking in her head and looked over.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Would you be so kind as to eat with us next week as well?"

Everyone smiled. (With the exception of Syaoran and Sakura, and Xenon but he was chewing.)

Sakura nodded. "Um…I guess so…"

"Fabulous! I want you to bring your family too!"

Sakura gasped. Syaoran was so surprised he knocked over his glass and water spilled everywhere. He quickly snatched up his napkin and wiped it up.

"Well, Daidouji-san?" Yelan prodded, now more formal. Syaoran was giving his mother the meanest look of the night (which, trust me, must have _really _mean) while Sakura wildly thought of what to say.

"Okaasan, she just ate with us! Don't force her to come again!" Syaoran growled.

"Syaoran! First of all, I would like to meet sweet Sakura-chan's family, and second, I am not _forcing _her to do _anything_!"

"I swear…" Syaoran muttered.

"Well, Sakura-chan?" Yelan ignored her son.

"I…u-um…well, see…I think my dad is working late all next week! And my brother has sports and athletic events," Sakura replied.

Yelan and the sisters looked very disappointed.

"But---"

"Yelan, don't bother her any further," Xenon said in an annoyed tone from his end of the table. Yelan frowned but sighed.

"Maybe some other time then," she muttered. Sakura smiled.

"Hai!"

Everyone finished eating (although there wasn't much eating that night) and just as Sakura ate the last bit of her sushi, Xenon stood.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Daidouji-san. I hope you are able to join us again in the future. Good night everyone." And with that, he left the room. Sakura blinked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed," Syaoran said, standing as well. He started to leave but Yelan stopped him.

"Syaoran! How rude! Walk Sakura-chan home!" she snapped. Syaoran cringed.

"No! It's fine! I can walk alone!" Sakura smiled, waving her hands defensively in front of her.

"Nonsense! Syaoran, you will walk this girl home and I mean it!" Yelan frowned at her son.

The 4 sisters giggled and got up from the table.

"GOOD NIGHT!!" they said in unison, heading for the door. "HAVE FUN WALKING SAKURA-CHAN HOME, SYAORAN!!!" Giggling was heard all the way up the stairs to the second floor. Syaoran snorted.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He grabbed a coat and pulled it on. Sakura nodded. She stood from the table and bowed to Yelan.

"Arigatou for having me," she said, smiling. "I enjoyed myself."

Yelan grinned. "Anytime dear! You are the sweetest thing I've ever met!"

Sakura blinked. "But what about your daughters?"

Syaoran burst out laughing. "They wouldn't exactly be defined as _sweet_!!"

Yelan rolled her eyes at him. "Now, be on your way you two. There is school tomorrow."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded and waved as they left the house.

Yelan watched from the door. She smiled. "What an adorable couple they would make," she whispered, her eyes glittering.

"Yeah seriously!!" came Feimei's voice from the second floor. Yelan whirled around to find all 4 of her daughters leaning over the railing watching her.

"You heard that?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Don't worry Okaasan! They'll fall in love for sure! Good night!!" they shouted in unison, laughing all the way to their rooms. Yelan sweat dropped but smiled.

"I hope they're right," she giggled.

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

"Gomen," Syaoran said softly. Sakura blinked at him.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For my stupid family."

Sakura smiled. "I like your---"

She stopped. Syaoran looked over at her as she starred at the ground. He understood.

"Look, I'll tell Okaasan you won't be coming over for dinner anymore. She really seemed to love you, so she'll take it pretty hard. But I understand. Kinomoto-san, we can _never _be friends. Not with the families we were born into. I get it if you want to go back to how things were."

Sakura remained silent. Did she want to return to hating him? Did she want to never see his family again? They were all so nice…not like she'd pictured them.

_What…what do I do? What do I say?_

"Well, see you," Syaoran said, turning and starting off. Sakura made up her mind.

"Li-kun, hold on a sec!" she called. He stopped and looked back. Sakura was smiling.

"I want to be friends," she said calmly. "Our families may despise one another…but we can still be friends without them knowing. I'm Daidouji Sakura to your family. You can be something to mine. I _want _to be friends, Li-kun. If that sounds stupid, I understand."

Syaoran starred at her and then laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty stupid," he informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "But…I agree. Kinomoto-san…we'll be friends."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Well??? Review please! I tried to make it interesting but if it's not I'm sorry!

Thank you to:

**PolskaGirl**

**Korma Boo**

**SnowCharms**

**BlueBerry Sparkle**

**Ingrid8av**

**JBfan4life**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

Thanks guys!!!!!!! You totally ROCK!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	6. Let's Play Games!

11 more reviews! Yeah! Not _too_ many but…hey, whatever.

So, I'm like, watching Smallville right now but I've never seen a single episode before. And it's this episode where this crazy guy is firing a missile at Smalleville to kill everyone in the town and Superman (Clark Kent guy) is trying to stop him. But he gets shot in the middle of road and is taken to the hospital and DIES! And his girlfriend is crying and the doctor is like, "Time of death, 7:13."

And I go "SUPERMAN CANT DIE! WTF HE'S **SUPERMAN**!"

Haha. I am so hyper.

Oh, WAIT, nevermind! The commercial ended and everyone went into Superman's room but he was gone so I guess he really _isn't _dead! Lol. OMG. I am so retarded.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 6: **Let's play games

-**Home**-

"How was your night?" Sakura's father asked when she walked in the door.

She sighed but gave a small smile.

"It was fine. But I'm _exhausted_!" she groaned, dropping onto the couch heavily. Her father chuckled.

"So, where did you go again?"

"uhh…Tomoyo's," Sakura said hastily, smiling. Mr. Kinomoto nodded.

"Well, you look tired. Go get some sleep."

"Hai. Good night Otousan." Sakura stood and kissed him lightly on the cheek before thudding upstairs.

"Hey, keep it down!!!" Touya spat, opening his bedroom door and glaring at Sakura. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't being _that _loud!" she said angrily.

"Whatever, you little monster," he grumbled.

"I'm not a monster!!"

"Right," Touya yawned, leaning against his doorframe. "Well, keep it down cause Yuki and I are studying."

Sakura blinked.

"Yukito is here?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" she heard Yuki call from the bedroom. "Sleep well!"

"Hai! Good night!" she smiled and hurried off down the hall. She had the biggest crush on her brother's best friend, Yukito! She had ever since 4th grade. Now he was in college. But she still loved him.

Sakura hummed to herself as she slipped on her pajamas. She jumped under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

She dreamed of…Syaoran? And his family??? She was standing in his house. It was completely dark and quiet. Looking up, she saw a whirling black hole. She screamed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" came Yelan's voice. "You're just going to _have_ to stay for dinner again!"

Sakura looked over and saw Yelan standing by the kitchen. She grinned and was suddenly lifted up and into the black hole. Sakura gasped.

"L-Li-san!" she cried, starring after the woman.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Sakura, you are so KAWAII!!!" 4 incredibly annoying voices said happily and Sakura didn't even have to guess who they belonged to. She glanced to her right and saw Syaoran's sisters ogling at her.

They also rose up into the black void and disappeared. Sakura was so confused and scared now.

"Welcome back, Kinomoto-san," Xenon bowed as he entered the room. "How are yo---"

But he wasn't able to finish, for he was pulled up just as the 5 others before him. Sakura screamed yet again and wondered if this is what they deserved for killing her mother. Or had they killed her mother? What?!

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran yelled, running down the staircase over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"L-Li-kun!" Sakura whimpered. "I…I couldn't do anything! I didn't know how…"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

Sakura shook her head and pointed up to the ceiling. As Syaoran looked up, he was swooped off the ground.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Li-kun!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his leg.

"Get me _down_!" Syaoran screamed, waving his arms widely around.

"I'm _trying_!" Sakura said, pulling as hard as she could and yet getting nowhere. Before she knew it, both she and Syaoran were soaring through the air and into a black void of nothingness...

"WAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed, falling out of bed and landing…_hard_…on her bedroom floor. She sat there for a moment, stunned, before climbing back into bed and groaning.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Touya yelled, kicking open her door and rubbing his head. "You screamed so loud I hit my head on my stand!"

"Gomen! I didn't mean to, I just had a bad dream!" Sakura said guiltily. She looked at her clock. "It's 8:30. I'm meeting Tomoyo today…"

"Whatever you monster," Touya muttered, closing her door and heading back to his own room. Sakura sighed.

"I'm meeting Tomoyo at 9…"

She closed her eyes. After a few moments, they flew back open and she sat up quickly.

"9?!?!" she shouted, jumping up and running to her closet. A thump was heard and then Touya screaming about her being a loud, annoying monster some more.

-**Park**-

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan!! I woke up late!" Sakura apologized as she rushed over to Tomoyo in Penguin Park. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan," she smiled. "Let's head over to the cake shop. I wanna buy a cake for my mom. She's working late so I want to surprise her!"

"Great," Sakura said as they started off.

"Oh," Tomoyo added. "And Eriol is meeting us there."

Sakura stopped walking and starred at her friend.

"Nani?!" she said loudly.

"Shhh!" Tomoyo shushed her. "He…he called me last night and wanted to see me. So I said to meet us at the cake shop."

Sakura grinned.

"Tomoyo!!" she said slyly.

"Come on, just keep walking!" Tomoyo said as she blushed but Sakura stopped talking. They reached the cake shop and Tomoyo spotted Eriol leaning against the window.

"Eriol-kun!" she called, waving. He looked over and grinned.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" he answered, walking over to the two of them. "Sakura."

"What's up," Sakura greeted.

"Hope you guys don't mind but I brought a friend," Eriol remarked.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. He's in there buying something for later. Let's go inside."

The trio entered the sweet smelling cake shop and Sakura gasped when she saw Syaoran turn around from the register after buying what looked like a slice of chocolate cake.

"Li-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously. He looked at her.

"I'm here with Eriol. What are _you _doing here?"

"_I'm _here with Eriol!" Sakura said in confusion. Suddenly, she got it. "You're the friend Eriol brought, aren't you?!"

"Yeah, he said we were meeting someone but I didn't think it'd be you," Syaoran snorted.

Sakura glared.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked grumpily.

"Nothing."

"Shut up you two and let's get outta here," Eriol said, annoyed.

"Wait, I have to buy my cake!" Tomoyo interrupted, walking over to the display of wonderful looking cakes. Eriol joined her, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"I'm sitting down," Sakura muttered, seating herself at a small white table for two by the window.

"Uh, yeah, same here," Syaoran replied, sitting across from her. She eyes him curiously.

"What?" he asked, noticing. She jumped slightly and looked away.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo and Eriol walked over, Tomoyo clutching a white box.

"Ready to go?" she asked, smiling.

"Definitely," Sakura answered.

They all left and decided to go to Tomoyo's to hang out. Her house was certainly large enough…though it was no Li mansion. The maid took all their coats and got them tea and cookies.

"Sweet house, Tomoyo!" Eriol gawked, flopping down on the living room couch.

"Yeah, seriously," Syaoran agreed, sitting in an armchair. Tomoyo laughed.

"Arigatou!" she smiled.

"So," Sakura piped up, lounging on the second couch. "What should we do?"

"Well," Tomoyo thought. "There are…board games. Or TV. Or just talking…"

"Board game."

"Board game."

"Board game."

"Um, ok," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "We'll play a board game then! What do you guys like to play? I have _everything._"

(**I don't know what they play in Japan so I'm using American games i.e. Sorry, Monopoly, Cards, things like that…)**

"I wanna play Clue," Sakura grinned.

"But I wanna play Monopoly!" Syaoran complained.

"Clue is better!"

"Psh, not by a long shot!"

"What d'you know?!"

"Stop it!!" Tomoyo growled. "We can play _both_! God…"

"Tea and cookies?" the maid said nervously, standing in the doorway to the living room. Tomoyo gasped.

"H-Hai! Arigatou," she smiled, accepting the tray and setting it on the table. "I'll be right back to get the games. Please, have some cookies and tea."

"Hai!" the other three said.

When Tomoyo left, Sakura grabbed a cookie and settled back. She took a bight and grinned. "Delicious!"

"So is the tea," Syaoran replied, taking a long sip of tea.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly asked, starring into space. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a glance.

"She's my best friend," Sakura said slowly. "She's the kindest and sweetest person I've ever known!"

"Yeah, she's ok," Syaoran shrugged. Eriol smiled slightly.

"Good. Cause I'm thinking of asking her out," he said.

Sakura choked on her cookie and Syaoran spit out his tea.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Dude, you've known her for _two _freakin days!!" Syaoran shouted.

"I don't care. I like her. And I want her to be my girlfriend."

"You---"

"Alright! I have Clue and Monopoly here! We can play Clue first!" Tomoyo smiled, entering the room, which was eerily quiet now. She blinked. "Are you guys ok?"

"Perfect."

"Fine."

"Peachy."

"Great! Ok, I'm Mrs. Peacock!" Tomoyo called.

"Miss Scarlet!" Sakura grinned.

"I don't care," Syaoran mumbled.

"Same here," Eriol said.

The board was set up and Sakura assigned Syaoran to Mr. Green while Tomoyo made Eriol Professor Plum.

The game progressed and it was Syaoran's turn. He moved into the Library.

"Ok, uh…I think it was in the Library with…Miss Scarlet…with the rope," he said, randomly guessing.

"Li-kun, you _know _it wasn't Miss Scarlet because I already showed you that card!" Sakura said angrily. "Can you at least _try _to play?!" 

"I hate Clue, I'm more of a Monopoly person," Syaoran said, bored.

"Fine well we all know that's wrong so it's my turn," Sakura said, moving into the Ball Room. "It was in the Ball Room by Mrs. White with the candlestick."

"I don't have any," Tomoyo said.

"Me neither," Eriol agreed, folding his cards.

"Uhh…yeah, I don't…" Syaoran said quietly.

"Ok." Sakura opened the envelope and withdrew three cards. "Mrs. White…candlestick…Ball Room!" she smiled.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Haha," Eriol laughed.

"Ok, whatever, time for Monopoly!" Syaoran said happily.

"Great…" Sakura muttered.

They began and, of course, Syaoran was winning.

"I'll buy it!" he said greedily, grabbing the St. Charles Pl. card.

"I was gonna buy that!" Sakura said madly.

"Well, too late!" Syaoran smirked.

"You're evil!!"

"Tell us something we _don't _know," Tomoyo said. They all laughed (except Syaoran). Moving along, Syaoran had built 6 castle and had 4 cottages. Sakura had 3 castles and 6 cottages.

"You guys are really good at this," Tomoyo groaned.

"I'm way better then her!" Syaoran glared.

"I don't really care," Sakura snorted, moving her piece 5 spaces. "Free Parking! Alright!" Sakura grabbed all the money in the middle and grinned evilly.

"What?! No way!" Syaoran growled.

"Way," Sakura smirked.

"I'm bored and not getting anywhere," Eriol sighed. He was in last place. "Can't we stop?"

Sakura and Syaoran shot him deathly looks and he gulped.

-**2 hours later**-

"Pay up, Kinomoto!" Syaoran said as Sakura glared at him and handed him 5,000 dollars. (**Remember…American Game…so American money)**. He then moved and landed in jail.

"Right where you belong, Li-kun," Sakura teased. Eriol and Tomoyo were watching from the couch.

"They are _so _gonna end up dating," Eriol laughed to Tomoyo. They were whispering so the other two couldn't hear. They had quite the game an hour ago.

"Don't even go there, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said back. "They have a horrible family history. Their families have hated each other for decades. Sakura and Li-kun are friends…I think. As of…yesterday?"

"Seriously? How naïve can they be? They are perfect together…"

"Sakura has a crush. Her brother's best friend, Yukito."

"I see. Does Syaoran know?"

"Nope. And I think we should keep it that way."

"Hai."

"PAY UP LI-KUN! 10,000!!" Sakura suddenly yelled, laughing.

"Whatever!!" Syaoran grumbled as he threw the money at her.

"They are way too competitive against each other," Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah, really."

-Later-

"So, who won?" Tomoyo asked. She and Eriol had gone into the kitchen for about half an hour and came back out to find the game put away and Sakura and Syaoran laying around exhausted.

"Tie," Sakura answered. "We decided to stop."

"Good," Eriol said, relieved.

"Well, it's about 3:00. I have to make dinner tonight," Tomoyo said apologetically. Suddenly, her face brightened up. "I know! Do you guys want to stay for dinner?!"

"Yes!" Eriol immediately answered.

"Hai," Sakura smiled.

"I don't know…" Syaoran said softly.

"Oh, come on Li. Don't leave me alone tonight," Eriol said, slapping Syaoran on the back. Syaoran made a strange noise and glared at Eriol.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Terrific!" Tomoyo grinned. "We're having Curry and Rice k?"

"yum!" Sakura smiled. "I'll help!"

"Hai!"

The girls hurried into the kitchen, leaving the boys to wait in the living room. Eriol looked at Syaoran. But Syaoran noticed.

"Nani?" he asked suspiciously.

Light flickered off of Eriol's glasses.

"Dude, you so like Kinomoto," he said.

Syaoran looked shocked.

"What the hell? Why would I like Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Cause you totally flirt with her all the time!"

"Dude, I do not."

-**Kitchen**-

"I'll be right back, Tomoyo-chan, I just want to get the tray of tea and cookies we left earlier," Sakura said.

"Hai, Arigatou!" Tomoyo smiled as she rolled up her sleeves from the counter.

Sakura walked quietly into the living room but she heard the boys' voices and stopped. She hid and listened.

"Come on, admit it! You like Kinomoto!" Eriol said.

"Dude, stop with the accusations!" Syaoran said, looking annoyed.

Sakura's eyes were wide with interest.

"I _know _you like her! I've seen you with her, you flirt dude! Come on, you can tell me! I won't tell her! Let the truth be known!"

Syaoran looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are seriously mental," was all he said.

"Just admit it and I will shut up about it for the rest of the night," Eriol promised.

"You will?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Syaoran looked around. Sakura held her breath.

"Fine. Maybe I-I like her a little…but nothing serious ok? She's just cute is all!"

Sakura gasped but quickly covered her mouth. Eriol and Syaoran turned in surprise.

Syaoran saw Sakura standing there and jumped up.

"Kinomoto!!!" he yelled, eyes getting wider and wider with terror.

"I…Gomen, I didn't mean to listen!!" Sakura said, turning and fleeing back into the kitchen. She skidded to a halt and breathed deeply over and over again. Tomoyo noticed and rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan?! What is it? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

-**Living Room**-

"Oh, God Eriol…what have I done?!" Syaoran snapped.

"Wow…I don't know Li…" was all Eriol could manage to say. "But I do know things are gonna be pretty _awkward_ between you and Kinomoto-san from now on!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Oh, Syaoran, you IDIOT! Lol. Just ignore that in the last chapter I mentioned that they had school the next day. Haha. Thanks!

Thank you to:

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Cherryblossom16**

**Karma Boo**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Twilight Night**

**Rukz**

**iNuQTpIe**

**lovegirl**

**PolskaGirl**

Thanks guys! I love you! Hope you can stay for Chapter 7!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	7. Saving Syaoran

Here's another chapter!! I wonder what's gonna happen?

My friend is having a formal party today! And I like don't even have a dress! Well I do but it's a summer dress so I'm worried. Ah.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 7**: Saving Syaoran

-**Tomoyo's House**-

"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan, what happened??" Tomoyo yelled, shaking her friend. Sakura had collapsed onto the tiled kitchen floor, starring down at it.

Tomoyo was frightened now. "SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Nani…" Sakura said softly.

"Tell me what happened in there!"

"I…He…"

"He? You mean Li-kun? Did he do anything? Did he say anything?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She nodded gently.

"What did he do Sakura-chan?"

"He…he, uh…"

"Tell me."

Sakura looked up at her friend, a scared look on her pretty face.

"I…I was about to walk into the living room when I heard him talking to Eriol. I didn't want to disturb them, so I hid and listened. Eriol was telling Li-kun to…to…"

"To what, Sakura-chan?! To what?!"

"To admit that he liked me!!!"

Sakura was gasping now and she looked back at the floor. Tomoyo was silent. So Sakura continued.

"He said he liked me a little and just thought I was cute…and then I guess I was too loud and they saw me and Li-kun looked furious. So then I ran back in here. I'm scared Tomoyo!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered. She hugged her friend and led her to a chair in the kitchen. "Sit for awhile. I'll make dinner."

Sakura merely nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

-**Living Room**-

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAIN FAULT!!!!" Syaoran screamed at Eriol. Eriol winced.

"Look, I didn't know she'd be _standing _there _listening_!" he defended.

"I don't care! I've completely embarrassed myself!! You are _fixing _this!"

Syaoran left the room to calm down and Eriol sighed. He laid back on the couch and stretched out, thinking.

"What a horrible thing to happen," he muttered then grinned. "Glad it didn't happen to me!"

-**Syaoran**-

Muttering a string of swear words, Syaoran paced in the entry way, thinking hard.

_That retarded idiot, why the hell did he make me say that?! Why the hell _did _I say it?! I'm a complete, dense, oblivious jerk!!! What now?_

Syaoran peeked into the back way to the kitchen. Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table peeling potatoes and looking quite sad. Syaoran bit his lip.

"Sakura-chan, what are you going to do now?" Tomoyo asked from the oven. Sakura hesitated.

"I don't know yet." Was all she said as she threw some potato peels into the garbage can beside her.

"Well, do you like Li-kun at all?"

Syaoran listened intently. But Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Don't ask me that. Why would I like Li-kun? I _can't_ like him, Tomoyo. We are two people whose relationship wouldn't work out in a million years. Not with our families. My Otousan would forbid me to ever see him again."

"But nothing can stand in the way of love!"

Sakura dropped her potato peeler and stood from the table. Tomoyo starred at her. Sakura had a mad look on her face.

"I don't _love _him Tomoyo! And I never will!"

She headed for the back way of the kitchen and Syaoran scrambled to hide. He leaped under a table and watched Sakura stomp by. She walked up the stairs and a door was slammed.

Syaoran got up and stood there.

_She…_can't _like me? _He frowned and then smiled sadly.

"How was I so stupid? Why did I say that when I know and she knows I didn't mean it."

-**Sakura**-

Sakura was sitting on Tomoyo's bed hugging her knees. She starred at the wall.

_What I said was true. I can never love Li-kun. Ever. If anyone in my family knew about it…I would never be able to see him again. And if I was in love with him I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. And I would never be able to elope._

"I hate my life!!!" Sakura yelled, falling back onto the bed and having more tears roll down her cheek.

-**Dinner**-

Tomoyo called to Eriol that dinner was ready. He entered the kitchen and stretched.

"Gomen, I think I took a little nap," he chuckled. Tomoyo smiled as she set 4 plates onto the dinner table.

"I don't think my parents will be home in time to eat with us," she said. "So it's just us 4 tonight. Is that ok?"

"It's fine!" Eriol grinned, sitting down. "I would have felt awkward around your parents anyways!" He blinked. "But no offense! You know how it is…"

"Hai," Tomoyo said, bringing a giant bowl of rice over to the table.

"Anyways, where are Sakura and Li?" Eriol asked, looking around.

"I don't know! I called them but they never came!" Tomoyo looked worried.

"Here, I'll look for them," Eriol offered, standing up and leaving the kitchen. He checked most of the downstairs rooms but there were a lot so it took him awhile.

"Li!! Sakura!! Where the hell are you?!" he shouted. Finally, he went upstairs. He heard a thump in one of the rooms and opened the door. Sakura was asleep on what he suspected was Tomoyo's bed. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey! Sakura! Wake up, dinner's ready!" Eriol shook her shoulder and she stirred, finally opening her eyes.

"E…Eriol?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing one eye. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time, now come on, Tomoyo's waiting for you!" Eriol led her out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried when she saw her friend. "Thank goodness, I was so worried!"

Sakura smiled.

"Gomen! I fell asleep on your bed!" she apologized, sitting at the table.

"It's ok. But where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Li-kun's missing?" Sakura asked, looking up.

"Yeah, ever since you left the kitchen," Tomoyo thought.

"How strange…" Sakura mumbled.

"I'll go find him, just hold off until I'm back," Eriol said, eyeing his food before leaving the room.

"Where could he be…?" Tomoyo whispered, more to herself then to Sakura.

Sakura looked down at her plate.

-**Syaoran**-

_Damn! How the hell did I get trapped in here! It must lock from the outside, this damn closet!_

Syaoran was trapped in a dark closet towards the back of the house. He had been pounding on the door for a long time, hoping someone would hear him. But no one had yet.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE, SOMEBODY!!!!!" he screamed, his fists smashing the wood door and making loud sounds.

"Li, is that you?" came a faint voice. Syaoran gasped and pounded harder.

"YEAH, IT'S ME!! I'M STUCK IN THIS CLOSET! CAN YOU GET ME OUT?!!?" he yelled.

"Ok, I'm right outside the door! This is Eriol! I'll get Tomoyo!" Eriol called and ran off back to the kitchen.

Syaoran slouched and waited. Finally, Eriol was yelling at him that he had brought Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Great! Tomoyo, can you get me out?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Hold on! Let me try!" Tomoyo responded. The doorknob was twisting and turning and making squeaking noises but nothing happened.

"Oh no…" he heard her mutter from the other side.

"What?! What is it?!" Syaoran asked loudly.

"Um…the lock seems to be broken…" Tomoyo said softly, so he could barely hear.

"NANI?!!!" Syaoran screamed, scrapping and clawing at the door. "THEN HOW DO I GET OUT?!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down! Do you see a vent anywhere in there?"

Syaoran gulped and looked up. It was dark, but his eyes had adjusted to the darkness High above him, on the other wall, was an air vent. He smiled and called, "Yeah! I see one!"

He moved some old boxes under it and stood on them, but they weren't enough for him to reach it. He stretched and reached but it was no use. He hopped down and went back to the door.

"There's one in here, but I can't reach it!" he said sadly.

Tomoyo thought. "The main vent is in the laundry room! If one of us can fit through it, we can crawl back to the closet and pull you up into the vent. Are you big enough to fit through it? I'm sure you are, considering that it's bigger then any other vent in the house!"

"Yeah, I am! But why is it the biggest?"

Tomoyo shrugged (Although he couldn't see her do this). "I don't know. I'd have to ask Otousan. Anyways, we'll be right back Syaoran. Hang tight!"

"Fine." Syaoran slumped against the wall and closed his eyes.

-**Laundry Room**-

"There's the vent!" Tomoyo pointed. It was right above the washing machine. "Eriol, do you want to go through it and get to Li-kun?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm the only man around at the moment!" he smirked, climbing atop the machine. He lifted the frame of the vent off, only leaving the wide open space to crawl through. But there was a problem…he was too big.

"I…I can't seem to…fit!" he struggled, trying to get his shoulders through. "My shoulders are too broad! Only a girl can fit through this!"

"Then I will go," Tomoyo offered as Eriol got back down. She went up and got through up until her waist. "My waist is too big! I can't get through either!"

She joined the others sadly and looked at Sakura. Sakura gulped.

"Sakura-chan, you're skinner then I am!" Tomoyo said. "You might be able to fit through the vent!"

"No way! I am _not _going in _there_!" Sakura said, scared.

"But you're Li-kun's last hope!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"A-And?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Just go!" Eriol said, pushing her up onto the washing machine. Sakura sighed and put both hands into the vent. She pulled herself up and she was able to fit into the vent. Tomoyo and Eriol gasped.

"Wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily. "Here, hold on!"

She hurried out of the room and a couple minutes later she returned with a large piece of paper and a flashlight. She handed them up to Sakura, which was very difficult, and finally, Sakura had them in her hands.

"Those are the blueprints to the air vent system!" Tomoyo called. "Find the closet and make your way over to there! Ok?"

"H-Hai!" Sakura called back, her voice echoing.

"Good luck! We'll be waiting at the closet!" Tomoyo said before her and Eriol rushed out of the laundry room.

"Why me…?" Sakura mumbled as she started on her way.

-**Closet**-

"Kinomoto is coming?!" Syaoran gasped. "Why aren't one of you in the vent?"

"Because we were too…uh…_big_," Tomoyo replied. "She'll be there soon, Li-kun, don't worry."

Syaoran nodded and sat down on an old coat. _She's coming to save me? Why would she help me? I thought our 'friendship' was ruined after what I said and after what she said…_

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked softly from outside the door.

"Hai?"

"Do you really like Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran was surprised and he remained quiet.

"Li-kun?"

"Don't ask me that! Our relationship would never work! We'd be unhappy and our families would split us up! My Okaasan would _kill _me!" Syaoran spat.

Silence.

"That's exactly what Sakura-chan said."

Syaoran's eyes widened.

-**Vent**-

"Oh, God, I think I'm lost!" Sakura said worriedly, turning another corner and kept on crawling. Her knees were bruised and scrapped and worn out. "Li-kun!! Li-kun, is _this _your vent?!" Sakura called, her voice echoing.

She sighed.

"Guess not. I should just give up…"

"Kinomoto?!" she heard Syaoran's voice faintly call.

"Li-kun?! Where are you!?" Sakura responded, her ears listening intently.

"Just follow my voice!"

"Hai!!"

Sakura did just that and soon found herself looking down through the closet vent. She smiled.

"Found you!"

Syaoran smiled too.

"Thank God!!"

Sakura pushed the frame of the vent out and it fell to the ground with a bang. She reached out her hand and Syaoran stood on some boxes and grasped it. A tingle went through Sakura's body. She gulped.

Sakura pulled as hard as she could and inch by inch Syaoran rose off the ground and into the vent. She laid back, exhausted as Syaoran sat there, breathing hard.

"A…Arigatou," he said, smiling. She looked up at him.

"You helped me when I hurt my ankle," she said casually. "I'm merely returning the favor."

"Hai. Come on, there has to be another vent around here."

They crawled for a minute or so until they came to a vent. Looking through it, Sakura noticed it led to a guest room. Syaoran nodded and she pushed the frame out.

They slid down carefully until both were on the ground safely. Sakura flicked on the lights in the room and found the door. The two headed back to the kitchen.

Eriol and Tomoyo were there, talking. When they saw Sakura and Syaoran they jumped up. Tomoyo ran over and embraced Sakura happily.

"You did it! You did it!" she cried, stepping back and smiling brightly. Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "Now, let's eat!!! I'm starving!!"

They all sat down to dinner and began eating and chatting. It had been a very long day and they were all very tired.

-**After dinner**-

"Bye, everyone! Arigatou for coming!" Tomoyo waved from the front door as she watched her three friends go. They all waved back and headed for their homes. Sakura's was on the way to Syaoran's so they walked together.

"I…Arigatou again," Syaoran muttered.

"It's fine." Sakura looked at her feet.

"About early…when I said I liked you a little…"

"That's fine too. We both know the risks in liking one another. So it's safer not to. We will remain friends for the rest of our lives Li-kun. Without either of our parents knowing. Deal?"

"Hai."

They reached Sakura's house and stood there for a moment.

"Li-kun…I…oh, I remembered something I wanted to give back to you!" Sakura said, pulling off her small backpack and digging around in it. She pulled out his scrapbook. He gasped and grabbed it from her.

"_You _had this?!" he asked angrily.

"H-Hai. Gomen for not returning it sooner. And I can't apologize enough for that. But…I also found…this…"

Sakura removed the picture she had found what seemed like ages ago and handed it to Syaoran. He took it from her curiously and gasped again.

"This…this is the very last photo that was in my scrapbook…" he whispered.

"I know. I thought you might want it back." Sakura smiled. "I didn't really know it was yours when I found it. I found it in the cave on the field trip. When I saw this scrapbook, I knew the picture must belong to you. Especially since there's one picture missing in the back."

"So you went through my scrapbook?"

"Gomen. I was…curious. But that picture really changed my outlook on things. I can't even remember taking that. I don't know why I'm in it. But I am. And that's one of the reason things have changed. Good night."

Sakura nodded to him and walked up to her house. But as she opened the door, she stopped, looked back at him, and smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing!" she called. "I'm hoping we're still friends! What you said doesn't change a thing! Ok?" She laughed and closer the door.

Syaoran grinned. "Hai." He said softly, looking at the photograph he was holding.

It was a picture of when Sakura's mother was in the hospital. She was in her hospital bed, smiling, as she held her youngest child, Sakura. Syaoran was in the picture, too. He was off to the side, grinning and clutching Nadeshiko's arm. His grandmother was leaning against the bed, stroking Sakura's hair.

"You may not remember it…but I do." He put the picture in a pocket in his scrapbook, closed it and walked home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hmm, interesting. You'll find out what the picture means in good time but for now at least you know what it is, right? So, this was a strange and not so good chapter but review anyways please!

Thank you to;

**Karma Boo**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**Rukz**

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	8. Enter Meiling, Syaoran's Fiance!

Sorry for the belated update. I've been seriously busy.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 8**: Enter Meiling, Syaoran's fiancé

"Seriously?" Sakura said excitedly into the phone.

"You know it!!" Tomoyo replied happily, giggling, on the other end.

"When?"

"Two weeks from Friday."

"No way!! How exciting!!" Sakura gasped, holding the phone even tighter now and gripping it with so much force her knuckles started to ache.

"Yeah, and the other news is there's going to be play additions this Thursday for the annual school play," Tomoyo added.

"Really? Maybe I should try out…I haven't been in any school plays."

"Me too. We should addition together, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Definitely! Anyways, I have to go now. It's really late and we have school tomorrow," Sakura yawned, glancing at the clock which already read 11:30.

"Ug. I _hate _Mondays!" Tomoyo groaned.

"Same here. Bye."

She hung up and stretched, lying down and pulling the warm covers up over her head.

"A dance…how exciting…" Sakura whispered as she dozed off. That's why Tomoyo had called, to inform Sakura of the school dance coming up two weeks from Friday. Sakura _loved_ dances! And now there was also a play with tryouts in only 4 days. She needed her rest.

-**School**-

A cherry blossom collided down from the sky and landed on Sakura's head. She picked it out of her silky hair and starred at it, smiling.

"Spring is here at last!" she grinned, twirling around in a circle.

"Is that a cheerleading routine or are you just being stupid?" came a voice.

Sakura stopped and looked over. Syaoran was standing there snickering. She frowned.

"For your information, I was just happy cause spring is finally here!" she said stoutly, returning to her pace. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!"

"Sakura!" Rika called, running up beside her. "Ready for cheerleading to start back up again?"

"Of course! I've been practicing all the routines everyday!" Sakura grinned.

"That's great! No wonder your team captain!"

"I-I'm just doing my best," Sakura replied modestly, scratching the back of her head.

The five minute bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Tomoeda-sensei made an announcement about the dance and play of course and then the lesson began. All in all, it was quite a boring day.

During math class, Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Syaoran gazing at her.

"Can I borrow an eraser?" he asked dully. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," she answered, pulling one out of her pencil case and handing it to him. He didn't even say anything, just erased away at his paper. She frowned and returned to her work.

Later on, she felt another tap. She glanced back at Syaoran.

"Hai?" she asked.

"What did you get for problem 16?" Syaoran asked lazily, looking quickly at the board and then back at Sakura. She blinked.

"Uhhhh, y 3x + 2," she answered easily.

"Oh, right," Syaoran remarked, scribbling it down. "And for 17?"

Sakura sighed. "y 5x – 9."

"Great! And what about---"

"That's the last one!" she said irritably, turning around and facing her own work.

After she thought she had finally gotten rid of Syaoran, she felt yet another poke in her shoulder.

"Now what?!" she growled, attracting the attention of a few students. Syaoran looked taken aback.

"I just wanted to give you your eraser back," he said softly, holding it out. Sakura gulped.

"O-Oh. Arigatou then." She accepted it and threw it back into her pencil case.

-**Lunch**-

"You make excellent rice balls Rika-chan!" Chiharu commented as she took yet another bight of rice ball.

"Arigatou," Rika smiled.

"And the sushi you made is delicious!" Naoko added.

Rika merely giggled. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up.

"So, is anyone auditioning for the play?" Tomoyo asked curiously, taking a sip of water.

"I am," Chiharu answered. "I love acting."

"Me too," Naoko nodded. "But I might. I'm not quite sure yet."

"What is the play anyways?" Sakura asked, realizing she didn't even know.

"They haven't told us yet," Tomoyo replied. "But they will on Thursday during Home Room."

"They tell us the same day of the tryouts?!" Chiharu groaned.

"Guess so!"

The 5 girls finished up their lunches and hurriedly returned to class just as the bell rang. Sakura beat Syaoran and prayed he didn't bother her again.

"You looked stressed, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered and Sakura looked at her.

"Oh, no! I'm just…uh…worried. Cause we have a test in a few minutes."

"I thought you were good at Math," Tomoyo looked confused.

"Well, I am, but I'm still a bit worried," Sakura answered.

"Hai."

As everyone was seated, the teacher passed out the tests and Sakura took a deep breath before beginning. She found it to be quite easy actually and breezed right through it. She was the first to hand it in.

After that, she read for the rest of the class. The final bell rang and everyone groaned, for most hadn't even finished.

"Don't worry, you'll have time tomorrow in class," the math teacher smiled as she went around and collected the tests. Tomoyo hadn't finished and she sighed to Sakura.

"I envy you," she said. "You're an ace when it comes to Math."

Sakura laughed. "Hardly."

"You're too modest."

"I guess."

"She's right you know," came Syaoran's voice as he starred at Sakura. Sakura was surprised and she looked back at Syaoran. He stood and left the classroom.

"That was…strange," Sakura murmured.

"Seriously," Tomoyo eyed his seat as if his presence was still there.

-**Walk Home**-

"Hey, isn't this Syaoran's street?" Tomoyo asked as the two girls turned a corner onto Cherry Drive.

"Um, yeah," Sakura nodded, tensing.

"So, which one's his house?"

"Well, we're coming up to it in a moment."

"Hai."

They walked a bit more before stopping in front of a huge house that was extravagant in every way and clearly the finest house on the street.

"OMG!" Tomoyo exclaimed, starring in awe. Sakura laughed.

"He's freakin rich Tomoyo, remember?!"

"Yeah, but still!"

"Well, now you've seen it. Come on." They had almost started on their way when an earsplitting scream came from Syaoran's house.

The two starred in horror and Sakura recognized it as Syaoran's voice. Before she knew it, she was climbing the gates and had jumped over to the other side. Tomoyo followed as quickly as possible.

The pair rushed over to the front door and let themselves in. Luckily, it was unlocked. There was another scream from Syaoran.

"Li-kun!! Where are you?!" Sakura shouted. Her voice echoed but she got no answer.

They listened very intently and heard distant voices.

"Syaoran-kun, come back!!" came a female voice from the second floor.

Sakura nodded and ran up the long staircase. She reached the second floor and looked around, Tomoyo behind her. She saw a shadow from a bedroom and hurried over to it.

"Li-kun, I heard screaming! Are you all---"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence and starred. Syaoran was standing just beside the door and a girl was across the room from him. She had long black hair tied up in two ponytails and catlike eyes. They were a sparkling red.

"Oh…Gomen…" Sakura said in surprise, Tomoyo appearing beside her.

"Kinomoto-san? What the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, shocked.

Sakura's cheeks burned.

"W-We heard screaming from your house and…uh…we were worried…"

"You were?"

"Kinda…"

"SYORAN-KUN!!!!" screeched the girl on the opposite side of the room. She stomped over to him and glared at both him and Sakura. "WHO IS THIS GIRL?? IS SHE YOUR FRIEND?? DID YOU JUST CALL HER _KINOMOTO-SANI_?!"

Syaoran gasped.

"O-Of course not! What are you talking about, Meiling?" he asked.

"Who are you?!" snapped the girl, ignoring Syaoran. Sakura gulped. Was she Syaoran's girlfriend?

"I-I'm…Sakura…"

"Last name please?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. He was mouthing Daidouji and indicated his head towards Meiling.

"Daidouji-san. Pleased to meet you." She smiled. Meiling narrowed her eyes still.

"Daidouji-san, you say? Syaoran, why did you call her Kinomoto then?"

"I had that name on my mind. But she couldn't possibly be. You know that. If she was, would she be in my house?" Syaoran said smoothly.

Meiling considered this. "I suppose not…but I don't know…"

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Tomoyo piped up. Meiling looked at her.

"I'm Li Meiling, Syaoran's fiancé!" she said happily, latching onto Syaoran's arm. He looked annoyed and tired.

"Li?" Sakura repeated.

"Well, actually, we're cousins, but we've been engaged for so long!" Meiling grinned.

Syaoran shook her off.

"I see. I'm happy for you," Sakura smiled. Meiling's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Don't we just make such a kawaii couple?!"

"Hai."

Meiling squealed and jumped up. Syaoran sighed.

"Calm down, Meiling, geez."

Meiling stopped and glared at him.

"Oh, shut up, Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, you certainly fight like an old married couple!" Tomoyo pointed out. Now Meiling was even more happy.

"Well, we should get going," Sakura said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. "Nice meeting you, Meiling-chan. Hope to see you again."

She then steered Tomoyo out of the house and once they were back into the bright sunshine they both looked at each other.

"Li-kun has a fiancé?" Tomoyo said in confusion.

"Guess so," Sakura shrugged. "Well, you learn something new everyday."

-**Home**-

"How was your day, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's father asked as she walked in the door.

"Fine. I'm so tired though."

"Well, it would be a nice idea to take a nap."

"Hai. Maybe I will."

Sakura trekked up to her room and threw her book bag down. She collapsed onto her comfortable bed and curled up.

_Li-kun has a fiancé_, She thought. _Well, he** is** from Hong Kong. I've never been…so maybe they have arranged marriages there or something. Like I know_.

She dozed off without even realizing it and was awaken by Touya calling her for dinner.

-**School the next day**-

Sakura yawned and laid her head on her desk.

"You look so tired, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said sadly. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"Oh, sure. I even took a nap. I don't know why I'm so tired really. Maybe because of everything that's been happening lately."

"Could be."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. The bell rang and jolted her up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked up at the teacher.

He was clearing his throat loudly.

"Today, class," he announced. "I have a very special surprise for you."

Tomoyo grinned. "I wonder what it could be," she whispered to Sakura, who merely nodded.

"We have _another _exchange student with us!" he smiled and everyone burst into conversation. "Now, now. Settle down." He cleared his throat yet again. "Please, come in!!" he called.

The classroom door slid open and a girl walked in. But not just any girl. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran gasped. Only Syaoran's was more of a groan.

The girl waved at him and smiled brightly.

"Class, let me introduce you to Li Meiling. She's a cousin of Syaoran's form Hong Kong. Please treat her as you did with our student from England." Eriol smiled. "And now, Li-san, please take a seat beside your cousin."

"Hai!!" Meiling grinned, rushing over to the seat next to Syaoran. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" she said happily, sitting down.

"O-Ohayo," Syaoran said quietly.

"Meiling-chan, you're in our class now?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"Hai!"

Sakura nodded and faced front yet again. What a surprise. What was the next surprise she would get??

The next surprise she would get: the play.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Shorter then normal, I know, but it's 11:44 on a school night and I'm flippin tired! And seriously pissed at my friend who I thought was really my friend but she like seriously backstabbed me and she's being a total bitch right now!!! I hate when that happens, don't you?

Thank you to:

**Rukz**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Karma Boo**

**Lynne102**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**RinaHidden Mist Ninja**

**Romancerox**

**Khadija**

**Ingrid8av**

**Fallen from the sky**

Thanks everyone! Many reviews and I'm super happy!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	9. What's Up With the Play?

Good news!! To anyone who actually cares. Haha. My friend has been acting all sweet to me and nice and said she's been stressed out all week which is why she wasn't talking much. So that makes me feel better. Haha. Not that you care. Lol.

My mom is watching Ghost Whisperer on TV and I'm just sitting here on her chair and it looks really creepy!!! Ah, but whatever. I'm hardly watching. Ok, I'm rambling, onto the story!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 9**: What's Up with the Play?

After school, anyone wanting to addition for the play was to report to the auditorium. Sakura gathered up her things and hurried over.

"I'll be filming you the whole time Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo called, smiling and removing her camera from her pack. Sakura sweat dropped but nodded.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan," she replied.

In the auditorium, Sakura found a seat next to Chiharu. They smiled at each other.

"Ready to perform, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"I think so," Sakura nodded, but her face still looked a bit nervous. "What about you?"

"Perfectly ready!!" Chiharu said confidently, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"You're lucky you're so confident, Chiharu-chan," Sakura said jealously, sighing.

"You'll do fine, don't worry."

"I hope."

A plump man stepped onto the stage and grinned. He had a black, bushy mustache and a bald spot on the top of his head. Black hair was on both sides of his head and he had a grey suit on.

"Konnichiwa students," his voice boomed. He wasn't even using a microphone.

"KONNICHIWA!" the students voices sounded around the room loudly and echoing.

"My name is Hiroda-san. I am the school drama teacher and play director. I'm glad you all came today."

Sakura swallowed.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what play we are to be performing. And if you hear the name of play and decide you are not interested, well…feel free to leave. As for the rest of you, do your best!"

There was whispering and Sakura wondered more and more what the play was going to be.

"Now, the name of the play we are going to be performing is called…Romeo and Juliet."

Sakura gasped and Chiharu smirked.

"I know that play inside and out!" she laughed.

On the other side of the room, Meiling could be heard snickering.

"I was Juliet in that play in Hong Kong last year!" she chuckled. "I'm going to be it again and you're going to be Romeo, Syaoran!"

Syaoran sighed. Meiling had dragged him all the way down here to watch her audition. He hadn't expected her to make _him _perform.

"I'm _not _performing, Meiling," he said sternly. Meiling frowned.

"Yes you _are _Syaoran!" she argued.

"Shut up, the auditions are beginning."

Chiharu's name had been first on the sign up sheet, so Hiroda-san called her up. She acted out her very best and Sakura starred in awe.

_She's a wonderful actress! _Sakura thought. _She'll be Juliet for sure!_

"Amazing, Miharu-san!" Hiroda-san clapped. "Next up is…"

Many more names were called before Sakura went up. She stood on stage nervously and smiled at the teacher. He smiled back, raising his clipboard.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san! What part are you trying out for?" he asked.

Sakura looked around. She hadn't thought about what part she wanted. In fact, she had never read Romeo and Juliet and the only characters she knew were them! And the only girl was…

"Juliet," Sakura answered shyly, looking at her feet.

"Good. You may begin the balcony scene. Would you like a script?"

"Hai, please."

"Alright."

He walked over to the stage and handed her a script of the part she was to act out.

"Arigatou."

"Hai, hai. Now…act!"

Sakura glanced over the script and gulped. _Here goes nothing, _she told herself.

**O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**

Hiroda-san nodded his head and scribbled a few things down. Sakura continued.

**Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,**

"Hai, hai. That will be all," Hiroda-san smiled, putting his hand up for her to stop. Sakura immediately stopped, blushed and returned the script before hurrying to her seat.

"That was fantastic Sakura!! You really got into the part!" Tomoyo smiled from behind her seat, her camcorder in her hand. "I got it all on tape, too!"

"You really were great," Chiharu added. "I think I have some competition!"

"A-Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan. But I was so nervous I think I stuttered!"

"You didn't," Chiharu comforted. "I was listening the whole time, start to finish."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Next, Li Meiling!" Hiroda-san's voice called. Meiling jumped to her feet, winked at Syaoran (who rolled his eyes) and hurried up onto the stage.

"Li-san. Do you need a scri---"

"Of course not!!" Meiling said hotly, crossing her arms as many people sweat dropped. "I have the entire play memorized."

"Well, how wonderful. The balcony scene please, then."

Meiling said the same lines that Sakura had but emphasized them more, making it sound loud and slow and boring. Hiroda-san yawned and dismissed her. Meiling grinned happily and returned to her seat.

Hiroda-san got back on stage.

"That completes the Juliet rehearsals. Now, we are moving onto Romeo."

Sakura was a bit interested in this so she decided to stay for a bit longer. Not many boys had come so not many performed. Hardly any of them were good.

Meiling kept pestering Syaoran until finally, _finally_, he gave in. He walked up on stage and sighed.

"Script," he mumbled. He was given one and he looked down at it for the balcony part.

**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.**

"With more _feeling, _please, Li-san," Hiroda-san interrupted. Syaoran sighed.

**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!**

"Simply magnificent!" Hiroda-san grinned. "Now, for the other parts, starting with…"

Sakura decided to leave then and made her way out of the auditorium. Parts would be posted the next day in the morning on the bulletin board.

Sakura exited the school and found herself in the fresh air and warm sunshine.

"I guess I don't care _too _much if I don't get the part," Sakura said aloud, smiling and enjoying the beautiful spring day.

-**Home**-

"Did you get the part?" Touya asked as soon as Sakura stepped in the door.

"I don't know yet," she answered, removing her shoes. "Parts are posted tomorrow morning."

"I see. It's your turn to make dinner."

"Hai. I'm changing first though."

She went up to her bedroom and changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Then, she returned downstairs to make dinner.

"Where's Otousan?" Sakura asked as she put a pot on the stove and turned it up to medium.

"Working late at the college," Touya answered, taking a bight of his toast. He flipped another page in the newspaper. "By the way, he's leaving for a dig in Egypt in a few weeks. But I think he'll make it for your play."

"Depends on if I make the play," Sakura sighed, pouring water into the pot.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm terrible at acting, no matter what my friends say!"

"I'm sure you're decent."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she added vegetables and meat to the pot of now boiling water.

"Well, I'm hoping I at least get the part of a village person or something."

"Are there village people in Romeo and Juliet?" Touya asked.

Sakura thought a moment.

"Actually…I don't know…"

She salted the stew she was making and after a few minutes turned off the stove and let it cool.

"Stew?" she asked as she set down two bowls on the table.

"Hai. I must admit, it smells pretty good."

Sakura grinned as she poured some into each bowl.

"Arigatou."

-**School the Next Day**-

"Move!"

"Get over!"

"Let me see!"

"Come on!"

Sakura sweat dropped at all the people crowding around the parts for the play post-up. She waited her turn but to no such avail. The crowd never thinned.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, waving.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled, walking over to her best friend.

"Do you know your part?!"

"I wish I did. That crowd has been swarming around the bulletin board for so long I just gave up."

Tomoyo's eyes grew sad.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, gomen," she whispered.

"It's fine!! Don't worry about it, I'll find out eventually!" she said cheerfully.

Tomoyo nodded.

Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek from the bulletin board. The two girls whipped around to see Meiling stomping out of the packed crowd. Her face was a deep red and her hands were curled into fists.

"Meiling-chan! What's wrong?" Sakura asked, rushing over to her. Meiling glared at her.

"I found out my part! I'm the Nurse!!!! Juliet's nurse!" she said, her voice quivering. Sakura and Tomoyo both gave her sorry looks.

"Gomen, Meiling-chan," Sakura said quietly, patting her shoulder. "Did you see who's playing Juliet?"

"I forgot. I was so upset when I found out _my _part I didn't even think about it!" she whined, stalking off sadly. Syaoran was just lucky he wasn't around or he'd be a dead man.

"Poor Meiling," Tomoyo shook her head. "I wonder what Chiharu-chan got?"

"Let's find her," Sakura said.

The two searched for Chiharu and finally found her in the girls locker room.

"Chiharu-chan! What part did you get?" Sakura asked excitedly. Chiharu looked so happy she jumped up and hugged Sakura.

"I'M JULIET!!" she screamed. "I GOT THE PART!! I GOT THE PART!!"

Sakura grinned.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said sincerely.

"Arigatou, but what did you get Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked, pulling back.

"I haven't found out yet. The crowd is too thick," Sakura laughed. Chiharu frowned.

"Well, come on!" she said sternly, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her out of the locker room. She dragged her all the way back to the bulletin board and shoved many people aside to get Sakura to the front.

Some people yelled complaints but she told them to shut up.

"Here we are!" she smiled at Sakura, who starred at her in disbelief.

"Ar…Arigatou, Chiharu-chan," she said in surprise, then turned her gaze to the piece of paper in front of her.

She scanned down all the names until she came to _Kinomoto, Sakura_. She gasped and half smiled.

"I'm the understudy for Juliet!!" she grinned, hugging Chiharu happily. Chiharu laughed.

"That's great! I just hope I don't break my leg or something! Not that I don't want you to be Juliet, but I really, really want to!"

Sakura nodded.

"Hai, I understand. Do your best, Chiharu-chan."

Tomoyo was smiling quietly.

"I'm happy for you Sakura-chan," she said. "You'd make a very kawaii Juliet."

Sakura grinned.

"Aw, Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" she hugged her too. "But I admit, I would much rather Chiharu-chan then me!"

Chiharu was still looking at the list. She gasped.

"Oh…my…God…" she said slowly. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her.

"Nani?!" they asked. Chiharu starred at them in shock.

"Guess who's Romeo?"

"Who?!"

Chiharu had a grave look on her face. "Li."

Sakura nearly fell backwards. "Excuse me?!" she screamed. A couple people gave her a weird look.

"Li is my Romeo!!" Chiharu wailed. "I have to freakin _kiss _him in the play!!!!"

"Well, I feel special," came an annoyed voice. The girls turned to see Syaoran eavesdropping, looking angry.

"Li-kun!" Sakura gasped, grinning nervously.

"Sup," he said darkly, looking at the list. "Guess I'm Romeo. Who's my Juliet?"

"That'd be…me," Chiharu said quietly. He looked her up and down.

"Great," he muttered, scratching his head.

"Care to repeat that?!" Chiharu growled, stepping forward. Tomoyo held her back.

"Li-kun, I think you should go to class," Sakura whispered. "When Chiharu's mad…"

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

He drifted down the hall to the classroom and shut the door behind him. Sakura sighed.

"This is gonna be such a _great _play," she said sarcastically.

-**After school, IM Conversation**-

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Tomoyo-chan, you there???  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Sakura-chan! What's up?!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I'm really worried about the play  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Why?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: What if Chiharu gets hurt or sick and I have to fill in for her?  
xoSingerGiirlieox: So? Don't you want to?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: No way! Chiharu is a much better actor.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: But as far as I'm concerned, so are you.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Still  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I don't wanna hurt her by replacing her.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: OMG Sakura-chan, you wouldn't be hurting her feelings!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: You don't know that…  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Yes I do. Now shut up about it. What do you think of her kissing Li-kun???  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: What do you mean…??  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Well, do you want her to?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Why should I care? It's just a play. It's not like it means anything.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Guess not.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: But still.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Different subject please??!  
xoSingerGiirlieox: lol. Gomen. What should we talk about?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I have no idea. I just yawned, haha.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Well, Gomen I'm so boring!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: No, no Tomoyo-chan! It's not that! It's just its 10:30 and it's been a rather long day.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: yeah, it has been.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I think I'm gonna go to bed. Ja ne at school tomorrow.  
xoSingerGiirlieox: Yep. Bye.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Bye.

**xCUTiEiNPiNKx has signed off**.

-**First Rehearsal for the Play**-

"How many times do I have to say it Li-san?!?! _With…more…FEELING!!" _Hiroda-san yelled angrily, exhausted.

"Gomen," Syaoran mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Try harder," Hiroda-san sighed, sitting back in his directors chair. "Miharu-san, you're doing wonderfully!"

Chiharu smiled. "Arigatou."

They practiced for a couple more minutes before they heard a crash behind the curtains. Everyone looked to the left and noticed Sakura standing in front of a mop lying on its side. She looked embarrassed.

"Gomen!! I didn't mean to knock it down!" she apologized.

"No worries, my dear," Hiroda-san smiled. "Syaoran, SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER! ACT LIKE YOU ARE!"

Both Syaoran and Chiharu groaned but softly, so he couldn't hear.

In one of the parts, Syaoran was approaching Chiharu. She was backing up slowly in fear.

"But Romeo!" she cried, scared. **(I don't know if this happens in the real play, but considering I've never seen Romeo and Juliet I'm doing my best.)**

"Juliet," Syaoran said huskily, approaching her more. She had fear in her eyes and Sakura knew she was a great actress. Although she couldn't help but notice Chiharu was getting a little too close to the end of the stage.

"More passion! More feeling!" Hiroda-san shouted.

"Romeo!!" Chiharu yelled, looking happy all of the sudden.

She reached it. The edge of the stage. Her foot stepped back once more and she screamed. Sakura raced out from behind the curtain and leaned over the edge, calling down.

"Chiharu-chan?! Are you alright?!" she yelled, shocked. Chiharu was lying down there, her face twisted in pain.

"Oh no, my dear girl!!" Hiroda-san gasped, rushing over to her and bending down beside her.

"I…she…" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura ignored him as she collided down the steps of the stage and made it to Chiharu's side.

"Chiharu-chan," she whispered.

"My…ankle…!" Chiharu groaned, clutching her right ankle.

"Does it hurt?" Hiroda-san asked gently. Chiharu nodded vigorously, her ankle rapidly beginning to swell. The director looked at Meiling.

"Li-san! Take Miharu-san to the nurse!" he snapped. Meiling looked surprised. "NOW!"

Then she quickly scrambled down the stage and helped Chiharu up, slowly walking her up the aisle. Hiroda-san shook his head and turned to Sakura. She starred back at him.

"Kinomoto-san," he said slowly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're our new Juliet."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Well, Sakura is Juliet!! For most of you, that's great right? I'm sure no one really wanted Chiharu as Juliet. So, I'm sorry, Chiharu, but it was necessary for you to break your ankle. Haha. I'm so mean!

Now, what about that kissing scene?? What's gonna happen then? Oh, and I added an IM conversation cause…I don't know…I felt like it! Lol.

Thank you to:

**Romancerox**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**Karma Boo**

**SnowCharms**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**iNuQTpIe**

**kloey214**

**Khadija**

**Pitbull-owner**

**PolskaGirl**

Thanks mostly to iNuQTpIe for reviewing a lot! I love you Dani!! And to most of you who review every time!!! You make me update faster and feel really, really happy!!

**Till next time;**

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	10. The Secrets Out!

Bad news!! The friend who was being a bitch and all and I said was being nicer…turns out she's being a bitch again!!! Grrrrr, I can't take this!!!!! Why is Myspace like this??

Ok, so **SnowCharms** brought up a very good point. She said wouldn't Meiling find out Sakura is really a Kinomoto and not a Daidouji if she goes to her school? Technically, yes, and that's what you're all going to find out!! Something big is gonna happen with that! Just wait!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 10**: The Secrets Out!

"E-Excuse me?!" Sakura asked in surprise.

Hiroda-san smiled.

"I said, you're our new Juliet. You're the understudy! And since Mihara-san seems to have broken her ankle she can not perform in the play. Leaving you, my dear."

Sakura was starring in disbelief.

"N-No way!" she said in shock. "I can't do that to Chiharu! She'd hate me! She wanted this part _so _bad!"

"But she can't _do _anything about it!"

"St-Still," Sakura murmured. She couldn't help but feel terrible about it.

"Now, now," the director said, patting her on the shoulder. "Mihara-san will understand. She'll be there to cheer you on and support you. Don't worry."

"Take the opportunity already," Syaoran said from the stage, rolling his eyes. Sakura looked up at him.

"Li-kun…" she whispered. He nodded at her. She couldn't help but smile a little. She turned back to Hiroda-san and gave him a small nod.

"Alright. I'll replace her."

-**Lunch**-

"Chiharu-chan!! How are you feeling?!" Sakura quickly asked, rushing over to her limping friend. Chiharu had just gotten out of the nurses office.

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Arigatou Sakura-chan."

Sakura helped her friend sit down in the soft grass by their friends. Everyone smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're ok," Tomoyo smiled. Chiharu laughed.

"Well, I'm tough. I just regret I won't be able to be in the play now." She looked a bit sad as Sakura looked guilty.

"Hai, that's a shame," Naoko shook her head.

"But I'm sure you'll be great, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu suddenly said happily, facing Sakura. She blinked in surprise.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not! It couldn't have been helped! But a tip: Don't get too close to the edge of the stage."

Everyone laughed and returned to their meals. Takashi came wandering by to see how Chiharu was doing.

"Fine," she merely answered, slurping up some noodles.

"Ah, that's good," he answered, sitting beside her. "I was quite worried."

"Seriously?" Chiharu snorted. "I figured you'd just laugh at my stupidity."

Takashi faked hurt.

"Chiharu-chan, I'm surprised! I thought you knew me better then that!"

"Eh." She shrugged and didn't answer and Takashi sighed.

"See what I have to put up with?" he mumbled to the other girls. Unfortunately, Chiharu heard and a vein pulsed in her head.

"What was that?!" she asked, tugging on his ear harshly.

"OW! Um, nothing!" he smiled, pulling away.

"Thought so," Chiharu muttered, letting go and sighing.

-**Home**-

"So, I'm assuming your understudy duties are going well?" Touya asked when Sakura came downstairs for dinner. She sighed.

"Actually, I'm Juliet," she said sadly, taking her seat. Touya starred at her.

"Pardon?" he asked in confusion. Sakura shook her head.

"Chiharu broke her ankle. So, being the understudy, I'm now Juliet."

Touya blinked. "Lucky you."

"Not really. I feel bad for Chiharu."

"Well, don't. It can't be helped."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that today?!" Sakura snapped as she scooped some dinner onto her plate.

"I can only imagine."

Sakura took a bight but looked around. She set down her chopsticks and looked at her older brother.

"Don't tell me Otousan's working late again!" she groaned. Touya nodded.

"Come on, he's prepping for his big trip to Egypt!" he said sternly.

"Oh…" Sakura looked at her plate. Touya, with his big brother instincts, sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"I don't see him very much anymore."

"Well, that can't be---"

He stopped and gulped. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. Now, uh, just eat your dinner."

Sakura frowned and pushed her plate away.

"I'm not hungry." She hopped down from her seat and trudged upstairs. Touya shook his head sadly and continued eating.

-**Later**-

"I'm home!!" came Fujitaka's voice from the entry way.

Sakura was lying on her bed when she sat up and smiled. Racing downstairs, she leaped into her father's arms.

"Otousan!! I'm so glad to see you!" she said happily, pulling back after a moment. He grinned.

"Good to know _someone _in this house loves me! Where's Touya?"

"Oniichan's studying. He also invited Yukito over!" Sakura got a dreamy look on her face. She _loved _it whenever Yukito came over.

Fujitaka smiled. "How nice. I'm going to go work in the basement. Good night, if I don't see you before you go to bed."

"Night, Otousan!" Sakura called as he retreated downstairs. Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura grinned, for she knew exactly who it was.

Flinging the door open, Sakura starred at Yukito. He smiled at her.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," he said politely. "I'm here to see Touya."

"Hai! Please come in!" Sakura offered, opening the door wider.

"Arigatou."

Yukito removed his shoes, smiled one last time at Sakura, and headed upstairs to Touya's room. Sakura blushed.

_Yukito-san! _She thought happily as she drifted to the kitchen for a snack.

-**Homeroom**-

Sakura seated herself and removed her hat. She smiled.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. You look happy," Tomoyo said as she sat beside her friend. Sakura nodded.

"Yukito was over last night!" she informed Tomoyo. Her friend nodded and smiled. Syaoran, from behind her, was listening. His eyes narrowed.

_Who's Yukito? _He wondered. Suddenly, he heard a voice he didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Meiling sang, tackling him with a hug. "Ohayo!"

Syaoran sweat dropped when Sakura and Tomoyo starred at the two.

"O…Ohayo, Meiling," he said hoarsely, for she was practically strangling him. Meiling was smiling madly.

"Ohayo Meiling-chan," Sakura smiled sweetly. Meiling looked at her with a bored look.

"Hai," she said, sitting in her seat next to Syaoran. She didn't really like Sakura very much considering how close she was becoming to Syaoran. Even if they didn't really seem too close.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Terada-sensei cleared his throat and lifted his clipboard.

"Roll call!" he said. As he named people who answered back, Sakura waited for her turn. When Terada-sensei reached D, he called, "Daidouji!"

"Hai!" Tomoyo answered. Meiling blinked in confusion.

_Why did she answer? I thought Daidouji-san was…_

But Terada-sensei kept going until…

"Kinomoto-san!!"

"Hai!" Sakura replied in a bored tone. Meiling gasped.

"Li-san!"

"Hai!" Syaoran called.

"Li, Meiling!"

Meiling didn't answer. She was too much in shock. Terada-sensei looked up.

"Li, Meiling!" he repeated. Syaoran looked at his cousin. Suddenly, she came to her senses.

"H-Hai!" she said quietly, starring at Sakura who turned. Seeing Meiling's gaze, she cocked her head to the side.

"Nani?" she asked.

Meiling just shook her head and smirked.

-**Lunch**-

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench beneath a gorgeous cherry blossom tree. Petals were flowing down lightly.

They were enjoying their lunches until…

"Daidouji-san!" Meiling called, approaching them, frowning. Tomoyo looked up. Sakura did as well. Tomoyo, remembering, remained silent as Sakura answered.

"Nani?" Sakura said smoothly.

Meiling looked surprised but then frowned again.

"Daidouji-san! Or…should I say…_Kinomoto-san!_"

Both Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Sakura dropped her chopsticks. She quickly picked them back up and laughed nervously.

"I really don't know what---"

"Don't even try lying!!" Meiling snapped, crossing her arms. "Your lie is so pathetic! I heard sensei call your name today! You answered to Kinomoto and she answered to Daidouji!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered this.

"Shit…" she muttered, glancing around. Meiling smirked.

"So I _am _right. Oh, Auntie Yelan and Uncle Xenon will _love _to hear about this!" she snickered.

Sakura got a look of horror on her face.

"No! Meiling, you can't! Please!" she begged. Meiling looked at her pathetically.

"What I don't get…is why you and Syaoran-kun are even _friends! _You're enemies, not friends! In fact, I'm supposed to hate you!"

Sakura gulped.

"Please, Meiling. I'll do whatever you ask! Just don't tell!"

Meiling considered this.

"You'll do anything I want?"

"Hai…"

The Chinese girl smirked yet again.

"Alright…I want you to stay away from my Syaoran-kun and let me be Juliet in the play!"

Sakura gasped and pulled back.

"Wh…What?!" she yelled.

"You heard me. Or do you want Auntie and Uncle to hear about this?"

Sakura sighed.

"F-Fine. Deal."

-**Rehearsal**-

"NANI?!?!?" Hiroda-san roared.

Meiling and Sakura winced.

"I want to resign and let Meiling be Juliet," Sakura repeated, yet less loudly. Hiroda-san shook his head in disbelief.

"But…why?!" he asked her.

"Because…I don't have time for the play!" she merely responded.

"But…you can't! You just can't!"

"Gomen."

Sakura looked at her feet as Meiling straightened up confidently. Syaoran entered the large room and saw them.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, approaching them. Sakura and Meiling both stepped back in surprise.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Meiling chocked, gulping.

Hiroda-san interrupted.

"Kinomoto-san here was just informing me she was resigning," he sighed, shacking his head. Syaoran looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked Sakura. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I…I don't have enough time."

"Who's replacing you?"

"Meiling."

Syaoran glared at Meiling, who's eyes widened.

"Meiling…we need to talk."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the auditorium. She winced in fear and gulped.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" she murmured. He finally faced her with fiery eyes.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" he snapped angrily. Meiling's eyes were wide with fear. Her face was pale.

"What are you talking about? Don't you want me to be Juliet?" she asked in shock, starring at him.

"No! I don't! What kind of _blackmail _are you holding against Kinomoto-san?!"

Suddenly, Syaoran stopped and stepped back. He couldn't believe what he had just said! _Kinomoto-san_.

Meiling frowned. "That's just it!! I know she's a Kinomoto, Syaoran! And if you don't let me be Juliet, I'm gonna tell Auntie and Uncle!"

Syaoran's anger took over and he grabbed Meiling.

"Tell them," he hissed. "And I swear you'll regret it."

He let go and stomped out of the auditorium, leaving a very shocked and tearful Meiling behind.

"Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked as she and Hiroda-san came over to her. "What is it?"

Meiling's eyes were watery. She glared at Sakura and yelled, "Keep your stupid part!! I don't _want _to be Juliet anymore!"

She ran out of the room crying as Sakura starred after her in confusion. Hiroda-san merely smiled.

"Excellent! Now you can keep on being my Juliet!" he said happily.

Sakura frowned slightly but nodded, leaving the auditorium as well. Hiroda-san was left behind by all three of them, very confused yet satisfied.

-**Meiling**-

The Chinese girl was sitting in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out.

"S-Syaoran-kun, h-how could you b-be so-o mean!?" she whined, grabbing yet another paper towel and blowing her nose. She disposed of it and starred at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess and partly out of its usual pigtails. Her eyes were all red and splotchy, not to mention her runny nose which was also bright red.

"I s-swear, Kinomoto-san!" she screamed, kicking the trashcan. "YOU WILL P-PAY FOR THIS!!!!!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's short but you know what, it's 2:23 in the morning and I'm freakin tired. Plus my arm hurts. Yeah, now Meiling knows Sakura is a Kinomoto and _tried _to use it to her advantage but failed thanks to SYAORAN! Yeah!

OMG, my arm is killing me!!! It's all cramped up and hurting really bad!! Dear God!!

So, anyways…

Thank you to:

**Karma Boo**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Selena-m**

**Sweetnsilver**

**Rosita**

**SnowCharms**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Kloey214**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Khadjia**

Thanks guys! My arm is feeling a bit better after thanking all! Nice job! Lol.

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	11. Outings and Findings

Heyy guys!! Thanks for the reviews! Almost to 100! Haha. My arm feels better. So that's good, right? I'm not quite sure when the play will be, but hopefully soon! Like within 5 or 6 chapters? I don't know. Anyways, thanks again! Oh, and to answer just a few questions…

To** iNuQTpIe**: Hmm, I wonder who??

To **PolskaGirl**: No, she didn't do it on purpose but it kinda seems like it, ne?

To **Blueberry Sparkle**: I'm up so late because we had a 3 day weekend! And now it's a 2 hour late start for school so I'm typing this now!

To **Kloey214**: Actually, he sort of is but he doesn't exactly wanna show it! Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 11: **Outings and Findings

-**Li Household**-

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Yelan asked her family. The four sisters were to one side of the table, Meiling and Syaoran on the opposite side, and Xenon was at the end.

Syaoran glared at Meiling who glanced at him.

"Yes!" Fuutie squealed. "This one guy asked me out!"

"Nani?" Yelan said, nearly dropping her fork. Shiefa smiled.

"It's true Okaasan! I was there when he did! He's really kawaii too! You'd like him!" she giggled.

Yelan smiled nervously.

"Well, you'll have to bring him over sometime Fuutie."

Fuutie nodded happily. Yelan then turned her attention to Syaoran and Meiling.

"Anything happen at your school today, Syaoran? Meiling?" she asked casually. Meiling opened her mouth but Syaoran interrupted her.

"Actually, yes! We rehearsed some more for the play and I really think we're getting somewhere."

Meiling glared at him. Yelan was smiling again.

"How nice! Meiling, you're the nurse right?"

"Hai," Meiling said softly.

"Is anything wrong dear?"

She glanced at Syaoran before answering. His face was like stone.

"No."

-**Kinomoto Household**-

"Well, Sakura, how was your day?" Fujitaka asked at the dinner table. Sakura looked up.

"It was fine."

"Nothing strange or unusual happened."

Sakura gulped. "N-No."

"Nothing out of the ordinary? Nothing suspicious? Nothing---" Touya teased.

"No!" Sakura glared at him, kicking him under the table. He winced in pain and clenched his teeth at his little sister. Fujitaka blinked.

"Did you rehearse for the play at all?" he asked lightly, salting his meat.

"Hai, we did!"

"I'm so glad I can make it! It's about a week before my dig in Egypt."

"Hai."

"Yo, pass the rice," Touya said to Sakura, who rolled her eyes and shoved it at him.

"Oh, I forgot to get the paper this morning!" their father said sadly, standing and leaving the dinning room. Sakura continued eating and waited till he returned to the table. Flipping to the business section, he frowned.

"The Li cooperation seems to be in perfect condition," he said angrily. "Seems their stock shot out the roof this morning. If I ever see that damn Xenon Li or his pathetic heir…"

Sakura gulped and frowned slightly. Her father was such a kind man and the only way he would talk like this was about the Li's. Aside from being a well-known doctor, Xenon Li owned a business company handling profits and bank accounts and things like that. He only hoped to pass it onto his heir someday…

"What's up with you?" Touya suddenly asked, making Sakura jump. She looked at him as he took a sip of water from his glass. "You were frowning at your plate and looked really angry at it."

"O-Oh! I was? Haha! Didn't mean to!" her laugh was nervous and high-pitched and Touya didn't buy it for a minute. "Well, I'm finished. May I be excused?"

Fujitaka was so wrapped up in his article he just waved a hand and Sakura cleared her place. Touya watched her suspiciously the entire time, and until she left the kitchen.

-Phone Conversation-

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Is Tomoyo there?"

"This is her."

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan! It's Sakura!"

"What's up?"

"I think Touya's suspicious."

"Nani?"

"About me being friends with Syaoran."

"Oh, I see. Don't let him know, no matter what!"

"I know, I know, but it's really hard! He's so sneaky and can catch on to almost anything!"

"Sakura-chan, you can't let him know!"

"Alright, I'll try. Gomen I called but I didn't know who else I could call."

"I feel happy you chose me, Sakura-chan. Oh, I have to go! I have choir in about ten minutes!"

"Alright! Bye, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ja ne!"

Sakura hung up and sighed. She was sitting on her bed. Tomoyo was in the Tomoeda choir group and was one of the best singers in it. She always got solos. Aside from being an outstanding singer, she was a great seamstress and was great at videotaping things.

Sakura decided to go get a snack so she hopped off her bed and opened her door. Standing there, was Touya, staring down at her in shock.

-**School**-

Syaoran opened the classroom door and looked around. Not many people were there, but Sakura was. He walked over to his seat behind her and removed his hat.

She didn't say anything. Her head was laying on her desk and she didn't move at all. She was staring out the window in a daze.

Syaoran smirked. He brought his head down so that his face was level to hers. He half-expected her to scream loudly but she didn't even blink. He frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, standing up straight. Sakura closed her eyes. Eriol came into he room and sighed productively. Syaoran glanced at him.

"Ohayo, Li. What's up with Kinomoto?" he asked, looking down strangely at the somewhat depressed girl. Syaoran shook his head.

"I don't know! She's not talking."

"Well, _I'll_ make her talk!" Eriol grinned, standing and rolling up a sleeve. Syaoran shoved him back down into his seat and faced Sakura once more.

"You don't do _anything_!" he snapped and Eriol nodded in fear. When Tomoyo entered and saw the scene she quirked an eyebrow.

"Ohayo?" she said nervously to Eriol, indicating in the direction of Sakura and Syaoran. He laughed.

"I have _no _idea what's going on. Kinomoto seems depressed and I think Li is trying to cheer her up!"

Tomoyo gasped.

"Sakura-chan's depressed?!" she said, rushing over to her best friend and kneeling down so that she was eye level with her. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, what's wrong?! You can tell me!"

Sakura remained quiet but her eyes filled with tears. Tomoyo hugged her and made her sit up as the tears began to fall.

"Tell me," she whispered. Syaoran and Eriol were listening but didn't interrupt the two.

Sakura sniffed. "T-Touya knows I'm f-friends with Li-kun!" she wailed. At this, Syaoran gasped and his eyes widened in shock. "H-He was so mad he wanted to tell Otousan! I calmed him down and made sure he didn't, but he made me _swear _not to even go near Li-kun!"

"Oh no…" Tomoyo whispered.

"What do I do?" Sakura sniffled.

"Here's what you do!" Syaoran growled and the girls looked at him. "You tell that damn brother of yours you have every right to see anyone you want!"

Sakura frowned.

"But I DON'T have every right to see _you_ Li-kun!" she argued.

He thought a moment.

"True but he doesn't need to know we at least talk in school. And he _does_ know I'm Romeo right?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura gulped.

"He wanted me to resign from the play," she grumbled.

"Nani?" Tomoyo said sadly.

"But I told him that the play has nothing to do with this and that it means nothing. What goes on between me and Li-kun during the play is strictly acting!"

_Or is it? _Sakura wondered. Syaoran nodded but he was still frowning.

"Someday, I hope to talk to this damn brother of yours. He sounds irritating."

Sakura laughed. "Oniichan just loves me is all. He's worried about me. I'm his only little sister."

"Hai, hai, whatever," Syaoran muttered as the final bell rang. Meiling wasn't in class yet.

"Where is she?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"I have _no _idea whatsoever," Syaoran replied, which was actually true.

Terada-sensei ruffled through a couple papers and cleared his throat.

"I'll take role now," he announced, picking up his clipboard. As he called out the names of various students, Syaoran kept glancing worriedly at Meiling's desk.

_Where the hell is she?! _He wondered nervously, looking at Sakura's back. She felt a gaze and turned to see Syaoran staring. She sweat dropped.

"You ok?" she whispered. He blinked but nodded intently.

"Fine," he muttered, before his name was called. "Hai!" he called to the teacher, who checked off his name.

"Li, Meiling!" Terada-sensei said, looking up. He saw she was not here and frowned. "Li-san, where's your cousin?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know."

"How strange. Did she not come to school with you?"

"Nope."

Sakura gulped and raised an eyebrow towards Meiling's empty seat. _This can't be good… _She thought. Without even realizing it, she found her hand in the air.

"Kinomoto-san?" Terada-sensei asked.

"May I go look for Meiling-chan?" she asked nervously, looking at her desk. The teacher quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

"If you hurry." He sighed.

"Arigatou!" Sakura smiled and jumped up from her chair and scurried out of the room. She searched the halls but found no one. Descending the school steps outside, she rushed to the back of the school.

Breathing heavily and stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she looked up and saw the old school swing-set by the back fence separating the middle school and high school. There, on one of the two swings…was Meiling.

Sakura blinked and raised an eyebrow in surprise. _Meiling… _She thought.

Cautiously approaching the young girl, she said nothing and took the swing next to her. The two sat there in silence. Only the creaking of the swings going back and forth slowly could be heard.

"I…Why are…" Sakura didn't know what to say exactly.

She glanced slightly at Meiling, and saw that the girl looked terribly sad. She felt kind of sorry for her. Why was she out her on the swings anyways?

Sakura sighed.

"Look Meiling-chan. Gomenasai. Really. I know you're sitting our here because of me and I really want to---"

"I'm not out here because of you," Meiling said, looking at Sakura. Sakura blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"You're…not? Then why---"

Meiling sighed.

"It's because of Syaoran," she gulped, and Sakura could tell she was holding back tears. She felt worse for the girl.

"I know we're not exactly friends or anything…but you could tell me what happened," Sakura offered with a smile.

Meiling looked at her. She was slightly unconvinced but who else did she have to talk to in this school?

"I love Syaoran. I'm his fiancée yet he treats me like I get in his way all the time and that he doesn't want to be around me!"

Sakura nodded.

"I feel as though every little thing I do bugs him," Meiling continued. "I don't know what to do, and this morning…"

She gulped.

"What is it?" Sakura asked gently. Meiling took a deep breath.

"This morning…"

-**Flashback**-

Meiling was tying her long, black hair up in two ponytails. She noticed her door open through her mirror and turned. Syaoran was standing there, a mad look on his face.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Meiling grinned. She ran over to hug him but he stopped her. She blinked and looked sad.

"Look," Syaoran muttered, glaring at her. "I know I already talked to you about this, but if you tell _anyone _in this family about Kinomoto, I will personally wring your neck."

Meiling's eyes widened and tears built up.

"S…Syaoran…kun…" she whispered, backing up. He continued to glare.

"Got that?!" he yelled. She nodded quickly before the tears slid silently down her cheeks. Syaoran didn't even seem to care.

He merely slammed the door behind him as he left. Meiling collapsed on her bed crying.

"Why are you defending that bitch?!!" she cried.

-**End Flashback**-

"No offense," Meiling said.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"N-None taken," she replied.

"It's just I'm supposed to hate you. Be enemies with you. And so is Syaoran! Which is why I don't get why he's friends with you."

Sakura gulped.

"But…Arigatou for talking to me," Meiling smiled weakly and stood up. "We'd better get back to class. Gomen I troubled you."

"No problem," Sakura answered, smiling and starting back to the school with Meiling. "I was glad to help."

The rest of the way was in silence, but when they were standing outside of the classroom, Sakura stopped Meiling.

"I asked Li-kun this the day after I had dinner with his…uh, your family."

Meiling looked confused but Sakura was smiling.

"Let's be friends, Meiling-chan," she said, reaching out her hand. The Chinese girl looked at it and then back at Sakura. She smiled slightly.

"Hai," she said, shaking it.

-**After school**-

"We should all go to the mall!" Sakura smiled as her, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran left school.

"Sounds great!" Tomoyo grinned as well, linking arms with her best friend. Meiling was still a bit tense around Syaoran.

"Well?" Sakura looked at both Meiling and Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Count me in!" Eriol called as he popped out of nowhere. Meiling jumped.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"H-Hai," Sakura said, laughing.

-**Mall**-

The Tomoeda mall was huge. Clothing stores, food court, shoe stores, jewelry stores, you name it! Sakura and Meiling got distracted by a revolving case of sunglasses, staring at them in awe.

They tried different pairs on and laughed at each other.

"How do I look, darling?" Sakura said in a fake movie star voice, posing. Meiling burst out laughing.

"Like Cameron Diaz!" she giggled.

"Seriously?" Sakura laughed too, removing the glasses and putting them back on the case.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were in the opposite side of the store looking at watches.

"I love that pink bunny one!" Tomoyo squealed, pressing her face to the glass.

"Really?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Hai!!"

"Then it's yours," he said, smiling and calling over a cashier.

"N-Nani?!" Tomoyo asked in shock, her eyes widening. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"It's yours, Tomoyo dear," Eriol said, like he was talking to his girlfriend.

"But…why?!"

"You deserve it."

He paid for it and the cashier removed it from the case and handed it to Tomoyo. She gasped and slipped it onto her wrist.

"It's _so _kawaii!" she squealed, hugging Eriol and kissing him on the cheek. "ARIGATOU Eriol-kun!!"

He laughed.

"No problem, anything for you."

Tomoyo blinked.

"Ok…" she said, but smiled down at the watch.

Syaoran was bored so he decided to go check on Sakura and Meiling. When he got to them, Sakura had tried on a stylish pair of pink sunglasses. They suited her nicely and she noticed Syaoran and grinned at him.

"How do I look?" she said casually, posing and smiling seductively. Syaoran blushed and turned away.

"F-Fine!" he muttered, suddenly interested in the carpet. Meiling was watching and she frowned.

-**Food Court**-

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were in the line for Panda Express while Meiling and Syaoran saved a table. It was quiet (except for the people in the background) until Meiling broke the silence.

"Syaoran-kun…do you remember how you promised to be my fiancée?" she asked slowly, looking at the table. He blinked and frowned.

"Yeah…" he said cautiously.

"Well, remember how you p-promised to be my fiancée _unless _there was another girl you liked more?"

"N…Nani…?"

Meiling smiled sadly and looked up at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…I love you…but…there's a girl you love more then me. I don't wanna keep chasing after you if you're hopeless. That girl…" Meiling looked over. "Is coming over right now. The girl you love."

Syaoran's eyes were as big as saucers as he followed Meiling's gaze…which landed right on Sakura.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it took forever!!!!!! Hope you liked it though! I've been distracted lately so please forgive me! I'll update sooner next time! PROMISE!

Thank you to:

Khadija

Kloey214

BlueMeteorGirl

Sakura-Sweets

Karma Boo

Romancerox

Fallen from the Sky

iNuQTpIe

Blueberry Sparkle

Lovewish

PolskaGirl

SnowCharms

Thanks guys! I love you! See you later!

Till next time;

Starlight Maiden 1216


	12. Fire plus Kiss equals WHAT?

Back again! I started a new series, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, and I'm really into it! I've watched nearly 10 episodes in the past 2 days! And I'm about 20 episodes away from finishing Card Captor Sakura. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 12: **Fire + Kiss equals What?!

"Wha-What?! T-That's not…" Syaoran stuttered. He looked at the table. "I don't…I mean, that is…she…"

Meiling giggled. "I won't say anything."

Sakura smiled at them as she took the seat beside Syaoran. "We got orange chicken and plenty of rice!!"

"Arigatou," Meiling grinned, grabbing a pair of chopsticks. "Let's eat!"

They began eating and talking and having a good time. The only one who wasn't talking much was Syaoran.

Sakura noticed this.

"Li-kun?" she said quietly, looking at him. His mouth opened and he looked at her as well. They sat there like that for a moment, neither saying a word.

"I-I…um…" Sakura got a sad look.

"Gomen," Syaoran smiled. Sakura blinked at him in surprise and smiled too. Their eyes met in a loving look. "I took the last orange chicken!"

He started laughing while Sakura frowned and got a bored look.

"Idiot," she muttered as he popped the orange chicken into his mouth and chewed loudly.

Meanwhile, Meiling was observing them with a sad look. When Syaoran glanced at her, however, she smiled.

_I'm happy for you Syaoran-kun, _she thought. _Really…I…am…_

"Meiling-chan have you seen the kawaii watch Eriol-kun bought me?!" Tomoyo suddenly spoke up. Meiling jumped.

"Um…no…can I see?" she asked.

Tomoyo held out her wrist. On it was a cute, pink watch with a bunny shaped face. Meiling's face lit up.

"KAWAII!!" she screamed, examining it. "Hiiragizawa-san bought this for you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai!"

"Why?" Meiling asked Eriol. He merely grinned.

"My Tomoyo-chan deserves it," he said. Meiling sweat dropped.

"Your…Tomoyo-chan…" she said, confused. Sakura giggled. Syaoran looked at her as she did so and then blushed when she grinned at him. Meiling, of course, noticed yet again and started laughing.

"Nani?!" Syaoran snapped.

Meiling smirked. "Syaoran-kun, your face is bright red!"

This caused him to blush deeper. "I-It is not!!"

Sakura laughed along and finished her lunch.

-**Bus**-

"Let's sit here!" Tomoyo said, sliding into a seat. Eriol sat beside her and grinned. She blinked and gave a nervous smile.

Meiling looked around. "I'm sitting here," she said simply, sitting and holding her purse in her lap. That old left one more available seat. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"I guess we have no choice," Sakura smiled, taking the side by the window.

"H-Hai," Syaoran mumbled, sitting next to her. The bus started off and it was quiet mostly. Sakura was looking out the window as Syaoran gulped and stared at the seat in front of him.

"What's it like?" Sakura whispered quietly.

Syaoran looked at her. She was still staring out the window.

"Nani?"

"What's it like to be engaged to someone when you're only 15?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "I…um…"

Sakura turned and gave him a curious smile.

"I think I wouldn't be able to have a fiancée at only 15! You're so interesting Li-kun! Both you and Meiling-chan!"

Syaoran's cheeks turned pink and he nodded. Sakura sighed.

"But I also think you guys are foolish."

Syaoran slumped a bit. Sakura laughed.

"But don't get me wrong! I...ah, never mind! Gomenasai! I'm babbling! Haha." She looked at the floor. Syaoran blinked.

"No, it's fine. Actually, to be honest…I've been meaning to break off the engagement."

Sakura gasped. "Why?"

"Simple," Syaoran sighed. "I don't love Meiling."

Sakura nodded. "I guess there's no point in marrying someone you don't love."

Meiling was silently listening (**Again…lol. I'm a weird authoress but she has nothing better to do I guess…**) from the seat in front of them. She sighed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Just wait until tonight, Syaoran-kun…" she whispered.

-**Li Household, After dinner**-

Syaoran was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, legs spread out, thinking. There was a knock at his door.

"Hai?"

Meiling entered and smiled weakly. "Gomen Syaoran-kun. Can I talk to you?"

Syaoran sat up. Meiling walked over and sat down next to him but a little farther away. It was quiet for a moment before she sighed.

"Syaoran-kun, I asked you about the promise earlier today. And I also asked you about the girl you lo---like." She shook her head. "I can't say if you're in love with her, because I don't really know. But I _do _know you like her a lot."

Syaoran furrowed his brow.

"You may not even realize you like her yet. You're probably debating your feelings, right?" Meiling laughed softly. "I want you to know that I will always love you Syaoran-kun. You were my first love. But…"

Tears fell down Meiling's cheeks. Syaoran looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I-I can't m-marry you Syaoran-k-kun. Not if you don't l-love _me. _Which is why I-I'm breaking off the engagement. So we can _both _be happy."

She smiled one of her saddest smiles yet at him. "We each deserve better."

"Meiling…" Syaoran whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Arigatou…Meiling-chan."

-**School**-

"OHAYO MEILING-CHAN!!" Sakura called from the gates of the school. Meiling turned and saw Sakura running up to her. She was smiling widely.

"Ohayo…Sakura-chan," Meiling grinned. Sakura gasped.

"You've never called me Sakura-chan before!" she said excitedly. "It sounds so good when you say it!"

Meiling laughed. "Arigatou…"

Syaoran had stopped walking and turned his head slightly to watch, hands in his pockets.

"Got your eye on Kinomoto eh?" Eriol said slyly, popping out of nowhere. Syaoran jumped back and glared.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" he snapped, continuing towards the school. Eriol chuckled.

"Cause its freakin obvious dude."

"Shut the hell up."

They walked into the school and opened their lockers. Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura greeted them and went to class. Taking their seats, they chatted until the boys showed up.

"What's up?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as he sat down.

"Nothing," she answered simply, grinning at him. "You?"

"Just admiring a certain girl I think is hot," Eriol smirked, leaning back in his seat. Tomoyo giggled and gave him a curious look.

"And who might that be?"

Eriol put his hands behind his head, looking relaxed.

"I'll give her initials. TD."

"Eh?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and bopped Eriol on the head. He sat up quickly, clutching his throbbing head.

"What the hell Li?!" he said, pissed off and glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran frowned.

"Quit flirting idiot. It's annoying."

Tomoyo blinked. "Fl…Flirting?"

Sakura and Meiling exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Tomoyo looked even more confused.

"Tomoyo, the densest girl in school!" Sakura said, cracking up. "Having a guy flirt with her and flirting back and _not even realizing it_!"

"Dear God!" Meiling chimed in, laughing hysterically. A vein throbbed in Tomoyo's head.

"Mind explaining?!" she snapped. Sakura and Meiling stopped instantly, staring at their naïve friend.

"Never mind," Sakura sighed.

"We'll explain to you someday," Meiling added.

Eriol and Syaoran were watching, huge sweat drops appearing.

"Girls," they said in unison.

Class started and the class got their tests back. The results were:

Sakura- 45/50, A-

Tomoyo- 50/50, A+

Meiling- 40/50, B

Syaoran- 35/50, C-

Eriol- 49/50 A

"Shit," Syaoran muttered, staring at his tests. "C freakin minus?! Okaasan's gonna murder me!"

Sakura giggled. "Poor Li-kun." He glared at her but when she looked back at him he quickly looked away, glare completely gone.

"B???" Meiling wailed, laying her head on her desk. "But…why…"

"I dot a C-!! What are _you _complaining about?!" Syaoran yelled, frowning.

"It's expected of you, Syaoran-kun," Meiling snorted.

"Nani…!" Syaoran growled.

Sakura sighed and smiled at her A- test.

-**Play Rehearsal**-

"No, no, no," Hiroda-san sighed. "Li-san, for the millionth time, _with more feeling_!! Lovely job Kinomoto-san! From the top!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran grumbled but laid his head back down on the floor. They were rehearsing the most dramatic scene of the play…the scene where Romeo is dead from drinking the poison from the cup and Juliet kisses him then grabs Romeo's dagger he's holding and stabs herself and dies. **(Uhh…that happens…right?? I can't remember! Someone help me!!)**

"Alright! Kinomoto-san!" Hiroda-san said, tapping his script against his arm.

"Hai," Sakura said, her voice trembling a bit. She was seriously nervous.

"_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end!  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will kiss thy lips!  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."_

Sakura leaned forward, hovering just above Syaoran's head. She could feel his body heat. Syaoran gulped and kept his eyes tightly shut.

Meiling was watching from behind the curtains, clutching them tightly, her lip quivering.

Sakura sucked in a breath, lowered her lips and just as she was about to touch them…

"FIRE!!" someone screamed, rushing into the auditorium. Everyone gasped and looked up. It was one of the science teaches, flawing her arms about yelling at everyone to get out of the school.

"Nani?!" Hiroda-san shouted, motioning for his students to follow him.

Sakura leaped up, offering Syaoran her hand, who took it and they both rushed out of the school. Sure enough, they smelled smoke. Sakura inhaled it and started coughing profusely.

Syaoran looked at her worriedly, grabbing her arm.

"Hey!" he yelled, shaking her, as if that would cease her coughing fit. "A-Are you ok?"

Sakura coughed a bit more before smiling weakly at him. "I-I'm alright. Arigatou, Li-kun."

Syaoran's face flashed red and he let go, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Meiling ran up to them, coughing quietly.

"W-What happened?" she asked, scared.

"I don't know!" Sakura said, sounding just as frightened. A group of nearby girls were talking about it.

"I heard one of the lab experiments exploded!" the first said excitedly.

"No, someone's coat caught on fire and it spread!" the second argued.

"Nope, it was the home economics class! Someone burned their cake and the smoke detector went off!" a third girl explained.

"Then why is there so much smoke?!" the second asked her.

"Oh…right…"

Sakura blinked. "I wonder what _really _happened…"

Syaoran nodded. "And to think we were about to…about to…"

Suddenly, him and Sakura both looked at each other and screamed, jumping back. Meiling stared and then burst out laughing.

"OMG you two are freakin hilarious!" she cooed.

Syaoran glared. "Whatever! I'm outta here!" He walked off, searching for a teacher to ask what had happened.

Sakura shook her head. "Immature…idiot…stupid…moron…" She, too, walked off in annoyance.

Meiling looked around and found herself abandoned. She huffed. "Well, fine!" and stomped off.

-**Later On**-

Sakura was about to strangle Takashi for a straight answer when the principle's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention everyone!!" his voice boomed. Sakura looked up. "Gomenasai for the confusion and distraction! The fire was actually caused by some water pipe malfunction but it's all taken care of! If you would please proceed back to your activities!"

There was a click and then everyone began talking at once.

As Sakura walked off Takashi kept shouted something about how bears really _did_ used to live underwater.

"Hai, hai!" she snapped, waving a hand as she disappeared into the crowd. Returning to the auditorium, Hiroda-san was already there. He looked a bit stressed and wiped his brow with a piece of cloth.

"Konnichiwa Hiroda-san," Sakura said, smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Hai!" he said nervously, grinning madly. "Peachy! Just peachy!"

She climbed back onstage and gulped. _What now…will we rehearse the same scene… _she wondered fearfully.

When everyone was back, Hiroda-san cleared his throat. Syaoran was already lying in front of Sakura, his cheeks a light red color.

"Same scene!" the teacher barked. But seeing Sakura and Syaoran shift unsurely, he raised an eyebrow. "Kinomoto-san!" he suddenly snapped.

"H-Hai?!" Sakura replied, sitting up straight.

"I want you to not kiss Li-san."

"Nani?"

Hiroda-san smirked. "Save the _real _kiss for the actual play. Till then, just pretend. No actual touching. Alright?"

Sakura blinked but smiled. "Hai!!"

She said her lines, leaned down and pretended to kiss Syaoran. It looked extremely fake and some people giggled. She then dramatically grabbed the rubber dagger and pretended to plunge it into her heart, falling limply over Syaoran's stiff form.

Hiroda-san clapped. "Well done! Again!"

And so they rehearsed for yet another half hour.

-**Home**-

"I'M HOME!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the front door behind her. Removing her shoes, she slumped against the wall with a sigh.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Yukito greeted her, smiling as he exited the kitchen. Sakura yelped and jumped back, heart racing. Yukito blinked. Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"Yukito-san! What a nice surprise! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Hai! Touya said you were making it so I decided to stay!"

Sakura's eyes got all dreamy. _He wanted to stay because I was making dinner!! Oh, Yukito-sa---_

_­_"Wait, nani?!?" she suddenly asked, a vein pulsing in her head. She stomped into the kitchen, a confused Yukito following, and faced her brother.

"ONIICHAN!!!!!" she screamed, clutching her fists. "You promised to make dinner all week, remember?!?!"

He snorted. "Yeah, but I figured you'd want to cook for Yukito."

"Just because---" she paused, glancing over at Yukito, who was smiling in amusement. She sighed. "I'll get you for this, Oniichan." She whispered so only he could hear. He merely smirked.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry to leave it there. I know it's not a cliff hanger or anything but oh well…I've done a lot of those so far so ha! Lol. I have a really good idea planned for the play! It's coming up in just a few chapters to stay tuned!!

Thank you to:

**JBfan4Life**

**Selena-m**

**SnowCharms**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Khadija**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Sam-derevko**

**Lovewish**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Romancerox**

**Juan**

**Rosita**

**Karma Boo**

**ilovestrawberries**

Love you guys! Thanks for being to supportive!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	13. Preparations

Hey! Back again! Oh and by the way everyone who HASN'T ever been on YouTube needs to seriously go on that website! It's where I find all the animes I watch! It's super awesomee!

To answer a few questions:

**iNuQTpIe**- Remember?? There was a malfunction with _our_ school's water pipes or something like that? I can't remember anymore but that's what I thought it was but yeah! That's where I got my idea from! Lol.

**Romancerox**- It's kind of like in the anime, you know? How he likes her at first but she doesn't really like him cause of Yukito? But then she confesses to Yukito, who doesn't return her feelings? Well, not to give anything away…but just wait…

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 13**: Preparations

It was the day before the play and everyone was freaking out during dress rehearsal. Tomoyo had made Sakura's costume and it was absolutely gorgeous!! A pink, silky dress with a diamond (fake) tiara. She had also crafted a long braid which Sakura attached to the back to make her hair look like it was in a long braid.

"Last time and then you can go!" Hiroda-san's voice boomed.

Everyone was excited but settled down as Sakura practiced the same scene with Syaoran as a few days before when the fire had happened.

"Thy lips are warm!" Sakura said dramatically after she "kissed" Syaoran. He snorted softly but kept his body still.

Sakura grabbed the rubber dagger, pretended to stab herself with it, and fell on top of Syaoran, who blushed deeply, hands trembling.

"Splendid! We're all ready for tomorrow!" the director called, smiling. Everyone cheered and went to change behind stage.

"Good acting Li-kun!" Sakura grinned, removing her long braid. Syaoran looked away.

"Y-You too!" he said, quickly picking up his fake dagger and hurrying behind the curtain. Sakura blinked.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran up onstage and hugged her friend. "You were amazing! Tomorrow will be fantastic!"

Sakura nodded. "I hope so Tomoyo-chan!"

They went to the dressing rooms and talked as Sakura changed back into her uniform.

"Li-kun's been acting so strange lately," Sakura informed her best friend, pulling on her shirt.

Tomoyo giggled. "And you think _I'm _naïve?"

"Nani?!" Sakura said in surprise, staring at Tomoyo. Her friend laughed loudly.

"I've been watching, Sakura-chan. Let me guess. He turns red around you and quickly runs away. He never talks much but never says anything mean at all to you. Never yells or is rough or judging?"

Sakura thought and nodded. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Oh, I see!" she grinned.

Tomoyo nodded happily.

Sakura looked proud. "He's _really _taking this friend thing seriously! I thought he hated me! Guess I was wrong! He's a wonderful friend!"

She started laughing as she grabbed her pack and left the room, a stunned and confused Tomoyo still shaking her head in the dressing room.

-**The Super Market**-

"Noodles, sushi, sobe…" Sakura mumbled as she threw a can of ramen noodles into her basket. She sighed. "Why did I have to do the food shopping tonight? I have 30 pages to read, not to mention 20 math problems…"

Going as fast as she could, she grabbed a couple things and turned the corner. She collided with a cart and a wheel rolled over her toes.

Sakura yelped and dropped her basket. She grasped her foot, her face scrunched up.

"Gomen!!" the person wheeling the cart said, rushing over to help Sakura. She looked up and gasped. Standing there was Li Yelan, looking at her with a worried look. Her face then changed to a look of delight.

"Oh, Sakura-san! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Where have you been lately? How are you?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "At the moment…"

"Oh! Again, gomen! Syaoran, pick up her basket!"

Syaoran sighed from behind her and suddenly appeared, picking up Sakura's basket and putting the items back into it. Sakura blinked, standing up straight and wincing a bit as she put weight on her foot.

"Arigatou," she said, taking her basket from Syaoran. He shrugged and faced his mother. Yelan gripped the handle of the cart again and started to push it.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Sakura-san," she smiled happily. "Gomen I can't attend the play. I wouldn't have missed it for the world if only my husband didn't have a business party I _have _to go to!" She laughed and walked off.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who sighed in relief. He then grinned at her.

"Lucky thing, huh?" he said.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "I'm sure they're putting _Kinomoto Sakura _on the program! That would have been bad!"

"Right," Syaoran said. "Ja ne."

He walked off, hands in his pockets, leaving Sakura staring after him. She then smiled.

_Safe! _Her mind screamed happily, and she walked, relieved, over to the checkout line.

-**That Night**-

"Here," Sakura mumbled as she dropped the grocery bag onto the table in front of Touya. He looked at it and went back to his book.

"What do you want _me _to do with it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I have no freakin idea! I just went to the store like you asked me to!" she was somewhat annoyed with his rudeness lately.

"Only because I have---"

"To study. I know, I know. By the way," she looked at him suspiciously. "You haven't told Otousan yet have you?!"

Touya sighed and flipped a page. "No, now go away."

"Fine you asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard!!" Sakura screamed before turning and coming face to face with her father. She gulped and gave an innocent smile.

"Otousan!" she gasped. "We uh…kinda…you see uh…"

He frowned. "Sakura, go upstairs. I want to have a word alone with your brother."

"H-Hai."

Sakura gave a final glare to her brother and went up to her room. When he heard the door slam, Fujitaka pulled out a seat across from Touya and sat.

"What's up Otousan?" Touya asked as if nothing was wrong, closing his book and leaning back in his chair.

"Touya, why do you always have to fight with your sister?"

"Because…she's a…"

"Don't even say it, Touya. Nadeshiko wanted the two of you to be close. You want your mother to feel happy don't you?"

"Of course I do! But when she's…uh…a brat, I can't help but get pissed off."

"Just try. Alright?" Fujitaka smiled over at his son. Touya nodded and sighed.

"Anyways," Fujitaka continued. "What did Sakura mean when she asked, 'Have you told Otousan yet'?"

Touya's eyes widened and he nearly fell over in his chair. He grinned nervously.

"Nothing, Otousan!! It's just a brother-sister thing! You wouldn't understand!" he laughed and got up, grabbing his book and leaving the kitchen quickly.

Fujitaka frowned and rubbed his chin. "And they're _my _children?" he asked himself, shaking his head and grabbing the grocery bag.

-**Sakura**-

Sakura knocked on Touya's door later that night.

"Hai," came his voice faintly from inside the room.

"What did Otousan talk to you about earlier?" she asked, coming into his room.

"Nothing important," Touya answered, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine. See you in the morning."

"Mhm."

Sakura closed his door and leaned against it. _Nothing important, _she thought. _Like I bought that._

-**School Next Day**-

It was the day of the play and let's just say things were a bit…hectic. Everyone was rushing around, decorating the stage, getting costumes ready, talking…

There was hardly anytime to rest or sit down. There was also hardly anytime for studies.

Terada-sensei found it was difficult to control his class. There was too much laughing and talking and excitement.

"Rika-san," he sighed, coming up to Rika, who was watering some beautiful flowers by the window. "You're the only one who seems to be behaving appropriately."

Rika blushed and felt her insides go warm with delight. "A-Arigatou!" she smiled.

"Can you get some of your friends to calm down? Preferably Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-san. I'm afraid Chiharu-san is going to kill him any moment now…"

Rika giggled. "No need to worry, sensei. I'll tell her to lay off."

"Arigatou."

He walked away and Rika felt herself sigh with happiness. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were watching the little scene. Eriol smirked.

"Love is in the air, is it not?!" he sang, as Tomoyo giggled and Sakura and Syaoran looked at him in a strange way.

"Rika-chan always looks so happy when Terada-sensei is around," Tomoyo commented, watching the girl smile at the flowers she had finished watering.

"Spring is the season of love," Eriol informed them all. "Couples are _everywhere_, looking happy and laughing and enjoying each other's company."

Syaoran blushed and snorted. "W-What a load of---"

"I agree!" Sakura grinned. "I love Spring! It would be so nice to share it with someone I love though."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "S-Same here!" he said loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"With who though?" Eriol asked slyly.

"I….what…" Syaoran stuttered.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun!! Come look at the new props we all made! Come on!" Meiling smiled, appearing in front of them and dragging Syaoran away.

"Arigatou," he whispered to her.

"Don't mention it," she giggled.

Back with Sakura and crew…

"She sure has great timing," Tomoyo giggled.

"Seriously," Eriol agreed with a smile.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Never mind," Eriol sighed as he and Tomoyo went to follow the two. Sakura stood there in thought for a moment before shrugging and running to catch up.

-**Later**-

"Ah, Kinomoto-san!" Hiroda-sensei smiled as Sakura entered the auditorium. "Ready for the big night?"

"Hai!" she grinned, searching for her friends.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm taking the whole cast out to dinner before the play!"

"Really? How fun! I'll tell my Otousan and Oniichan before I go."

"Alright." The director nodded and went to tell the rest of the cast about the plans.

Sakura finally spotted her friends and rushed over to them.

"Did you hear Li-kun? Meiling-chan?" she asked excitedly as everyone looked at her.

"About what?" Meiling asked.

"Hiroda-sensei is taking the whole cast out to dinner tonight before the play!"

"Really?!? Awesome!!" Meiling smiled. "Right, Syaoran-kun?"

"I-I guess," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Anything wrong?" Sakura asked him, looking worried.

"N-No! I'm fine."

_Why is my heart racing? Why always around HER of all people? I can't love her! I don't! Ah, I hate this!! _Syaoran growled.

"Li?" Eriol asked suspiciously, hearing him growl.

"Gomen. I'll be right back." He walked away as everyone exchanged confused looks.

Sakura went off to ask the director where dinner was going to be and what time to meet at the school while everyone else went to look at more props.

She found out to meet at the school at 5 o'clock (the play started at 7) and that they were going to WacDonalds (**Japanese McDonald's lol**). She informed her other friends, who were excited. They all loved WacDonalds.

"You don't mind that you can't come Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"What do you mean? I'm coming," Tomoyo said happily.

"Nani?"

"I made the costumes! So Hiroda-sensei said I should come!"

"Oh, I see! I'm glad!"

"Me too!"

"But…Eriol-kun…what about you?"

Eriol smiled. "I don't mind. I'll just see everyone at the play. Hai?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah!"

They all still had to go to cooking class though. It was starting so they rushed to the Home Economics room.

Taking their seats, they learned a new recipe on Chocolate Cake and found a partner to bake with.

"Tomoyo-chan, would you do me the honor of being my partner?" Eriol asked, bowing, as if he were asking her to marry him or something. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Actually, I was thinking of pairing with Sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry about me Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, giving her a little push towards Eriol. "Be with Eriol! Please!"

Tomoyo gave her a sad look. "You sure?"

"Yeah! Go!"

And so she did. But now Sakura had no partner. Meiling was with Syaoran, but when Meiling noticed Sakura was alone she smirked.

"Um, Syaoran-kun, I'm partnering with someone else. Gomenasai!" she grinned, walking off and leaving Syaoran standing there alone. He blinked.

"Nani!?!" he yelled, frowning. _Who the hell does she have to partner with? _He thought, confused.

"Li-kun!" Sakura suddenly called, running over to him. He blushed, but luckily his back was to her. He turned. She was smiling happily at him.

"Do you have a partner?" she asked.

"Uh…no…"

"Want to be mine?" she looked excited.

"Sure."

She smiled happily and grabbed his hand. "Come on then! We'll use my oven!"

He blushed a very deep red at her touch and Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo all laughed out loud.

"Alright class! Get out your recipe and begin cooking! Ask me for help if you need it or are missing any ingredients!"

"HAI!" the class yelled in unison and began cooking.

Sakura and Syaoran were working well together as it turned out.

"Add the sugar to the butter, egg and flour mixture," Sakura read from her sheet of paper. Syaoran did so and they continued like this until the cake was baking in the oven.

"Uh…now what?" Syaoran asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Let's finish some homework," she said casually, taking out her notebook and math book.

"Hai."

-**Later**-

The cake turned out fabulous and they enjoyed it very much. When school ended, everyone said goodbye and hurried home to prepare for the play in only a few hours. Sakura skated home in a very happy mood.

"I'm home!!" she called once she opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Yukito smiled when she walked into the kitchen. Her face lit up. _Yukito-san! _She thought dreamily.

"K-Konnichiwa! Would you like some cake? I made it in Home Ec today!" she asked, pulling the left over cake out of her backpack.

Yukito smiled. "I would love some cake! Chocolate's my favorite!"

Sakura smiled wider as she cut him a piece and set it down in front of him. Taking a bight, he chewed, swallowed and then smiled at her.

"Delicious!"

"Really? I'm glad!"

Touya was listening with an annoyed look on his face. _Get over him, sis. _He thought sadly. _He likes someone else._

"Oh Sakura-chan," Yukito said when he finished. "I heard your class is putting on a play tonight. Is it alright is I come along with Touya?"

Sakura couldn't be happier. "Of course!! I would love if you came!"

Yukito smiled. "Then I'll come!"

Sakura went upstairs and fell back onto her bed with a happy sigh.

"I…love…Yukito…san!" she sang as she showered and brushed her teeth, preparing for the play. _And I'm going to tell him tonight if things work out! _She thought dreamily, smiling to herself and brushing out her hair.

But she didn't know just how wrong everything was about to turn out…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ug…Gomenasai that this was an extremely boring chapter…but I was just trying to fill up time before the play, which is the next chapter!

Anyways, I've been sick lately and have missed two days of school already. I HATE BEING SICK!!!!! IT'S THE WORST!

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Thank you to:

**DemonFromThePast**

**SnowCharms**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**iNuQTpIe**

**romancerox**

**Karma Boo**

**Snow**

**ilovestrawberries**

**Khadija**

**Rosita**

Thanks guys! Love you all!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	14. The Playyy

FINALLY! THE PLAY!! WHOO!!!! I'm probably more excited then you guys! p

**iNuQTpIe**- Excuse me?! Lazing about at home? I was S.I.C.K!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 14**: The Playyy

"Ah-choo!!" Sakura sneezed and made a sniffling sound.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said worriedly, looking over at her friend. "Your not catching a cold are you?!"

Sakura smiled weakly. "No, Tomoyo-chan! I-I'm fine! I'm not sick at all!"

The two girls were heading up the steps into the school. They were meeting everyone else in the auditorium for dinner.

"But…" Tomoyo sounded unsure.

"I'm Juliet! I'm not _allowed _to get sick!"

"That's unfair!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Don't worry about me," Sakura smiled confidently. "Come on, we're already late."

They hurried to the auditorium and opened the big, heavy doors to find everyone already there. Meiling was chatting with Syaoran and Hiroda-san beamed when he noticed Sakura.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san! Glad you could make it!" He smiled as he came over to her. "You and Daidouji-san are the last to arrive! Now we can load onto the bus!"

He clapped three times to get everyone's attention. It quieted down and he spoke loudly and clearly, informing everyone it was time to leave.

"Come, come!" he grinned at Sakura and Tomoyo, who nodded and followed. A big yellow bus awaited them at the front of the school.

"I'm sitting by you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, clinging to her arm. Tomoyo giggled.

"Hai."

She was carrying her video camera and quickly removed it to film Sakura's "cuteness." Sakura sweat dropped and waved to Meiling.

"Meiling-chan!! Over here! Sit with me and Tomoyo-chan!"

Meiling ran over to her, Syaoran slumped down behind her. "Hai! I'd love to!" she smiled, then looked at the boy behind her. "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran bit his lip, glanced at Sakura, then sighed. "Whatever."

-**WacDonalds**-

"A cheeseburger, small fries and shake," Meiling ordered, handing the cashier her money.

"Next."

"Chicken Nuggets and a medium fries please," Sakura smiled. She set her money on the counter and accepted her number.

Returning back to the table she was sharing with Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran, she sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked her, giving her a curious look.

"I'm just tired," Sakura replied, waving her hand. "What number are you?"

"14."

"Hey, I'm 15." Sakura smiled and Syaoran looked away. _M-My heart is pounding again…_he thought nervously.

They talked for awhile until Meiling and Tomoyo came over to the table with their food. Sakura eyed it enviously and heard her stomach growl.

"Numbers 14 and 15!"

"Finally!!" both Sakura and Syaoran groaned, rushing over to get their food. They both smiled at each other and laughed as they headed back to the table.

"What a cute couple!" came a woman's voice. Her friend giggled and agreed as they stared at Syaoran and Sakura. The two blushed and Syaoran gulped.

_We look like a couple?? _Sakura thought nervously.

_Me and Kinomoto…A COUPLE?!? _Syaoran thought, just as nervous.

Sakura was only jolted from her thoughts when Tomoyo stole a chicken nugget. She glared at her grinning friend and sat down beside her.

"What took you so long?" Meiling asked dully, popping a fry into her mouth.

"N-Nothing!!" Syaoran answered, quickly taking a HUGE bight of his hamburger.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo asked slyly, knowing something was up. "Anything happen Sakura-chan?"

"Nope, not a thing!" Sakura said in a fake tone, sipping her coke. "Don't you just _love _this restaurant?! So _American_! Such _different _food! I love it!"

Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged unconvinced looks.

"You suck," Meiling whispered as Syaoran blinked at her.

-**Touya and Yukito**-

"Otousan, time to go to the play!!" Touya called down to the basement where his father was always working.

There was a crash and then Fujitaka appeared at the door. "Already?!" he asked, shocked, his glasses hanging from one ear. Touya tried not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah! Aren't you ready?"

Fujitaka looked extremely sad. "Touya…I don't think I can make it. I'm not ready for my trip to Egypt yet and it's next week! I have so much paperwork to fill out and handle! Please tell Sakura-chan I'm very sorry."

Touya looked a bit relentless.

"I'll tell her," he said finally, giving Yukito a look that said it was time to leave…_now_. They exited the house and hopped onto their bikes, riding off down the street.

_I guess it's for the best…he would be furious knowing Sakura was playing opposite a Li._

-**Bus**-

"Students!! Students!!" Hiroda-san yelled, standing at the front of the bus and facing everyone. It quieted and all eyes were on him. "What do you say we sing a song?! Maybe something you're learning in choir? Any suggestions?"

A lot of things were thrown out but none sounded good. Sakura thought and then gasped.

"Catch You, Catch Me!!" she yelled excitedly as everyone looked at her. The bus exploded in 'Yeah's!' and 'I love that song!'

"Alright, alright," the director smiled. "We'll sing Catch You, Catch Me. Nice choice Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled.

"Ready?" he whipped out a pen and used it as a conductor's wand. (**Not sure what they're called even if I am in Band lol.) **Everyone took a deep breath.

_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
ienai no iitai no_

_CHANSU nogashite bakari  
datte (datte) datte (datte)  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai_

Sakura sang loudly. She _loved _this song!!

_Hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto_

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
ma - yo - wa - na – i  
hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI_

_unmei datte o-niai date  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

They finished off as the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

"You were great Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled as they got off the bus. Tomoyo smiled.

"So were you!"

"Hardly."

Sakura frowned. "Geez Tomoyo-chan, you're in the city choir and always get the main solos!"

Chiharu appeared next to them smiling, limping a bit still from her recently broken ankle. It had healed but it still hurt. She had only just gotten the cast off, which most everyone had signed.

"Sakura-chan! Good luck!! You make a much better Juliet then I would have!"

Sakura blushed. "No way! You're too kind!"

The trio laughed as they entered the school and walked through the halls. Syaoran and Meiling were dragging behind chatting.

"So," Meiling asked casually. "When're you gonna ask Sakura to go out with you?"

Syaoran's eyes shot wide open and he blushed profusely. "NANI?!" he screamed, causing several people to stare.

"I said: When. Are. You. Gonna. Ask. Sakura. To. Go. Out. With. YOU?"

"I'm not gonna ask that!" Syaoran said stubbornly.

"But you love---"

"I thought we were past this," Syaoran sighed, looking at the ground. Meiling frowned and shook her head.

"You are one confusing person, Syaoran-kun."

-**Before Play**-

Sakura was dressing in the girls changing room and talking to Meiling about the play.

"I know how many times I've apologized but gomen you got stuck as the nurse," Sakura said sadly. Meiling laughed as she adjusted her nurse hat.

"And I know how many times I've said IT'S FINE!" she said loudly. "Sakura, I don't _care _if you're Juliet! Everyone's been saying you make the _perfect _Juliet and all and at first I thought otherwise…but I've come to know you and think it was the right choice."

Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes. "Ah, Meiling-chan…really?"

"Hai."

Sakura smiled and threw her arms over Meiling. "You're so sweet!!!"

"I know."

They both laughed and left the changing room when they finished.

-**Audience**-

Touya and Yukito found two seats in the middle of the audience. It was completely packed, at least 500 people.

"I bet Sakura-chan makes a cute Juliet," Yukito smiled. Touya snorted.

"Cute? She'll be anything but a _cute _Juliet."

Yukito blinked but smiled again. "Oh, Touya, lighten up. This is your sister. She gets her looks from you!"

Touya gasped. "Sh-She does _not_!!"

"She does! You two are practically identic---"

"Don't even say it," Touya growled. Yukito sighed.

Sakura gripped the velvet curtain as she peeked over the side. Searching the crowd, her face lit up when she spotted Yukito and her brother.

And as fate would have it, Yukito happened to look over at her. He grinned and waved, light glinting off his round glasses. Sakura waved wildly back, smiling madly.

"Who are you waving at?" Syaoran asked, coming up behind her. Sakura jumped and turned to face him.

"Yukito-san!" she smiled. Syaoran's eyes flickered.

"I see," he mumbled, stalking away hastily.

Sakura blinked and raised an eyebrow. _Why has he been acting so strange lately? _When Hiroda-san's voice came over the loudspeaker, she shrugged it off and hurried behind the curtain.

-**The Play**-

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone!" Hiroda-san grinned, his voice loud in the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for attending our play! The name of the play is _Romeo and Juliet. _It is a play written by William Shakespeare.

"Romeo will be played by Li Syaoran"---At this Touya growled slightly---"and Juliet will be played by Kinomoto Sakura. Please…enjoy!!"

There was applause and then it settled down. Eriol smiled as the curtain opened.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

The play went on and Meiling entered the stage as the nurse. One of the girls from their class playing Lady Capulet was talking to her and asking her where Juliet was. Sakura came onto the stage for the first time.

Meiling and Lady Capulet shared many lines and Sakura hardly talked. The first nervous scene was the first Sakura and Syaoran had together.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _Syaoran said.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _Sakura replied smoothly.

This scene went on and they had many others together before the famous balcony scene.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet. _Sakura said dramatically, standing at her balcony with Syaoran below her.

He said his lines and then the play (**as I've said**) continued.

Reaching the final scene and the most important of all, Touya had already chewed off 7 out of 10 of his fingernails. Yukito tried to calm him down.

"You're being too loud," he whispered. Touya glared.

"Well _excuse _me if my baby sister is about to kiss a _Li_!!" he snapped angrily.

Syaoran had just drank the poison and fell "dead" to the floor.

Enter Sakura.

"_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end!  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will k-kiss thy lips!  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."_

Sakura grimaced as she stuttered slightly. This was it. This was where she had to kiss Li Syaoran. _Just quickly kiss him, grab the knife, stab yourself and then fall over him. It'll all be over then!_

And yet…she held back. Syaoran popped open one eye slightly. Hiroda-san leaned forward from his director's chair. Everyone in the audience was holding their breath…Touya was nearly blue.

"I-I will kiss thy lips…" Sakura repeated slowly.

"We know that!" Meiling hissed quietly from behind the curtain. "Now hurry up and kiss him!"

"Hai," Sakura mumbled so no one in the audience could hear her.

Bending over, she hovered right above his face. She stayed there for awhile.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her…_hard. _There was a loud groan from the audience and the rest were dead silent.

Syaoran kissed her roughly, not caring how she was taking this.

Sakura was completely still, her body frozen. Her eyes were wider then ever and her lips wouldn't move. Syaoran seemed to be doing all the work. Suddenly she felt angry. He had no right to be kissing her like this!!

Pulling away, Sakura brought her hand up.

_SLAP._

The loud noise echoed throughout the huge room. A couple gasps were heard but Sakura ignored them all.

"JERK!!!" she screamed, standing and stomping off stage.

Syaoran was lying there, sitting up halfway and staring after her. He blushed suddenly and looked at the ground.

Meiling was watching in horror, her hand over her mouth. Tomoyo had, of course, gotten the entire thing on tape but her mouth was agape.

Touya was standing, rolling up a sleeve, ready to pummel Syaoran right here and now. Luckily Yukito was there to control him.

Eriol was smirking, obviously satisfied. Finally, Hiroda-san was staring in disbelief, his play and all the hard work he had done…ruined.

It was silent…no one said a word. All that could be heard were Hiroda-san's soft moans.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

No one expected that huh? Tell me what you thought!!!!

Thank you to:

**Romancerox  
Just4ugirlkhattu  
Shuichi's kumagoro  
DemonFromThePast  
Hikari sukanami  
Karma Boo  
BlueMeteorGirl  
MoonLove Angel  
Sakura-Sweets  
iNuQTpIe  
Kisa-chan  
Fallen from the Sky  
ilovestrawberries  
Izayoi13**

Thanks guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	15. Aftermath

Some of you like the play and thought the plot was good, and yet some expected it to be more romantic. Sorry but don't worry. I have more up my sleeve.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 15**: Aftermath

"Perverted…Stupid…Lousy….Jerk…" Sakura mumbled as she stuffed her things into her bag. The girls locker room door flew open and there stood Tomoyo and Meiling.

"WHAT THE _HELL _IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Meiling screamed, hands on her hips glaring at Sakura. "After all the hard work everyone put into this you went and ruined the final scene!!"

Sakura stopped to glare back.

"He _forced _himself on me! You didn't feel his lips crashing against yours like he was…I don't know...some kind of crazy teenage boy with hormones that are out of control!!!"

Her two friends stared at her blankly.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo sighed.

"…He _is _a crazy teenage boy with hormones that are out of control," Meiling finished, sitting on the same bench as Sakura.

"Well, then, I don't care! I never want to speak to that jerk again in my life!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"He couldn't help it," Tomoyo assured her, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her arm.

"If Eriol-kun did that to you, would _you _be so forgiving?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped but nodded. "Hai, I would because I _know _how guys are these days! They're 15 almost 16, Sakura-chan! Give them a break!!"

"No way," Sakura concluded, standing and picking up her bag. Both her friends stood as well.

"Sakura…" Meiling trailed.

"Ja ne." Sakura nodded to them before exiting the room. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged fearful looks and then collapsed onto the bench with heavy sighs.

-**Meanwhile**-

Hiroda-san was desperately trying to convince the audience this was _all _part of their play while Syaoran stood and shook his head.

_What came over me?! _He thought in shock, staring down at the floor. _I just felt the need to kiss her so badly! I couldn't even help myself! This sucks._

He quietly walked off stage as the rest of the cast members stared at him awkwardly. He ignored everyone.

Sakura was walking up the steps leading to the higher part of the stage when she ran into someone. Three guesses who.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran gasped, stepping back. He quickly looked away and shoved hi hands into his pockets.

Sakura rubbed her head and glared madly. She tried to get by him but he stopped her.

"Please, hear me out!" he said in a fast voice, holding her back from passing him. Sakura struggled and looked at him furiously.

"Let me by!!" she yelled. "Or do I have to _slap _you again?!"

Syaoran looked fearful but he furrowed his brow.

"It was one stupid kiss!! Why are you so worked up about it?!"

Sakura looked slightly embarrassed but she elbowed his arm away and before walking past she snapped, "It was my first kiss and it was from _you_!! I already _had _someone special I wanted it to be from!"

She stomped off and didn't even look back. Syaoran stood there, eyes down, face hot.

"It was my first kiss too," he mumbled, turning. "And I wanted it to be with someone special…too."

-**Walk Home**-

"And I'm telling Otousan _everything _about that stupid Li boy!!" Touya yelled loudly as they walked home. (Well, him and Yukito were on bikes, Sakura was walking.)

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Also about that kiss! How he kissed you when he wasn't supposed to! How you didn't fight back---except for the slap---and also how---"

"I think she gets it Touya," Yukito said gently, glancing back at Sakura, who was trudging along. Touya stopped pedaling and sighed.

"I'm furious, Sakura," he said softly, waiting for her to even look at him. When she didn't, he frowned. "If you're nice to me, maybe I won't tell Otousan." He then grinned evilly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged, continuing along.

"At least _talk _to me!" he scoffed, riding again.

Sakura shook her head. Yukito smiled.

"What can I do to make you talk to me?!"

Sakura thought a moment and then pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She wrote something down and then showed him.

_Do chores for a week._

Touya sweat dropped and shook his head. "It's not worth it!"

"Hey!!" Sakura screamed, and then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Gotcha!" Touya chuckled, as Sakura pounded her fists against his side in anger, Yukito laughing at the brotherly-sisterly scene.

**-Next Day At School**-

Sakura avoided Syaoran all morning until finally class started. She was forced to sit in front of him but had a sour look on her face all day.

"She needs to get over it," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo when Sakura had gotten up.

"He _kissed _her, Eriol-kun! Without her permission!" Tomoyo said hotly.

"Still."

Syaoran was pretending to read but he had been listening. Meiling glanced at him with her red, cat-like eyes and sighed.

"Good luck solving this huge problem," she muttered to him. He only frowned.

Sakura returned and sat. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she ignored it and went on to work on some math homework. Another tap. Sakura scratched her head.

Another tap. Sakura opened her math book loudly. And then, another tap---

"WHAT?!?!?" Sakura screamed, whipping around in her seat. Syaoran looked taken back but cleared his throat.

"L-Listen, about the, um, kiss---"

"I don't wanna hear it," Sakura said angrily. "It was a big mistake. Li-_san._"

Sakura twisted back around in her chair. Syaoran looked extremely hurt and slowly turned a page in his book.

Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged a sad glance and shook their heads.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo mumbled to her best friend.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied, scribbling something down on her paper.

"Shouldn't you forgive Li-kun?"

Sakura nearly dropped her pencil, but quickly regained hold of it. She didn't even look at Tomoyo.

"No."

"But it was a simple kiss!"

"My _first _kiss Tomoyo-chan!"

"So what? I consider your first kiss to be a kiss that truly has meaning…that has feeling! And if that kiss had nothing in it then it shouldn't count!"

"That doesn't help."

Eriol cleared his throat.

"Kinomoto, my friend Li here didn't know what he was doing. As I'm sure you've heard, hormones got the better of him. They _controlled _him!"

"Ha. Yeah right! He probably knew exactly what he was doing!"

"_Excuse_ me, but would you mind not talking about me when I'm sitting _right here_!" Syaoran snapped annoyed, closing his book.

Tomoyo and Eriol both gulped and apologized, while Sakura merely made a "Hmph!" sound.

Meiling groaned and put her head in her hands.

-**Lunch**-

"Sit with us Meiling-chan!" Sakura called, smiling. She was sitting on a bench eating her lunch with Tomoyo and Rika.

"Sure," Meiling smiled back, sitting beside Rika. "I _was _going to sit with Syaoran-kun but---"

"Oh well," Sakura merely replied, taking a bight of her fish. Meiling nodded as Tomoyo and Rika stared at the ground.

Meanwhile, Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi were eating their lunch a distance behind the girls. They could see the back of their heads but couldn't hear a single word.

"So I gotta know man," Takashi said loudly, examining Syaoran. "What made you kiss Kinomoto-san like that??"

Syaoran frowned. "Do you _know _how many times I've been asked that?!"

"So? Tell."

Syaoran sighed. "It was like something possessed me!"

Eriol and Takashi were quiet before they burst out in laughter.

"Nani?! Shut up!!" Syaoran growled, squirting some water from his water bottle at them.

They quieted but still snorted a little.

"That's a horrible excuse," Takashi chuckled.

"Excuse?!"

"Duh! You think anyone's gonna believe that lame lie?"

"…Hai…"

Eriol laughed. "Quite dreamin!"

They returned to eating and after a little while Eriol took a deep breath.

"I gotta tell you guys something," he whispered, staring intently at the back of Tomoyo's head.

Syaoran stopped chewing. "Nani?"

Eriol reached into his backpack and removed a little box. He showed it to his friends and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a pink jewel in the middle. It gleamed in the sunlight.

Syaoran and Takashi gasped.

"Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran said, startled.

"Is that for…" Takashi trailed off.

Eriol grinned widely. "Yep. Tomoyo-san."

-**After school**-

Sakura slammed her locker shut and pulled her backpack on. She blinked a few times because she was really sleepy.

"Ja ne Sakura!!" Chiharu called as she and Naoko waved from the door. Sakura waved back, and then sighed once they walked away.

"Straight home and then a nap," she muttered, walking slowly down the hall. Spotting Syaoran, she slowed down and waited for him to leave. He didn't budge, only stared at her.

Frowning, Sakura stomped past him but felt a hand grab her arm. She turned, her eyes fiery and glared at him.

"Let. Go." She hissed.

"Not until you forgive me," Syaoran said firmly, tightening his grip. Sakura winced but shot him another glare.

"Let me go!! I'm going home!" she said loudly, trying to pry his hand off her arm.

"Then say you forgive me!" Syaoran grabbed her other arm, so now she had no choice but to face him and just…stand there.

"I swear, Li-san---"

"And that's another thing! Stop calling me _Li-san_!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"Look---"

Suddenly, something slammed into Syaoran. He fell to the ground, hitting his head hard. He laid there for a moment, obviously stunned, then finally sat up, his hand clutching his pounding head.

"Wh…What the hell…" he said in surprise and anger.

"Gomenasai!!" a girl said in worry, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?!"

Syaoran looked up at her. "I had a pretty hard fall, you know…"

"I lost control of the cart!" she said apologetically, motioning toward the large cart with many folders and papers atop it.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, standing and looking at Sakura. Her hands were covering her mouth, and she looked very scared. Syaoran smirked.

"Worried?" he said dumbly. Sakura frowned and furrowed her brow.

"I was surprised and that's all, jerk!" she snapped, turning and rushing out the door. Syaoran gasped and hurried after her. The girl who had been wheeling the cart blinked and shrugged, grabbing the cart once more.

"Hey, wait!" Syaoran called, reaching for Sakura's arm but missing as she pulled it away.

"Leave me alone already!" she yelled, quickening her pace.

"Not until---"

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo's voice came as she hurried over to her friend. She then spotted Syaoran and stopped. "Oh, Gomen, am I interrupting something?"

Sakura grabbed her arm. "No! You're right on time!"

She glared at Syaoran before pulling Tomoyo along with her out the gate. He stood there, sad, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

As Sakura went along she sighed and hugged Tomoyo. "You're a _life saver_!"

Tomoyo giggled. "You can't fend him off forever."

"I know that. But I can try can't I?"

"Sure."

They walked along in silence for a while. Sakura was lost in thought and stopped at a crosswalk. She and Tomoyo waited for the cars to pass and the light turned green. Before they were able to step out, a cat sprinted into the middle of the street.

Sakura gasped and stared at the cat just sitting there. Tomoyo hurried over to help it and tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. It kept meowing and hissing and sitting there.

"Hurry up, cat!" Tomoyo said in worry, glancing around to make sure the light for the cars was still red. She forced the cat up but it jumped from her arms.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura gulped. "Please hurry!"

(**By the way, Sakura isn't helping cause…she's in shock. Stupid reason, I know but don't criticize me!! Lol.**)

And to her horror, the light turned green. She saw the crosswalk light flash red and a big hand.

Tomoyo finally got the cat in her arms and was holding it firmly.

Looking over, she gasped as she saw a blue car coming right at her. It put on the brakes, screeching loudly, and Tomoyo screamed as the cat leaped from her arms and scurried away.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in horror, as she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don't worry, don't worry! I know I'm seriously the meanest person in the world to do that to poor Tomoyo-chan but no worries! Just stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happens to her!!

Thank you to:

**Hikari sukanami**

**Kloey214**

**Karma Boo**

**Anonymous**

**Canadiangal94**

**Pinksilk**

**Just4ukhattu**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Rosita**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**ilovestrawberries**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Ani Bubbles**

**Soibean123**

**Romancerox**

**Ingridnini**

**SnowCharms**

Thanks guys! Most reviews yet! You know how to make someone very happy!!!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	16. Tomoyo's Condition

Sorry I took so long!! I've been hanging with friends all weekend. I saw Epic Movie. OMG it's funny! Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 16:** Tomoyo's Condition

"How is she?"

"Is she recovering well?"

"When did this happen?!"

"Poor Tomoyo!"

Sakura and many students from her class were gathered in the hospital waiting room. They were flinging out questions at Sakura as if she was able to answer them perfectly well.

Holding back tears, Sakura just shook her head.

Eriol and Syaoran were standing off to the side away from all the commotion. Eriol's eyes were downcast at the embroidered rug and he was fumbling with a button on his jacket.

Syaoran sighed.

"Look man---"

"No," Eriol whispered. "It's fine. I'm fine. Tomoyo's fine! Everyone in the damn world is fine! We're all perfectly fine and nothing's wrong at all!"

Syaoran sweat dropped and pulled back. "Uh…right. Gomen."

Sakura looked up and over at them. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears and she gulped.

"Yo, Kinomoto!!" an impatient boy snapped. "I asked you a question! How's your damn friend doing?"

Sakura glared up at the rude person. Opening her mouth, all that came out was a small moan. The boy snorted.

"Can't even talk right…" he muttered, crossing his arms.

_How dare he! _Was all Sakura thought in anger. She twiddled her thumbs and looked down.

The boy glared at her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, you---"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFFA HER!!!" growled Syaoran, slapping the boy's hand away and stepping in front of Sakura. His eyes were red.

"Mind your damn business," the boy muttered, rubbing his hand and walking off.

Sakura stared at the back of Syaoran's head in surprise. She was so shocked she couldn't talk. Syaoran turned and kneeled down so his face was level with Sakura's.

"You ok?" he asked in worry. She merely nodded, looking off. Syaoran furrowed his brow and sighed. He stood and walked back over to Eriol.

Sakura snapped her attention back to him and looked sorry but it was too late. He was already talking to Eriol, his eyes shining with sadness. Sakura felt completely guilty.

Just then, the door to Tomoyo's hospital room opened and a nurse walked out. She was holding a clipboard and scribbled something down. Sakura rushed over to her.

"How's Tomoyo-chan?!" she asked quickly.

The nurse smiled, but it was a small smile.

"Your friend went into shock before the car hit her. She's still unconscious and we expect her to wake within 48 hours. The car crashed into her left leg and damaged the tissue in that leg. She'll have to be in a wheelchair for several weeks but other then that she's perfectly fine."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I'm so glad!"

The nurse grinned. "You'll be allowed to see her when she wakes. But for now, you should go home and rest. You've had a rough day."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not leaving until Tomoyo-chan wakes up!"

The nurse nodded. "Alright, but please get some rest."

"Hai."

After the nurse had walked away, Eriol approached Sakura.

"How is she?!" he asked, eyes worried. Sakura smiled and when she explained, Eriol looked extremely relieved. "That's great!!"

"Hai!" Sakura replied, looking around for Syaoran.

"Li left while you were talking to the nurse," Eriol said, as if reading Sakura's mind. "He seemed kind of disappointed and sad."

"I see," Sakura whispered. She then sighed. "Eriol, I want you to call me if anything happens with Tomoyo-chan!"

She rushed out of the waiting room while Eriol blinked in surprise. "Sure…" he mumbled.

Sprinting out of the hospital, Sakura turned the corner and kept going. She didn't stop to catch her breath. After going a couple blocks, she finally spotted who she was after.

"LI-KUN!!" she called. Syaoran turned and gasped in surprise.

"Kinomoto?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura finally stopped beside him and caught her breath.

"Wh…Why did you…leave?" Sakura huffed. Syaoran's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because…you're my friend," Sakura smiled. "You were there for me at the hospital when you knew I would need my friends. You defended me in front of that asshole who was yelling at me. I wanted to say Arigatou!"

Her face looked like it was glowing in the moonlight. Syaoran just nodded.

"So you still want to be friends with me? After I…"

"Hai. Let's forgive and forget, k?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran smiled as well.

"I have to get back now," Sakura said. "I'm still waiting for Tomoyo-chan to wake up."

"I understand."

"Arigatou! Ja ne!"

Sakura hurried off and disappeared around the corner. Syaoran just stood there, a small smile playing on his lips. He then turned and headed home.

-**Next Day**-

Sakura opened her eyes and winced in pain. Her back was killing her. She had slept in a chair in the waiting room all night, her head resting in her hand. Her elbow was on the arm of the chair and, looking in the mirror, she saw a huge red handprint on her cheek.

"Ah!!" she gasped, covering her face.

"Nani?" Eriol asked, walking by holding a latte. He looked at Sakura strangely and she laughed nervously.

"N-Nothing Eriol-kun!" she said, slinking over to the girls bathroom. "I, uh, have to wash my face is all!"

Turning, she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Eriol heard the lock click. He snickered.

"Women."

A doctor walked by and Eriol stopped him. "Aren't you Tomoyo's doctor?" he asked.

"Hai, I am," the doctor answered. "Are you a family member?"

Eriol shrugged. "I'm her…uh…boyfriend."

The doctor grinned. "Oh, I see. Daidouji-san's state has improved very well and she should be awake within the hour."

"Really?! Great!!" Eriol said in happiness, nearly spilling his coffee. When Sakura came out of the bathroom refreshed Eriol ran over to her and told her the good news.

"I can't wait!!!" she said eagerly, grabbing Eriol's latte and taking a long sip. "I'm _so_ happy!!"

He frowned as he stared at his latte and sighed. Luckily it was a Saturday, so they weren't missing any school. The waiting room's sliding glass doors opened and two people stepped in. Spotting Sakura, they walked over to her.

"Yo, sis."

Sakura turned and smiled in surprise. Touya and Yukito were standing there grinning at her.

"Oniichan!! Yukito-san!" she squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how Tomoyo is doing," Yukito answered. "And you too of course Sakura-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Sakura replied, showing them to some seats where they all sat. "I slept in a chair though. It was the worst night's sleep I've ever gotten!"

"Idiot," Touya grumbled, picking up a magazine. "You could have called me. I would have given you a ride."

"It's fine. Tomoyo-chan's supposed to wake up in an hour anyways. I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"That's good," Yukito smiled.

Sakura blushed and nodded. It was quiet for awhile until Touya read them an article about a new restaurant that was opening. Eriol joined them and they all talked about school until a nurse came out of Tomoyo's room.

"Nurse-san!" Sakura asked, walking up to her. "How's Tomoyo-chan?!"

"Still sleeping soundly I'm afraid," the nurse sighed. "But don't loose hope. It's only been a half hour."

"Hai." Sakura took a deep breath and looked around. Her brother and Yukito were reading magazine's and Eriol had gotten yet another latte and was doing homework.

_What can I do until Tomoyo-chan wakes up? _Sakura thought, looking at the ceiling. She gazed around the room and spotted a phone.

"Hmmm…"

She approached the phone and held it to her ear. Hearing a dial tone, she dialed the operator.

"Operator, how may I help you?" came a sweet, woman's voice.

"Hai, I was wondering if I could place a call within the area?" Sakura said.

"Of course, who would you like to reach?"

Sakura hesitated. "Li Syaoran."

"Wait one moment please."

There was background music and finally the phone started ringing. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Li residence," a girl voice came. It was probably one of Syaoran's sister.

"Konnichiwa, is Li Syaoran there?" Sakura asked politely.

"Hai, may I ask who's calling?"

"…Daidouji Sakura…"

"NANI?!?! SAKURA-CHAN!?!? IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!! HOW ARE YOU?! SYAORAN'S UPSTAIRS SO ONE SEC---SYAORAN, PHONE FOR YOU!!!!! IT'S THAT KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN---ANYWAYS, WHAT'S UP?!?!"

Sakura was holding the phone about a foot from her ear but she carefully placed it back. "I-I'm fine."

"FANTASTIC!! OH, HERE'S SYAORAN."

There was a shuffling noise and Syaoran voice came into the phone. "Moshi Moshi??"

"Li-kun, it's Sakura."

There was a pause. "Kinomoto?"

"Hai. I'm calling from the hospital."

"Oh no! What is it? How's Daidouji?!"

"She's fine, she's fine! I just wanted to call to ask you to come over. I'm extremely bored waiting and Eriol-kun is doing homework. Oniichan and Yukito-san are reading and talking together so I don't know who else to call. Can you bring Meiling-chan too?"

"Hai. We'll be there in a little while."

"Arigatou Li-kun."

Sakura hung up and sighed.

Syaoran hung up and gulped. "Meiling, come on! We're going to the hospital!!"

"Nani?!" came Meiling's voice.

-**Later**-

"Sakura!" Meiling called, waving from the doors.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura smiled, running over to her friend and hugging her. "Arigatou for coming."

"No prob, of course I'm gonna come for Tomoyo and you!"

Sakura giggled and smiled. "You're an amazing friend! You too Li-kun!" Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran, who gave an awkward grin.

"Uh, you too…" he muttered. "So, have you seen Daidouji yet?"

"No, I'm not allowed in until she's awake."

"That sucks."

"I know."

It was silent until Meiling sighed loudly. "No wonder you called. This place is so _bor_-ing."

Sakura laughed. "It should be soon now though."

"I hope so."

After waiting another half hour, a nurse came over to the group of six. She was smiling.

"Good news!" she said, and without even having to say what it was everyone guessed.

"Tomoyo-chan's awake!!" Sakura screamed, hurrying over to Tomoyo's room. She flung open the door and saw Tomoyo open her eyes from her bed and look at Sakura.

"Sakura…chan…" Tomoyo said weakly, smiling an even weaker smile.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" Sakura said, tears flowing down her face as she embraced her friend. "I'm so happy!"

"Hai," Tomoyo smiled, patting Sakura's back. "You shouldn't have worried so much about me."

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura asked as she pulled away. "You would have done the same thing, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Oh…you're right…" Tomoyo said. They laughed and everyone else walked in.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling smiled, hugging her as well.

"Hey, Daidouji," Syaoran grinned.

"Hey," Touya and Yukito waved.

"Tomoyo!!" Eriol said happily, flinging himself on her and hugging her tightly. "You're ok!! I'm so glad!!"

"A-Arigatou," Tomoyo sweat dropped, hugging him back.

"So, what has the doctor said?" Sakura asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"He said I have to use a wheelchair for several weeks," Tomoyo answered, glancing to see if Eriol was getting off of her any time soon. "My left leg was hit so the tissue was damaged."

"Yeah, I heard."

Tomoyo nodded. "All the bones broke."

"Luckily it wasn't anything worse!!" Meiling informed them.

"Hai!" everyone answered, laughing.

-**Walk to School Next Day**-

Sakura decided to walk instead of use her skates. She swung her book bag around happily as she hummed _Catch You, Catch Me._

"Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!" she sang out loud. Tomoyo was being released from the hospital in only a week! She was so excited!

As she skipped down the sidewalk she came to a deserted street. No cars. No people. No nothing.

"How strange…" she mumbled but shrugged. She stopped humming and twirling. She just walked.

Suddenly, a red car turned onto the street and slowed as it passed her. Sakura gulped and sped up her pace. The window of the car rolled down and a creepy man stuck his head out the window.

"Hey," he said smugly. "Wanna ride?"

"No," Sakura snapped, ignoring him.

"Aw, come on! A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking! You'll ruin those pretty little feet of yours."

"No I won't now go away!" Sakura glared at him now. He smirked. The car came to a stop and he stepped out. Sakura gasped and started to run but he grabbed her arm. She screamed and dropped her bag.

"Let go bastard!!" she yelled, trying to free her arm but failing.

"I don't think so! You're coming with me, girly!"

He dragged her to the car and opened the back door. She bit him but he only flinched and slapped her across the face.

"Try that again and I swear you'll regret it," he whispered angrily into her ear. Sakura gulped and tears welled up in her eyes. She touched her stinging face.

The man threw her into the backseat of the car and slammed the door. Getting into the driver's seat, he locked the door and turned to face Sakura. He grinned evilly.

"Now don't you try to escape or nothing cause if you do I'll have to kill you."

He turned back around and started the car. Sakura broke down and sobbed into her hands quietly.

"Wh-What do you want with me?!" she cried.

"You'll find out soon, girl," he laughed, as the car zoomed on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

And the drama never stops, eh? I'm so stupid making Sakura get kidnapped by some creep but I guess this is all part of my plot…haha.

Thank you to:

**Karma Boo**

**Romancerox**

**ilovestrawberries**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Canadiangal94**

**DemonFromThePast**

**SnowCharms**

**Hikari sukanami**

**Rosita**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Ingridnini**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**JBfan4Life**

**MermaidLeia**

**Jerle Shannara 19**

**Soibean123**

Love you guys! Thanks!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	17. Find Her!

**OMG!!!! **So something M.A.J.O.R. happened to my family (again!!!) but I don't know if I should say what it is! Should I?

Oh and I need approval from iNuQTpIe too. Should I???

**Star** - It's ok, I know you didn't copy my name lol. Don't worry about it and thanks for the nice review!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 17**: Find her!

-**School**-

_Ding Dong!_

"That's strange," Meiling whispered.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, looking at her.

"Sakura isn't here yet," Meiling told him. Syaoran blinked and looked at Sakura's desk.

"You're right. I wonder where she is."

"Should we worry?"

"Nah. She probably stayed home sick. Don't worry about it."

Meiling look a little unsure. "If you say so."

The school day commenced and the classroom seemed a little dull without Sakura or Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran were definitely sadder.

"Aw, cheer up you guys!!" Meiling said at lunch, frowning at them as they sat on the bench in sorrow.

"We _are_ cheerful!" Eriol snapped, glaring. "We're the most cheerful people in this school right now!"

"Why are you always so sarcastic?!" Meiling asked in annoyance.

"Cause I feel like it. Gotta problem with that?!!"

"Yeah, you ignorant, annoying, self-absorbed---"

"Stupid, bitchy, creepy---"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Syaoran shouted, standing and clutching his fists. "Stop arguing! It's freakin getting on my nerves!!!"

He stormed off, muttering a string of cuss words as he walked, and entered the school's back entrance.

Meiling and Eriol looked at each other shrugged.

-**Kinomoto Household**-

Fujitaka ruffled his newspaper. When Touya entered the kitchen, he looked up at his son.

"Konnichiwa Touya," he greeted. "Is Sakura-chan with you?"

Touya took a seat and grabbed a roll from a basket on the table. "Nope."

His father looked shocked. "Nani?!"

Touya gave him a confused look. "Why? Is she not home yet?"

"The board said she'd be home early," Fujitaka informed his son worriedly, pointing to the board. "But she's not here yet. I figured she was with you."

"I was alone all the way home," Touya yawned, finishing off his roll. "Maybe she stopped by the hospital to visit Tomoyo?"

"She would have called."

"Another friend's house?"

"Still would have called."

Touya thought. "Try calling all her friends."

"That's a good idea, Touya. Can you make dinner while I do that?"

"Hai."

Fujitaka found a school directory and started dialing some numbers. He called the hospital for Tomoyo, then Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. None of them had seen her all day.

Fujitaka sighed. Touya came into the living room and told him dinner was ready.

"Arigatou. I called Sakura-chan's 4 closest friends and none of them knew where she was."

"That's not good."

Fujitaka looked deep in thought, clutching the phone. Suddenly, it started ringing. Fujitaka quickly answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?!?!" he nearly yelled. He waited. There was silence.

"U-Um…Moshi Moshi…Is Kinomoto Sakura there?" came a voice.

Fujitaka gave a confused look, for he did not recognize the voice.

"Gomenai but she's not. May I ask who's calling?"

More silence.

"Uh…Liran Syao…I…uh…go to her school."

"Liran Syao? Sakura-chan's never mentioned you."

"I, you know, just met her and stuff."

"I see. Well, my daughter's hasn't been home yet."

And, again, all was quiet on the other end.

"Liran-san?"

"Oh! Gomen! It's just…Kinomoto didn't come to school today."

Fujitaka jumped up from the couch, causing Touya's eyes to widen.

"NANI?!"

"She wasn't at school. I called cause I thought she was home sick."

Fujitaka nearly dropped the phone. He was as still as a statue. Touya was staring blankly at his father, wondering what was going on.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Arigatou for informing me my daughter didn't arrive at school today Liran-san. I have to go now. Gomenai."

Fujitaka hung up the telephone and sank onto the couch. Touya rushed over to him and kneeled down.

"Otousan, what is it?? What's wrong?!" he asked in worry.

Fujitaka gulped and regained his voice. "Sakura-chan…didn't make it to school…"

"Nani?!" Touya gasped in complete shock. "Wh…"

"I'm calling the police!!" his father announced grabbing the phone once more and dialing 911. It rang and he awaited the voice at the other end.

When someone answered, he hurriedly reported he had a missing daughter.

"Sir, please calm down," the policewoman said. "Now, an officer has been sent to your home so please wait for him."

"Arigatou," Fujitaka sighed and hung up.

"Well?" Touya asked curiously.

"Let's wait by the door."

-**Later**-

"Kinomoto-san?" a man asked when Fujitaka answered the door.

"Hai."

"I'm Officer Yakamada. I'm here about your missing daughter."

"Please come in."

The officer stepped into the house and looked around. He then faced Fujitaka and cleared his throat.

"So, tell me what you know."

"My daughter, Sakura, walked to school this morning," he started. "Or at least I thought she did. But when she didn't come home I called all her friends. No one had seen her and I found out she never made it to school."

"I see. I need her full name and a photo. I also need to know what she was wearing today and the route she walks to school."

"Her full name is Kinomoto Sakura Nadeshiko. **(Nadeshiko is her middle name lol. Props if you guessed that. Haha.) **She was wearing her school's uniform and she attends Tomoeda Jr. High. I'll show you her route and find a picture."

"I'll wait then."

"Touya, talk with our guest," Fujitaka said as he hurried upstairs. Searching his room, he opened his nightstand drawer to find Sakura's school picture.

He went back to the entry way and showed the policeman.

"Perfect," the man said, taking the photo. "Now, if you don't mind showing me her route…"

"Of course!"

Fujitaka and Touya led the man along Sakura's route and he nodded all the way. Once back at the house, he nodded to the two men and wrote everything down on his clipboard.

"I'll report this information to my commander and get back to you as soon as I can if we have any news," he said before stepping out the door.

"Arigatou," Fujitaka smiled and watched the police car drive away. Then a tear slid down his cheek.

"Otousan…" Touya said softly.

"I'm worried, Touya," he answered, wiping his eyes. "I hope my little girl comes home safely."

"Me too, Otousan. Me too."

-**Sakura**-

Sakura awoke lying on a cold, concrete floor. She tried to sit up but a searing pain raced through her head. She moaned and fell back to the ground.

A bruise throbbed on her arm and she could have sworn her leg felt different in a way.

Looking around, she realized she was in a dark storage room. Boxes were stacked all around her and it smelled like fish. A soft glow came from a candle in the corner. Sakura slowly crawled over to it and warmed her face.

When she heard a creaking door, she quickly turned and ducked behind a box marked "Sugar Cubes."

She saw two shadows and bit her lip.

"So, where is she?!" an impatient voice asked.

"S-She's in here somewhere boss," a scared voice replied.

"Well, find her then dammit!"

"H-Hai!" there were footsteps running along the cement ground and boxes being moved. "Come out little girl! We just want to play!"

Sakura felt her throat tighten up. As he came closer and closer to her she shut her eyes in fear. Her box was moved aside and when she opened her eyes the man who had kidnapped her was towering just above her.

"Found her boss!" the man reached out to grab Sakura by her hair but she dodged him and glared.

"Leave me alone you jerk!!" she snapped, trying to make a run for it but her hair was caught. Clutching the man's arm and trying to get him to let go, Sakura's face was twisted in pain.

"Insolent wench," he muttered, dragging her to his boss. "Now shut up or I'll have to sharpen my knife."

Sakura gasped but she knew he would grab his knife no matter how calm she was. Taking a risk, she brought her head up and sank her teeth into his hand.

The kidnapper howled in pain and let go quickly. Sakura used this chance to head for the door and just as she was about to escape, the other man stepped into her path. She stopped and gave him a fierce scowl.

To her surprise, he smirked.

"Well, girl, you're a tough one," he chuckled. "Very feisty. I like feisty girls."

Sakura spat at the ground. "Shut up!"

"I'll shut up when I _fell _like it bitch. Now, come over here and let me---"

"I've got her this time boss!" the man with the wounded hand called as he grabbed Sakura's waist.

"Hey!" Sakura screamed, pounding at his injured hand. He winced but held fast to her.

"Stay still!!" he snapped, hitting her in the head. Sakura felt dizzy and stopped talking.

"Now," the boss smirked evilly. "Ready to have a little fun?"

-**Syaoran**-

_I know something's wrong…I can sense it…_ Syaoran thought as he was sitting on his bed thinking that very moment. _I wonder where Kinomoto is. Her Otousan said she wasn't home. And she never came to school. I have a _bad _feeling about this…_

Suddenly his phone rang and he nearly fell flat on his face to get to it.

"Moshi Moshi?!" he said hurriedly.

"_Where is that girl!!" _an angry voice came from the other line, but it sounded like it was in the background.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked, listening.

"_Well, find her you idiot!" _a different voice snapped and there were loud footsteps fading out.

"_Don't worry boss, I will!" _the first man's voice answered nervously.

"Uhh…wrong number," Syaoran muttered and was just about to hang up when…

"WAIT LI-KUN!" Sakura said in a rush.

"Kinomoto?!" he said, clutching the phone to his ear. "Where are you?! What happened? Are you ok?!"

"Listen Li-kun, those men will be back any sec so I have to hurry. I'm in some kind of old warehouse with lots of boxes and it smells like fish. They almost got me, well actually they did but I escaped with one of their cell phones and hid. Please find me! I didn't know who else to call because Otousan and Oniichan weren't home!"

"I'll find you!!" Syaoran said determinedly.

"_Come out little girly!!" _a voice came.

"They're back!! I have to go Li-kun! Find me!"

And then all Syaoran heard was a dial tone. He carefully removed the phone from his ear and stared at it.

Then he frowned and opened his closet to grab a jacket. Once finding a dark blue coat, he stumbled out of his room and rushed down the hall. Careful not to trip down the stairs, he rushed down them two by two.

"Syaoran?!" Meiling called as she came out of the kitchen holding a glass. "Where are you going?"

"To rescue Kinomoto! She's been kidnapped by two evil men by the sounds of it! Don't tell my family Meiling!" Syaoran yelled before the front door slammed and glass crashed to the ground as it shattered.

Meiling stood there, broken glass in front of her. She was stunned like that for at least three minutes.

"NANI?!?!?!?" she screamed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

And Syaoran is _on his way_!! Lol. Can he rescue Sakura alone though? Find out soon! Sorry this took so long!

Thank you to;

**Addicted2Sakura**

**Innocent eyes x**

**Rosita**

**Lovewish**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Fallen from the sky**

**MermaidLeia**

**CoolK**

**Meow-mix23**

**iNuQTpIe**

**ilovestrawberries**

**star**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

I love you guys! You make my dull days brighter!

Oh, and sorry it was short this time!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	18. Syaoran To The Rescue!

**HERE'S AN UPDATE! 20 Reviews guys! You rock completely! Loves yeah! **

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 18**: Syaoran-kun to the rescue!

"There you are!" the kidnapper's boss yelled, grabbing Sakura by the hair. She shrieked and clutched her head.

"You found her boss!" the sidekick said happily, clapping.

"Shut up," the boss snapped. He immediately quieted. "Now…what to do with you…"

"P-Please," Sakura said, choking back tears. "Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong! I'll be g-good for the rest of my life! Just please---"

"Shut the _hell _up you whiny little brat!" the sidekick yelled, slapping Sakura. She winced in pain and stared at the man.

"Hey, now, no violence," the boss smirked. "Leave that part to me."

The sidekick pouted and crossed his arms but stayed out of it. Sakura gulped and tried to wiggle out of the boss's grasp.

"Now," he said evilly, dragging her into another room. "What _shall _we do with you, hm?"

"Please just let me go!" Sakura screamed, pushing on his hand. It tightened around her brown hair.

"Gomen, no can do," he chuckled. "You're so feisty! I love feisty girls!"

"You sick pervert, let GO OF ME!!"

"Well," he replied, throwing Sakura down into a cold, metal chair and having his assistant tie her to it with some rope. "I never expected to be called a sick pervert in my life. I try to be a little respectful."

Sakura merely shuddered at his sarcasm. _What am I gonna do? How can I escape? _She thought worriedly. Glancing outside, she noticed it was very late at night. Maybe around midnight or so.

"Say," she piped up. "Isn't it late? Aren't you tired at all?"

"Not one bit," the assistant smirked. "In fact, we pull all-nighters often."

Sakura glared. "And just what kind of business are you two involved in?"

"That's none of your little business," the boss smiled, patting her cheek. Sakura turned her head.

"Stop saying 'little' whenever you talk to me. I'm not little; in fact I'm very big!"

She suddenly blushed and looked down when they started howling with laughter.

"I wouldn't say that, babe," the assistant snorted, staring at her chest. Sakura blushed deeper.

"S-Shut up you bastards!" she growled. "And you know that's not what I meant!"

"Do we?" the assistant asked his boss, smiling madly.

"I thought she was calling herself fat, the poor child," the boss sighed.

"Little, child, girl, I'm _none _of those things!!!! So address me as my proper being!"

They watched her carefully, their lips slowly curling into vicious smiles.

"So, you want me to say, 'Hey there _woman_!"

"We should call you 'babe' more often?"

"And sexy?"

"And hot?"

"And---"

"FORGET IT!" Sakura yelled, sighing. "Just…forget it."

_Li-kun, _please _hurry!_ Her mind screamed.

-**Syaoran**-

Running into a local WacDonalds, Syaoran hurried over to the cashier. Luckily it was deserted in the restaurant since it was the middle of the night.

"Why, what can I get for you, you kawaii---"

"Do you know where an old warehouse that smells like fish might be?!" Syaoran huffed.

The teenage girl behind the counter blinked at Syaoran.

"Why---"

"Just tell me if you do!!"

She looked startled but thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it," she started slowly. "I do. It's over by the docks. On Marigold Avenue. They sell all sorts of fish and seafood there and it smells terrible, just like fi---"

"Arigatou!!" Syaoran yelled, for he was already half way to the door.

"Wait!" the girl cried but he was already outside and heading off towards the docks.

-**Li Household**-

Fuutie descended the stairs and yawned as she walked into the kitchen. Flipping on the light, she was surprised to see Meiling sleeping at the table.

"Meiling-chan?" she asked curiously. The Chinese girl stirred and opened her eyes.

Sitting up, she looked confusedly at Fuutie. "Oh. Gomen. I must have fallen asleep…"

"Why are you sleeping at the kitchen table anyways?" her cousin asked, opening the fridge and grabbing some milk.

"It's a long story," Meiling replied, yawning loudly and laying her head back down. "Mind passing me some of that milk?"

Fuutie picked up another glass and poured it half full. "Well, I couldn't sleep. Try me."

Meiling sighed, took a sip of milk, and told her about the incident with Syaoran.

Fuutie just nodded as she talked. "I see," she answered when Meiling was finished.

"That's all?" the young girl asked in surprise. "You're not…concerned?"

"Of course not," she said briskly, taking a sip of her milk. "He always does crazy things."

"Oh," Meiling said, leaning back in her chair. "Well, I was worried so I stayed up waiting. I guess I fell asleep while I was sitting here."

"It's ok," Fuutie smiled, patting her back. "I'm going back to bed now though. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Ja ne."

When Fuutie had left, Meiling sighed heavily and frowned. "Syaoran, you idiot," she muttered in annoyance.

-**Syaoran**-

"Here it is," Syaoran said. "Marigold Avenue."

It was (of course) completely baron, and had a cobblestone lane in which he started to walk down. It _did _stink of fish and there were thousands of crates stalked in different places. Restaurants and warehouses lined the road he continued down.

"Damn. There are so many warehouses! Which one is it?!"

A streetlight flickered brightly and Syaoran shielded his eyes. He suddenly stopped to stare at the wooden sign dangling from the huge doors under the light.

**Hikari & Mooto Fish Shipping**

"Fish shipping?" Syaoran snorted and had almost started to walk again when something caught his eye. It was lying there, on the street, and he stooped to pick it up. It was a pink hair tie.

"This…it…" he said slowly, then suddenly gasped and frowned, glancing around suspiciously.

Looking up at the huge metal sliding doors, he gripped the handle and pushed with all his strength.

Nothing.

"It's too heavy," he huffed, frowning again. "Maybe there's a back door."

Rushing around the building, he looked everywhere and finally spotted a small door almost hidden away by a dumpster. He twisted the knob but it was locked. Growling in frustration, Syaoran grabbed a rock and threw it at the wall with all his might.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed. Just then, he heard glass shattering and looked up in confusion. It just so happens that the rock he threw hit a window…and the window broke.

Eyes widening, Syaoran looked from the window to the dumpster and smiled. He jumped onto the old, slimy garbage holder and stretched as far as he could….and it was enough.

Pushing the window up, he used all his might to climb up and hop into the building.

"Score!" he whispered, smirking. Looking around, he realized he was in a bathroom. Searching in the blackness for a door or light, he found a knob and opened the door.

"It came from over here boss!" a sleazy sounding man shouted. "I heard the glass shatter from this way!"

"Shit," Syaoran muttered, ducking behind a box labeled Fish Guts. "Nasty!!!" he then squealed, jumping slightly but settling down.

"Hurry and show me you idiot!" a second man snapped, and Syaoran heard footsteps rushing towards the bathroom.

"It's over here! That girl better not try to escape though!" the first man said in worry.

"She's bound stupid! She _can't_!"

"I guess you're right as always, boss!"

Syaoran gasped and frowned. _Kinomoto…_

When he heard the footsteps go into the bathroom, he took his chance and hurried down the hall. Searching, he read many signs and found many doors locked tightly.

Finally, he saw a light coming from one room. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in. Sakura was sitting miserably in a metal chair, tied to it with rope. Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffed.

Syaoran couldn't help it. He crept over behind her, smirked and said as softly as he could, "Kinomoooooooooto!" right into her ear.

Sakura yelped and turned quick as a whip.

Her fear and surprise turned to happiness and joy once she saw Syaoran's face.

"LI-KUN!" she screamed.

"Shhh!" Syaoran held a finger to his lips. "Careful! Those men might hear you!"

Sakura gulped. "Right. Gomen."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. "S'ok."

He untied her and she hugged him tightly. "Arigatou Li-kun!!" she smiled sweetly. Syaoran blushed, looked away, and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get outta here!!"

They quickly rushed out of the room and hurried down the hall. As they were running, Sakura crashed into a pole. A _metal _pole. (**And don't say it's a "coincidence" because she crashed into a metal pole and they _happen _to be running from bad guy//kidnappers**).

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and turned to help her. "Kinomoto?! Kinomoto!!"

She was unconscious. Syaoran didn't panic, however, and merely picked Sakura up bridal-style.

"THE DAMN GIRL IS GONE YOU FREAKIN MORON!!!!!!" came a _very _angry voice.

"Gomenasai boss! I'll find her!!"

"You damn well better find her otherwise I'll skin you good!" the boss snapped.

"H-Hai b-boss!" the assistant gulped.

Syaoran frowned and hurried down the hall again. Luckily Sakura was light. When he saw moonlight shining beneath a door, he checked to see if it was unlocked from the inside and to his luck it was.

He slammed it shut and raced down the cobblestone street. Hiding in a dark alley, he waited to see if the man came in search of them.

He indeed did, but thinking they had already long gone, he turned and left in sadness. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and set Sakura down.

"Kinomoto? We're safe now! Please wake up!" he said. His tone had changed from determination to worry.

Sakura merely laid there, a huge bruise already starting to swell on her forehead. Syaoran lightly touched it and gulped. He closed his eyes and squeezed them.

"Please wake up…SAKURA!!!!" he yelled. His voice echoed down the alleyway and Sakura stirred. Leaning over her, Syaoran waited. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

Seeing him, she smiled weakly.

Syaoran smiled back and hugged her. "I'm so glad…"

She nodded and sat up slowly. She was still softly smiling. After awhile, Syaoran studied her.

"Well…say something…" he said quietly. Sakura looked at him.

"I like the sound of it."

Syaoran looked surprised. "Nani?"

Sakura grinned wider. "I like the sound of Sakura. I like it when you say it. Can I call you Syaoran too?"

Syaoran was speechless. In his moment of desperation and worry, he had called her Sakura without even thinking. He suddenly blushed and stared at the wall.

"Do what you want," he said, standing and brushing off his clothes. He extended his hand to her and she accepted it with a smile.

"Alright then! Let's go home now!" she turned so her back was to him and then turned only her head and smiled brightly at him. "Syaoran-kun!" she winked and started hurrying off.

Syaoran stood there, than gave a small smile. Then he remembered Sakura's bump and gasped.

"Wait! Uh…Sakura! Your head!"

"Oh, whateverrr!" Sakura sang, and kept going.

Syaoran shook his head but laughed as he chased after her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's so short! But I couldn't think of where else to end it! But now at least they call each other they're actual names…right? Lol. See you next chapter!

Thank you to:

**DemonFromThePast**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Romancerox**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**ilovestrawberries**

**CoolK**

**SnowCharms**

**Canadiangal94**

**YingLang4eva**

**IwishSan**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Lovewish**

**Meow-mix23**

**Fallen from the sky**

**iNuQTpIe**

**TIF-e-nii**

**Innocent eyes x**

**Star**

**Kaze-tenshi**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Tears-of-redemption**

MOST REVIEWS YET!! YEAH I'M SO HAPPY!!!! 22! Woot! Thanks to **Star** for reviewing twice and with long reviews! Love yeah!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	19. Discussing Dates?

Lalala…Here's an update people. I feel guilty for not getting it out sooner so here it is! Enjoy!!

**Note**: By the way, the last name always comes before the first name in this so…just now that lol.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 19**: Discussing...Dates?

-**Next Week**-

You could say everything was back to normal…but it wasn't. People kept whispering whenever Sakura and Syaoran walked by together. Then they would start giggling.

"OK WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?!?!" Syaoran shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. It was just so _damn_ annoying.

The three girls he had yelled at gasped and stared at him.

"U-Um…Li-sama…it's nothing! R-Really…!"

"Like I'm gonna believe that," Syaoran glared. "Why is everyone whispering and laughing at us?"

One of the girls, a raven haired, short girl, gulped. "It's because you call each other by your first names Li-sama."

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes both widened.

"No girl has ever called Li-sama by his first name! Except Meiling-chan but she is your cousin. People find it…interesting."

Syaoran gaped at them. "I…I…"

Sakura merely smiled and linked arms with him. "Gomenai, but just tell those ignorant people that we're friends! Close friends!"

Syaoran blushed slightly and gave a nervous smile. The three girls looked surprised, giggled and ran off down the hall. Sakura stuck her tongue out after them, then grinned at Syaoran.

"Uh…Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't have to…I mean…standing up for me like that…"

"I intend to pay you back Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said stubbornly. "You saved me from those kidnappers! Who knows what they would have done to me!"

She shivered as she thought about it. Then her smile returned.

"Otousan sure is grateful! He liked you so much! You have to have dinner with us sometime!"

Sakura looked so cheerful Syaoran had to smile slightly. But he couldn't keep his worries to himself. They kept nagging at him.

"Hai, but don't you think it's a little…risky?" he whispered. Sakura's eyes downcast.

"Of course…but if it worked for me it'll work for you…Liran Syao," Sakura smirked.

Syaoran frowned and elbowed her softly in the side. "Your Otousan must be _really _dense not to notice anything!"

"I'm just glad neither of our parents have seen us before. They would recognize us in a second if they did!"

Syaoran nodded. "And your Oniichan still hasn't said anything?"

Sakura sighed. "Hai, but I still worry."

When they got to class and took their seats, Syaoran poked Sakura in the back. She turned and smiled.

"Nani?"

"So you really think I should have dinner at your place sometime?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Sakura grinned wider. "Of course! How about after the dance on Friday?"

Syaoran tensed. He had completely forgotten about the dance. He had told himself to work up the courage to ask Sakura out to it.

"Oi…Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"About the dance…do you have a…um…date?" he asked quietly. Sakura blinked. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling exchanged smiles.

"Now that you mention it, I do," Sakura smiled sweetly. Syaoran's face fell. He sighed but still found the charisma to ask, "Who is it?"

Sakura shrugged. "Some guy from class 10-C. His name's Yosakko Keiji. He's really nice but not really my type. But since no one else asked me, I _had_ to say I'd go…"

Syaoran was even sadder. Keiji was so popular and every girl liked him. It figured that he would ask Sakura out…

"So then who's your date, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Syaoran gulped. "Uh, well I don't think I'm going. I haven't asked any girls out yet."

Sakura blinked. "Really? Cause I heard Kamiko-chan wanted you to ask her?"

Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy. "You mean Orino from class 10-B?"

"Hai! She really likes you Syaoran-kun. You should give her a chance."

Sakura turned back around in her chair and began studying. Syaoran sighed and leaned back sadly. _She only thinks of me as a good friend. She didn't pick up on anything. Sakura, you're the densest girl I've ever met._

Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling now exchanged sad glances. At lunch, Tomoyo and Meiling decided to give Sakura a little talk.

-**Lunch**-

"So, what'd you guys wanna talk about?" Sakura asked curiously.

Meiling sighed and opened her lunch dish. "Tomoyo, you start."

Tomoyo swallowed her food. "Well, you see Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan and I don't think it's a good idea to go with Keiji-kun to the dance."

"Why?"

"Because…he's not your…_type_," Meiling emphasized on the word type.

"Hai, I know, but no one else asked me."

"Correction, _everyone _else wanted to ask you but he just got to you first!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura frowned.

"That's not true."

"It is!" Meiling snapped. She calmed when the other two looked at her. "What I mean is, you didn't have to say you'd go just because no one had asked you _yet._"

Sakura shrugged. "Oh well. There's really no one else to go with." She then looked down. "Except…"

Meiling and Tomoyo leaned in closer to listen. Sakura blushed.

"Except…oh, no! That's stupid! He'd _never _go with me!"

"Who?!"

"I'm sure he'd go with you!"

"No, he wouldn't…not to a Jr. High dance…"

Her friends looked at her with confused looks. Sakura sighed. "I mean, Yukito-san doesn't even like me in that way."

Meiling and Tomoyo fell off the bench, crashing to the ground.

"OMG ARE YOU GUYS OK?!?!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and kneeling down beside them.

"Ju…Just…fine…" Meiling mumbled.

-**In the Halls**-

"Li-sama!!" a voice called as Syaoran was walking to his locker. He turned to see a girl running towards him. She had blonde, wavy hair and pretty blue eyes. American.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, putting his hands in his pockets. The girl looked embarrassed but she was smiling shyly.

"U-Um…my name is Orino Kamiko…and…uh…I was wondering if you had a date for the dance on Friday?" the girl asked, looking away.

Syaoran looked surprised and sighed, staring out the window. "I don't."

Kamiko looked absolutely thrilled. She smiled and her eyes shimmered. "Really?! Cause, um, neither do I…"

"And?"

Kamiko gulped and put her hands behind her back. "Well, since neither of us have dates, shouldn't we go together?"

"There are plenty of other people who don't have dates."

"H-Hai, but I don't want to go with any of those other people."

"Well neither do I."

Kamiko looked at him happily. "So you mean---!"

"No, I don't mean I want to go with you!" Syaoran snapped. Kamiko's eyes got teary. Syaoran felt a bit guilty so he sighed.

"Look, all I'm saying is the person I wanted to go with already has a date."

Kamiko sniffed. "So then give me a try!"

"I'm not like that, Orino."

Kamiko was on the brink of bawling. "Li-sama…who do you like?"

Syaoran tried not to blush and looked away. "N-No one."

"You just said the person you wanted to go with---"

"I know what I said!!"

Kamiko glared. "Fine! I'll just ask Keiji-kun!"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH ALREADY HAS A DATE!!!!" Syaoran yelled. Kamiko looked taken back and scared.

"Nani?!" Kamiko said. "Dammit! Whoever's his date doesn't deserve him like I---"

"You sure as hell got that right," Syaoran growled. He was clenching his fists and teeth. Kamiko examined him and suddenly her face got bright with realization.

"You _like _Keiji-kun's date, don't you?!" she smirked. Syaoran gaped at her.

"I-I do not!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

Kamiko giggled and stopped someone passing by. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me who Keiji-kun's date is?"

"Hai! It's Kinomoto-san!" the girl said and continued on her way. Kamiko nearly fainted.

"Ki…Kino…" she kept muttering. Syaoran tried to get away but she grabbed his arm, smirking evilly.

"You have a crush on Kinomoto Sakura!" she informed him. He wretched away and glared.

"Prove it."

"Oh, I will. And I highly suggest you reconsider taking me to the dance before Kinomoto-san finds out about this."

She smiled sweetly before waving and hurrying off. Syaoran was still standing there, glaring daggers at that girl.

_Damn American's…_he thought to himself.

(**Hey now, don't get mad at me! First of all, _I'm _American so I don't wanna be dissing myself right? And second, Syaoran is thinking it! So if you're gonna get mad at anyone, get mad at him! And Kamiko is pretty annoying so…**)

He stomped back down to the classroom and slammed the door, causing Terada-sensei to look up and frown.

-**Aim Conversation**-

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx has signed on.

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: What's up Kinomoto?

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Hey, uh, who is this again?

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Kamiko!

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Ohhh! Right! Gomen!

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: haha, it's fine.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Haha. Not much is up. You?

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Same. Although I found out something rather interesting today from Li-sama.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Really? Syaoran-kun? What'd he say?

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Well, I don't know if I should tell you just yet.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: uhh…ok…

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: lol.

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Don't worry about it though.

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: I'm sure you'll find out soon.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Find out what?

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Uh, never mind. I think Li-sama will be the one to want to tell you.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Ok, I give up.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: So anyways, did you ask Syaoran-kun to the dance?

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: ….uh…no.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Oh really?!?! I'm sure he would have said hai!!

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Haha. Arigatou. But I doubt it.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I don't!

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Haha. Enough about me though. When did Keiji-kun ask you?

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Oh. Uh, at lunch a few days ago.

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: Cool. You're so lucky. Every girl in our grade likes him!

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: They like Syaoran-kun too!

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: That's true.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Yeah. Oh, dinner's ready, I have to go! Gomen! See you at school tomorrow!

2**G00D**4**Y0U**: k. Bye Kinomoto.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: has signed off.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Fujitaka called from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"HAI!" Sakura yelled back, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She ran downstairs and seated herself at the table. She smiled at the picture of her mother.

"Good evening, Okaasan!" she said cheerfully. "You too, Otousan! Oniichan!"

"Good evening," Fujitaka smiled, setting her plate in front of her.

"Arigatou!"

Once everyone had started eating, Fujitaka cleared his throat.

"You know, I really did like that Liran-san."

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

Touya nearly gagged. "You've _been _saying that Otousan! We get it!"

Fujitaka laughed. "Gomenai, but he did return our Sakura-chan to us!"

"Whatever." Touya sipped his noodles and set them down, wiping his chin.

"I invited him over for dinner on Friday," Sakura informed them, taking a sip of her milk.

"Really?" her father smiled. "What did he say?"

She thought and then remembered. "I don't know. He never answered."

The man's face fell. "Well, make sure he agrees! Oh, and maybe his whole family can come as well!"

Sakura and Touya both nearly choked. "NO!" they screamed in unison.

Their father looked suspicious. "Why?"

"He has a _very _busy family!" Sakura emphasized the word very.

"How so?"

Sakura exchanged a look of pleading with her older brother.

"His father works in real estate and his mother in the technology department at some local business office," Touya said smoothly. "He also has many siblings who are older then him."

Fujitaka nodded. "I see."

"So, that's why only he should come!" Sakura smiled nervously. Her father nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you want, Sakura-chan," he smiled, kissing her cheek and standing. "I'm finished. I have once last huge project before I leave on Saturday for the dig."

His children nodded and when he had left the kitchen they sighed in relief.

"That was close," Sakura said.

"Your telling me!!" Touya agreed grouchily, clearing his plate as well. Sakura smiled and helped wash the dishes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

So, the dance is coming up and all…so STAY TUNED. And remember: Reviews make me HAPPYHAPPY! So click the little Go button if you want an update!

Thank you to:

**CoolK**

**SandPaper**

**Karma Boo**

**iNuQTpIe**

**SnowCharms**

**DemonFromThePast**

**4evrFanKero**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Lilmouse1988**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Addicted2Sakura**

**Innocent eyes x**

**IwishSan**

**Kaze-tenshi**

**Canadiangal94**

**Meow-mix23**

**Romancerox**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Ingrid8av**

**Rosita**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**Bright-eyesxX**

**Hikari sukanami**

**Tears-of-redemption**

Thank you to ALL!!!! I'm so happy! Keep it up guys cause you're the GREATEST!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	20. The Spring Dance Part 1

Almost to 300 reviews people!!! Please help me out to get to there! I'll be forever** GREATFUL**!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 20**: The Spring Dance Part 1

Sakura hummed to herself as she tied pretty red ribbons on either side of her long, beautiful hair. Brushing it one last time, her curls bounced and she giggled.

"I hope Keiji-kun is impressed," she said out loud, but then sighed. "I'd _rather _Yukito-san be impressed, though."

She cheerfully opened her closet and pulled out her pink dress. Slipping it on, she admired herself in her full-length mirror.

The sleeves where long and flared when they reached her elbows, giving it an elegant look. It had a V-neck cut and extended down to her knees, where it had a few white ruffles. Her slippers were a dark shade of red to match her ribbons and also her earrings.

She squealed and twirled so that her dress swirled around her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" her father called from downstairs. "A YOUNG MAN IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

Sakura looked up and blinked.

"Hai!" she shouted back. _It must be Keiji-kun._

Hurrying down the stairs, she nearly tripped but made it down safely. When she entered the living room, three guys were sitting on the couch. The first was, of course, her father. The second, her brother.

The last was a boy her age with brown hair. He had big, brown eyes that went well with his hair and he was tall. Dressed in a black suit, he had a small plastic box with a pretty pink corsage in it.

"Good evening," the teenager greeted Sakura, bowing slightly. She smiled politely and curtsied, then giggled.

"Good evening to you, Keiji-kun," she replied. "Is that for me?"

"Hai." Keiji approached her and slipped the pink corsage onto her skinny wrist. She smiled as she examined it.

"Arigatou!"

Keiji nodded, then faced her father.

"Sir, I hope it's alright if I take your daughter to the dance," he said politely, taking Sakura's hand.

Fujitaka smiled. "Of course, young man. Just have her back by midnight."

"I understand."

Sakura listened for a moment and then let go of Keiji's hands and grinned at him.

"Uh, Keiji-kun, if you would excuse me for a moment I'd like to talk to my father."

Her date blinked but nodded. "Sure. I'll be waiting outside."

"Hai."

When he had left, Sakura turned to her father. "Otousan, I thought Syao-kun was having dinner with us after the dance."

Fujitaka gasped. "Oh, that's right! But it's already 7, and you plan to spend a while at this dance, right?"

Sakura nodded. "But I feel bad because I really wanted him to."

Her father placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Well…if you're back by nine we could still have him over for a little while. Touya and I can hold off on dinner until then."

Sakura grinned and hugged her father. "Arigatou!!"

She then smiled at Touya and headed for the front door. "Ja ne!" she called to them both.

As her father and brother waved back, Fujitaka sighed to his son. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Touya snorted and grabbed a book off the coffee table. "Duh Otousan. She's 15. She can take care of herself."

His father nodded. "I hope so."

-**Sakura and Keiji**-

The two walked down Sakura's front door steps as Keiji admired Sakura's outfit.

"God you look gorgeous," he told her. She blushed.

"Y-You think so?" she asked.

"I've always thought so," he smirked.

"Haha." Sakura laughed nervously as they made their way down the walkway. When she opened the small, iron gate, Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

"N…No way!!" she screamed. For right in front of her was a shiny, white limo. It was very long and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Sakura," Keiji grinned, taking her hand yet again. "This will be our ride."

"K-Keiji-kun!!" Sakura said, throwing her arms over his neck. "I LOVE IT! ARIGATOU!!"

"No problem, babe," he said, patting her back.

They climbed into the backseat of the limo and Sakura looked around. There was a wrap around seat and at the very front was the driver. He turned, waved, and smiled. He had white gloves and a black top hat.

"The dance, Yosakko-san?" he asked.

"Hai," Keiji answered, slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders. She tensed a bit.

"Alright then." The window separating them and him rolled up so now they had complete privacy. Sakura cleared her throat.

"This sure is a nice limo," she smiled, looking around some more.

"Hai," Keiji answered, staring at her. She avoided his gaze.

"Is it yours?"

"My family's."

"Sugoi! Are you really that rich, Keiji-kun?"

(Amazing. Sorry if I spelled it wrong lol)

"You could say that," he laughed, leaning in closer. Sakura coughed and tapped her throat.

"Gomen. I think I'm catching a cold," she said. Keiji raised an eyebrow.

"So," Sakura said, looking at him for the first time since they had entered the limo. "I have to be home by nine my Otousan said. Is that alright?"

"Nine?!" Keiji looked disappointed. "I was hoping we could catch a movie or something after the dance."

"A movie?" Sakura asked in surprise. "What are you _talking _about? I thought we were just going to the dance."

Keiji smiled. "Ah, come on! A little chick flick or whatever girls like would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Sakura frowned. "Hai, maybe for an afternoon! But not after a Jr. High dance!"

Keiji frowned as well and looked out the window. Sakura sighed after a couple minutes and looked at him.

"Keiji-kun, I don't wanna be mad at each other before we're even _at _the dance, ok?"

Her date nodded. "Hai, neither do I. Let's stay happy, alright?"

Sakura smiled. "Right!"

-**Dance**-

"So you _did_ show up Li-kun!" Tomoyo laughed as she playfully punched Syaoran in the arm. He looked at her.

"Hai, I had nothing better to do," he replied, crossing his arms. Eriol snorted and linked arms with Tomoyo.

"You ain't foolin anyone man," he informed his friend.

"You ain't soundin too smart with that talk _dude_," Syaoran grumbled back. Eriol laughed and punched Syaoran's arm as well.

"Syaoran!! Tomoyo! Hiiragizawa-kun!" someone called. They all turned to see Meiling running over to them. She was beaming and smiled brightly. "What's up guys?"

"Not much," Eriol answered. "You got a date?"

"Hai," Meiling answered. "He's from another class though. His name's Kirumi-kun! Or at least that's what I call him. He asked me yesterday."

"I'm happy for you!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Arigatou!"

They talked for a little while before…

"Meiling!!" a boy called, joining the group and handing Meiling some punch. He looked at everyone around him. "Oh. Who are they?"

"My friends," Meiling answered, linking arms with him. "Kirumi-kun, this is Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. Guys, this is my date, Kirumi."

"What's up," Eriol said.

"Pleased to meet you," Tomoyo smiled.

"What they said," Syaoran muttered.

Kirumi blinked at Syaoran and glanced around. "Where's your date?" he asked.

"Don't have one," Syaoran replied hotly.

"Seriously? That sucks."

"Whatever."

Just then, there were girls squealing and shouting and jumping up and down. The group craned their necks to see the gym entrance doors and saw a couple walking in. The girls were swooning over the guy coming in and the guys all whispering about the girl.

Syaoran would have cared less if it had been _any other couple_…but it wasn't any other couple.

Sakura was holding hands with Keiji as they entered the huge gym. Everyone was staring in awe at the perfect looking couple. Syaoran could feel his blood boiling. Kirumi spit out his punch and gaped.

"Yosakko asked Kinomoto?! _SCORE_!!" he blurted. Meiling gasped and elbowed him in the stomach. His face twisted in pain and he clutched his stomach. Next, Syaoran stepped down _hard _on his foot and stomped away.

"Sakura-chan you're so kawaii!" all the girls kept saying. Sakura just smiled and waved.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you look great!" Chiharu smiled as her and Keiji went up to them. Chiharu was there with none other then Takashi, while Rika and Naoko had decided to come without dates.

"Arigatou," Sakura replied.

"I know, I have the hottest girl here," Keiji smirked, grabbing Sakura by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Hai," Chiharu replied unsurely. She looked over then gulped. "O-Oh! Li-kun! What's up?"

Syaoran was standing there looking very annoying. Sakura smiled and ran over to him.

"Syaoran-kun! I was worried you wouldn't come! I'm glad!" she grinned wider. Syaoran gulped loudly and nodded.

"W-Well I didn't want to miss dinner at your house."

Just then, Keiji stepped between them and held an arm up in front of Sakura.

"Did I just hear you say you were having dinner at _my _Sakura's house?!?" he growled.

"Hai, you did!!" Syaoran growled back.

"H-Hey you two!!" Sakura said, trying to break them up.

"Stay out of this!" they both yelled at her. She frowned.

"NO I WON'T STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! Quite fighting! Keiji-kun, we said we were going to be happy during the dance!"

Her face was so determined that Keiji sighed and stepped away.

"Sakura's right. I'm not gonna fight _you _Li. Of all people…"

Syaoran's eye twitched. "Right back at you."

"Whatever. Just quite flirting with my Sakura!!"

Sakura grabbed Keiji's arm. "I'm not _your _Sakura! I don't _belong _to you!!"

Keiji looked surprised but frowned. "Whatever babe, come on, this is a slow song."

He took Sakura's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Syaoran took a deep breath and tried not to watch the girl he liked dance with the guy he hated.

Eriol was dancing with Tomoyo, Meiling with Kirumi, and Chiharu with Takashi. Rika and Naoko stood beside Syaoran.

"It sucks to be dateless," Rika sighed, taking another handful of chips where the three of them stood by the snack table. It was dark in the gym except for the flashing disco ball lights swirling around. Confetti was strewed all over.

"I could care less," Naoko answered, pouring herself some more punch.

"Ditto," Syaoran grumbled, glaring more at Keiji.

"Then why do you look so angry?" Rika asked, looking at him. Syaoran stopped glaring.

"I-I don't look angry!" he snapped.

Rika and Naoko exchanged unconvinced looks and rolled their eyes. "Riiiiiiight," Naoko coughed.

On the dance floor, Sakura laid her head on Keiji's shoulder. _I'm so tired, _she thought.

_Ha, she digs me, _Keiji smirked, his hand sliding lower…and lower…

"Hey!" Sakura snapped, grabbing his hand and moving it up. "No. Touch. Perv."

Keiji gave a nervous laugh. "Just kidding!" he told her.

Her eyes narrowed but she was too tired to say anything more. She wrapped her hands back around his neck as he did so with her waist. They moved slowly to the music.

"I can't take this anymore," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, watching her best friend dancing.

"Just ignore it," Eriol replied darkly. "She'll realize what a perverted asshole he is soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at him. Eriol sighed.

"Well…I overheard him talking to some friends the other day. He said he was gonna…_score_…with Sakura-san."

Tomoyo gasped and gave Keiji a disgusted look. "That…That bastard!"

"I know."

"What should we do?"

"We can't do anything!"

"But Li-kun---"

"_That's _why we can't do anything."

Tomoyo stared at him. She looked down and nodded slowly. Eriol hugged her waist.

"Hopefully she'll see him for who he really is before anything happens."

"Sakura-chan won't let anything happen. I'm sure of it."

-**8:00**-

Syaoran gulped down his fourth cup of punch. He slammed it down on the snack table and sighed.

"Quite drinking so much punch, idiot," Sakura said sternly. When he looked at her she smiled. "I don't want my friend to be fat."

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Right."

"There you are Sakura," Keiji said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, there's another slow song."

Sakura sighed loudly. "_Another _slow song? Please, Keiji-kun---"

"Now, now, babe. We might not get another opportunity like this." He began leading her back to the dance floor as she complained. She mouthed _Gomen _to Syaoran and then turned back to Keiji.

Syaoran clutched his fists under they shook. _That…That…_

"You ok?!" Eriol asked, popping up out of nowhere. Syaoran jumped back and glared.

"Quite doin that man," he grumbled. Eriol laughed.

"Still jealous of him I'm guessing?" he asked.

"What d'you think?"

"Hai, I understand."

Meiling and Kirumi walked over, Meiling clutching his arm and smiling widely. She grabbed a glass of punch randomly from the snack table and gulped it down.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna take Meiling home now," Kirumi said to Eriol and Syaoran.

"She's a little…hyper."

"HYPER?!? WHO'S HYPER?!" Meiling yelled, looking around wildly.

"Settle down Meiling!"

"No _you _settle down!"

"Ja ne guys," Kirumi said, and tried dragging Meiling away but she kept escaping him and running back to the snack table.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Keiji were dancing slowly again. He didn't try anything but when Sakura looked up at him to say she was done with dancing, he did something he knew he had to do.

It happened so fast. Sakura didn't even see it coming, much less expect it! Keiji's lips had suddenly captured hers and she stood there, still as stone. His hand was on her back and the other one was holding her cheek.

Sakura couldn't move. She couldn't fight him. But she didn't know that EVERYONE had stopped dancing to watch. It was just what Keiji had wanted. Everyone to see. To see them kissing right there in the middle of the dance floor.

_It…it was better when Syaoran-kun kissed me!! _Sakura thought. _This guy…he's not gentle at all! He's forceful and rude about it! I…I hate him!_

Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Eriol had to restrain Tomoyo in fact. Meiling had suddenly stopped being hyper and was now staring in shock at the scene along with her date, Kirumi.

Syaoran…he wanted to kill Keiji. Literally. Dropped his punch, it spilled all over the floor. He stomped over to the couple and tapped Keiji on the shoulder.

When the guy turned, he found a fist collide with his face. Falling to the ground, blood was streaming out of his nose. He was in such a daze he couldn't speak for a moment.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _KISS SAKURA EVER AGAIN YOU BASTARD!!!" Syaoran shouted. Everyone gasped and started whispering all at once.

"Why you…" Keiji said in rage. Sakura was just staring in disbelief and confusion.

"S…Syaoran…kun…"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dun Dun Dun…haha. Well, REVIEW! Or no update.

Haha just kidding!!! I'm not THAT mean…uh…cough cough…haha. Still kidding.

Thank you to:

**Romancerox**

**Rawritskim**

**Innocent eyes x**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Ingird8av**

**Cherrylove05**

**CoolK**

**Meow-mix23**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**SnowCharms**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Karma Boo**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**IwishSan**

**Rosita**

**Lovewish**

**Numbeh 013**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**Loekeshwari Ramnarace**

**iNuQTpIe**—Even if it was under MY screen name lol

Thanks guys! More reviews this time around please?? Haha

Love yeah lots.

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	21. The Spring Dance Part 2

**Heyy people! Guess what? I LOVEE YOU! You _totally _rock!!!! 300+ reviews, I couldn't be HAPPIER! Gahh I just love you so much. So here's an update!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 21**: The Spring Dance Part 2

"But…But Syaoran-kun…" Sakura was in complete shock. Why had Syaoran punched Keiji? Was it because he had kissed her??

_No! No way! That _couldn't _be it! _Sakura mentally slapped herself, blushing.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass," Keiji hissed, standing and wiping a trickle of blood coming from his lip.

"You can try," Syaoran snickered.

"HEY! STOP THIS _NOW_!" Sakura screamed, grabbing Syaoran's curled fist and lowering it. "Syaoran-kun, why did you punch Keiji-kun?"

Syaoran looked angry and glanced away. "I felt like it."

Sakura frowned. "That's not a reason! Tell me the truth."

Suddenly, a girl shoved her way to the front of the gawking crowd and placed both of her feet firmly apart. Her fists were clenched tightly at the side of her bright red dress and her hair was flailing out around her.

"K-Kamiko-chan?" Sakura asked confusedly. "Is something…wrong?"

"Get your paws off Li-sama!!" Kamiko growled, indicating a perfectly manicured finger towards Syaoran. Sakura looked at where she was gripping Syaoran's fist and quickly let go.

"Uh…gomen…" she said quietly.

"Don't be!" Syaoran said fiercely, glaring at Kamiko, who blinked. "Stop being so damn jealous and sensitive! It's freakin annoying!"

Kamiko's eyes welled up with tears. "LI-SAMA, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!" she howled. "I'LL…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Oh, boo hoo," Syaoran fake sighed.

Kamiko was shaking from anger now. "I don't get it," she whispered, yet everyone was listening carefully enough to hear her. "You're mean to everyone, mostly every girl…but Kinomoto is the only one you're nice to!"

There were a couple gasps throughout the room and a silence hung in the center.

"Tha-That's not true!" Syaoran defended. "I'm just not nice to you cause you're so freakin annoying and desperate and jealous!"

"Oh, give it up!" Kamiko snapped, her voice growing louder and louder. "It's obvious to practically every person in this freakin room! Kinomoto, how _dense _can you be?!?!"

Sakura blinked and sweat dropped. "Wh…What do you mean?" she asked.

Kamiko was pissed now. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT?!?! HE'S FREAKIN IN LO---"

"Oi Kamiko-chan, what's up?!" Tomoyo said loudly, linking arms with Kamiko out of nowhere.

"Wanna get some punch?!" Eriol asked excitedly, leading her away from Sakura and Syaoran.

Kamiko was confused but quickly snapped out of it. "Let go of me!!" she yelled, trying to wretch away. "I…have something…important to say!" she struggled.

"It can't _possibly _be as important as punch!" Eriol smiled cheerfully.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked, a huge sweat drop on her head.

"Uh, I don't know!! Orino always seemed a bit strange to me!" Syaoran laughed nervously.

"Ah hem," came an impatient cough. The two turned to see Keiji standing there glaring and looking bored.

"Oh, Keiji-kun!" Sakura said in surprise. "Gomenai, I forgot you were there!"

Keiji looked hurt and stunned. Syaoran smirked.

"That's right," he muttered.

"I'm not finished with him yet," Keiji growled, stepping closer to Syaoran. "I wanna settle this here and now Li!"

"You got it!" Syaoran smirked wider, taking a fighting pose.

"I said STOP IT!" Sakura yelled in annoyance, stepping between the two boys. "Cut it out you idiots!"

"Stay outta this Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"No I _won't _stay outta this Syaoran-kun!! You two need to stop fighting like this!"

"Quiet!!! Come at me Yosakko!" Syaoran yelled, frowning.

"If you say so!!" Keiji grinned evilly. He bolted forward towards an awaiting Syaoran. Sakura had fear in her eyes.

"STOP ITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, jumping into Keiji's path. But he was too determined.

It was like it happened in slow motion. One moment Keiji was running and Sakura was standing there, the next she was laying on the ground clutching her arm. Everyone was talking and staring and covering their mouths.

Keiji had stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his wounded date.

"SAKURAAAA!" Syaoran yelled, shoving Keiji out of the way to the ground and rushing to Sakura's aid. "Are you ok? How bad does it hurt?"

He gently touched her arm and she winced.

"I…I think it's broken," she said in pain. Keiji couldn't move or talk. Kamiko, Tomoyo and Eriol had returned to the circle and Tomoyo gasped in horror, hurrying over to her friend.

"Sakura-chan!! What happened?" she asked in concern.

"It was all that bastard's fault!" Syaoran snapped, glaring at Keiji.

"I…I didn't…" Keiji stuttered, staring at his hands as if they were covered in blood or something.

"But you did!!" Syaoran said angrily, towering over him and grabbing the collar of his tux.

"N-No Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, looking up at them and twitching with pain as she held her arm. "Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean to!"

"Are you freakin kidding me?!?! He _meant_ to do that!" Syaoran replied.

"No! I would never hurt her!!" Keiji defended.

"Quite lying you---"

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Tomoyo yelled, holding up her hands and frowning. "Will someone _please _tell what happened?!"

"Oh…right…gomen," Syaoran muttered. "Well, me and Yosakko here were about to fight when Sakura stepped between us. She was trying to get us to stop, and I told Yosakko to come at me. He agreed and started at a run. Sakura was in the way and when she didn't move this bastard _shoved her to the ground_!"

"And I guess my arm broke in the process," Sakura added with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't freakin mean to!" Keiji yelled, pushing Syaoran off him finally and stepping back. "It was…you know…a reflex!"

"A reflex he says," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Poor Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said in sadness. "My leg finally heels and then you break your arm! Life isn't fair…"

Sakura gave a small laugh. "It's ok Tomoyo-chan. I'll be fine once I call my Otousan to come get me."

"Don't you want my personal limo to---" Keiji started.

"Don't even try it," Syaoran growled. Keiji glared at him.

"Well, I'm going outside to call my Otousan," Sakura said, standing slowly with Tomoyo's help. "Ja ne everyone."

It was quiet as she left. Once she was outside she could hear the music blaring again and she sighed.

Rummaging through her white silk purse, she found her cell phone and dialed her home number. It rang three times before Touya answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" he yawned.

"Touya, can you tell Otousan to come pick me up?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…hai."

"Arigatou."

She hung up and smiled at Tomoyo. "You can go back in if you like."

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled back. "That's ok. You supported me in the hospital and I wanna support you."

Sakura hugged her. "Arigatou."

Eriol and Syaoran walked out later, Meiling and Kurumi hanging out behind them on the school steps.

"You alright?" Eriol asked Sakura, patting her shoulder. She nodded.

"Hai. Otousan's picking me up soon."

"That's good."

"Mhm."

Syaoran was silent, hands in his pockets. Sakura watched him for a moment and then grinned.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun."

He looked at her in surprise and blinked. "Nani?"

"You defended me against Keiji-kun," she answered. "That was really nice of you."

Syaoran blushed and nodded. "Uh…sure. No problem."

Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, "You were right about Yosakko-kun."

"I know!" Eriol grinned. "Plus it's pretty obvious."

"But…he was so nice to me!" Sakura frowned. "So polite…nice…sweet…"

"Only cause your pretty," Kurumi told her, walking up with Meiling, her arm around his waist. "Sorry to tell you, but it's true. He's a…uh…somewhat of a lecherous bastard."

Sakura gasped. "Le….Lecherous?!?"

"DUH!" the other five yelled. Her eyes widened.

"I…Keiji-kun…!" she growled.

"We'll kill him later," Tomoyo informed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "For now, just focus on taking care of that arm."

"Oh, right," Sakura mumbled.

Just then, her father's car pulled up. When he saw all of them standing there, he got out of the car and hurried over to them.

"Sakura-chan?" he said, bending down to be eye level with her. "Are you ok? Is anything wrong?"

Sakura smiled. "Uh…well, I just kinda…broke my arm…"

"NANI!?!?" her father yelled in shock. Sakura looked at the cement.

"I fell and broke my arm. That's all."

"THAT'S ALL?! Come on, we've gotta get you to the hospital!" he shouted, grabbing her arm.

Before being dragged into the car, and turned and smiled apologetically at her friends. _Overprotective, _she mouthed, waving.

They all grinned and waved back as she drove off. Once the car had turned the corner, Syaoran sighed gruffly.

"That son of a bitch," he grumbled. "I swear I'm gonna kill him on Monday."

"Same here," Eriol and Kurumi said angrily.

"Don't forget me," Tomoyo piped up.

"And me!!!" Meiling shouted. She was still 'half-drunk.'

"It's settled. We'll ambush him!!" Eriol smirked, slamming his fist onto his palm.

"He's not getting away with this!" Kurumi frowned.

"Not getting away with what?" came a sweet voice. Everyone turned to see Kamiko standing there, hands behind her back. She was smiling shyly.

Syaoran groaned. "What d'you want?" he asked in annoyance.

Kamiko sighed. "Can't I just ask a simple question without you interrogating me?"

"No."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ok I---"

"Cut it out," Tomoyo said. "Kamiko-chan, you know how Sakura-chan broke her arm cause of Yosakko-kun? We want to get revenge on him on Monday but don't tell him!"

Kamiko's eyes widened. "Really? Interesting!"

"Hai, hai, just don't tell," Kurumi told her with a wave of his hand.

"I won't tell. Just include me and I won't."

"Nani?!" Syaoran yelled.

Kamiko smiled.

"But why do you want to be included Kamiko-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Cause of all the girls in our grade Keiji-sama asked _Kinomoto_," Kamiko replied hotly.

"And what's wrong with her?!?" Syaoran snapped in a sharp tone. Kamiko crossed her arms.

"Never mind. Just include me and I won't tell Keiji-sama what's coming."

Eriol sighed. "Fine, fine. Just…meet us in the back of the school at 7:30 Monday morning, ok?"

"Hai."

-**Hospital**-

"It looks as though the bone's in your left arm broke on impact," the doctor informed Sakura as she sat on the plastic, uncomfortable bed. "You must have hit something pretty hard for them to shatter like this."

"I did," Sakura whispered, holding her arm, which was now in a bright, white cast.

The doctor smiled. "Which was?"

"The gym floor," Sakura replied, looking away, as if she was suddenly fascinated in a poster on the many wonderful functions of the human ear.

"I see. Did you trip?"

"…Hai…"

The doctor looked unconvinced but she smiled nonetheless. "Alright. Well, I think we're all done here! I'll go tell your Otousan when your next check up is and what you need to do each day to take care of your arm."

Sakura nodded. When the doctor left, she sighed.

"Stupid Keiji-kun…"

Just then her cell phone started ringing. Opening her purse, she grabbed it and checked caller id.

**Unknown caller.**

"Strange…" Sakura muttered, pushing the Answer button.

"…Moshi Moshi?" she said slowly.

"I know where you live and if you don't come to the docks tomorrow at noon I'll kill you and your entire family," a scratchy, deep voice said into the phone.

And then there was nothing but a dial tone. Sakura sat there; mouth opened, and dropped her cell phone. It hit the plastic bed with a clatter and the back broke off.

"Come to the…docks?" Sakura repeated. She thought for a moment before gasping and a familiar scent came into her memory.

Salmon.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Not the best cliff hanger but oh well…haha. Know who it is?? Lol. Bet you do. Anyways, review pretty please!!

Thank you to:

**SnowCharms**

**MoonLove Angel**

**CoolK**

**Addicted2Sakura**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Lovewish**

**Blackxwhitexanimals**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Karma Boo**

**Numbeh 013**

**Romancerox**

**Kairi The Nobody**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Meow-mix23**

**iNuQTpIe**

**soibean123**

**cherryblossoms16**

**unknown**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Cherrylove05**

**DemonFromThePast**

**IwishSan**

**Ingrid8av**

**Smilin-smartiies**

**Rosita**

**Canadiangal94**

**MermaidLeia**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

29!!!!!! Most yet! Thank you so much guys!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	22. One Rough Night

For some reason I'm really in a sailor moon mood. Does that ever happen to anybody? You're just really in the mood for something and can't stop watching it or thinking about it?? Hm. Oh! AND I have the biggest craving ever for some CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFINS!!!! Oh god those sound good right now.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 22**: One Rough Night

"Sakura-chan! Time to go!" Fujitaka grinned, coming into her little hospital room.

She quickly stuffed her damaged cell phone back into her purse and smiled back. "H-Hai!"

Her father sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Are you ok? Is anything wrong?"

Sakura gulped and shook her head reassuringly. "No! Aside from my arm being broken, nothing's wrong! Come on, it's late! Touya's probably worried and bored and hungry!"

She hopped down from the plastic bed and held her arm up with her other hand.

"Want a wheelchair?"

Sakura faced her father and looked at him as if he were crazy. "For a broken _arm_?" she questioned. "I'm good."

He chuckled and guided his daughter out of the room. After checking out, the pair went back out into the cold dampness of the night and got into their car.

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that phone call. She _knew _who it was from…but how the hell had they gotten her cell phone number?? Much less, how had they known she was alone when they called? Lucky guess…probably not…

"How was your evening?" Fujitaka suddenly asked, looking at his daughter as they drove down the empty road.

She snapped back to attention and blinked. "My evening…Oh! Yeah…my evening…well, I had a lot to eat! Their chips were _de-li-cious_! And the punch---!"

"Hai, hai, but what about Yosakko-san? Was he a good dancer?"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "You could…uh…say that."

"And how did your friends like him?"

"Oh…they said…well, something like, he really knew what he was doing…"

"Ah! That's good!"

"Heh heh. Yeah…"

It was quiet until they reached home and slumped into the house. Touya was munching on a piece of toast when they walked into the kitchen, looking frazzled and tired. Touya nearly choked when he saw Sakura's arm.

"What…(cough)…happened??" he asked in surprise.

"I fell," Sakura shrugged, sitting in her normal place at the table. "No big deal. It's fixed now."

"Oh…ok." Touya continued with his book. "Anyways, there's someone in the living room who came here to see you."

Sakura blinked. "Who came to see me?"

"Hai. He seemed really worried."

Sakura moaned. "Oh, dammit! Give it _up_, Keiji-kun!!"

"Nani?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

She quickly got up and scuttled into the living room. Looking in to see who was there, she only saw the back of someone's head. _Brown hair._

Sakura frowned. _Damn him, that perverted jerk! When will he learn!_

She stomped over quietly to the back of the couch, bawled up her first, and smashed it down as hard as she could onto his head. The person grabbed his head in pain and howled, turned to glare at his attacker.

At the same time, they both gasped.

"Sakura!"

"_Syaoran-kun_?!" Sakura asked in confusion. "But I…I thought…"

"What was _that _for?" Syaoran asked less harshly, rubbing his aching head.

"Gomenasai!! I thought you were Keiji-kun!" Sakura apologized.

"Oh…well if that's what you would have done to him it was worth it."

They both laughed and Sakura sat beside him on the couch. It was quiet until Sakura asked, "So…why'd you come to see me?"

Syaoran looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Well…I…was worried and all and when I came your Oniichan told me to wait in here. I've only been here about ten minutes though so don't worry."

"Hai. Arigatou." Sakura was beaming and Syaoran gave a shy smile.

"Does it hurt? Do you hate the cast?" he replied quietly.

"No. And no. It's ok. Just not very stylish," Sakura giggled. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "But you know what would make it _really _stylish?"

"Nani??"

"Your signature!" she laughed. Whipping a pen out from a nearby drawer, she handed it to Syaoran and held out her blank, white cast.

He looked a little embarrassed and awkward at first, but soon he had reached out the pen and scribbled down his name, including "Get well soon."

Sakura grinned, examining the work. "I like it! Arigatou!"

"No problem."

They just sat there, grinning like fools, when Sakura sighed and said, "You know Syaoran-kun…I think I may have gone to the dance with the wrong---"

"Yo, Sakura, dinners ready!!" Touya called, sticking his head into the living room. Seeing them, he snickered, "I'm not _interrupting _anything, am I?"

Sakura's face flashed scarlet. "No Oniichan!!! We'll be right there!"

Standing swiftly, she took Syaoran's hand and led him into the kitchen. "It's 1 in the morning and yet we're eating dinner," she sighed loudly.

"Thousands of people do that," Syaoran informed her.

"No, millions," Touya corrected.

"No, billions---" Fujitaka started.

"Alright, alright, I get it!!" Sakura huffed, sitting at the table. Syaoran joined her and soon all four of them were eating the dinner.

"WacDonalds…nice choice Otousan," Sakura teased.

"Spur of the moment!" her father muttered, chewing on a hamburger. When he swallowed, he added, "What else am I supposed to do at 1 a.m.?

5 hamburgers, 2 cases of chicken nuggets, 4 drinks, 3 things of fries and a salad later, the Kinomoto's and Syaoran were seated in the living room chatting.

As Fujitaka and Syaoran discussed Egypt (where Syaoran had apparently been), Touya started choking (again) on his soft drink. Everyone stared at him until finally his father slapped his back many times.

An ice cube came flying out of his mouth, landing on the floor and melting.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…just happened," her brother replied, his face pale. After a few minutes, Fujitaka and Syaoran regained their conversation, and Touya glanced at Sakura.

He pointed to her cast hurriedly. She blinked and looked down at her cast.

_Li Syaoran, get well soon._

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura squealed, clamping a hand over her mouth as she did so.

The room went silent and all eyes were fixed on her. Sakura desperately tried to cover her cast and laugh it off.

"Oh! Haha, gomen! I saw a bee! Nasty little things!" she joked. "I _hate _them!!"

-**2:34 a.m.**-

"I don't need the exact time," Syaoran said. "Just 2:30 would have been fine!"

"Haha. Ok. It's 2:30," Sakura smiled.

The two were standing outside of Sakura's house, under a dim light coming from above her closed front door.

"Dinner was great," Syaoran said. "I love WacDonalds!"

"Same here," Sakura agreed. "Arigatou again!"

"Like I said, no problem," Syaoran grinned.

It was silent as they both stood there…obviously embarrassed. Sakura twiddled her thumbs as Syaoran ran his hand through his hair.

"Well…I'd better get going," Syaoran said, looking at the ground. "I'll come by tomorrow to check on you."

"Hai," Sakura turned a slight shade of pink.

"Good night," Syaoran answered without moving.

"Good night," Sakura replied, remaining in her place.

Just then, at the very same time, they both kissed one another. It was very fast, and very awkward…and they pulled away immediately. Staring in shock at the person before them, both were a dark shade of red.

"Gomenasai!!" each shouted before darting away---Sakura into her house, Syaoran down the walkway.

Sakura stood with her back against the door, breathing heavily and swallowing hard.

"Niceeeeeeee! For a monster anyways," Touya teased, appearing before her.

Sakura gasped and blushed deeper. "YOU SPY!" she screamed, swinging at him and missing.

"Haha," Touya laughed, racing up the stairs to safety.

Sakura frowned and looked in the living room and out the window facing the front of the house. Pulling back the curtain, she noticed Syaoran standing by the gate staring at the house.

When their eyes met, she became flustered. Nonetheless…she waved with a shy smile. He waved back with a shy smile as well.

-

"Sakura-chan, you're still up?" Fujitaka yawned, walking over to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed the milk carton.

"Hai. I can't sleep," Sakura replied dreamily.

"I see. Well, mind if I join you until I finish my milk?"

"Of course."

Bringing his glass to the table, her father sat and took a long sip. "Did you enjoy having Syao-san here?"

Sakura giggled. "Yep. He's…great."

Her father's face crinkling into a big smile. "Better then your other date?"

"Much."

"I'm glad."

Sakura was so carefree, her head resting in her palm. She didn't even pay attention when he father began watching her.

"Ah. I see he signed your cast."

"Hai, he di---"

Sakura gasped and quickly stuck her cast under the table. Frowning, her father stood and went over to her. Grasping her arm, he held it up to exam.

"Well, isn't that nice," he told her, "of _Li Syaoran_!"

Sakura gulped and wretched her arm away. "Otousan, you don't understand---"

"Oh I understand perfectly well, Sakura!!" her father's voice boomed. Then it became soft again…as if he was upset. "You lied to me didn't you? That Liran Syao boy…he's not Liran Syao is he?"

"He---"

"Tell me the truth."

Sakura looked down at the wooden table. "Hai," she said as quietly as she could, eyes closed.

"Then he's Li Syaoran?"

"…H-Hai…."

"Hmmmm," Fujitaka rubbed his chin. "What can we do about this? You've obviously befriended a Li, no, not just _any _Li, but the Li heir who happens to be your age and _possibly _your love interest…"

"Love interest!!" Sakura gasped. "What are you---"

"Well, since he's a love interest, I'm just going to have to forbid you to _ever see him AGAIN_!" her father roared.

"NANI??!" Sakura yelled as her eyes widened.

"Oh, and also, I don't even want you near him! And since you go to the same school as him---"

"OTOUSAN, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CHANGED SCHOOL'S DO YOU??!" Sakura shouted, now standing as well.

"THAT'S _EXACTLY _WHAT I MEAN!"

"But---"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, upstairs and to her room.

"But he saved me!!!" Sakura reminded her father. "HE. SAVED. ME!"

"HE'S. ALSO. A. LI!!!!!" her father snapped back. "You're grounded! Stay in here until I'm able to transfer you! No leaving!"

And with that said, he slammed the door behind him. Sakura stared in horror at her door. Her father had _completely _lost it. Well…it was to be expected right? But _her _father…he caring, compassionate, loving father…

Collapsing on her bed, Sakura sobbed for a long time. She finally remembered that phone call. If she didn't meet those guys at the docks…they were going to kill her family!! And her!

"Shit…" Sakura moaned. "My life _sucks_!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's not that long but I figured it was the only place to really leave off at. Tell me whatcha think!

Thank you to:

**DemonFromThePast**

**CoolK**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Rawritskim**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Lilmouse1988**

**Karma Boo**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**IwishSan**

**Jsut4ugirlkhattu**

**Canadiangal94**

**Bright-eyesxX**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Rosita**

**Numbeh 013**

**Romancerox**

**Meow-mix23**

**Cherrylove05**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

**Kawaii-fan**

**Tears-of-redemption**

**Lovewish**

**Smiling-smartiies**

**Blank-No name**

**iNuQTpIe**

**CarCaptorBleach**

**SnowCharms**

Thanks guys!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	23. Escaping

Hair cuts are awesome. Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 23**: Escaping

-**Next Day, Saturday**-

"You have no more room? Please, this is urgent---"

"Kinomoto-san, I have said it three times now. Gomenasai. We have no available room for a 9th grader wishing to transfer into our school so late in the year. Now, if you don't mind, I have an important meeting I must attend. Good day."

The man on the other line hung up and Fujitaka stared at the phone, a solemn look on his face.

"Hidden Leaf Jr. High is out of the question," he grumbled, flipping back through the phonebook.

Touya quietly entered the living room and sat on the couch. His father was standing by the window, searching vigorously through the phonebook. He had been at it for at least an hour now. 5 different schools had turned him down. Since he had no valid reason for transferring Sakura, none of the schools had accepted her.

"Look Otousan, this isn't fair to Sakura," Touya finally piped up, slouching a little. "If she likes him---" Fujitaka shot his son a death glare---"_as a friend, _then you should let her do what she wants. Don't run her life for her!"

Fujitaka shook his head and returned to skimming the many school names listed for around the area.

"Otousan?"

"Furichi Jr. High sounds exceptional," Touya's father muttered to himself. "Good campus, great teachers…nice food…"

Touya slammed his hands on the table and stood swiftly. His father didn't even fidget. Touya sighed loudly and stomped out of the room.

As he left, Fujitaka gulped. The light from the window caught his glasses and reflected brightly. As he shook his head another time, he started to dial the number.

-**Sakura**-

"Come _on_! Go…up…"

Sakura's foot slipped and she thudded to the ground. Rubbing her throbbing head, she glared at her window. "You hate me _too _then."

Her bedroom window wasn't obliging to her wishes. She was trying to lift it up to escape the prison in which her father had placed her in, but for some reason her window was stuck.

Sighing heavily, Sakura thumped back down onto her bed and thought. When an idea came to her, she glanced over to her desk.

Lying right in the very center of it was her cell phone. She shook her head.

"The minutes are almost gone. I can only make one call if I really…"

She gasped and mentally (and literally) slapped herself. "DUH!"

Grabbing her shiny phone, she opened it and took a few calming breaths. Punching the numbers proved a difficult task since her fingers were so shaky. Holding it up to her ear, she crossed her fingers and prayed someone would answer the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" a male voice asked after four rings.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"This is Daidouji Sakura, is Syaoran-kun there?" she asked.

"Oh, Sakura-san. He's gone out for a bit. Would you like me to take a message?" the man speaking, who was obviously Xenon Li, Syaoran's father, informed her.

Sakura's heart sank.

"N-No, that's alright. But please, do you know when he'll be back? It's important!"

"Well, he went to visit a friend. He didn't say who, but I figure its Hiiragizawa-san or Yamazaki-san. He left about ten minutes ago."

_Dammit, _Sakura's mind screamed. _He won't be back for awhile then._

"Arigatou, Li-san. Gomen for bothering you."

"No problem at all. Nice talking to you."

Sakura pressed the end button and groaned. She took her seat on her bed once more.

Then…the doorbell rang.

Sakura's eyes widened with fear and she gasped. "No! He wouldn't…!"

Rushing to her window, she peered out and nearly fainted when she saw Syaoran standing at her front door. She banged on her window trying to get his attention but he couldn't hear her.

"No! No Syaoran-kun! Leave! My Otousan will _kill _you if he sees you again!" she screamed, banging harder, tears welling up in her turquoise eyes.

The door opened and Sakura stopped moving. She didn't even breathe.

-**Tomoyo and Eriol**-

"I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing," Tomoyo sighed, stretching out her legs and wiggling her bare toes.

"I'm sure she's just fine," Eriol smiled.

The two of them were at Penguin Park sitting on a bench along the sidewalk. Eriol's arm was around Tomoyo's shoulders and Tomoyo had kicked her uncomfortable shoes off. They were discussing the dance last night.

"Doesn't Sakura's Otousan leave today for Egypt?" Eriol asked suddenly.

"Hai, he does!" Tomoyo replied in surprise, as if she had just remembered. She jumped up and started putting her shoes back on. "We should go wish him off!"

Eriol nodded and stood as well, offering Tomoyo a hand. "Oh, by the way, Tomoyo, I've been meaning to give you something…" he said nervously. Reaching into his pocket, he handed Tomoyo a little velvet box. She stared at it and slowly opened it.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a pink jewel in the middle. The sunlight flickered off the center jewel and reflected in Tomoyo's dark purple eyes.

"Oh Eriol-kun…" she whispered.

Eriol smiled and removed the ring from its box, slipping it on Tomoyo's ring finger on her left hand. He held her hands in his and Tomoyo looked up into his glowing face.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Tomoyo stammered, looking flustered.

"You can say yes," Eriol smirked, kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" Tomoyo gasped, her eyes widening.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Eriol asked happily, tightening his grip on her hand and stroking her soft fingers.

Tomoyo was speechless, and she could merely nod her head, smile and burst into joyful tears. Eriol embraced her and smoothed her hair gently.

"I love you Tomoyo…"

The little kids playing on the toys nearby stopped running and screaming to watch in disgust.

"Ew, gross!" one little boy blurted, covering his eyes.

"I tink it's so sweet," a little girl sighed, batting her eyelashes.

Tomoyo and Eriol, who had overheard, looked at the children and burst out laughing.

-**Kinomoto Household**-

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Touya yelled, shoving Syaoran around the side of the house and behind a bush as Fujitaka descended the stairs.

"Touya, who's at the door?!" he called.

"Uh…just Yukito!" Touya replied, stepping outside and slamming the door. "Come on!" he hissed to Syaoran, grabbing his arm and pulling him to safety.

"Nani?!" Syaoran cried in anger, trying to escape Touya. "I just came here to see Sakura!"

"Well, you can't do that!" Touya growled back, stopping and kneeling down. Syaoran blinked and leaned against the house.

"And why not?"

Touya sighed. "Because my Otousan found out you're a _Li_. He's furious! He grounded Sakura and is transferring her to another school! I can't do anything to stop him, and if we don't reason with him soon Sakura will be out of Tomoeda Jr. High before you can say---"

"NANI?!" Syaoran shouted, leaping up and staring at Touya.

Touya yanked him back down and made a _Shhhhhh _sign with his index finger. "Quiet! Or he'll hear you!"

Syaoran nodded and crossed his arms. "I don't believe this," he whispered gravely. "How could he do that? I know our families are enemies and all but…"

"That's just it! Your Otousan killed my Okaasan, so now---"

Syaoran glared at Touya with fury. "He did _not._"

Sighing, Touya shook his head. "I don't wanna argue at a time like this. All that matters is that we need to get Sakura out of her room without my Otousan seeing."

"Right," Syaoran nodded, standing.

"Hold on!" Touya snapped, pulling him back down again. "We need a _plan _first!"

"Oh, right…" Syaoran muttered, thinking.

"How about I distract him and you run upstairs," Touya offered. "But you have to be quick and quiet or he'll catch you!"

"Gotcha," Syaoran smirked, giving Touya a lame thumbs up. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

-**Inside**-

Fujitaka set the final dish down and wiped his brow. "Finally. Done!"

He walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down, trying to finish his work before he left on his dig later on. It was 12:30. He had to be at the airport at 4:30. Just enough time to finish.

"Otousan!!" Touya said, walking into the kitchen. "What's up?! I have to show you something! Come here!"

Fujitaka rubbing his temple and frowned at his son. "I can't Touya. I need to finish this work before I leave."

"Ah, do it on the plane! This is important!" Touya took hold of his father's sleeves and started to pull him out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, two minutes!" Fujitaka grumbled in annoyance.

_No, that's not enough time! _Touya thought worriedly. _Go fast Li._

Once they were out of sight, Syaoran peeked around a corner and shot up the stairs. He didn't know which room was Sakura's, so he check each one and finally opened last one down the hall.

Sakura was lying on her bed, her face red and tear streamed. Seeing Syaoran, she jumped up and squealed.

"SYAORAN-KUN?!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him in happiness. "You came for me!"

"Hai, hai, but come on!" Syaoran commanded her breathlessly. "Before your Otousan catches me…I mean, us!"

Sakura nodded but she was confused. He pulled her down the stairs and quickly opened the front door and shut it quietly just as Touya and Fujitaka came back into the kitchen.

"I _don't _see what's so fascinating about your lizard Touya," Fujitaka said to his son in annoyance. He returned to his seat at the table and began scribbling down numbers. Touya shrugged and gave a fake laugh.

"Oh well…Thought you'd like it or something…"

He slunk out of the kitchen and dashed upstairs. Sighing with relief when he noticed Sakura was missing, he sank to the floor and sighed.

"Whatta go Li…"

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

Sakura huffed as she lowered herself to the ground.

"This…This is _ridiculous_!" she said breathlessly. "I'm running away from my house! From my own _Otousan_!"

Syaoran chuckled. "You have a good reason."

Sakura brushed some leaves off her coat sleeve. "So. I still feel terrible."

"Sakura, he wanted to _transfer _you!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"He's just worried about me, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura snapped. "He's so overprotective it's _crazy_!"

"Exactly!" Syaoran replied hotly, crossing his arms. "He's way too overprotective. You need some freedom!"

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Ok. Let's stop arguing. All I wanna do is get to the docks."

She gasped and covered her mouth as Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," Sakura informed him. "Arigatou for rescuing me, Syaoran-kun. But I have to go now. Gomenasai."

She waved and hurried off down the street and around the corner. Syaoran blinked in surprise and shook his head quickly.

"Nani?!"

-**Tomoyo and Eriol**-

Eriol pushed the doorbell and he and Tomoyo waited. As they stood there in silence, they softly smiled at one another shyly.

Fujitaka answered the door and blinked down at the teenagers. Then he smiled.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," he greeted, letting her and Eriol come in. "And…"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Eriol answered, shaking hands with him. "I'm Tomoyo's boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Fujitaka grinned slyly at Tomoyo, who blushed.

"We wanted to come and wish you off on your trip," Tomoyo piped up quietly. "Is Sakura-chan here? Is her arm doing alright?"

Fujitaka's bright face turned somewhat grim. "Hai, she's here. But she's grounded, so I'm afraid I can't allow you to see her. Her arm is doing just fine so don't worry."

Tomoyo looked surprised. "She's grounded? But why?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. I appreciate you stopping by and I'll be sure to bring both of you back a souvenir. But for now, I need to finish some work."

Tomoyo gulped. "O-Ok."

Fujitaka waved goodbye as he shut the door rather hard.

"Why would Sakura-chan be grounded?!" Tomoyo asked Eriol worriedly. "I don't get it!!"

Eriol's eyes were downcast. He thought a moment and remembered something from last night. "Do you think he found out that Sakura-san was friends with Li?"

Tomoyo stopped walking and her eyes widened. "No way…"

They looked at each other and gasped.

-**Kinomoto Household**-

"I'm gonna go take a nap!" Touya called to his father, yawning. "Wake me when it's time to leave!"

"Hai!" his father called back. He returned to studying.

About a half hour later, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sakura-chan's been rather quiet all day. I'll go check on her."

Walking up the stairs, he went quietly past Touya's bedroom door and reached for Sakura's doorknob. Twisting it, he opened her door to check on her.

"Sakura-chan…?" he said, looking around. Realizing she wasn't in there, his expression turned to anger and he hurried to Touya's room and flung open the door.

"TOUYA!!!!!" he roared at the top of his lungs. His son fell out of his bed and sat up quickly and in a frightened way.

"N-Nani?" he squeaked.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!?!"

Touya gulped and blinked, eyes wide with fear. "She's…She's…"

His father narrowed his normally laughing eyes and shook his head. "She's not getting away with this. She can't just run away and expect to _not _get punished."

"She didn't run---"

"Then where is she?!?"

Touya had no answer for this so he remained quiet. Fujitaka nodded.

"I thought so. I hate being mean like this Touya, but when I _have _to be, I will be."

He left Touya's room and rushed down the stairs and out to his car. Turning the key in the ignition, he raced off down the road to search for his daughter.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Haha WANNA HEAR SOMETHING FUNNY?!?!

Ok. So. My friend, Khalle, was messaging me on Myspace about the guy she likes, Damon, and asking me if she had a chance with him, and I was replying and we were just having a conversation about him. So, she calls me and says she accidentally forwarded the message to someone but didn't know who.

So, she asks me to check since she's on her Wii and can't check, so I do. Take _one _guess who she forwarded it to. Yep. Damon.

SMART KHALLE. VERY, VERY SMART. And now she's freaking out. I feel bad for her lol. Dani, if you read this, PITY KHALLE!!

Anyways, thank you to:

**Karma Boo**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Khadija**

**Lilmouse1988**

**Kairi The Nobody**

**Smiling-smartiies**

**Rosita**

**Meow-mix23**

**Lovewish**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Tammy**

**Star**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**IwishSan**

**Numbeh 013**

**Canadiangal94**

**Soibean123**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Asirence**

**iNuQTpIe**

**DemonFromThePast**

**MoonLove Angel**

**CoolK**

**Innocent eyes x**

Thanks guys. I was a bit worried at first cause I wasn't getting any emails but now I'm happy! 25! Yeah!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	24. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide! Part 1

Sorry it took so long to update. Hey, DON'T DO DRUGS. Lol. Me and my friends saw creepy drug dealers behind a school lol. Scary. And it was an elementary school, too!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 24**: You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!

Sakura finally reached her destination and took in a deep, calming breath of salty sea air. She furrowed her brow and gulped loudly.

"Ok. Now I have to find which dock we're meeting at."

Looking around, she decided it was best to wait at one with a rowboat sitting next to it. Dead salmon were scattered around in the boat. Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Gross!" she muttered, seating herself on the dock and having her feet go over the edge, dangling in the air as she swung them back and forth.

After awhile, no one had shown up. Sakura sighed in boredom.

"I came at the right time. So where are they?"

"So you _did _show up," an evil voice came from behind her. Sakura tensed but she knew who it was. "You're braver then I thought, bitch."

"Now if there's any name calling, _I'm _doing it, remember?!" a second voice replied gruffly.

"H-Hai Boss!"

Sakura stood, brushed off her jeans and turned to face the men. Her kidnappers from not too long ago in fact. She clenched her fists and gulped. The boss smirked.

"Broken arm, eh?" he laughed darkly. "How'd that happen? Fall down the stairs? Get into a cat fight over some guy? Or---"

"Oh my God, shut up!" Sakura yelled, wagging a finger at him. The two men stared. Sakura sighed deeply and crossed her skinny arms. "I was pushed down, ok? Quit making fun of me and just do what you want. But don't hurt my family!"

The assistant snorted. "You got it babe. Come on!"

He grabbed the arm that wasn't broken and started to drag Sakura away. As they passed the boss, he cupped Sakura's chin and smirked into her face.

"Listen, be good this time. Because I could still go out and kill anyone I want, got that, brat?"

Sakura's eyes were wide but she was frowning and shaking.

"It's gonna be fun staying with us, we'll treat you just right. Now, gimme a ki---"

Sakura bit his finger as hard as she could and he let go in pain, howling loudly and clutching his sore index finger. The assistant got a better hold of Sakura and slapped her for biting his boss.

"You'll regret that wench," the Boss growled and stomped away to a shiny black car and got in. Sakura watched him race off in that car, down the road and out of sight.

It was quiet and neither Sakura nor the assistant moved. Finally, she asked quietly, "What do you want with me?"

The man smiled evilly. "What do you _think _we want with you?"

Sakura gasped and tried to wriggle away but he had a tight grip on her and led her back to that horrible building she had been imprisoned in not too long ago.

-**Syaoran**-

"She came…this way…" Syaoran whispered, leaning up against a wall and looking around the corner. Gasping, he saw Sakura struggling with a man who was trying to get her inside a building. A very familiar building, in fact.

"SAKU---" he stopped, thinking it wasn't smart to get her into anymore trouble. She was a hostage, and he needed to rescue her…again. But how?

When the big metal door slammed to the building, Syaoran hurried over to it but frowned when he noticed it was locked.

"I'll just do what I did last time," he sighed and ran behind and into the alley.

-**Fujitaka**-

"Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka called out of the window of his car. "Where are you?!"

He had been searching for a long time, and still there was no trace of his daughter. Where was she?!

A girl who looked familiar was walking along the street with a boy and Fujitaka stopped to ask them.

"Excuse me," he asked, pulling up beside them. They stopped and looked at him. "But have you seen my daughter, Kinomoto Sakura? I can't find her anywhere and she ran away from home."

The girl gasped. "Not Sakura-chan! She would never do that!"

"I can not see her ever doing such a terrible thing, unless she had a good reason," the boy said, sticking a finger up to indicate his point. The girl rolled her eyes at him, grabbed his finger and pulled it down.

"So you haven't seen her then?" Fujitaka asked in sadness.

"Gomenasai," the girl replied quietly. "We'll keep a look out for her."

"Arigatou," Fujitaka rolled up the window and drove off.

"Takashi-kun, don't do that stupid finger thing," the girl, Chiharu, muttered as they continued walking.

"Gomen," Takashi grinned cheekily. "But anyways, do you know _why _Sakura-san would ever run away like that? Her family is so nice!"

"I'm not sure. It's confusing. We have to find her and ask."

"Right."

-**Tomoyo and Eriol**-

The couple banged on the Kinomoto's front door loudly, and pressed the doorbell repeatedly. No one was answering, and that only concerned them more.

"Come on, answer!!!" Tomoyo screamed, rapidly pressing the doorbell.

Finally, the door opened slowly to reveal a very angry, tired and confused Touya. He glared down at them and muttered, "Nani?"

"Where's Kinomoto-san?!" Eriol asked anxiously. Touya scratched his head.

"He went…out."

"Where?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Uh…I dunno. He didn't tell me."

"Then can we speak with Sakura-chan?"

"No. She's grounded."

"Touya!!!"

Tomoyo looked so angry and sad and worried and unhappy and….Touya just couldn't stand it.

"Fine, fine. Listen, come in and I'll tell you what happened."

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged nervous glances and stepped into the Kinomoto household.

-**Sakura**-

Strapped to a chair with rope, Sakura was glaring profusely at the ugly man who was guarding her. He smirked, leaning back in his wooden chair.

"So, you got a boyfriend or something?" he asked curiously. Sakura turned her chin up and didn't answer. The man frowned. "Answer me or I'll tell the boss you were trying to escape!"

Sakura faced him again and glared even worse then before. "Hai. I have a wonderful, caring, loving, trustworthy, smart, handsome boyfriend!!"

"Oh, I see. Was it that brat that rescued you before?"

Sakura nodded. "Uh, hai! We're madly, uh, in love and stuff!"

"Sure."

The assistant stood and yawned. "Look, I'm going to bed. If you so dare as _move---_"

"Whatever. I know what the consequences are idiot."

"Don't you EVER call me---"

"Go to bed!" Sakura snapped. "I'm _really _not in the mood!"

The man looked taken aback but he obeyed. Sakura gasped. "Wait!"

"Nani?" the man asked, turning.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

He smirked. "In the chair."

Sakura gasped and growled, "NANI!?!?"

He chuckled and exited the room, locking the door behind him. Sakura sat there, bound and uncomfortable, praying for a miracle.

"This is great," she muttered sarcastically. "But…at least my family's safe."

"And you will be too if I can just untie you!" came a familiar voice as Syaoran appeared from behind some crates.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!" Sakura said in excitement, but not loud enough for the man outside the room to hear.

"What's up," Syaoran grinned, pulling out a pocketknife. "Second time, I'm I right?"

Sakura giggled. "My little hero!"

"Little?!" Syaoran replied in a hurt tone, obviously offended.

"Oh, gomen. My _manly _hero," Sakura smiled.

"Damn right!"

Once the ropes were off, Sakura rubbed her raw wrists. "That bastard! He didn't have to tie it so tight!"

"Hai, but he probably figured you were going to escape."

Sakura looked at the ground. "If I _do _escape he said he'd kill my family."

Syaoran stared at her. "He said that?!"

"Well, his boss," Sakura answered softly. Syaoran frowned darkly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He then gasped and pulled something out. It was a cell phone.

"We can call the police with this!!" Syaoran said eagerly, pulling up the antenna and turning it on.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone?" Sakura asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's Okaasan's," he told her, dialing 911 and holding the silver phone up to his ear. Then he frowned. "Dammit! No service!"

Sakura groaned. "No way!"

"It's ok, if we break out of here we can find a payphone or go into a store or something. That guy's asleep after all. Come on."

Syaoran climbed on top of some old dusty boxes and opened the window above them. He held his hand out to Sakura and she grasped it. Pulling her up, Syaoran managed to squeeze through the window and help her through too. Luckily this was the first story.

"Made it! Now, come on!" Syaoran said to her, grabbing her hand and rushing the opposite direction of the docks.

-**Fujitaka**-

"I leave in 2 hours," Sakura's father muttered, biting into his sandwich. He needed a break and was starving. But his plane left in 2 hours and he had yet to find his daughter.

Sighing, Fujitaka got out of his car and threw his wrapper away. When he turned he collided with a huge person and nearly fell to the ground.

"Oh, Gomenasai!" he said, bowing and looking up at the stranger. It was a tall, muscular man who looked very mean. He was dressed in a black suit and had just gotten out of a shiny black car.

"Don't worry about it. But watch where your going next time!!" the man snapped irritably. Suddenly, he got a better look at Fujitaka. "Say, you look _awfully _familiar."

Fujitaka blinked. "I…do?"

"Hai, like an older version of…" the man's face beamed as if he realized something. "I have to go. Excuse me."

He hurried past Fujitaka and into the restaurant they were talking outside of. Fujitaka stared after him and then at his car.

"What a strange man…wonder what that was all about…" he asked himself, getting back into his car.

-**Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya**-

"Please, sit down," Touya told Eriol and Tomoyo, which they did. He went into the kitchen and returned with some tea.

Pouring them each a glass, he sighed and took a large sip before setting it down.

"Last night, that Li kid came to check on Sakura and signed her cast with his _real _name. Otousan saw it and blew up at her. Literally. He grounded her and…"

Touya took a deep breath, seeing the worry in Tomoyo's purple eyes.

"…he's transferring her to a different school."

It was quiet. Too quiet. Eriol stared at the coffee table, but Tomoyo seemed to be in a daze.

"E…Excuse me?" she finally asked. Touya gulped.

"I really hate to be the one telling you this. Gomen. Sakura has been grounded but Li came and got her out. I distracted Otousan while they escaped. But…he found out and went after them. He's been searching this entire time."

Tomoyo got to her feet immediately, her eyes fiery.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered.

"Why are we still sitting here?!" Tomoyo snapped, frowning. "We've _got _to go find her!!"

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

"It's out of order," Syaoran informed his companion, punching the telephone booth in anger.

"There's an appliance store over there," Sakura told him, taking his arm gently and leading him to the store. "We can ask if they have a phone."

The glass doors slid open and the two entered, gazing around at the many tools.

"May I help you?" a worker asked.

"Oh, hai, um, do you have a phone we could use? It's an emergency!" Sakura asked sweetly but seriously.

The worker gave her a sad look. "Gomenai, but it stopped working a week ago. The electrician hasn't been out here yet."

Syaoran frowned and looked at the cement ground.

"Arigatou," Sakura smiled, and they left.

"How about that restaurant?" Syaoran asked, pointing to a fancy looking restaurant across the street.

"Sure."

Entering the place, they found seats in front of the counter and waited for a waitress. Sakura observed her surroundings and suddenly got a horrified look. Syaoran noticed this and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura? What is it?" he asked.

She couldn't talk, but she pointed. Syaoran followed her indication and his eyes fell upon a man in a black suit. He was one of the kidnappers!

"Shit," Syaoran muttered. "Come on Sakura. It's not safe here. We can find a place with another ph---"

"Konnichiwa, how may I help you?" a pretty woman carrying a tray asked. The couple looked at her in surprise and Syaoran waved her off.

"We were just leaving."

The waitress cocked her head to the side. "Gomenai sir, but you can't leave until you've ordered. It's a rule."

She pointed out a sign of all the restaurant rules in the corner, a huge white sign with bold red letters. It nearly reached the floor and had over 40 different rules.

"Ok, I'll have a water then but make it fast," Syaoran ordered her. She nodded and walked back behind the counter.

"Let's hide over there," Sakura told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a booth seat, their backs to the man.

After ten minutes, Syaoran finally got his water. He chugged it down and asked the waitress, "_Now _can we leave?!"

"Of course."

Syaoran grabbed a hold of Sakura's tiny hand and they stood from the booth. But before he reached the door, a kid carrying an ice cream sundae tripped. The dessert went flying and hit Syaoran square in the chest.

Their was a commotion as people talked and pointed and laughed. Sakura gasped and looked nervously at the man they were trying to avoid.

He was watching. His eyes were daggers and he slowly stood from his seat, coming towards them.

"S…Syaoran-kun…" Sakura mumbled in fear, clutching Syaoran's sleeve tightly.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, trying desperately to wipe the ice cream from his white shirt.

"H-He's coming!"

Syaoran looked up, gasped and threw his napkin aside. The man towered over him and smirked.

"Get outta the way kid and I just might let you live."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Make me."

"Oh, tough little brat ain't yeah? If you just give up your girlfriend you _won't _get hurt."

"I WOULDN'T GIVE HER UP FOR ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD!" Syaoran yelled, his grip tightening on Sakura's hand.

Her eyes widened and she stared at Syaoran. Did he…did he…_mean that_?

The man smirked. "It's your funeral kid."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry once again for the late update! Ha, that rhymes D. Anyways, later! Too tired to type anything more.

Thank you to:

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Numbeh 013**

**CoolK**

**Fallen from the sky**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Innocent eyes x**

**Canadiangal94**

**Karma Boo**

**Athena-michico**

**Blackxwhitexfox**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Rosita**

**Khadija**

**IwishSan**

**Meow-mix23**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Romancerox**

**iNuQTpIe**

**shuichi's kumagoro**

**Vietanh**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Lovewish**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**DemonFromThePast**

**SnowCharms**

**Raven619**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**MermaidLeia**

Thanks again my loyal readers! I love you all so very much!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	25. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide! Part 2

2 weeks isn't that long right? RIGHT?! Please don't be mad, and still review! I'm very sorry!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 25**: You Can Run, But You Can't Hide! Part 2

"Ha," Syaoran snorted. "_My _funeral? A funeral full of witnesses, jackass!"

The man's eyes were fiery and shooting daggers at Syaoran. "Witnesses, eh? Who said I was gonna kill you here? Let's take this somewhere more…private."

"I don't think so!" Sakura screamed, frowning. She turned to face the crowd of shocked people. "Hey, everyone, who wants to see a show?!"

Some people blinked in confusion but most of them cheered and set down their forks to watch. Sakura grinned.

"Ok, this big, evil, brutal man is gonna try to beat up this poor, defenseless, weak little boy."

"Sakura!" hissed Syaoran. "Overdoing it?!"

"Oh gomen," Sakura waved him off and returned to her speech. "Now, we need _everyone _to watch so we can have witnesses incase this poor boy gets beat senseless and has to sue."

The kidnapper's eyes flashed and he grunted. "I don't think this is gonna work little girl," he muttered to Sakura. "I'll just take my leave and get you another time. Just wait."

And with that, he exited the restaurant. Sakura heard an engine start and then a car race off down the street. He was gone.

For now.

"Dammit, this sucks," a customer murmured, obviously not afraid to show his disappointment. Sakura cleared her throat and assured the man there'd be another show some other time.

"Come on," Syaoran told her, taking her hand in his and leading her out of the store.

"But, Syaoran-kun, your shirt," Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it. What's more important is getting to safety. There's gotta be a police station around here."

"Let's hurry, ok? I'm freaked!"

"I know. Just calm down. I'll make sure we're alright. Even if I have to pay a price for your safety."

-**Fujitaka**-

There was only an hour and a half now before Fujitaka had to be at the airport, and still there was no sign of his daughter anywhere.

As he was driving, however, he spotted his son and Sakura's friends running along the sidewalk in a hurry. They were all panting and kind of sweaty so he pulled over and rolled down his window.

"Touya!" he called. "Get in the car!"

Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol all stopped dead in their tracks. The trio stared at Fujitaka as if he was some kind of alien.

"O-O-Otousan!" Touya stammered, panicking. "W-What is it? We're kind of i-in a hurry!"

And trust me, Touya _never _stammers.

Fujitaka frowned at him. "I said get in the car. All of you."

They trudged over to the car in defeat and buckled in. They drove for a little while in silence before Fujitaka spoke.

"You're looking for Sakura, aren't you?"

His son nodded bleakly, head down.

"And you didn't find her?"

Now he shook his head.

Fujitaka sighed. "Don't worry, Touya, I'm not mad at you or her anymore. I just want to _find _her before I can even think of punishing you guys. Besides, my flight leaves soon."

Touya sat up as if he'd just remembered that. Tomoyo gasped and her eyes got big and sad. Eriol sat there, oblivious, as usual.

"Let's think," he told them, straightening his huge glasses. "Sakura-san has to be somewhere in this area, right? Even Li lives around here---"

Tomoyo quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and Touya shot him a death glare. Eriol gulped.

But Fujitaka seemed to not have been affected at all. He merely smiled at Eriol.

"Hai, we should be using our heads and trying to think of where she would go. We've lived her all of her life and she knows every park, every store, every friend's house…"

Suddenly, everyone (except Fujitaka) in the car gasped. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other while Touya gulped.

"Otousan," he said fearfully.

"Nani?"

"Uh…we haven't exactly checked every friend's house…"

"Who's haven't we checked?"

Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol braced themselves.

"Li's."

-**Kidnappers Hide Out**-

The kidnapper's assistant calmly walked down the barely lit brick hallway to the room where he was keeping Sakura. He knocked and waited.

"Hey little girl, answer me when I knock!" he snapped. Turning a key in the hole, he pushed open the door and stared blankly at the chair Sakura was supposed to be tied to.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed, rushing over to it and lifting up all the ropes to examine them. "They've all been cut!! I've gotta inform the boss!"

He hurried from the room, stumbling over a carton of fish heads and quickly regaining his feet and running once more.

-**Boss**-

The man in the suit's cell rang and he picked it up.

"Hai?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Boss! Boss! The girl's escaped! I can't find her and her ropes were cut! What should we do?! What should we---"

"Relax idiot, she's with that brat and they've gone to the police station. We'll catch them before they get inside. Meet me at the Cherry Blossom Park, _now_."

The assistant sounded thrilled. "You got it boss! I'll be there in five minutes flat, just wait! But wait how---"

The boss hung up and started his shiny, black car.

"---am I supposed to get there?!...Boss? Boss?!"

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

The couple had flipped through almost all the pages of the phonebook and still couldn't find any police station listed in the area. The sun was beating down on their backs and it was a perfect spring day.

"There's _got _to be a police station _some_where!" Sakura complained. "I mean, every town's got one!"

"Except this one," her companion grumbled miserably. "Should we ask a local?"

"Hai, that sounds good."

They began searching the streets for some people who looked like they were residents, but everyone they asked only laughed and kept walking. Either that or eyed them suspiciously, gave them a sorry look and walked away.

"What's going _on _here?!" Sakura said through clutched teeth, tightening her fists.

"I don't know but we have to find out…and soon," Syaoran answered, noticing a young woman purchasing apples. "Come on, one last try. Let's ask her."

When he pointed, Sakura just nodded and followed. The two sauntered up to the woman and glanced at each other before Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she turned and blinked down at them.

"May I help you?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Hai, I hope you can at least," Syaoran spoke. "See, me and my friend are looking for the police station. We've got criminals after us and want to tell the cops right away. Can you just tell us where it is?"

The woman, tall with straight brown hair and brown eyes, raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. She shook her head and straightened up, folding her arms across her chest and sighing.

"Listen, kid, there hasn't been a police station around here for nearly a month."

Sakura gasped. "Why?!"

"Because a couple of vandals burned it down. There were still some people inside it too when it burned to the ground. We haven't been able to build one yet since then."

"But then where are your cops?"

"Cops? Haven't got any. They all went to join the enforcement in Tomoeda. No protection for our little town, but that big city gets---"

"Arigatou!!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Syaoran and hurrying off. They ran to the closest bus stop and checked the schedule. "Good, one's coming in five minutes!" Sakura smiled.

"Why didn't we think of going to our own police station in the first place?" Syaoran wondered. "Everyone knows where that is!"

"Oh well, at least we know now."

"I guess."

After five minutes, a bus rolled up and they got on, depositing their money in the box. Taking their seats and finally relaxing for the first time that day, they glanced around and saw only a few people were actually on the bus. Two old people, a little girl and a creepy man. But this man was a stranger, luckily.

Sakura faced the little girl and smiled.

"Konnichiwa! Why are you on the bus all alone?" she asked kindly.

The girl frowned and looked away. "I'm going home!" she said hotly.

"All by yourself?"

"Hai!"

She was clutching an envelope and staring out the window, her expression still sour.

"I see," Sakura said softly. "Are you sure you're _going _home?"

The girl looked up at her in confusion, than quickly looked back out the window. "Hai!"

"Positive? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm going home! I'm going home!"

"Oh, forget it," Sakura sighed, turning back around in her seat. Syaoran chuckled. "Gotta problem?!" she snapped, glaring.

Syaoran silenced immediately. "Nope!" he replied.

"Good."

The rest of the ride was in silence, and when they reached their stop the driver opened the doors. Sakura and Syaoran weren't the only ones getting off, though. The little girl followed them off but then headed in a different direction. Sakura got a very sad look.

"Syaoran-kun…" she said quietly.

He took one look at her, saw what she was staring at and sighed.

"You're worried aren't you?" he asked.

"I am."

"Alright, we'll follow her but that only prolongs our time getting to the police."

"I know. But I don't want her getting hurt, Syaoran-kun. I have a feeling she's not going home at _all_."

-**Kidnappers**-

"See, we'll just wait right here," the boss informed his sidekick, "until they come."

"Good plan boss! I mean, it's stupendous, outrageous, completely well thought out---"

"Any moron could have thought of it," the boss grumbled, leaning against the alley wall. The two were standing next to the Tomoeda Police Station in hiding.

"Uh, right," the assistant muttered. "It was still brilliant though!"

The boss sighed and shook his head. "Shut up."

"Hai!"

-**Fujitaka and Gang**-

Tomoyo glanced at her boyfriend, who put his arm around her to comfort her. Touya looked at them with an expression of "ooooooooookkkkk" and Fujitaka was over at the police desk. The group was at the Tomoeda Police Station, filing a missing persons report on Sakura.

"Sir, I've _told _you, she has to be missing for at least 24 hours before you can file a report," the officer said in annoyance.

"You don't understand though! She was recently kidnapped but we got her back and now she's missing again! What if they got her?" Fujitaka asked in worry.

"I know, which is why we told you we would send a unit out to look for her once it's been 24 hours."

"She's only been gone for a few hours though!"

Touya patted his father on the shoulder. "Otousan, come on. You need to get to the airport. I'll make sure Sakura is found, don't worry."

"Touya, how can I possibly think of leaving right now?" Fujitaka replied.

"You _can't _but you _have _to. This is your most important dig of the year and you can't miss it. You know that."

"Hai, but…"

"Go. We can all walk home, so just get in that car and don't miss your flight. I'll see to it that Sakura is found."

Fujitaka hugged his son and then gave everyone a final farewell before leaving the police station. Touya watched from the revolving door to make sure his father really did leave, than returned to his chair by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"We _will _find her though…won't we?" Tomoyo asked.

"We will," Touya assured her. "We will."

Tomoyo smiled and rested her head on Eriol's shoulder. Then it was very quiet in the station, the only sound besides their breathing being the cat clock ticking on the far wall.

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

The little girl was apparently heading for Penguin Park. She cut around the huge king penguin and disappeared under it. Sakura nodded to Syaoran and then slipped under it as well.

It was really dark under there and she could barely see. The only way she found the girl was because she heard soft sobs coming from her. Sakura seated herself beside the little girl and waited.

"Hey," she finally said. "I knew you weren't going home."

The girl gasped as if to just realize Sakura was there and then shifted quickly.

"I am too! So stop following me!" she snapped.

"I can't do that until you tell me where you're _really _going. Are you running away?"

The girl was silent but then spoke quietly. "No. I have to find the police station so I can talk to them. The one in my town burned down."

Sakura nodded. "I heard about that. Why do you have to talk to the police?"

The little girl sniffled. "Because my Okaasan was kidnapped."

Sakura's mouth opened in surprised. "By who?"

"These two evil men. They came during the night while I was sleeping and took her. I haven't seen her for a week!" She pulled out the envelope she'd been carrying and opened it. Taking out a picture, she showed it to Sakura.

In the picture was a young woman of about thirty. She looked like the little girl and had beautiful raven hair. Her eyes sparkled with hints of purple and she was dressed very fancy. The little girl's raven hair was in pigtails but her eyes were green.

Sakura gulped. "Gomenasai. I'm going to see the police too. Want to come with me?"

The little girl gasped. "Really? I can?"

"Of course!" then she winked. "And don't worry. Syaoran-kun out there will protect us. He's very strong."

"Is he your boyfriend?" the girl asked. Sakura grinned.

"Maybe."

She took the little girl's hand and led her out from under the penguin.

"I'm Sakura by the way. What's your name?"

"Michiyo."

Sakura smiled. "That's a pretty name!"

The two stopped in front of Syaoran and he grinned down at the little girl. She blinked, her green spheres shimmering.

"Oi, Sakura, this girl has eyes like yours!" Syaoran pointed out. Sakura examined Michiyo's eyes more.

"Hm, you're right!" she agreed. "Only mine have more of a turquoise tinge."

"Still," Syaoran muttered.

"Anyways," Sakura ignored him. "Michiyo-chan, this is Syaoran-kun. He's the one I said would be protecting us."

Michiyo nodded. "Your boyfriend?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran exchanged nervous glances, their cheeks a dull pink color.

"Maybe," Sakura repeated as her previous answer and the couple smiled. Michiyo raised an eyebrow but shrugged, grasping Sakura's hand again as they made their way out of the park.

"How far away is the police station Oneechan?" Michiyo asked as they closed the gate to the park.

"Not far. Only about half a mile."

They walked in silence until the police station was in view. Michiyo couldn't read, but when she saw a picture of a policeman next to the sign that read Tomoeda Police Department she squealed for joy.

"Look Oneechan look! The police station!!"

"Great!" Sakura said, relieved. They headed for it at a fast pace and reached the steps. But as Sakura started up a huge hand grabbed her elbow and she screamed.

"Shut up wench!" the man in the suit from the restaurant hissed. Sakura gasped. Syaoran and Michiyo had obviously heard her, however, and stopped to look. She was struggling away from this large arm that had appeared over the rail of the steps.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, grasping her shoulders and pulling. Michiyo was watching this scene in horror, not knowing what to do. The boss and his assistant came around and were now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I told you," the boss smirked, "I was going to kill you. Maybe both of you."

Syaoran frowned and Sakura held tight to his arm in fear.

_What are we gonna do?_ Sakura thought frantically. _We're right outside of a police station! Someone's bound to see us…right?_

And inside Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol were completely clueless to what was going on just outside of the revolving glass door…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry again!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!

Thank you to:

**CoolK**

**Cherrylove05**

**Numbeh 013**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**Canadiangal94**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Karma Boo**

**Fallen from the Sky**

**Addicted2Sakura**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Tammy**

**Romancerox**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Moon n sun**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**SnowCharms**

**IwishSan**

**English Twiglet**

**Smiling-smartiies**

**Star**

**Meow-mix23**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

**Lovewish**

**Animelover619**

**SammyFace**

Thanks guys! Hope you're still reading this! -;

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	26. The Real Thing

Another chapter! Check out my new story **I Think I Love You**! Either I already posted it, or I'm going to! Oh, yeah! And happy belated birthday to **DJ HiHi Kimiko! **Also, a big thanks to **STARLEE kay **for reviewing a lot!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 26**: The Real Thing

"That's right," the malicious boss kept smirking. "I'm going to _kill _you. Both of you!"

"Y-You can't!" Sakura snapped, quaking in fear. "We're outside a police station you idiot! Someone's gonna see you!"

"Which is why," he continued, his smirk fading a bit. "I'm taking you behind the ally."

"Yeah boss, give it to em good!" Assistant Guy snickered, clapping his hands together. "Especially him, the stupid little brat!"

"Patience you arrogant moron," Boss replied with a roll of his eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. Syaoran hated seeing her like this, shaking uncontrollably with fear. He nodded to her and stood swiftly. Boss looked alarmingly at him and then smirked once more.

"Oh," he hissed. "You wanna fight, boy?"

Syaoran snorted. "Yeah, I wanna fight. But I'm no boy, old man."

Boss scowled. "What'd you call me?" he turned to his assistant. "What d'you think? Should we beat him to death or give him to the lions?"

Sakura gasped. "What lions?!" she asked with a gulp.

Boss shrugged. "My lions."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Sakura. He's got no lions."

"How much you wanna bet!" Assistant Guy laughed evilly. "We'll let you see em for yourselves!"

"Oh, shut up!" Syaoran snapped, looking annoyed. "Look, are we gonna fight or not? Cause I gotta get home soon."

"Not here," Boss told him. "In the ally."

"Fine."

"No Syaoran-kun, you can't!!" Sakura screamed, gripping his arm once more. "I won't let you! Stay _right _here!"

Michiyo had stayed quiet that entire time but now she noticed someone coming to the glass door from inside. She gasped but was intensely relieved. Nudging Sakura, she pointed the person out.

"Touya!" Sakura said, a little too loudly.

"Touya?" Boss repeated, giving her a suspicious look. "Who's he?"

"Uh, um, well, he's, uh…" Sakura couldn't think of anything, which was a huge mistake. The man in the suit glanced up at where Michiyo was staring and saw Touya heading there way. He hadn't yet noticed them, but he was certainly leaving.

"Damn!" Boss yelled, glaring at his victims. "Come on! Follow me or I swear I'll—"

"SAKURA!" came Touya's voice as he spun around through the glass door. His face held a stunned look, which went back and forth through the five people. He then shook his head and frowned at Boss. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Touya!" Sakura cried, leaping into his arms and gripping him tightly. "He's the man that kidnapped me! Twice!"

"NANI!?" Touya gasped, his eyes flashing darkly.

"Get the police!"

"No! You get them! I wanna get a few things straight with this guy." He left Sakura to march over to Boss, who apparently was trying to flee. Sakura hurried inside as fast as she could and found an officer.

Tomoyo and Eriol were surprised and relived to see her. Before they had a change to hug her, however, she was racing back outside with a couple officers.

"That's them!!" she pointed, her finger indicating Boss and Assistant Guy, who were struggling away from Touya and Syaoran. Touya had pinned Boss to the ground while it seemed like Syaoran had gotten a few good punches at Assistant Guy.

Handcuffs in hand, the officers arrested the two kidnappers quickly.

"You're making a mistake!" Boss yelled pleadingly. "We did _nothing _to this girl and her boyfriend! They're lying!"

"Wanna bet?" Sakura smirked, crossing her arms. On her wrists and along her arms were rope burns. "See officers. They did this."

"We'll put em in a cell right away," the fatter officer assured her, dragging the bad guys away.

"You'll pay!" Assistant Guy shouted. "We'll get you!"

"Right," Sakura snorted to Syaoran and Eriol, who were exchanging joyous greetings. After hugs and things were over, Tomoyo and Eriol were introduced to Michiyo.

"Oh, that's right!" Sakura gasped. "We came here to ask the officers about her Okaasan! Those men took her too! Come on, Michiyo-chan!"

Grabbing the little girl's tiny hand, Sakura hurried back into the station. The two waited at the desk before a woman came to it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "We need help locating a missing woman. This girl's Okaasan, actually." Sakura indicated Michiyo, who smiled sadly. "We believe two men you have in custody are responsible for her disappearance. Can we speak with them, please?"

"Of course," the woman smiled understandingly, leading the girls into the back where prisoners were held. "What are the names of the men?"

"Actually, you just captured them less then five minutes ago," Sakura laughed. "I don't know their names, but may I ask the officers over there where they are?" She pointed to the officers who had helped her, who were laughing and eating donuts.

"Sure."

They approached the men and asked where the kidnappers were.

"We put em on a truck to the bigger prison," one officer replied. "Did you need them?"

Explaining the situation, both men gasped.

"Nani?!" the fat one said, looking extremely surprised and sad. "Gomenasai…"

"Nani?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"The truck is headed for nearly 500 miles away."

Both girls were too stunned to move for a moment. 500 miles? 500 MILES?!

"Can't you stop it?" Sakura pleaded desperately.

"I wish we could," the not fat officer shook his head. "But it's already left."

"Call?"

"No phone."

Sakura slumped into a hard chair, Michiyo's grip tightening on her hand. She didn't want to look at the girl. There might be tears already gathering in her huge eyes.

"Then…what'll we do?"

"Don't worry. Just wait until they reach the next jail and then we'll call."

"When will that be?"

"Tomorrow night or perhaps the next morning."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Oi, Michiyo-chan." She set the little girl on her lap. "We'll get her back, ok?"

"O-Ok," Michiyo sniffed. "I hope so."

They left the building and told their four eager friends what had happened.

"Oh," Tomoyo frowned. "Gomenai."

"Its fine," Sakura assured her. "We won't give up until her Okaasan is found!"

"Did your Otousan leave already?" Syaoran asked Touya.

"Hai. A little while ago actually. But I told him I'd find and get you back Sakura!" he replied proudly, smiling.

Sakura laughed. "Well, Arigatou Oniichan."

-**Home**-

"Remind me again why she's staying here," Touya asked in an annoyed tone, heaving the guest mattress onto the guest bed.

"Because her Okaasan was kidnapped, stupid," Sakura replied, fluffing some pillows and draping the comforter over the bed. "We can't just leave her out there on the streets all alone!"

"Well I know that," Touya muttered, closing the closet.

"Right." Sakura placed the newly fluffed pillows onto the bed and smiled. "Perfect."

"Oneechan!" Michiyo's sweet voice called from the hallway. "The water's boiling!"

"Coming!" Sakura called back, straightening and giving Touya a warning look. "_Be nice_."

"Nani!" he responding, looking surprised and angry at the same time. "What d'you think I am anyways?"

She shrugged and left the guest bedroom, following Michiyo down the stairs and to the kitchen. It was pretty late but she had just started dinner. Stirring the pot and adding all the flavors, Sakura hummed a melody as Michiyo watched and listened.

"How strange!" she suddenly said, her eyes wide.

"What is?" Sakura asked, tasting her stew with satisfaction.

"Okaasan used to sing me that melody!"

Sakura looked up and set the wooden spoon she'd been using on the counter. She hopped down from the stool and wiped her hands on her apron.

"That is strange," she said thoughtfully, getting out three bowls and silverware. She set the table then turned off the stove. "What kind of woman is your Okaasan?"

"She's so nice!" Michiyo grinned, taking her place at the table. "And pretty! Oh, Oneechan, you'd _love _her! She's smart too, and loves everyone and everything!"

"She sounds great," Sakura commented, pouring stew into each bowl. "I'd like to meet her."

"You will! After all, you're the one who saved her!"

Sakura laughed. "Not yet, Michiyo-chan!" She called Touya and sat at her seat. The two of them waited until Touya slowly trudged down the staircase and took his seat.

"Sup," he grumbled, picking up his bowl and slurping the stew. Sakura gave him a stern look to which he replied, "Nani!"

Michiyo giggled. "You're a funny man," she informed him. "My friend is like you!"

Touya looked at her. "Good for him," he said sarcastically.

"Just eat your stew," Sakura sighed angrily, using a spoon for hers.

-**Two Days Later**-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"TOUYA! GET THE PHONE!" Sakura shouted up the stairs to her brother, for she was in the middle of ironing.

It stopped ringing but then she heard him yelling, "IT'S FOR YOU!"

Sighing, Sakura set down the iron and picked up the wireless phone on the stand in the front hall.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hai, this is Kinomoto Sakura?" a voice she recognized asked.

"It is."

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san, this is Officer Gwan. The men you claim to have kidnapped the little girl's Okaasan are now at our next jail. We have asked them where she is but they refuse to tell."

Sakura got a distressed look. "Is there a way to make them tell?"

"I'm afraid not. We threatened a few more years in jail but they show no signs of caring."

"Damn," Sakura muttered, thinking hard. "Well, what do we do then?"

"Hold on, Kinomoto-san," Officer Gwan told her, shifting and setting the phone down. She heard soft voices but didn't understand what they were saying. Finally, the officer's voice came back onto the phone.

"I have good news!" he said cheerfully. "The men have broken down and confessed! The girl's mother is trapped at their old hideaway! Would you like an officer to accompany you down there?"

Sakura was so thrilled she said, "No, it's fine. We'll just go right now and free her! Where is she in there?"

"Room 3."

"Arigatou!"

Sakura hung up and ran to tell Michiyo. The little girl was so happy she nearly crashed out the front door. Sakura told Touya they were taking the bus over and he insisted on coming to protect them.

"I'm meeting Syaoran half way," she told him. Although he didn't seem too enthusiastic about this, he didn't argue.

While on the bus, Michiyo told Sakura more about her mother. Syaoran joined them and listened as well. Finally, the bus reached a stop near the hideaway.

"Come on!" Michiyo smiled, hopping off the bus. "Which way?"

Sakura led the way and soon they were there. It looked even more eerie and dark then ever. They all felt sorry for Michiyo's poor mother, trapped in there with no way out and the men with who'd put her there in prison.

"This way," Sakura guided, opening an unlocked door which Assistant Guy must have forgotten to lock. Creeping down a hallway, the group searched for Room 3, which they found at the very end.

"OKAASAN!" Michiyo cried, banging on the metal door. "Are you in there?!"

"Michiyo-chan?!" came a frightened yet surprised voice. "Is that you?"

"HAI! Okaasan, I've brought people to rescue you!"

The door was locked, of course, so Sakura and Syaoran looked around for something to pick the lock. Syaoran found an old bobby pin discarded among scraps of cardboard and worked to unlock the door.

When it swung open, the group was faced with a very dirty woman. Her black hair was messy and her make up was ruined. The clothes she wore were torn as if she'd been struggling and she had many cuts and bruises. Yet her expression was kind.

"MICHIYO-CHAN!" she cried, embracing her joyous daughter. "How I've longed to see you!"

"Okaasan!"

After a while of a happy reunion, Sakura and Syaoran were introduced. The woman kept glancing at Sakura strangely. It was when the four of them were leaving the building that Sakura finally asked, "Ok, what's up?"

The woman looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"You've been looking at me ever since we saved you," Sakura explained. "What's the deal?"

Michiyo's mother seemed reluctant to answer. She kept rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Okaasan, just tell her," Michiyo urged her mother.

"I…" The woman gave a heavy sigh. "I can't."

Now Syaoran was interested too. "Come on, lady, what's wrong?"

"I can't!" Michiyo's mother snapped a little too harshly. Everyone stared at her. "Gomen."

"Okaasan! Tell Oneechan this instant!" Michiyo yelled, a serious look on her cute face. It seemed her mother was a sucker for that look, because she gulped and started to talk.

"Sakura-chan. May I call you that?" she asked before actually starting.

"Uh…sure."

"Alright. Sakura-chan, there's something I really _do _need to tell you, it's just…I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Syaoran asked.

"I…do you really want to know?"

"HAI!" the other three yelled, staring at her and holding their breath.

"Well…Sakura-chan. I'm your Okaasan. Your _real _Okaasan."

It was then that Sakura looked at her strangely, glanced at the other two, and realized she was falling. Fainting, to be exact.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Gosh, I'm seriously mad at someone right now. Not gonna name any names (cough HUNTER cough) but this person wont get on aim. So he SHOULD. I mean he _or_ she. Anyways, review!

Thank you to:

**Canadiangal94**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**CoolK**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Tamster**

**STARLEE kay**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Karma Boo**

**Animelover619**

**Tammy**

**Shannara23**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**Xxpinkwolfxx**

**Chofie27**

**Rosita**

**IwishSan**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**SnowCharms**

**MoonLove Angel**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**xoMoichella**

**me**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

Thanks guys! Especially **STARLEE kay! **Much appreciated! )

Till next time;

Starlight Maiden 1216


	27. Confusing Matters and Feelings

I'm leaving for Disney Land tomorrow at noon! So no update for at least a week, ok? I'm sorry! If I could bring the computer and update I would but things just can't work out like that. Hope you enjoy! Be back soon!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 27**: Confusing Matters and Feelings of the Heart

"Well, I sure didn't see that coming," Syaoran said, but only to break the horrible tension that had ensued between the group. Three were conscious while one was slumping against the bench they had placed her on, obviously out of it.

"Gomenasai!" Michiyo's mother, who they had learned was named Kaoko, exclaimed. "I didn't…she just…"

"It's ok," Syaoran told her, looking pitifully at Sakura. "She'll come around and then you can explain what's going on here."

"Are me and Oneechan sisters Okaasan?!" Michiyo asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Are we? Are we? Are we?"

"Settle down, Michiyo-chan," Kaoko hushed her daughter. "Let Sakura-chan recover first."

It was only a few more minutes until Sakura started to come around, first blinking her eyes open, than slowly sitting up.

"How yeah feelin?" Syaoran asked.

She blinked a couple times at him. "I'm ok," she said slowly. "But…" she turned to Kaoko. "What's going _on _here?"

Kaoko looked apologetic. "I really should explain shouldn't I?"

"That'd be nice."

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "Where's you…um, Otousan? Shouldn't we talk with him here?"

"He's in Egypt," Sakura said, like it was no big deal. Which, technically, it wasn't. She was used to it. "Does it matter if he hears or not?"

"Well…sort of."

"Gomen, but I can't wait that long. Can't you just explain now?"

Michiyo's mother sighed. "I suppose."

Everyone took a seat on the hard, wooden bench and placed their eyes on Kaoko. They were all ears. It had begun to get cold and somewhat windy, and the sun was a beautiful shade of orange and crimson behind the trees.

"It all started back when I was in high school," Kaoko began. "I was in my junior year, and had a wonderful boyfriend named Kei. We were so happy together, and my life was great. I even had a best friend."

"Who was that?" Sakura asked when Kaoko paused.

"Her name was Nadeshiko. Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

It got eerily silent. The only noise to be heard was the rustling of the leaves on the trees as the wind blew through them. Sakura's hair fluttered.

"Go on," she finally whispered.

"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, or a better best friend. Now, it was about halfway through the school year and me and Kei were at the park. It was one of my favorites. Penguin Park."

Sakura nodded.

"We were there with Nadeshiko and her boyfriend, Fujitaka. I didn't like him, because he wasn't just _in _college. No. He _taught _at college. Everyone thought he was way too old for her. But," Kaoko continued, "I supported her relationship, you know, since I was her best friend."

"What happened?" Michiyo asked quietly.

Kaoko got a fiery look in her eye. "We were all having a good time, just sitting in the grass talking and sipping lemonade. But then Nadeshiko said she had lost her hair clip and went to go look for it. Kei insisted on helping her, and told me and Fujitaka to wait in our spot and watch everything."

Sakura now had a fire in her eye as well. She didn't like where this was going.

"Of course we worried and got very suspicious. They were gone for a long time. It wasn't until the sun began to set that we decided to look for them. We searched everywhere. Except…the playground."

Kaoko stopped again, like the next thing she was about to say was tough. It would be even tougher for Sakura to hear.

"We looked behind the swings, and under the toys. But the last thing left to check was the giant Penguin King. So, we crawled under…" Kaoko gulped. "…and heard shifting and noises and voices. It may have been dark but I recognize Kei's voice _anywhere_."

Sakura gulped harder and felt the tears coming.

"Fujitaka and I squirmed out from under the Penguin and just…stood there. Stunned. We both went home after that, and later that night I got a call from both Kei and Nadeshiko. I wouldn't talk to either of them and just hung up. I don't talk to cheaters and backstabbers."

She hated having her mother called that, but Sakura understood Kaoko's pain. She was nearly crying herself from just telling the story.

"I still feel ashamed for what I did. But I can't go back in time and change what happened. I was a foolish teenager when it happened and I still regret it to this day."

"What…what did you do?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as calm as she could. Kaoko looked up at her, searching her eyes.

"Fujitaka and I were so upset that…we went to each other for support. Literally," Kaoko muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Sakura knew. She knew what they'd done and the outcome had been…her. She screamed and covered her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Kaoko looked at her in alarm and felt horrible.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she kept repeating over and over again.

"Wow," Syaoran whispered, speaking for the first time. "That's just…wow."

"So, are me and Oneechan sisters, Okaasan?" Michiyo asked, not even bothering to hide her excitement. Kaoko placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, I'm afraid not, Michiyo-chan," she replied. "You're half sisters though."

"Cool!" Michiyo squealed, throwing her hands up. But her joy was cut short by a wail from Sakura. "Oneechan?" She immediately felt bad.

"Y-You…O-Okaasan…" Sakura cried, her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I ca-can't…I just c-can't…"

"Gomenasai," Kaoko said for about the twentieth time, biting her lip. "I _really _am."

"I k-know. But that still d-doesn't change…"

"Wait a minute," Syaoran said slowly, getting a shocked looked on his face and staring at Kaoko. "If you're Sakura's Okaasan, then my family has been accused of nothing! My Otousan didn't kill her Okaasan that day in the hospital! Even though he didn't either way…but still! Our families have been fighting for _no _reason!"

"T-That's not necessarily true Syaoran-kun," Sakura informed him, wiping her eyes. "My great-great something grandfather killed yours, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

It was quiet again and the sun had set even further. The lamps aligning the path flickered on and fireflies buzzed around.

"No," Sakura said after some thought. She had the usual gleam back in her eye. "I have a question. Did my Okaasan…I mean, Nadeshiko…have a son when she was dating my Otousan?"

Kaoko thought. "No. Why?"

Sakura gasped and stared at the woman. Her mother hadn't had a son when she was dating her father. So it was impossible that Kaoko's child was Sakura. But she had a baby and it had been a girl…so who was it?

"I have an Oniichan, Kaoko-san," Sakura explained. "So I can't be your daughter. It doesn't make any sense."

Kaoko gasped. "You have an Oniichan?! How old is he?"

"Twenty-one."

Rubbing her chin, Kaoko thought some more. "This is certainly stumping. I had a baby girl and DNA tests proved it was Fujitaka's. But you're his only girl. So what's going on here?"

Suddenly, it all became clear. Sakura's eyes widened and she stared blankly at the street lamp in front of her.

Syaoran looked at her. "Oh."

"My."

"God," Syaoran finished. "Your Otousan…"

"…has another daughter," Sakura said softly, as if she couldn't believe it. Which, actually, she couldn't. "He…he has…"

"At least Nadeshiko was really your Okaasan," Kaoko tried to comfort, placing a small hand on Sakura's arm.

"Hai."

"When does he get back?" Michiyo piped up, her voice a squeak. "Your Otousan, I mean."

"In two weeks."

"_Two weeks_?" the other three repeated in shock.

"Hai."

Syaoran thought. "Should we…call him?"

"He's probably too busy," Sakura answered, chewing on her bottom lip. "This dig is supposed to be really important or whatever."

Syaoran checked his black watch and frowned. "It's late. We'd better get home. Your Oniichan is gonna flip and blame me for not having you home."

"Home!" Michiyo shouted, hugging her mother tightly. "We getta go home tonight Okaasan!!"

"That's right Michiyo-chan!" Kaoko smiled, hugging her small daughter back. She looked up at Sakura and Syaoran. "Will you two be alright traveling home by yourselves?"

"Oh, of course!" Syaoran grinned.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"Alright. Come on then, Michiyo-chan."

The two waved to Sakura and Syaoran before heading off to call a taxi. Sakura couldn't help wondering if it was the last time she'd ever see them or not. But she doubted it would be.

"We'd better get going too, Syaoran-kun," Sakura finally said when the mother and daughter were out of sight.

"What's your hurry?" Syaoran asked casually, sitting back on the bench and patting the empty place next to him.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? You said it was getting late and wanted to go."

"I just said that so they'd leave."

Sakura gaped at him. "N…Nani?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you Sakura? I. Want. Alone. Time. With. You."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Syaoran stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "Why do you _think_?"

"No way," Sakura laughed, though it was a nervous one. "You don't…you couldn't possibly---"

"Try me."

And he kissed her. Right on the lips, as hard as he could. Both his hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her tiny body closer to him. Sakura was overwhelmed with shock and didn't know how to react. What was he _doing_?!

Shoving him away, Sakura stumbled back, gasping for air. He was crazy! Completely crazy!

"You jerk!!" she snapped, wiping her mouth. "Why'd you do that?"

Of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it. It was their third kiss and it was still as awkward as ever.

"God Sakura!" Syaoran looked angry. "What's wrong with you?! You keep giving me mixed signals!"

"Mixed signals?!" Sakura repeated, staring at him. "You aren't making any sense!"

"ME?!" Syaoran roared. "I'M not making any sense?!"

"Hai!!"

They both stood there, only a few feet apart, panting loudly. Sakura was clutching her pounding chest and Syaoran kept taping his foot.

It was awkward. Very. Very. _Awkward_.

"I'm catching a bus," Sakura told him, standing up straight and fixing her shirt and hair. "See you around, Syaoran-kun."

She turned to go but Syaoran grabbed her wrist. Sighing, Sakura twisted only her head to look at him. His eyes were as amber as ever.

"Wait," he said quietly, the grip on her wrist tightening. "Gomenai. I didn't mean to…it's just that…"

"Look," Sakura said, a lot less quietly. "I'm in a hurry, ok? My Oniichan's gonna kill me because of you so will you _please _let me leave?"

"Not until I say what I have to say," Syaoran said firmly. The grip was iron-like now. His amber eyes flashed. "So just wait."

Something made Sakura stay. She didn't know why, but her feet just stayed planted on the ground below her. Something in those eyes…

"Well then, what is it?" her voice cracked.

Syaoran's hand loosened a little. "Well, I…"

"Hai?"

When his eyes fixed on hers, Sakura suddenly felt numb.

"Sakura. I'm in love with you."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He CONFESSED! He confessed! Finally, yeah! Sorry that you'll have to wait awhile for an update though! Just review and tell me what you think of Syaoran's little confession!

Thank you to:

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**ilovestrawberries**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**Cholfie27**

**Kiddish-sejin**

**Tammy**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**xxpinkwolfxx**

**sakuraK155**

**Karma Boo**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Felicity**

**Rosita**

**Animelover619**

**Roqueunlimited**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Star**

**Lianneharmony**

**Shannara23**

**Yeh**

**Rice + Crispies 's What?**

Thanks guys! Oh and **Star, **you do still count! I don't know why you think you don't, but you do! I love you!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	28. Rumors

I'm back! Disney Land is fun! I've never been there before so I had a good time…well, I'm sure everyone's anxious to know how Syaoran's little confession turned out. Wait, what am I _saying_? Little?! Haha, never mind! Not little at all!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 28**: Rumors

If she hadn't of already fainted that night, Sakura probably would have again. Sure, it had _occurred _to her that Syaoran _might possibly _have feelings for her…but to just tell her like this? And why now? Of all times!

"S-Syaoran-kun," Sakura stammered. "No-Not tonight, ok? I'm exhausted. We'll talk tomorrow."

This didn't satisfy Syaoran, who apparently had expected a better answer.

"Nani?" he asked in a low tone. Sakura gulped.

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this later? I've just found out that my Otousan has another daughter out there somewhere and---"

"Sakura."

The auburn-haired girl slowly looked up and saw the expression on Syaoran's face. It was a hurt expression and made her feel guilty. His amber eyes lost their glow. Was that her fault?

"I…I…"

"Hai?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have to go, Syaoran-kun!"

She wretched away from him quickly, which through the boy off guard. Turning to run, she called, "Gomen, Syaoran-kun! I'll talk to you at school!" and disappeared down the sidewalk.

Syaoran stood there, completely stunned and disappointed. Were his feelings one sided?

-**Kinomoto Household**-

"Kinomoto Sakura!" Touya snapped when Sakura slumped through the front door. "Where have you been? Do you _like _worrying me? Is it some kind of sick game? The 'How Much Can I Worry Touya' game, or whatever?"

When Sakura didn't answer, her older brother sighed.

"Just go to bed."

She obeyed and trudged slowly up the stairs. Touya watched her go with an inquiring look on his face.

"That Li guy is so dead."

-**Li Household**-

Fuutie yawned as she exited the kitchen with her late night snack. Just as she was passing the front door, it opened and in stepped Syaoran, his hair wind blown and scarf hanging off one shoulder.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed, dropping her banana. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered grumpily, shutting the door quietly and removing his green scarf.

"Liar. Where have you been for so long? Out with Sakura-chan?"

At the mention of Sakura's name, Syaoran paused. A moment later he was moving again, and Fuutie wondered if she had imagined it.

"Hai. We were busy and I couldn't make it home until just now. Gomen."

A sly smile crept onto his older sister's face. "I see. So you and Sakura-chan had a good night?"

Syaoran glared at her. "Shut up, Fuutie!"

With a gasp, Fuutie crossed her arms and frowned. "I hope you know that your _loving and caring _Oneechan's covered for you tonight! Okaasan would have strangled you for coming home this late! But we told her you were at the library studying!"

She stooped down, grabbed her banana, and started up the staircase. As she left, Syaoran heard her muttering, "Syaoran studying? Yeah…right…"

He frowned and entered the kitchen to get some food as well. There wasn't much but he managed to find a box of wheat crackers. Slouching into a chair at the counter, he opened the box and started eating.

"Late night?" came a deep voice.

Syaoran jumped and the box tipped over. Twisting around, he saw it was only his father. Xenon chuckled and picked up the crackers.

"Gomen. Didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't resist though." He set the box back on the counter. "How was your night?"

Syaoran wondered if he should lie.

"It was alright. Not the best but not the worst…kinda."

"Oh?" The doctor opened the fridge and took out a fizzy drink Syaoran had never seen before. Pouring two glasses, he offered one to Syaoran and started drinking the one he'd poured for himself.

"Hai. I was just hanging with…someone."

After a long sip, Xenon set his glass down and peered at his son. "Daidouji-san?"

"How'd you guess?"

His father grinned. "It's written all over your face. We all know you like her. But have you told her how you feel yet?"

Syaoran gulped down the entire drink (whatever it was) before answering.

"I told her tonight, as a matter of fact."

Xenon's eyebrows rose.

"Really? And what did she say?"

"I don't know."

It was quiet before the doctor burst out laughing. Syaoran frowned at his father's laughter.

"Arigatou, Otousan, for the support."

"Gomenasai. I just don't get what you mean though. How could anyone turn _you _down?"

"Ask Sakura."

Again, he started laughing. Syaoran waited until he had finished before getting up. "Well, I'm tired. See you later, Otousan."

"Night."

As he left the kitchen, Syaoran shook his head. How the hell was his dad a _doctor _when he acted like _that_?

-**School**-

Tomoyo eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"Ok," she finally sighed, "something's up."

Sakura blinked at her innocently. "Nani?"

"You're so…dazed! You're just not yourself today, Sakura-chan."

"I am too!"

"No! I think I can tell!"

Sakura sighed and placed her chin in her hand. "It's nothing. Really."

Tomoyo wasn't convinced but looked up when Syaoran and Eriol entered the classroom. They were laughing but when Syaoran's eyes fell upon Sakura his laughing ceased. Eriol continued laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

Noticing Syaoran had stopped, he peered at his friend. "Somethin wrong man?"

The brown haired boy shook his head but continued staring at Sakura, who was obviously avoiding his gaze.

"No. Everything's fine."

Instead of taking their seats, the guys started talking to Takeshi and Chiharu. Sakura was relieved and yet worried about what would happen when class started.

"He confessed, didn't he?"

Startled, Sakura jumped and gazed at her friend in surprise. "NANI?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms and frowned. "Li-kun. He confessed to you."

Sakura gulped and squinted her eyes, as if she could barely see her friend.

"What are you…how did…" she couldn't find the words.

Tomoyo merely waved a hand. "I can tell. I was wondering when he was gonna do it though."

Sakura now stared in complete disbelief. "You…You _knew _Syaoran-kun liked me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

If Tomoyo had been sipping a drink, it would have been all over Sakura. Now she stared in disbelief as well.

"You couldn't _tell_?! You didn't know he liked you?! Everyone in the freakin SCHOOL knew Sakura-chan!!"

"Well I didn't! And I'm not _everyone_!"

This was so exhausting and completely ridiculous that Tomoyo actually rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I swear, Kinomoto Sakura---"

But she didn't get to finish because right then the final bell rang. Students took their seats and Terada-sensei hurried in, swinging his brown briefcase.

Sakura pretended to be busy shuffling through homework papers so Syaoran wouldn't talk to her. But she could feel the boy's gaze on the back of her head and gulped, though it was hard because her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

-**Lunch**-

"So," Rika smirked, getting out her egg salad sandwich. "I heard Li-kun confessed to you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was chugging her milk but she spit it out as soon as Rika said that and stared at her friend in confusion. Then she glared at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!! You have a big mouth!"

"I didn't say a word!" Tomoyo defended, putting her hands in front of her chest and looking innocent.

"Actually, Chiharu heard it from Takeshi who was told by Eriol," Rika stated, taking a bite from her sandwich. "Iz prolly al' aroun' scoo by now."

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "Great! What am I gonna do?"

Tomoyo was outraged. "Why that…that…deceiving boyfriend!"

She stood up and stomped away to find Eriol. He was laughing with some other guys from their grade, one of them being Keiji. Tomoyo was now even more mad, because they weren't supposed to be talking to that jerk.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol!" Tomoyo roared, placing her hands on her hips firmly and glaring down at him. He gulped.

"H-Hai, my sweet?" he asked nervously.

"Come with me!!"

She grabbed his arm and dragging him behind a tree. The others snickered. Tomoyo faced him and hissed, "_What _is your problem?"

"Nani?"

Tomoyo folded her arms across her chest. "Don't pretend like you don't know! You've been spreading around that Li-kun confessed to Sakura-chan!"

Eriol gasped and his glasses slid to the tip of his nose.

"I-I…I…" he stuttered.

"I thought so! Well, I'm _not _talking to you until the rumors stop! Good-bye!"

And she turned on her heel and stomped away.

"Tomoyo-chan!! Wait!"

But she didn't.

-**Later**-

"Arigatou!"

"Again?"

"Hai, again!" Sakura giggled. "That was so loyal of you, to stand up to Eriol-kun like that!"

"Oh," Tomoyo shrugged. "That was nothing. I know he'll do anything to stop those rumors just so I'll talk to him again."

The two cracked up and said good bye. Sakura went downstairs to make dinner. No one was home but she figured it was better to get a head start on it before Touya got home from work.

Singing a song they were learning in choir, the girl wondered how Kaoko and Michiyo were doing.

"I'll give them a call!" she thought happily, thinking it was a good idea.

Looking the two up in the phone book, Sakura dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. It rang three times before Kaoko's soothing voice picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kaoko-san! It's Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan! It's good to hear from you! Did you make it home safely?"

"Hai! And you?"

"I did! Michiyo-chan and I are unpacking groceries right now."

"Gomen, did I interrupt?"

"No, it's fine."

In the background, Sakura could hear Michiyo's high voice asking who it was. Kaoko replied that it was Sakura.

"Oh, I wanna talk to Oneechan!" Michiyo squealed.

"Some other time, dear," Kaoko replied, then to Sakura she said, "Well, I'd better go. I'll call you back sometime Sakura-chan!"

"Ok! Bye!"

Just as she had hung up the phone and turned around to go back to the kitchen it rang again. She answered it, wondering who would call at dinnertime.

"Moshi Moshi?"

There was a pause. "Sakura?"

Sakura caught her breath. "H-Hai?"

Another pause. "Are you busy?"

"Well…"

"Gomenasai for calling during dinner but…I need your answer."

Sakura felt light-headed. "Answer?"

"Hai. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's short and sorry the title for the chapter sucks but I couldn't think of a better one! Is it ok? Anyways, hope you liked it and please review!

Thank you to:

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Animelover619**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**ilovestrawberries**

**shannara23**

**just4ugirlkhattu**

**TAMMY**

**CoolK**

**Rogueunlimited**

**Romancerox**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Yokxzy**

**Bleach-Melchior-LOVE**

**MoonLove Angel**

**sakuraK155**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Ingridnini**

**Numbeh 013**

**iNuQTpIe**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Canadiangal94**

**Star**

**Lianneharmony**

**Rosita**

**SnowCharms**

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

Thanks for your reviews and patience guys!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	29. Capture That Flag!

Wow, most reviews yet! Wanna keep em coming?

So, I'm only one away from my 30th chapter! The longest story I've written and finished had only 20 chapters, so I'm excited!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 28**: Capture That Flag!

Sakura clutched the phone harder. So hard, actually, that her knuckles started turning white.

"My…answer. Right…my answer," she mumbled. Maybe it was just to put off actually _answering _the question. Sakura didn't know. She just heard words coming out of her mouth, as if someone else had taken over and started talking for her.

"Hai," the person on the other end responded to her rambling. "What is it?"

"I still don't know, Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered. "I need to sort out my feelings."

She heard a sigh from him. "I just need a simple yes-I-feel-the-same-way or a no-I-just-wanna-be-friends-gomen."

Sakura gulped. Wait, scratch that. She _tried _to gulp. Her mouth was just that dry.

"Look, Syaoran-kun…my Oniichan's gonna be home any minute and if he catches me talking to you---"

"Nani? He still doesn't like me? I helped him rescue you!!"

"No, it's not that! I came in so depressed the other night that he just figured you'd said something to hurt me. So now he's just pissed at you."

"Did you tell him his theory's wrong?"

"Uh…not yet."

Another sigh. "Sakura, we've been friends for awhile now which _no one _who knows us would have imagined possibly. Especially not our families."

Sakura felt herself nodding in agreement.

"But we've proved everyone wrong. We're friends. Your family knows who I am, but…mine is still clueless."

Another nod.

"Gomenai if you feel awkward now because I love you but I hated hiding my feelings. Everyone but you knew noticed and that _really _pissed me off."

"Syaoran-kun, I---"

But at that moment a very angry Touya slammed the front door and let out a grunt of annoyance. He stomped past her as she tried to look like she was merely talking to Tomoyo.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, I've gotta go. Oniichan's home."

"Nani? Wait---!"

But Sakura had already hung up. She brought a hand to her heart, trying to steady the increased beating, then wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Finally, she entered the kitchen to check on dinner…and her brother.

"Bad day?" she asked, stirring the soup.

"Damn straight," was his gruff reply.

"What happened?"

Touya brought his glass of water down to the table and sighed heavily. Massaging his temples, he told her about his day.

"So, first my bike tire is flat so I have to walk to work. Then my boss gets angry cause I'm late and I have to double my shift. After that, as I'm walking home, this girl I barely know from my college class runs up to me and confesses her undying love for me. But at that point I'm so pissed I blow her off and start yelling. She runs away crying and I'm standing there getting evil stares from people passing by."

Sakura tried holding in her laughter…which proved very hard. A giggle escaped, but luckily Touya kept talking.

"As I'm walking, that girl's friends rush up to me and each one slaps me in the face. I'm standing there, stunned, as they chew me out for not replying how they'd wanted me to. Which was to agree and say I loved their friend as well."

Sakura nodded, a broad smile on her face, but he was too busy talking to notice it.

"I try to run home so I don't have to deal with that shit anymore but a delivery boy on a bike turns the corner at the same time as me and rams into me. So now my wrist hurts like hell."

He waved his wrist up and showed her.

"Ouch," Sakura winced.

"Hai," Touya grumbled irritably. "Worst day ever I'd say."

"I agree."

When the soup was served, Touya greedily gulped down his entire bowl and asked for seconds. Sakura sweat dropped but fulfilled his request.

"So what'd you and Tomoyo talk about?"

Sakura choked a little but quickly answered. "Just homework."

"Ok. Sure."

She knew he didn't believe her at all. Heck, he might have even thought she hadn't been talking to Tomoyo in the first place.

-**Later-**

As Sakura signed onto IM, she noticed that an instant message immediately popped up.

DanCeDanCeDanCe: Sakura-chan!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Hey Chiharu-chan! How're things with Takeshi?  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: Fine. But he hasn't confessed anything like your man.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: MY MAN??  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: Li IS your man…isn't he?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Well, I…I don't know…  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: Sakura-chan, he confessed his love for you. Don't you feel the same way?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: That's what I don't know.  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: I see.

Suddenly, another message popped up.

SwordsMaster101: Sakura?

Her heart started pumping. She clicked on Chiharu's box first though.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Speaking of Syaoran…he just IMed me.  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: What?!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Gomen, gotta go!  
DanCeDanCeDanCe: I understand. Talk to you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!  
DanCeDanCeDanCe has signed off.

Turning back to Syaoran's message, she slowly clicked on it.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Hai? I'm here.  
SwordsMaster101: Hey. Oh, one sec, Meiling won't stop laughing. I gotta go shoo her out.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Haha.  
SwordsMaster101: Ok, back. Gomen.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: It's fine. What'd you wanna talk about?

Even though, of course, she already knew.

SwordsMaster101: Well you just hung up earlier but I know you were gonna say something.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I…was?  
SwordsMaster101: Yeah.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Um, let me remember.

Even though, of course, she did remember.

SwordsMaster101: Ok.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Oh yeah. I was gonna ask for the math homework!  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Syaoran-kun? Where are you?  
SwordsMaster101: Gomen, I just fell out of my chair.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Haha. Stupid.  
SwordsMaster101: Are you telling the truth?  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Of course! I forgot to write the assignment down.

He didn't reply right away.

SwordsMaster101: Fine. Page 458 1-34.  
xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Arigatou!  
SwordsMaster101 has signed off.

Sakura blinked. "Uh oh. Someone's mad."

-**Syaoran's Room**-

"Why is this happening?" Syaoran asked no one in particular. "Why? Why? WHY?"

"Because you're an airhead, Li Syaoran!" Meiling screeched, flying through his door. Startled, Syaoran nearly fell off his green bed. Meiling laughed. "Gomenasai."

"I thought I shooed you out!" Syaoran snapped, annoyed she'd been listening in. Meiling smiled brightly.

"Oh, you did! But I figured you'd want someone to talk to once Sakura-chan made up yet another excuse."

Syaoran looked thoughtful. "Excuse?"

His cousin sighed and sat in his swivel computer chair. "Hai. Can't you tell she's just making up excuses to avoid answering your question?"

"I'm not stupid, Meiling. I can tell."

"I thought so." Meiling furrowed her brow. "But then why do you keep asking her?"

Syaoran leaned against his white pillows. "Because it's the only way I can feel like she might actually answer back."

"She _will _answer back, Syaoran. She just needs time." Meiling smiled, but this time it was extremely sincere. Syaoran looked at her and nodded.

"Hai. Arigatou Meiling."

The girl stood and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, cuz."

She winked and left the room. Syaoran smiled softly.

"Love you too, cuz."

-**School**-

Eriol whimpered over in a corner of the gym. Tomoyo glanced at him, turned her nose up, flipped her hair and walked away. This only made him whimper harder.

"Aw, Tomoyo-chan, he seems so desperate," Naoko said pityingly. "I mean, c'mon. We'll all help stop the rumors. Why does it have to be just him?"

"Because," Tomoyo answered swiftly, "he started them. So he's going to end them."

"But…" Rika piped up, feeling sorry for the boy as well. "…just look at him!"

"I've seen him."

"You're cold Tomoyo-chan," Rika shook her head. Tomoyo grinned.

"Only to the ones I love."

"ROLL LINES PEOPLE!" the gym teacher called loudly, frowning. She was one of the most muscular women Sakura had ever seen, and she took her place quickly.

After morning stretches and laps, the class played a game of Capture the Flag. In fact…it was girls verses boys.

"C'MON LADIES!" the teacher screamed, obviously rooting for her gender. The boys frowned and cast her mean looks.

Sakura stood near the divider line and watched as her teammates tried for the flag and were sent to jail. All were getting rescued but the boys were getting more and more people from her team.

_I've gotta try_, she thought to herself, getting ready.

Suddenly, there was a guard switch. Syaoran stepped in front of the flag, fists curled and a determined looked upon his face. Sakura gasped.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo had pulled Eriol's flag so now he had to go to jail.

"T-Tomoyo…" he whimpered, standing on the red mat that was jail. "You…"

But she had already ran across to the enemies side, not even glancing back at her boyfriend.

Sakura knew she had to try. No matter _who _was the guard. She dashed across the line and dodged anyone who came for her flag. Now, she only had Syaoran to pass. His determined look changed to one of surprise.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Sup?" she winked, passing him as he stared. Shaking his head and frowning, he turned to face her.

"No. I have a job!" he growled. "Guarding that flag!"

Sakura smiled, picking up the orange flag and waving it around. "Ok. But I'm still gonna pass you."

"Go ahead and try."

They stood there like that for awhile, tuning out the shouts from other teammates saying either, "Run, Sakura-chan! Run!" or "Get her Li!"

Finally, Sakura smiled again. "Syaoran-kun?"

He blinked but was still alert. "Hai?"

"I love you."

Completely 'thrown off guard,' Syaoran swayed a little, taking in what she'd just said. Smirking, Sakura hurried past him and to her side. The girls cheered and high-fived her as she handed the flag to the teacher, who beamed.

"Well done Kinomoto!" she replied.

"It was nothing," Sakura smiled sweetly, glancing at a still stunned Syaoran.

"Gomen," she told him, smiling innocently.

"NEW GAME!" the teacher blew her whistle.

Apparently Syaoran had realized Sakura tricked him, because now he was fuming. The girl was now a guard for her team and Syaoran was an offense. He shot across the girls side, avoiding all outstretched hands and even managed to get past Sakura.

"We meet again," she smirked.

"So I see," Syaoran answered, picking up the flag.

"Not again," Chiharu mumbled as she passed by.

"COME ON MAN!" Takeshi shouted across the room to Syaoran, who replied by giving him a peace sign.

"Yeah, come on, man," Sakura repeated, still smirking.

"Oh, I will," Syaoran grinned. He did something she had least been expecting. He came to the edge of the flag zone and, before Sakura could grab his flag, kissed her on the cheek. Surprised, Sakura stepped back and held her cheek.

"Why you---!"

But he had already zipped across the gym and back to his side. The boys cheered louder then the girls had and high-fived him more.

"Wait to go Li!" they all laughed. "You showed her!"

Sakura was glaring from where she stood and Syaoran looked at her.

"Gomen," he smiled innocently.

"Bastard," she yelled.

"LI-SAN! KINOMOTO-SAN!" the teacher shouted, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"H-Hai?" the two answered together.

"Both of you! Office! Now!" she ordered, indicating the exit door.

"Nani?! Why?!"

Everyone looked confused too.

"Kinomoto-san! Inappropriate language! And Li-san! PDA! Now GET!"

The two glared at the buff teacher before slumping off to the office together.

But the whole way there they heard cheers and shouts of congratulations. And that was the only reason why they were smiling when they entered the principal's office.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry, I know it's another filler chapter, but I have a lot planned so don't go away!

Thank you to:

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Cherrylove05**

**CoolK**

**SandPaper**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Canadiangal94**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**DemonFromThePast**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Animelover619**

**kaYeYe**

**deynaz**

**Khadija**

**SnowCharms**

**Shannara23**

**Tammy**

**Lovewish**

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr**

**Rosita**

**Soibean123**

**Rogueunlimited**

**Numbeh 013**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Emily**

**MoonLove Angel**

**ilovestrawberries**

**shuichi's kumagoro**

**mistress jessi**

**Karma Boo**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Bleach-Melchior-LOVE**

**Lianneharmony**

Thanks guys! Most yet! Keep em coming? A lot of reviews make the story keep going!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	30. The Act

Finally!!! Chapter 30! I wonder how long this will go? Review and tell me how far YOU'D like it to go, ok?

Oh, and some people don't know what the Japanese words mean so here you go:

Konnichiwa- hello or how are you.  
Moshi Moshi- said when answering the phone.  
Ohayo- good morning.  
Arigatou- thank you.  
Gomenasai- I'm so sorry.  
Gomen- sorry.  
Nani- what.  
-san means Mr. or Mrs. Or Miss  
-chan is usually added to a girl's name, normally used by friends or family.  
-kun comes after a boys name.

Ok, there you go! Hope you learned a thing or two! Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 30**: The Act

It had been a week since the flag incident and Sakura was still pissed at Syaoran for the kiss, while he was still a bit angry for her saying "I love you" as a trick to steal his flag.

"What _now_?" Sakura asked as Syaoran leaned against the locker next to hers. He grinned.

"Just wanted to say Ohayo," he informed her. "Why so tense?"

Sakura slammed her locker and gave him a you-should-know look.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _kissed _my _cheek _just to get my team's flag!"

"That was a week ago! And let's not forget that YOU started it!"

He had her there. Sakura furrowed her brow while trying to think of a clever comeback. But none came.

Luckily, Tomoyo rescued her.

"Sakura-chan!" she smiled cheerfully, linking arms with her best friend. "Period one is about to start! Let's hurry!" She waved to Syaoran before dragging the girl away. When they were around the corner, Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Arigatou."

"No prob."

All through Period one, Sakura yet again felt Syaoran's eyes on the back of her head. She shifted in her seat and sighed. Why was school so damn _long_?

Terada-sensei began passing back tests and various moans came from different parts of the classroom. Sakura eagerly awaited her paper and when she finally grasped it looked down at her score.

_Kinomoto Sakura: 80 out of 100 points. C._

Sakura screamed. Literally.

All eyes were on her in an instant. She blushed and gulped, pretending to fix her hair while really just trying to seem like it was no big deal (what she was screaming over, that is.) But truth be told…it WAS a big deal. A very big deal.

"Never in my life have I gotten a grade this low," she muttered. Unfortunately, her friends heard.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice was filled with fear. "What is it? What'd you get?"

Sakura shook her head and covered the score with her palm.

"Just tell us," Eriol smiled. "We'll understand. I got a B. A _B_! Can you imagine how I must feel."

"And I got an A-," Meiling laughed. "I mean, what'd you get? An A? Oh no! Little Miss Perfect didn't get a perfect score!"

Syaoran was the only one who didn't speak. He merely glared at everyone who criticized Sakura and folded his arms, eyes sharp.

"W-Well," Sakura choked. "I-I got…I got…"

"Hai?"

"Hai?"

"HAI?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I GOT A C!"

The room went silent as she shouted this. She hadn't realized how loud it had been, but to cause _her _classroom to cease all noise…

"Gomenasai," Sakura automatically said, standing and bowing. Once she had sat, Tomoyo looked at her with cautious purple eyes.

"It's really not _that _bad," she shrugged. "I mean, sure, I've never gotten lower then a B but I feel your pain. I really do."

"Yeah, same here," Eriol comforted. "This _was _a pretty hard test! Sensei should have cut everyone a little slack."

"I agree," Meiling piped up.

But her friends comforting words had no affect on Sakura. She was still ashamed with herself.

Syaoran did something unexpected next. He reached forward and grabbed her paper, then sat back and began reading. The other four watched him in confusion, waiting until he was finished.

When his eyes fell upon the last sentence, he finished and stood up. Walking to the front of the room, he whispered some words to Terada-sensei and occasionally pointed to the paper. His expression was determined and confident.

Terada-sensei looked taken aback, but when Syaoran had finished the teacher took the paper and scribbled something onto it. Sakura felt her heartbeat increase.

The boy walked back over to her and held the test paper out. Sakura carefully accepted it, then peeked at what the teacher had written.

_Kinomoto Sakura: __80__ 90 out of 100. __C__ A-._

Sakura gaped at the new grade. She didn't speak for a moment.

"N…Nani?"

"I reasoned with him," Syaoran shrugged, sitting back behind her. "He listened and thought I made a pretty good argument. So he changed it."

Sakura's mouth was still wide open. She turned to face the boy.

"I…" she then rethought her words and smiled warmly. "Arigatou…Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran leaned forward in his seat a bit.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" he asked eagerly. Sakura shrugged casually.

"We never stopped."

-**After School**-

Sakura shut her locker and held her notebooks against her chest. It had been a tiring day and she was ready to go home and take a nice, long bath and then nap.

She decided to go through the back door of the school which led to the small playground and quickly hurried down the back hall. It was empty of course and very quiet. She had stayed behind at school to catch up on her studies, so the place was pretty much deserted except for a few teachers.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san," an elderly teacher smiled. "Have a nice afternoon."

"You too!" she called, still heading farther down the long hallway.

Finally reaching the back door, Sakura pushed it open and sighed in relief. The crisp air was refreshing and felt cool against her warm neck.

Colliding down the stone steps, she was heading along the sidewalk when someone called her name behind her. She turned to see who it was.

Keiji stood there looking sweaty and breathing hard. She gasped. It'd been awhile since he'd spoken to her. She'd always just brushed him off.

"Sakura!" he yelled, getting closer. "We have to talk!"

"No, we don't!" Sakura responded venomously. "Leave me alone, Keiji-kun!"

"I won't until you hear me out!"

"That's never gonna happen, pal, so just hurry away before I have to kick your ass."

He merely smirked. "Now Sakura. We can do this the easy way." His eyes narrowed. "Or we can do this the hard way."

"I prefer _no _way," she hissed back.

"Fine. Hard way."

He approached her but before he could get within a few feet of her she took off. But he chased, and she hadn't even made it past the swings when he caught up. Grabbing her wrist, Keiji pulled her with great might.

Sakura was so startled she fell backwards…right into his arms. Keiji smiled.

"Konnichiwa my dear."

Frowning, the auburn-haired girl smacked his leg with one of her notebooks. He winced in pain but didn't release her. His grip was iron-like.

"Now, was that _really _necessary my little cherry blossom?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU PIG!" she screamed, struggling. All her notebooks had fallen to the dirty ground and were being trampled as the two fought.

She knew it was useless to try to fight him. He was one of the most in shape guys in her grade.

"Now…let's just…talk," Keiji whispered, his face getting closer, his eyes drooping.

"Let's not and say we did," Sakura responded, turning her head. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"I'd rather we _do _and say we _did_."

His face was getting closer…and closer…

"HEY YOU BASTARD!" someone shrieked from the school.

Keiji quickly let go of Sakura and she regained her balance as best she could. Looking at her savior, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh God," Keiji rolled his eyes. "Get lost loser."

"Why don't you shut your freakin mouth," Syaoran snapped, hurrying over to the two. Sakura was so relieved she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Syaoran-kun!" she cried. "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

"Shhh, Shhh, it's ok now," he comforted, patting her back. Keiji's lip curled up in disgust.

"Cut it out you freak!" he warned. "Sakura's _my _girl! We're getting back together!"

Sakura pulled away to stare in shock at Keiji.

"Ex_cuse _me?!" she yelled. "Are you freakin _kidding _me?! There's no way in hell I'd ever date a bastard like you again!"

Syaoran smirked.

"You hear that jerk?" he asked smugly. "She'll _never _like you!"

Keiji crossed his arms and smiled cockily.

"I'm not giving up on you Sakura," he informed her, "until you start going out with someone else."

Sakura frowned at him. Then, suddenly, she beamed. That was it! That was it!

"I _am _going out with someone, idiot!" she told him, folding her arms as well and sticking her nose in the air. Both guys seemed taken off guard by this statement.

"NANI?!" they screamed in unison. Sakura smiled innocently.

"Yep. And he's standing right here." She indicated Syaoran, then linked arms with him and cuddled against his arm. Keiji's mouth fell open. So did Syaoran's.

"H…H…HIM?!" Keiji roared, grabbing his wispy hair in anger. "YOU DATING LI SYAORAN?!"

"You said it," Sakura smiled. "Now, if you don't mind…"

She turned on her heel and dragged Syaoran along with her. He was still in such a stunned state that she giggled when they were out of sight and earshot.

"Arigatou again," she grinned, giving him a peace sign. "I appreciated that save."

Syaoran seemed unconcerned with that. "Did you really mean it?"

Sakura looked confused. "Really mean what?"

"That you're going out with me?"

She was quiet for a minute. "I don't know, Syaoran-kun. I'm still thinking it over." She smiled sadly up at him. "Gomen. Bye." Waving, she dashed off into the trees and out of sight.

Syaoran now stood there alone. He sighed.

_She has absolutely _no _idea now much I care and love her. Sakura…I'd do _anything _for you. ANYTHING._

-**Phone**-

"He totally wanted to get back together with me. But I was like, no way dude! Get lost!"

Tomoyo giggled on the other end. "Go Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, and then he came onto me but luckily Syaoran stopped him. We faked Keiji-kun out and ran away. I swear, he is _so _dumb."

"Why?"

"He _actually _believed me and Syaoran-kun were dating! Haha!"

Silence.

"I mean, come on! Me and Syaoran-kun? As if. I know he loves me and all but I can't see myself with him at all. I just haven't had the heart to tell him yet."

Silence.

"Tomoyo-chan, you there?"

A pause. "Sakura-chan…why can't you see yourself with him?"

This surprised her. "W-Well, I don't know! I just can't! He's not really my type."

"What's your type?"

Sakura thought a moment. "Someone who's caring and sweet and loves me for _me _and not how I look. But looks also have to be important, just not number one. He has to be good looking and smart and successful. Don't forget athletic! He must love animals and be well liked by everyone he meets. Oh, and also have a close relationship with his family. Yep, that's the guy for me!"

Tomoyo didn't respond right away. "Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

"You just described Li-kun."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "What are you talking---"

She recalled what she'd just described. _Caring_. Syaoran. _Sweet and loves me for me and not just my looks_. Syaoran. _Good looking, smart, successful, athletic._ Syaoran. _Loves animals and liked by everyone he meets. _Partially Syaoran. _Close to his family_. Syaoran…kinda.

Gasping, the girl almost dropped her phone.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Gomen…I just blanked out a second there. I gotta go Tomoyo-chan. Talk to yeah later."

"Sakura-cha---"

_Beep_.

Sakura tossed her pink phone onto her pink bed and sat in her pink swivel chair. This had to be a mistake. It just had to be.

Li Syaoran, the perfect guy for her? Riiiiiiight.

-**School the Next Day**-

It was hard to just casually stroll down the halls. Especially when everyone started whispering as soon as you walked by.

Sakura was _fed up_. She finally approached a couple girls snickering and looking at her and asked what everyone was whispering about.

"You're going out with Li-sama!" one of the girls squealed, smiling brightly. Sakura was shocked. What…?

"No, I'm not. Where did you hear such a ridiculous rumor?" she replied angrily.

"From some other girls down the hall," the other girl said, pointing. "They heard it from Keiji-sama."

Sakura's eyes widened and suddenly she knew who had started this rumor. How could she have been so stupid?

Stomping around the school in search of the guilty boy, Sakura ran into Syaoran.

"Ohayo," she muttered, continuing on her mission.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Why the bad look?" Syaoran asked. He obviously didn't know. She sighed and faced him.

"Keiji-kun spread a rumor that we're dating. I have to find him and tell him it's a lie."

"But then he'll keep pursuing you, remember?"

Sakura had opened her mouth halfway but closed it tightly. That hadn't occurred to her. She quickly grabbed Syaoran's free arm and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh! Right! We have to keep up this act until that loser gets over me. Mmk?"

Syaoran smiled nervously.

_Right. Act._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Things are getting a little bit more interesting, no?

Thank you to:

**Felicity**

**KuteKero**

**SakuraBlossomx**

**CoolK**

**Numbeh 013**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Rosita**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**sakuraK155**

**Bleach-Melchior-LOVE**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Deynaz**

**Just4ugirlkhattu**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Dead account get used to it**

**xoMoichella**

**Emily**

**.gt-PaNDa.**

**Mekana**

**Karma Boo**

**Mistress jessi**

**Lovewish**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Lianneharmony**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

**SnowCharms**

**Animelover619**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Ninapie95**

**Izsa**

**FFX-Lover**

Thanks guys! Love you all! Remember to review and tell me how many chapters you want this to be, ok? Majority wins!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	31. Meiling WHAT!

Let's see how this "act" turns out lol.

Ok, so I'm REALLY pissed right now. So I'm sorry if this isn't very well written because I'm in a horrible mood. My mom wants to move even though we've lived here for 10 YEARS! So I'm seriously mad.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 31**: Meiling's WHAT?!

"YOU'RE FINALLY DATING?!" the four Li sisters shrieked in unison, attacking the young "couple" as they announced the news. Syaoran quickly rescued Sakura from the jumble and she thanked him.

"Gomen," Fuutie smiled, patting down her hair. "But everyone's just been waiting so _long_."

"Yeah, seriously," Fanren muttered under her breath.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, oblivious as usual. The other seven people in the room sighed and told her to forget about it.

"So, this is just wonderful!" Yelan grinned, taking a sip of tea. "Syaoran, Daidouji-san is the perfect girl for you. I was hoping you'd get up the courage to ask her out."

"I agree," Xenon nodded.

Sakura smiled politely, feeling a bit guilty. "Well…you know us!" She laughed.

Everyone giggled and changed the topic finally. Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief.

"Say, where's Meiling-chan?" Feimei asked, glancing around the large living room.

"I haven't seen her," Shiefa replied.

"Me neither," Sakura added.

As if on cue, Meiling hurried into the room. Breathing heavily, she tried to say something but was gasping for breath too hard to form any words. Her cheeks were rosy and her forehead was shiny with sweat. Clearly, she'd just gotten home because her uniform was still on.

"Meiling-chan, what is it?" Sakura asked worriedly, hurrying over to her friend. Yelan stood up, as did Syaoran.

"…I…" Meiling took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down. "…I have…some important…news."

"Really?" Yelan asked carefully, helping the girl over to the couch. She sat beside Fuutie and smoothed down the uniform's white skirt.

"Hai."

Syaoran bit into a sugar cookie. "What 's 't?"

A hushed silence fell over the crowded room, everyone waiting for Meiling to reveal her important news.

"Well…" she smiled shyly, blushing somewhat. Sakura gulped. At least it was good news, or she wouldn't be smiling.

"Hai?" Fanren urged.

"Well, after school I went on a date with Kurumi. You know, the guy I've been seeing since the Spring Dance?"

Everyone nodded.

"It was getting late so I said I had to come home. He walked me and as I was opening the gate…he stopped me." The blush deepened.

"And…?" Shiefa asked.

"And…he was smiling but looking _really _embarrassed…and he um…er…"

"WHAT IS IT??" everyone shouted.

Meiling sucked in a huge breath and let it all out in a rush. "He got down on one knee and PROPOSED!!!!" she screamed.

Syaoran dropped the remainder of his cookie. Sakura's eyes were glazed over in a blank stare. The Li sisters had all stopped talking for once. The parents sat motionless, taking in this news.

Meiling waiting with closed eyes for their reactions. Her fists were curled into tight balls and she gulped a couple times. She could taste the blood as she bit down hard on her tongue.

"W…Wow…" Sakura finally muttered, breaking the severe tension.

"W-What did you s-say?" Feimei asked quietly.

Meiling slowly opened her eyes. "I said…I do."

-**Walk Home**-

The cold night air stung Sakura's bare cheek and she frowned.

"I _can not _believe Meiling-chan said she'd marry Kurumi-kun."

Syaoran nodded.

"I mean, they're only sixteen and still in high school for God's sake!!" she continued, tightening the pink scarf around her neck. "When does she plan to get married?!"

"I don't know," Syaoran whispered.

"This must be an even bigger shock for you then me," Sakura lowered her voice soothingly, resting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Gomenai. Are you ok?"

"Fine."

She sighed. "I'll talk to her some more on Monday, when your family's not all around making her nervous."

"Good idea."

Sakura eyed her "boyfriend" pityingly. Something was wrong but she couldn't tell just what. Was it about Meiling? Or was it about…her?

"Say Syaoran-kun," she asked, staring up at the twinkling sky. "If you don't wanna do this act, then you don't have to. I don't wanna force you to do it or make you feel guilty if you don't. Gomenasai."

Syaoran looked over at the girl beside him. She was so pretty, with her soft auburn hair and bright turquoise eyes. The pink in her cheeks was natural, and the added affect from the uncommon spring chill was nice. He'd never seen anyone quite like her.

"It's alright," he told her gently. "I'm doing this for _you_. Yosakko has _no _reason to keep harassing you like this and I want it to stop."

Sakura met his gaze. She was smiling. "Arigatou."

And for the remainder of the walk, she linked arms with him and just rested her small head on his shoulder.

-**School on Monday**-

It was back to the normal, hot spring weather. Sakura wiped her forehead and leaned back on her swing. She saw the dust come up from the dirt beneath her feet as she did so.

"I know you must think I'm crazy," Meiling told her, swinging slowly. "But I really do love Kurumi-kun. Maybe even more then I loved _Syaoran_."

Sakura nodded. "I know you do. But I still don't understand why you're rushing."

Meiling stopped swinging to look at her friend. "Rushing?"

"Hai. You guys are only sixteen and in your second year of high school! Why now? Why consider marriage?"

Meiling sighed and gripped the chains of her swing harder. "Be…Because."

Sakura waited.

"We want to. He said he would buy the engagement ring with his paycheck at the end of the month. But I don't care if I have a cheap little ring from a 25 cents machine." She smiled softly. "As long as it's from him."

Sakura gulped. Her mouth was dry and she hated it. This was just so sad and yet exciting that her saliva barely helped moisten her mouth.

"When?" she replied quietly.

"Nani?"

"When are you having the ceremony?"

Meiling shrugged. "Summer."

Sakura chewed on her lip. "Do you know where?"

The Chinese girl was silent. "It's a decision between our homelands, Japan and Hong Kong. My family is there, but his is here. So we don't really know what to do yet."

"I see."

After a moment, Sakura thought of another question.

"Do your…Do your parents know?"

Meiling frowned. "N-Not yet. I don't think they'll be too happy when I tell them…so I'm waiting."

"I understand that. My Otousan would---"

Sakura paused. What _would _her father do if he found out she was getting married at sixteen? Forbid it? Be happy for her? And what about Touya?

The five minute bell rang. Lunch was almost over. Meiling glanced up at the school and swung a little slower.

"Should we go in yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not quite yet. I only have one more question."

"Alright." Meiling seemed a little uncomfortable but the question needed to be asked. Sakura held her head high up and made her voice firm.

"How. Is. Syaoran. Taking. This?" she asked, emphasizing each word. Meiling's eyes widened and she couldn't meet Sakura's eyes.

"S-Syaoran…?"

"Hai."

Meiling was quiet as she thought. "He's…taking it hard I bet."

"I thought so."

The black-haired girl covered her face in her hands as she sighed. "I'm so selfish, aren't I? Not even considering my most important cousin's feelings! I was _engaged _to him for awhile!"

"Talk to him Meiling-chan."

"I-I couldn't…I can't---"

"You have to."

She slowly looked up from her hands. Sakura had a determined look on her sweet face and was ready to help Meiling if she needed to. But first she winked.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Don't worry."

Meiling slowly smiled and nodded. "Arigatou. I'll talk to him tonight."

Sakura jumped off her swing and grabbed her friend's hands. "That's my girl!!"

The two giggled and rushed to the school so they wouldn't be late.

-**Li Household**-

Syaoran sighed heavily, shifting a few crumpled boxes around so he could sit on a sturdy one. He always came to the attic when he needed to think. And right now, thinking was the only thing on his mind….if that makes sense…

A small gleam from the sunset came through the window at the top of the attic. He stared at it for at least five minutes. The orange and yellow glows were gorgeous.

Suddenly, the entrance to the small room lifted up and Meiling climbed in. She looked nervously down at the ladder she'd just climbed but face her cousin with a determined face.

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran," she said steadily.

He looked away.

Meiling gulped and closed the entrance so they wouldn't be disturbed. She didn't need one of the four sisters to walk by and listen in.

After doing so, she crawled over to Syaoran and sat on a box beside him. Although he didn't look at her, she could tell he was aware of her every move.

"Syaoran. Please listen."

The boy didn't move.

"I know you're angry with me for accepting Kurumi-kun's proposal. But Syaoran…I love him. Deeply. He's so important to me just like you. You're one of the most important people in my life and I want you to be front row center at my wedding." She smiled, even if he couldn't see it.

Syaoran didn't say anything, but he did shift his body weight.

"I want to apologize and give you the very first invite to our wedding. I don't know _any _details yet…but when I do, you'll be the first to know! Promise."

She stood quietly and slowly walked to the place she'd come in through. Opening it, she climbed down the ladder and tugged the rope so it would shut again. Now Syaoran was alone.

He turned and stared at the spot she'd been sitting. Sighing, he rested his head on an old blanket from many, many years ago.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry it's short, boring and only about Meiling!! But that was too good of a place to end it! So, now, please review! Thanks!!

Thank you to:

**Cherrylove05**

**FFX-Lover**

**Canadiangal94**

**DemonFromThePast**

**.gt-PaNDa.**

**Blossomingtimmy**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Pickle15**

**Ninapie95**

**Tammy**

**Numbeh 013**

**iNuQTpIe**

**Bleach-Melchior-Love**

**Lovewish**

**Mistress jessi**

**Redmoon**

**Romancerox**

**Mekana**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**Deynaz**

**xoMoichella**

**Rosita**

**Rogueunlimited**

**Shuichi's kumagoro**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Emily**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023**

**Lianneharmony**

**Cupcakesyumm**

**kaYeYe**

**star**

**CoolK**

**Fallen from the sky**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**SnowCharms**

THANK YOU! I love all of you _so _much, much, MUCH! Wow, I'm weird…weird…WEIRD...

Ok I'll stop. Have a good day/night!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	32. The Final Wish

Meiling, Meiling…I'm shaking my head. Lol. How can you marry at 16? I'm ashamed. Even though I thought of it…lol.

I NEED MORE REVIWERS! I got way less then I normally do by like…15!!!! Grrrrr people COME ON!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 32**: The Final Wish

Syaoran sighed and focused on his last math equation. The last he'd be doing before summer break. Before he had no more school for a whole month. Before Meiling's wedding.

Finishing it, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. The breeze from the open window beside him was refreshing and he closed his eyes.

Picturing himself and Sakura sitting by a shimmering lake, he smiled playfully and thought about all the fun times they'd have over the summer. They'd eat corndogs at the amusement park, go waterskiing and tubing, hang out at Penguin Park…

"Li-san, if you wouldn't mind coming back to reality, I'd like you to give us the answer to the final problem," Terada-sensei's stern voice snapped.

Syaoran immediately opened his amber eyes and straightened up. The class snickered as they watched. He stood and read the answer, then sat back down with relief. The teacher nodded his approval and moved onto his next victim.

Sakura turned in her seat and smirked at him. "Good job, _Li_. What were you doing anyways?"

"Nothing," Syaoran said quickly, closing his notebook and fixing his gaze on her. She raised a thin eyebrow.

"Sure. So Terada-sensei just decided to tell you to come back to reality because you were paying full attention?"

Tomoyo giggled.

"I guess," Syaoran shrugged innocently, shifting his stare to the window. The green grass outside was swishing in the wind. It was so peaceful and calm looking.

"I'll ask him later, then." Sakura turned back around and smiled at Tomoyo, who grinned right back. Syaoran gulped. If only she knew…

-**Last Hour**-

Terada-sensei cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, waiting for everyone to quiet down. Once they had, he smiled widely at them and made the end-of-the-year speech.

"You've come a long way since the beginning of the year…" he droned on. Sakura had this speech known by heart, word for word, so she decided to look out the window.

Finally, he came to, "…and so, take out your yearbooks and start signing!"

Everyone cheered and fumbled around in their backpacks to find their yearbooks. Then they scurried around, trying to get people to sign them. The doors opened and the students were free to sign yearbooks of people from other classes.

"I'll sign yours last, k?" Sakura winked to Syaoran, jumping up and hurrying to find her friends. He blinked but then smiled.

Many girls approached him but he merely wrote _Have a sweet summer _on all of them, searching for Sakura to see who was signing hers. When his eyes landed on Keiji, gripping her yearbook and scribbling furiously, a smirk on his face, he glared. What was that bastard doing?!

But Sakura took care of it.

"Keiji-kun, just _what _are you doing?" Sakura snapped, her hands on her hips as she tapped her left toe. He gave her an innocent look.

"I'm merely signing your yearbook," he told her, handing it back.

"And where did you get it?"

He shrugged. "Grabbed it from some blonde, American girl." Then he stalked away. Sakura froze. Blonde. American.

Orino Kamiko.

Sakura frowned and tightened her grip on the yearbook she was clutching. Actually, she was holding two, and Yamazaki gasped as he saw his being held so tightly. But she ignored him. Kamiko had _had _her yearbook. And she wanted to know _why_.

Spotting the girl, she sauntered up to her and casually tapped her shoulder. Kamiko turned and when she came face to face with Sakura, she tried to flee.

"Nuh uh," Sakura smiled innocently, grabbing the girl's arm. Kamiko glared.

"Nani??" she fidgeted. "Just let go!!"

"Not until you tell me why your grubby little paws were on my yearbook," Sakura threatened her, holding up her yearbook. "And why Keiji-kun took it from you."

Kamiko looked a little surprised but quickly changed her expression to one of defiance.

"Someone just…gave it me, ok?" She tried to wretch away from Sakura, but the grip was firm.

"Oh really? Cause I last saw Chiharu-chan with it. And I know she wouldn't give it to you."

Kamiko sighed. "Fine. I grabbed it to scribble all over the pages but then Keiji-kun appeared---"

Sakura gasped. "Why you dirty little bitch!"

"Shut up ok?!" Kamiko growled back. "After all, _I hate you_."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know!!" Kamiko spat. "You stole Li-kun away from me!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything like that. He just wasn't interested in you. Ok?"

Kamiko finally managed to break away with her new found strength. "Nani??" she roared. "I'll teach you, you little---"

And they lunged for each other. Kamiko grabbed fistfuls of Sakura's shiny auburn hair, while Sakura pulled the girl's face back, stretching it to lengths it wasn't supposed to stretch.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Terada-sensei shouted, trying to break them up. But he had no affect. Syaoran and Keiji had to step in to tear the two apart.

"Let go of me Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura screamed, biting Kamiko's wrist. The blonde howled in pain and jammed her elbow into Sakura's rib cage.

"Cut it out then!" Keiji shouted over their shrieking, trying to pry Kamiko away.

"Stop it!!" Kamiko ordered him, trying to grab Sakura's neck.

Finally, a few other people stepped in to stop the cat fight. It took four people to get Kamiko away, but it took _six _people to get Sakura away. And they still weren't finished.

"We'll settle this after school!" Sakura roared.

"Fine by me!" Kamiko snarled.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head at the two. But they ignored him and wandered off in separate directions. When Sakura found herself in the hallway, she opened her yearbook to read some of the people's comments.

_Have a nice summer – Takashi_

_Ready for some sweet summer fun?! Get your swimsuit ready! – Chiharu_

_Let's study up for the new term exams this summer, k? – Naoko_

_See you soon! HAGS! – Rika_

_I love you with all my heart and soul; I wish I could have you back my beloved Sakura. Please come back to me and you wont regret it, I promise. – Keiji_

_Give me my man back you dirty little hoe!_

_I love you – Your secret admirer_

_Have fun this summer – Megumi_

Sakura reread the last four twice. She rolled her eyes at both Keiji's and Kamiko's (even if she didn't sign her name), then knitted her eyebrows at the last two. She didn't know a Megumi but the one above it really stumped her…

"Oi, Sakura," Syaoran asked, leaning over her. "Got any good signings?"

Sakura jumped and quickly put her book out of view. "N-No! Of course not!" she nervously laughed. Then her eyes changed. "Wanna sign it though?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Sure. You are my _girlfriend _after all."

He laughed as Sakura blushed and denied it. But quietly so no one else would hear.

They exchanged yearbooks and began scribbling down their thoughts and wishes. When Syaoran finished, he went back into the classroom and found a dispenser of tape. Taking a piece, he taped Sakura's yearbook shut.

Seeing this, Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"Why'd you do that?"

Syaoran grinned. "So you can't read it until you get home!"

Sakura frowned but then smirked. She copied his idea and then held out his yearbook. "Fine. You too."

He accepted it and nodded. Then Sakura winked. "I've got my eye on you."

And she was gone.

-**After School**-

"I-I don't think you should go through with this Sakura-chan," Tomoyo gulped, glancing around as she clutched her friend's shoulder nervously.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax, dummy. I can take that stupid Kamiko on any day!"

"I know but---"

"Nani? You don't believe in me?" Sakura faked hurt. Tomoyo punched her shoulder and giggled.

"You know that's not it…"

Sakura placed a delicate hand on Tomoyo's arm. "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'm tougher then I look. I won't get hurt!"

Tomoyo still sighed but she nodded anyways.

Finally, Kamiko appeared from around the corner of the school. The fight was in the back of school, and Sakura was more then ready. She took a fighting stance and glared.

"You ready Kinomoto?"

"More then you'll ever know Orino."

"Fine. Then here I come!!"

And Kamiko charged. Sakura waited and when the American girl was almost to her she kicked her hard in the knee. She fell to the grass and gripped her throbbing knee. Then she jumped back up and punched.

Her punch hit Sakura directly in the right shoulder. She grabbed it and tried to soothe the pain. But it was no use. She had to fight, no matter how bad the pain was.

Stepping back a bit, Sakura twirled so that her opposite leg shot through the air and jammed into Kamiko's cheek. The girl was flung backwards through the air and landed on her side.

Sitting up shakily, she wiped the blood from her lip and shook her head.

"Now you've done it Kinomoto."

Sakura snorted. "What are you---?"

But Kamiko came at her so fast she barely had time to finish her sentence. A moment later she was lying face down on the ground; her legs sprawled out behind her.

Kamiko grabbed them and hoisted her up. Then she threw her. Seriously.

The fight raged on from there, the flame inside Kamiko growing stronger and stronger. Sakura was getting more and more weak and wondered if she could actually win this fight.

It seemed pretty impossible at the moment.

If Syaoran hadn't of saved her, she might have had to go to the hospital.

-**Kinomoto Residence**-

Sakura slowly felt her eyelashes flutter open. Adjusting to the brightness of the room, she carefully looked around. The faces of Tomoyo, Syaoran and Touya swam into view. They all sighed in relief and leaned back.

"Thank goodness," Tomoyo said, closing her eyes.

"You had me _so _worried Sakura," Touya muttered, obviously annoyed.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked, touching her arm lightly. Sakura brought a hand to her aching head and nodded.

"I…I think so," she managed to say. Trying to sit up, she found it extremely difficult and collapsed back onto the couch in her living room. "But how…"

"Li-kun rescued you!" Tomoyo beamed, smiling at Syaoran, who had a modest look as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura blinked lightly. "Really? But I told you…I could handle that stupid…."

"Turns out you couldn't," Touya said angrily, standing and heading for the kitchen. "I'll make you some soup."

Once he was gone, Tomoyo crossed her arms.

"Geez. The nerve of that guy."

Sakura shook her head. "No. He has every right to be mad at me. I'm the stupid one…not Kamiko."

"That's not true," Syaoran grinned. "You're way better then her, _trust me_."

Sakura smiled. "A…Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."

As Syaoran told of his rescue story, Sakura's mind was somewhere else. It kept drifting back to her yearbook, but she waited patiently until he finished to ask about it.

"Hai, and Arigatou again," Sakura told him. "But…where's my yearbook?"

Tomoyo got up and walked over to her backpack. Reaching in, she revealed a black and white covered yearbook out and gave it to her friend.

Sakura smiled her thanks. Then she opened it. Syaoran immediately gasped and slammed it shut.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura growled angrily.

"Y-You can't read it! Not now! Not with me in here!" he said, looking embarrassed. Sakura sighed but set it on the table for the time being. She ate her soup and waited for everyone to leave her alone for a little while.

Finally, Touya suggested Syaoran walk Tomoyo home. He agreed and the two left the house, waving goodbye and telling Sakura to get well. She promised and closed the door. Then Touya went to his room to study, and she was finally alone.

Turning to the page she knew Syaoran had signed, she searched for his sloppy handwriting and grinned when she found it.

Reading it, she couldn't help but smile…

_Sakura –_

_We've been through a lot of things together. We're supposed to be enemies, and yet we're "dating." Even if we're forbidden to love, or if the love we pretend to have isn't real to you, it will always be real to me. I love you._

_Syaoran_

Sakura gulped and held the page to her heart.

_I might just be falling in love with you, too, Syaoran-kun…_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Awww, yes, Sakura! That's what's _supposed _to happen, right guys? Review!

Sorry, but I'm too tired to do thank you's! But if you reviewed, thanks!!!!! I didn't get very many, but if I get more then 30 on this chapter then I'll definitely do thank you's!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	33. Secret Admirer

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm moving soon, so updating will be extremely hard! Bare with me!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 33**: Secret Admirer

Syaoran flipped through the pages of his yearbook, searching for Sakura's writing. But he couldn't find it. Where had she signed?

Meiling knocked and then came into the room. "Hey cuz! You never signed my yearbook!"

Syaoran wouldn't have looked up, but suddenly he did, a startled look on his face.

"Nani?" Meiling asked casually, sitting in his computer chair and spinning.

"You've never called me "cuz" before," he replied, returning to the yearbook.

She shrugged. "And you've never stopped talking to me for more then 4 hours before."

"Fair enough."

It was silent, except for the crisp sound of waxy pages being turned. Meiling observed her cousin, and finally she stood up.

"Listen, Syaoran…"

He didn't even look up. "Save it."

She blinked at him. "N-Nani?"

Syaoran sighed and closed the yearbook, then gave her a serious look. "I'm a little busy right now Meiling. Can we talk later?"

Meiling blinked several times but nodded. "Whatever you say." Then she left, the door slamming behind her.

Syaoran chewed his bottom lip and opened the yearbook once more. But he was again interrupted, this time by a _bling _from his computer. He looked up, forgetting he'd been signed onto IM.

Clicking the box, he smiled when he saw it was from Sakura.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: I loved your comment in the yearbook : )  
SwordsMaster101: I thought you might.

He glanced at his own yearbook, wondering where her comment was.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Yeah.. Did you like mine?

SwordsMaster101: I can't find it, where did you write it?

He waited eagerly and grinned when she replied, but her answer wasn't what he'd expected.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Ohhhhhh no. You have to _find _it : )

He frowned as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

SwordsMaster101: Sakura! That's unfair! I've looked through the entire thing, front to back, and I still can't find it!

He knew on the other end she must have been laughing to herself. His misery was funny to her.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Well.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx: Look harder.

xCUTiE**iN**PiNKx has signed off.

"Wait! Sakura!" he called aloud, but it was too late. "Damn that girl." He clenched his fist but took the yearbook once more and scanned it much more thoroughly. Where _was _it?!

Finally, he turned the page and noticed a picture of him and Sakura, smiling together in the halls. He hadn't even known that was in here and stared at it. And that's when he saw Sakura's fancy, beautiful handwriting. He took a deep breath, and began reading.

_Syaoran –_

_This year has been amazing. To think we could have been friends for the past 12 years and yet we hated each other too much to even try. You are a dear friend to me and someday our parents will realize that and put all this bickering behind them. We can only hope and pray. Let's stay together always. I love you._

_Sakura_

Syaoran reread it over and over and over and over until it was burned into his brain. Sakura had said she loved him. SAKURA LOVED HIM!!

Of course, in a friendly, brotherly way…but still! It was better then nothing!

He gulped and smiled widely, marking the page and propping it open on his windowsill. Then he shut off the lights, and went to bed.

-**Kinomoto Residence, Sakura's Room**-

Sakura was reading through her own yearbook as well. Many of the comments were the same, either saying _Have a nice summer! _Or _Lets hang over the break! _Or _Will you go out with me?! _Quite frankly, she was tired of all the same, boring things.

Finding Syaoran's comment, she read it through for what had to have been the thousandth time, smiling yet again at the meaningfulness of his words.

"Syaoran-kun…" she muttered. The moment didn't last long, however, because next she came to the secret admirer comment. Rolling her eyes, she concluding that it was Keiji and he had merely disguised his handwriting. What a _loser_!

Her cell rang and she dug around in her jeans pocket for it. Flipping it open, she answered, "Hullo?"

"Is this Kinomoto Sakura?" a deep voice she didn't recognize asked.

Sakura sat up quickly in bed. "H-Hai? Who's this?"

"That's none of your concern," the voice replied eerily. "Now listen closely. I know you were just reading my comment in the yearbook and I want us to meet. Privately. Come to Penguin Park in exactly two hours. And come alone. Or someone very close to you might just get hurt."

He hung up before Sakura could question him. She stared at her phone for several seconds, before realizing the creepy stalker had known she was reading the yearbook.

Shrieking, she immediately closed her blinds and huddled on her pink bed.

A stalker. How could she have a _stalker_?! It was creepy beyond belief.

Her door flew open and Touya stood in her doorway panting.

"S…Sakura! Wha…What's wrong?!" he yelled worriedly, hurrying over to her. She gulped, remembering the stalker's threat to come alone. Which probably meant she couldn't tell anyone.

"I-I saw a spider!" she lied quickly, pointing to her floor. Her brother rolled his eyes and peeked under her bed.

"Aw, it's just a little one!" he grinned, grasping a spider and holding it out to her. Her face paled.

She screamed and ducked under her covers. _You mean there really _was _a spider under there_?! She thought.

Touya's laughter filled the room and he gently sat on the side of her bed. "Come on Sakura, I was only kidding! I'll throw it out the window or something!"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

She slowly reemerged and glared at him. _Do it now_, her look said.

"Ok, ok," he smiled, opening her glass window and whipping the spider out. When he'd slammed it shut and rubbed his hands, he asked, "There now, is that better?"

"Whatever," Sakura rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed by his courage _or _sarcasm. "Now that the spider's gone, though, I have homework."

Touya shook his head. "Stop lying. Today was the last day of school idiot."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but closed it slowly. Damn. He had her there.

"Summer homework!" she cleverly thought of, grinning. "I thought I'd get a head start."

"Big head start," Touya muttered as he left her room.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and returned to her problem, which was _much _more important then summer homework.

Maybe it was one of her friends who was just playing a trick? Or there was a party there? There were so many possibilities; she didn't know where to start.

-**Penguin Park, 2 Hours Later**-

It was cold.

Sakura hugged her body and walked a little slower. The shawl around her shoulders wasn't helping much. She pulled it higher and tugged.

"I-Is anyone here?" she whisper called, glancing around. She was under a streetlamp and the luminous glow lit her up. If the stalker was there, he'd see her easily.

She waited a few minutes, then sighed and sat in the grass. "I'm an idiot for coming alone," she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"No, your smart," came a deep reply.

Sakura shot up and whirled around. "W-Who's there?!" she yelled, not bothering to keep her voice quiet anymore. She was scared. Really scared.

"Only me," the voice came again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, annoyed that she couldn't detect where it was coming from. "I'm an excellent fighter! I'm not afraid of you! Come and get me, I can take you on!"

There was a rustle of leaves and she jumped. The voice laughed.

"Sure. That's why you lost to Orino, right?"

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. "How do you…when did…"

There had only been a couple witnesses. Syaoran and Tomoyo. How long had he been spying on her? Suddenly, a thought struck her. She started giggling.

"Very funny Syaoran-kun! Now come out before I decide to---" she made air quotes---"break up with you!"

"I'm not Li."

"Quit joking! It's so obvious!"

"I'm not Li. And I'm not Daidouji."

Sakura gasped yet again. Had he read her _mind_?

"I was watching the whole fight. I was there."

"Keiji-kun?"

"No."

"JUST COME OUT YOU FREAKIN PSYCO!" she screamed, throwing her shawl to the ground and stomping on it.

"As you wish."

A foot stepped out from the shadows of a nearby bush. Sakura stared at it, sweat slipping down her temple. Another foot, and finally a body. But no head. The head remained hidden in the shadows.

Sakura nervously laughed. "Well, come on then! Show me your face!"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Hai!!"

"Alright."

Slowly, very slowly, he brought his face into the light.

And Sakura screamed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cliff hanger! Sorry, but that's what you get!! Haha. If I reach 700 reviews though the next chapter will be worth it! I promise!!

Thank you to:

**Blossomingtimmy**

**Canadiangal94**

**Mekana**

**CoolK**

**Ninapie95**

**Rosita**

**Neoazngirl**

**Tammy**

**Rogueunlimited**

**Numbeh 013**

**Oh.bonita**

**DisneyLover1101**

**Soibean123**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**KuteKero**

**Deynaz**

**Georgie**

**MoonLove Angel**

**SnowCharms**

**iNuQTpIe**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Lianneharmony**

**Karma Boo**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**PokemonGoddess**

Thanks guys! Especially the new reviewers! I love you!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	34. It Was Him

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I feel terrible! I've been so busy, and I'm finally out of school! I'M A FRESHMAN!

I feel so bad, always making poor Sakura get hurt!! I'm so sorry guys! And Sakura! So much drama, I know, I've heard that many times! But maybe it's just because my 8th grade year was filled with so much drama…I just picked up on it!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 33**: It was him

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle the scream but it didn't help much. The man before her wasn't just any man. He was---

"You," she heard herself mutter unconsciously. "But…why…?"

"Because I love you, Sakura-chan," he smirked, stepping closer.

"N-No," she stepped back. "No you don't. You can't…you can't love me…"

"Oh, but I do," he got so close she could feel his breath beating down on her face. She broke into a cold sweat and tried to get away, but he gripped her wrist and held firmly.

"Let me go!"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Look, you---"

"Now, now. My name isn't You. Why not call me by my actual name?" he purred, leaning down closer to her face.

"No!"

"Wrong answer."

He dragged her across the concrete as she struggled to get loose. But it didn't help at all. She was too weak against his strong arm.

"Where are you taking me bastard?"

"Bastard's not my name either, Sakura-chan," he countered, swerving to avoid a huge rock in the path.

"Well I won't call you by your real name until you answer me and let go!"

"But if I let go you'll escape."

_That's the idea dumb ass_, Sakura told herself, shaking her head.

-**Outside of the Park**-

Kaoko struggled to balance with her arms full of groceries. This task was extremely difficult, and she had to set them down for a moment to breathe.

"Good God, those things are _heavy_!" she grumbled, glaring at the oversized bags. They sagged in response. Kaoko rolled her eyes and dusted off her dress, thinking about how late it was and that her habit of shopping for food so late was one she needed to break.

A sudden scream from inside the park made her stumble and go wide-eyed.

"W-Who would be in the park at _this _hour?" she wondered aloud, staring blankly at the park's gates. "It sounded like a young girl's scream."

Quietly opening the gates, she walked inside and shut them gently. Wandering over behind a tree, she peeked out from behind it and gasped when she saw Sakura fighting with a man in a cape.

"Lemme go already! I already screamed as loud as my vocal cords will let me!" she shouted, trying to wretch away.

"Well, that's too bad," he smirked. "I'll just have to loosen my grip a little."

He barely released her wrist and kept tugging her.

"_Where are we going_?!" she snapped, trying her hardest not to budge.

"Some place real nice," he replied, studying her carefully.

"Which is?"

"Somewhere."

Kaoko gulped and held her hand to her heart. "Sakura-chan…"

A flashback of Nadeshiko calling her this late one night back in high school about a creep who was coming onto her raced through her mind. She tightened her hand into a fist.

"You can handle him…I know you can. You've got your Okaasan's fire burning within you."

Sakura stopped arguing to just stand there. The wind picked up a bit and rustled through the green leaves above their heads. She furrowed her eyebrows and held a frail hand to her chest.

"What're you doing?" the man asked, sounding annoyed.

"I…I feel a presence," Sakura muttered, barely hearable by Kaoko. "For some reason I think it's my Okaasan's."

"Ha. That lie won't scare me away."

Sakura smiled a little. She knew her mother was there, providing her with strength. She could beat him. She could escape…

"Now, let's go!" he snapped, tugging on her once more. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed.

Kaoko gasped and kept a close eye on them. She checked to see if any cars were parked outside the gate but none were. Were they walking to wherever he was taking her?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura's foot shot up and kicked the man right between his legs. He grunted in pain and immediately let go, crouching over. Sakura bolted in the other direction, silently whispering, "Arigatou, Okaasan!"

"Hey! Stop!" the man growled, sprinting as fast as he could to catch up. And for a man who'd just been kicked where it hurts, he was pretty fast.

"Shit," Sakura muttered, picking up more speed.

Kaoko followed as fast as her tiny legs would carry her, but was still a great distance behind them. She even had to stop to catch her breath for a moment.

Sakura reached the gate and flung it open. She hurried outside of the park and dashed down the street towards her house. It was so far, though, and she wondered how long she could run before exhaustion struck.

Deciding the chase was pointless for a her, Kaoko straightened and tried to think. She could call someone! The police, or that boy Sakura was close to…what was his name?...ah! Syaoran-san!

Kaoko hurried back to her bags and lifted them, digging around for her cream colored cell phone. Once finding it, she called the operator and asked for "Li, Syaoran."

She squealed when the phone started ringing, but no one was answering. Finally, a tired and annoyed voice asked, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hai, Syaoran-san?"

"Who's asking?"

"It's Kaoko-san! Remember? Michiyo-chan's Okaasan?"

"Oh yeah. You."

"Well, Sakura-chan's in great danger and---"

"NANI?!" now he sounded wide awake. "Where are you? I can be there in a second!"

"Penguin Park, but---"

"Alright!"

He hung up and a few minutes later he was there, dressed in boxers with no shirt on. Kaoko snorted. Syaoran brushed it off and searched around.

"Well? Where is she?" he asked cautiously.

"She kinda ran out of the park," Kaoko mumbled, embarrassed. "A creepy man was chasing her."

"Nani?! Who?"

"I don't know! I couldn't see his face in the shadows!"

Syaoran's fists curled into tight balls. "Sakura…"

Suddenly, a shriek sounded from the opposite end of the park. The two dashed across as fast as they could. And when they stopped, a horrible sight stood before them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kaoko screamed, covering her mouth.

Syaoran could merely stare at the crumpled up girl before him. Kneeling down, he gently turned her over and examined her face. It was bruised badly and her lip was swollen. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair was messed up and tangled.

"Sakura…" he caressed her dirty face and hugged her close.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" a man yelled, kicked Syaoran away from Sakura. He quickly scrambled to his feet to face the man who'd done this to the girl he loved.

But the man had his face hidden and was dressed in a long black cape. Syaoran furrowed his brow.

"Who _are _you?" he demanded.

"None of your damn business," the man replied sharply, bending down to pick up Sakura. Syaoran felt his blood boil.

"_Don't. Touch. Her._"

The man snorted. "Nani? Are _you _gonna make me not touch her?"

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFFA HER!" Syaoran screamed, charging at the man. Although he couldn't see his face, the man was smirking.

Dodging Syaoran's punch, he took off and concealed himself in the shadows. Not even Kaoko could tell where he'd disappeared to.

"What an odd man," she whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth for what had to have been the tenth time that night.

"Hai, and look how badly he hurt Sakura," Syaoran responded, in some what of a trance as he lifted the poor girls body.

"Here, let's bring her to my house!" Kaoko suggested, pitying the kind girl.

"No, I'll take her to mine," Syaoran insisted, already turning in that direction. Kaoko sighed.

"Alright then. Be careful!" she kissed both their cheeks and smiled. Then slowly walked in the opposite direction, the breeze blowing through her soft hair.

Syaoran watched her go, then stared down at Sakura.

"Gomenasai," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I couldn't protect you."

-**Li Residence**-

"Syaoran, what in God's name are you doing home so---" Yelan started but when she saw Sakura she shrieked and hurried to her son's side. "SAKURA-CHAN! Oh, Syaoran, what _happened_?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not really sure."

His sisters and mother helped to get her into the living room and set her up with a blanket, pillow and glass of water.

"Oh, I hope she wakes soon!" Fuutie sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Poor Sakura-chan doesn't deserve this!"

"Who could possibly be so cruel," Shiefa wondered aloud, shaking her head slowly.

"A maniac," Fanren replied.

"Or escaped convict," Feimei shrugged.

"Girls, don't talk like that!" Yelan snapped, frowning. "She could wake at any moment."

"And when she does…I'll know," Syaoran clenched his fists, "I'll know who did this to her so I can go out and kick the sorry bastard's ass."

"Now Syaoran," Fanren wagged her finger at him playfully. "Don't talk like that."

"Oh, let him!" Shiefa rolled her eyes. "_I _even wanna go out and help! Sakura-chan's like a little sister to us!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Syaoran.

As Fuutie went into the kitchen to get a fresh glass of water, Sakura stirred. Everyone gasped and leaned in closer. The girl's pretty emerald eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, concerned. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Syaoran…kun…" Sakura muttered, slowly regaining consciousness. She sat up a little. "What…happened?"

"Some lunatic hurt you," Syaoran responded gently. "He was in a black cape and covered his face. And I didn't recognize his voice."

"Oh…hai…I remember him…"

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Tomoyo came running into the living room. As always, she shrieked and ran to hug Sakura while everyone stared.

"Tomoyo-chan…Arigatou," Sakura smiled.

"As long as your alright!" Tomoyo gasped, obviously out of breath.

"Glad you got my call," Fuutie grinned, returning from the kitchen. Tomoyo nodded and hugged Sakura even tighter once more.

"Now…can you explain what happened?" Yelan urged gently, watching the girl carefully.

"Hai," Sakura took a long sip of fresh, cold ice water before beginning. "Someone who identified himself as my secret admirer called and demanded I meet him in Penguin Park. If I didn't, he threatened to kill everyone I loved."

The audience gasped and stared in shock.

"So of course I went to meet him. Alone. But when I arrived, he was hidden and I couldn't see his face. So I made him reveal his face, and---"

"Sakura-san!" a voice yelled, running into the living room. It was Eriol, completely out of breath and looking concerned.

Sakura screamed and tried to hide under the blankets covering her warm body. Everyone stared in bewilderment.

"Sakura, what is it?" Syaoran asked, lifting the blanket a little to stick his head under.

"H-Him," Sakura trembled, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Huh?"

"I-It was him! I saw his face when the man revealed it! Eriol-kun did this to me!!!!"

The room went dead quiet as all eyes turned to Eriol. He looked embarrassed and awkward and didn't quite know how to respond. Who could respond to something like that?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Too lazy to do thank you's. BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	35. Boys Suck!

**Eriol?? **No way! I've heard that many times…so was it really him? This chapter reveals! It's worth the wait, promise!!

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 35**: Boys Suck!

Tomoyo fainted.

"Oh no, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped, clutching her friend's hand and patting her cheek gently. "I didn't mean to shock you! Gomenasai!"

"She's not the one you should be worrying about, Sakura," Syaoran muttered, his eyes slits and his gaze directed at his so-called best friend.

Sakura was shaking uncontrollably and she nodded feebly, kind of curious how Syaoran was planning on handling things. Yelan seemed ready to maintain her son if he misbehaved, and the Li sisters were sitting awkwardly on the fancy, cream colored couch.

"I…You can't possibly…" Eriol was at a loss for words. He straightened his glasses and looked around nervously. "I was with Tomoyo all night, I swear!"

"Oh really?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms. "We'll hear her testimony as soon as she comes to."

It didn't take long for the raven haired girl to reawaken, a glass of ice water and blanket waiting for her.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked mildly, hugging her friend.

"Fine," she lied, taking a sip of water. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, we've all been waiting for you to wake up to hear your say."

"My say?"

Everyone looked at Eriol and then to Syaoran, who was massaging his feet. Realizing he was the center of attention, he slipping his shoes back on and cleared his throat.

"Hai, we have a question for you. Well, a couple, actually."

"Nani?"

Fuutie dimmed the lights to give the questioning a special air to it, and the sisters giggled and settled in. Syaoran rolled his eyes at them and continued.

"Were you with Eriol all night?"

Tomoyo thought. "I was, actually! He came over around 4 and we spent all night at my house!"

Sakura looked partly relieved, but also nervous. But Eriol, on the other hand, ran over to his girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"I knew you'd stand up for me Tomoyo! I love you so much!"

She giggled and a light pink blush floated across her cheeks.

"Just wait a minute," Syaoran, who obviously wasn't through and hated being wrong almost as much as he hated Eriol right now, said. "He was there the _whole _night? It's past 1 right now. Was he spending the night?"

Tomoyo's blush deepened. "I-I don't know what you mean! Of course he wasn't!"

"You arrived at around 12:30. He was still at your house. What, was he leaving later then that?"

"Hai, I was," Eriol put in, looking sincere. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow, well technically today, so I stayed a little later then usual and then I was just leaving when we got the call."

Syaoran was stumped. Everyone else in the room was apologizing to Eriol for convicting him, but Sakura was silent. She looked at Syaoran and wondered if they were thinking the same thing.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura asked quietly, waiting for the room to calm. It did, and she asked, "Do you have a twin?"

No one said anything. A moment later, everyone burst out laughing, to Sakura's confusion. Even Syaoran chuckled a bit. Sakura frowned.

"Nani? Why are you laughing?" she cried hotly, crossing her slender arms.

"Sakura-san," Eriol snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. "I can assure you I don't have a twin. The only sibling I have is my older sister Nakuru."

"Oh, the one interested in Touya!" Sakura smiled, momentarily forgetting what the subject was. "I know her. Sweet girl."

"Hai," Eriol agreed, grinning back. It took only a minute for her to realize, though, that she was mad at him.

"Well, then wait!" she blinked, frowning. "If it _wasn't _you..."

She trailed off and everyone listened closely to the question they were all wondering themselves.

"…who was it?"

Fear mixed with anguish hung over the room like a thick fog, and everyone was silent, thinking about the answer themselves. Eriol hadn't hurt her, and he didn't have a twin. But the face had looked _exactly _like his!

"Maybe he has a look-a-like," Shiefa wondered aloud. "You know, I had this friend, and she was just walking down the street one day and---"

"That's nice, Shiefa, but a _look-a-like­_?" Fanren interrupted, staring at her sister. "Get realistic!"

"I am being realistic!" she responded in annoyance. "It happened to my friend!"

"Come on, I would know by now if there was someone in this town that looked like me," Eriol butted in, his finger on his chin. "It's not that big of a city, you know."

"Whatever," Shiefa mumbled, sinking back into the couch.

Tomoyo was deep in thought. She hadn't spoken since her questioning, and Sakura wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you thinking?" she asked bluntly, wrapping her arm around her friend. Tomoyo looked up and searched Sakura's eyes.

"I'm not too sure, really," she answered softly, chewing on her lower lip. "It's crazy. My theory, that is. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Tomoyo looked back at her friend again and saw pure seriousness in her gaze. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Magic."

"Nani?"

"Magic, Sakura-chan. Someone with magical powers could have easily---"

She broke off when Syaoran burst into hysterics. Struggling for words (as well as breath), he sat up straight again as Tomoyo looked regretful for even saying anything.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped angrily, slapping him. He quit laughing then and frowned.

"Gomen, but that thought is even worse then Shiefa's!"

"Shut up!" his older sister snapped, chewing her thumbnail.

"I mean, _magic_?" he continued, ignoring her. "You believe that shit?"

"Hai, I do!" Tomoyo yelled, standing and gathering her things. Everyone seemed startled, and Sakura stood as well.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't leave! You can't walk home by yourself!"

"She won't have to," Eriol answered for her, rushing over to his girlfriend to help her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Syaoran growled, taking Eriol's arm. His friend looked stunned.

"I can go wherever I want, Arigatou!" Eriol replied, wrenching free. Sakura was worried, but she didn't know why. Worried for Tomoyo walking home so late when the man who'd attacked her was still loose? Worried for Eriol and Syaoran getting into a brawl? Or worried that mystery man might come after her again?

"Stop it, everyone!" she heard herself scream, pushing Syaoran and Eriol as far apart as she could. The Li's who'd been listening looked surprised.

Sakura was breathing hard and realized she was crying. "We're _all _in danger, don't you see? This man could attack any of us now that he knows I've told you what he looks like! Most likely I'm his target, though, but I don't want any of my friends getting hurt!"

She was sobbing now, and Tomoyo's hands wrapping around her gently. She was making _Shhh _sounds and stroking her auburn hair lightly.

"It'll be ok, Sakura-chan," she whispered, staring at Eriol and Syaoran. The boys looked at one another and had very sorry expressions.

"We're sorry Sakura," Syaoran gulped, squeezing her shoulder. "But if this guy goes anywhere _near _you---"

"---We'll be there to take him down!" Eriol smiled reassuringly, flexing his muscles and adjusting his glasses.

Sakura giggled and hugged them both, hesitating a bit at Eriol but hugging him nonetheless.

"Well!" Yelan piped up, standing from her chair and clasping her hands together. "I think it would be best if everyone stays at our house for a few days! Just to be on the safe side, you know."

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other. Spend a few nights at a boy's house? The thought made them giggle. Syaoran heard and immediately thanked his mom inside his head a million times. Eriol also seemed happy about it.

"Lucky Syaorankins!" Feimei snickered, ruffling Syaoran's hair.

"Hai, having his girlfriend stay for awhile!" Fanren teased.

"Be good and don't sneak into her room," Shiefa warned, trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

"We're bolting her door!" Fuutie yelled as they disappeared into another room.

Sakura and Syaoran were blushing deeply while Tomoyo and Eriol followed Yelan to their sleeping arrangements. Girls had the guest room and boys had Syaoran's room. Yelan wished them a pleasant night and left to go wait for Xenon to return home.

"Oh, dammit Tomoyo-chan, our room is right across from the boys!" Sakura looked disappointed, but also tried to hold in her giggles.

"I know, what are we to do Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo replied in a teasingly serious tone.

The boys were listening intently but pretending to be focused on a portrait of Syaoran's great aunt Yoko.

"We'll just have to live with only sleeping in our night dresses. You know the silky black ones with lace? Shame."

"But we'll get so warm!" Tomoyo shook her head. "Can we take them off later?"

Sakura pretended to considered this. "I guess that'd be fine."

They yawned a little too loudly and waved good night to the boys, who were now interested in Fabion, Syaoran's great great great grandfather who'd been in a war.

After the guest room door closed, Syaoran looked at Eriol, whose glasses were yet again askew.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking man?" he asked excitedly, hurrying into his room.

"If you're thinking that this room might get a _little _too stuffy tonight, then hai, I'm thinking exactly what you are."

Syaoran smirked. "And that every room _but _the girls was too hot?"

"Oh yeah."

They high-fived and went to Syaoran's computer to pass the time for later.

This was going to be a fun night.

-**Guest Room, 3:00 am**-

"I can't sleep, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered from her bed, which was closest to the door. "I'm afraid that psycho disguised as Eriol is gonna crawl through the window and stab us!"

Tomoyo rolled over and groaned. "Come off it Sakura-chan! We're two stories up, and the window is locked!"

"Is it?"

"Hai."

She knew her friend was tired, but she couldn't have been more awake.

"Do you think it was mean, teasing the guys like that?"

"No. They deserved it." The two giggled and it was quiet for awhile. Sakura was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, a thump disturbed her peaceful drifting. She sat up in bed.

"What was that?" she asked worriedly, glancing at the window, then at the door.

"I dunno, the cat?" Tomoyo mumbled, shifting.

"The Li's have a cat?"

"Sure. If it helps you sleep."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slowly laid back down. About ten minutes passed when their door started to creak open softly. She didn't notice at first, but then when she saw two figures entering the room she screamed her head off.

"Shhh!" one of the figures snapped, covering her mouth quickly, while the other closed the door. Sakura bit the one covering her mouth. "OW!" he screamed, stumbling back.

He hit a patch of moonlight and Sakura identified him as Syaoran. She gasped.

"Syaoran-kun! What the hell---?"

"Quiet!" Eriol came over from closing the door and lifted a finger to his lips.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo growled, turning back over in bed. "You're dead in the morning. Enjoy your last hours of life."

"Hai," Eriol chuckled, although he did look a little afraid.

"Back to my question, _what are you guys doing in here_?!" Sakura demanded, pulling covers higher when she sat up. Syaoran smirked.

"All the other rooms in the house were too hot. It's _just _right in here!"

"Well, too bad! Girl's only! Now leave!" her face was red and so were eyes…or at least it looked like it.

"Are you forgetting whose house this is?"

She didn't quite have an answer for that one. Instead, she threw the heaviest pillow on her bed at him. He dodged it and grinned, "Oh, so it's a pillow fight you want!"

"No, I didn't mean---"

Too late. He grabbed three pillows and squashed them into her face, then jumped on top of her stomach and started tickling her. She laughed.

"Syaoran-kun---"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Tomoyo snapped, shooting up from under her covers and glaring. "SOME PEOPLE ARE _TRYING _TO SLEEP!"

"Well, you're not one of them!" Eriol shouted, pouncing on her and tickling her as well.

"Boys suck!" Sakura laughed, pounding the mattress below her.

The girls kept trying to shove them off but it was hard when they were laughing so hard and had the weight of the boys on them. Sakura was worried that any moment Syaoran would lean down and kiss her, and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

And not just because of his strength.

But her thoughts were interrupted when the window flew open and a gust of wind came in. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Now who? Did you guys invite Takashi?"

"Nope," Eriol gasped through fits of laughter.

The four of them looked at the window and Tomoyo shrieked bloody murder.

It was him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Uh oh! Not him again! Dun dun dun…

Thank you to:

**Numbeh013**

**MikoKagome1113**

**CanadianSkye94**

**CoolK**

**Deynaz**

**MoonLove Angel**

**sweetCITRUS – **Hey my cats name was Citrus! He ran away though…

**Blossomingtimmy**

**Penguinlover23**

**Ms.FrutiyMcFruitFruit**

**FFX-Lover**

**AngelSakura645**

**KawaiiUsako**

**TopazCherryBlossoms**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Mistress jessi**

**Sora-Kairi-Oathkeeper**

**KuteKero**

**DemonFromThePast**

**Luvia**

**AfGhAnCuTiE**

**Cherry Akira Li**

**Karma Boo**

**SnowCharms**

**Ninapie95**

**Tammy**

**Ashc**

**Rosita**

**Naning-chan**

**Vtgib**

**Lianneharmony**

**Eien.Rain**

**Shygirl22**

**.3.scary.bananas.**

**Misunderstandings**

Thanks guys!!! I'm happy! I'm reading the new Harry Potter book but I'm only to the Wedding chapter! Tell me if you're reading it too!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	36. You Really Are Something Syaoran

**Wow. **Well, here it is. Chapter 36 of Romeo and Juliet. I want to say thank you so much for all the support I've gotten. You guys are really the best and I can't thank you enough. Please enjoy this update and we'll just see how far this story goes. :)

Oh, by the way, if I miss a Japanese word or anything, I'm sorry. But I havent written this story in almost a year so...

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. That belongs to CLAMP and always _will _belong to CLAMP.

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Summery**: The Kinomoto's and Li's have been sworn enemies as far back as anyone can remember. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran go to the same school and absolutely hate each other. That is…until one little even occurs and they begin to fall in love. But how will their love ever last when their families hate each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in present time. SS

**NOTE**: No one is magical in this! They are all normal people and Syaoran is not from a clan or anything.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 36**: You really are something, Syaoran

It was him.

Syaoran fell from on top Sakura in a daze, but quickly leaped back up to face the intruder. The man was definitely taller then him, and wore a long black cloak which covered his face and body. Eriol had a serious look on his face as he joined Syaoran's side.

"You better get the _fuck _out of here," Syaoran hissed. Sakura's eyes widened. She'd never heard him swear like that, and she'd never seen him look so fierce. "I'm not letting you hurt her again you filthy bastard."

Tomoyo quickly got up from her bed and slipped into Sakura's to hold her. The girl had fresh tears already rolling down her face. She was just that frightened.

The man merely snickered. "A boy like you, defend her? We'll see about that."

Eriol growled. "Lay one finger on them and we'll never let you forget it."

The three of them went at it for awhile, tossing threats and comebacks as the man kept eyeing Sakura. She was trembling much harder now, and knew this was her fault. She couldn't let any of her friends get hurt by this creep, so she quickly thought of something to do.

She screamed.

Not just any scream, that is. She shrieked her head off, causing many thumps and lights to turn on as footsteps came running down the hall to their room.

Syaoran and Eriol looked surprised and tried to grab the man so he couldn't run off. But his strength was too much for them, and he escaped back through the window.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Fuutie yelled, falling through the door with her four sisters. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Yelan and Xenon appeared behind them, and the elegant woman rushed over to the shaking girl. Embracing her, she whispered, "It's okay. What happened?"

"Syaoran! Eriol-kun! What are you doing in here?!" Feimei questioned, looking puzzled.

The two boys blushed and quickly thought up some excuse.

"Well, who else could have protected them?"

"When we saw him, we had to--"

"_Saw _him?!" Shiefa gasped, covering her mouth. "You mean, he was here?"

"He was here alright," Tomoyo gulped, breathing in deeply. "But the guys are right. Without them, he probaly would have come straight for Sakura." She gave her friend a sad look.

"My poor dear," Yelan sighed, hugging the girl tighter. "You've been through such a night. Would you like one of us to sleep in here with you?"

Sakura nodded. "Please let Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun stay with me."

The room was quiet as everyone glanced at the boys, who were suddenly very interested in the hardwood floor. Xenon stepped farther into the room.

"The boys will stay with you tonight then," he announced. Yelan looked surprised at her husband's statement, but nodded nonetheless.

"Hai." She pulled away from Sakura. "Now, you four try to get some sleep. You need it."

She gingerly kissed the top of Sakura's head, something that in all her life Sakura would never have imagined her doing. Her most hated enemy. And yet she didnt even know it yet.

Eriol and Syaoran settled into Tomoyo's abandoned bed, while the rest of his family bid them all a...hopefully good...night.

Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hand. "Arigatou."

Her friend smiled in the darkness. "It's not me you need to thank."

Sakura blinked up at her but nodded. She quietly slipped from her bed and tiptoed over to the boy's, who were already fast asleep. She supressed a giggle. Always so tired.

Leaning down, she laid her lips on Syaoran's and held them there for a minute, silently thanking him for what he'd done. When she drew back, his eyes remained closed and she grinned.

"Too bad he wasn't awake for the only kiss I willing had with him," she whisper-giggled, getting back into bed and slowly drifting off.

Syaoran gently smiled in the dark. "But I was."

-**Man**-

The man who had only recently broken into the Li household sat on a bench in Penguin Park, thinking intently.

The he smirked.

"You have no idea Sakura. No idea."

-**Next Day**-

Sakura breathed in the fresh morning air and smiled.

"It's such a beautiful day! And no school for a month! I love summer!"

She giggled and grabbed Syaoran's hands to spin around a few times. He looked surprised but then that look changed to one of happiness. He picked her up off the ground and spun her. She squealed.

"Li Syaoran if you don't put me down this _instant_--"

"Having fun you two?" Eriol smirked, closing the Li's front gate as him and Tomoyo appeared, hand in hand.

Syaoran set the auburn haired girl down with a grin. "Yep." He winked at her and she turned a light pink shade.

"Th-That wasn't funny dummy!" she said, sticking her tounge out. Everyone laughed before slowly starting to walk.

"We should go to a park," Tomoyo suggested, looked up at the bright sunshine. Sakura gasped.

"Oh yes! We should!" she giggled.

Syaoran glanced at her. He loved it when she looked so happy. Suddenly, his hand shot forward and grabbed hers. He blinked, not knowing what made him do this.

Sakura looked just as surprised. She stared down at their two hands intertwined and looked back up at Syaoran. He shrugged.

"What, you don't want me to hold your hand?" he asked.

She puffed. "N-No, it's not that! I was just surprised is all. Hold on if you want to, I don't care." And she looked away, embarrassed.

A smile broke out across Syaoran's face as he laughed. "Okay, then I will." And he tightened his grip.

They choose Cherry Blossom Park **clever name, I know** and decided to sit by a little pond surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. Sakura gasped at the beautiful sight and rushed to dip her feet in the glistening pond.

"Wow, this feels great!" she sighed, laying the rest of her body down on the bank of the pond. "This park is always so gorgeous around this time of year."

The others joined her and Tomoyo giggled. "You're so kawaii Sakura-chan."

Eriol slipped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "This sure has been quite a year, huh?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment as each reflected on the past schoolyear. So much had happened.

The fieldtrip that had changed everything, the marathon, the dance, the play, Tomoyo being hospitalized, Sakura breaking her arm and getting kidnapped, meeting the Li's, everything just seemed so far away.

Looking up to the bright blue sky, Sakura wondered if Syaoran was thinking the same things she was. It was one heck of a year. They all knew that.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered, looking over at him. He returned her gaze.

"Hai?"

She gave a small smile. "No matter what, we're going to settle this fighting between our families, and finally put an end to it. I promise."

Syaoran looked a little taken back, but he gave a fierce smile. "I agree!"

All was calm and peaceful for what seemed like ages, the group resting and thoughtful. No matter what happened in their lives, they knew they would always be together.

Somehow, the serene day was shattered when the man appeared. At first none of them noticed. But out of the corner of her eye, Tomoyo gasped and yelped.

"I-It's him!!" she screamed, pointing and cowaring behind Eriol.

Quickly leaping up, Syaoran and Eriol's eyes became slits.

"Back again, you son of a bitch?" Syaoran asked severly. "And in broad daylight. You sure have guts, I'll give you that."

The man chuckled. "Hai. I'm back. And if you just give me the girl, I'll be on my way with no one getting hurt."

"Go to hell!" Sakura screamed, swallowing her fear.

"Or at least show us your face you coward!" Eriol snapped, ready to fight. "I don't need some bastard going around looking like me!"

Then he did something none of them expected. The man threw aside his cloak, and everyone stopped frowning or glaring all at once.

He could have been Eriol's..._dad._

The man had the same shade of eyes and hair as Eriol, only his was much longer and worn in a braid. He had glasses and looked even taller with the cloak. His eyes were soft and he didn't look like a villian at all. Sakura gaped at him.

"But...you..." she whimpered.

He then did something they didn't expect either...he smiled. A warm smile.

Eriol just stood there, rooted to the spot. "O...Otousan..."

"Let me explain," he sighed, sitting cross-legged in the grass and adjusting his glasses. Eriol was speechless, as were his friends. They couldn't really do much besides sit. After all, they couldn't fight someone who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm Eriol's Otousan," the man started, and everyone gasped and stared at Eriol. "My name is Hiiragizawa Clow. Some know me as Clow Reed, the owner of the chain of magical card selling stores. I came searching for my son, and when I found out he was friend's with you, Kinomoto Sakura-san, I grasped the chance to see if you are who they say you are."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "If I am who they say I am?" she asked, bewildered.

The man grinned. "Hai. You see, there is a myth about a young girl centeries back that once captured all the _Clow Cards_ and returned the world to peace. Little is known about her, except she was couragous and very beautiful. I have a picture of her with me that I brought for you."

He removed a photo from his cloak and handed it to Sakura. She took it with trembling hands and gasped when she looked down at it.

The girl in the picture had her face and hair, but she was dressed in a pink outfit and holding a staff. Many different cards were surrounding her as she winked at the camera.

"I...this is me..." Sakura managed to say, as she passed the picture around to her stunned friends. Clow Reed laughed.

"It is. I believe you are her reincarnation, Sakura-san."

This was too much. Reincarnation? The guy was crazy, Sakura concluded.

"She is, after all, just a myth.Whether she ever really existed or not is a mystery, but when I heard the legend I jumped at the chance to make a magical card franchise. The cards in the story have the same name I do. So what better name for it then the _Clow Reed Magical Card Selling Franchise._ Brilliant, no?"

They all stared at him with huge sweatdrops.

"S-Sure," Tomoyo spoke up.

"But why did you attack me?" Sakura asked, still wondering about that.

Clow Reed got a solemn look. "Oh. I was just about to explain that. And let me just say gomenasai a thousand times for that. You see, I couldn't tell if you were really the girl I heard about, for you seemed so sweet and innocent. Nothing like her, in fact. I had been watching you for awhile before I...attacked you."

Everyone furrowed their brows.

"So I tested you. I dressed up like the man you saw and pretended to be someone you knew. It was terribly dirty of me, and I can't apologize enough. But you passed my test. You're exactly as I thought you would be."

Smiling, he got up from the ground and bowed. "Some might not believe this, but I strongly think you are the reincarnation of the girl from the myth. Good day, Sakura-san."

And he left before anyone could stop him. Sakura's head spun. Things kept getting weirder and weirder with each passing day...

"Otousan," Eriol whispered.

"He really was then?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai," Eriol sighed deeply. "I moved here to get away from him, actually. He was always so consumed in his card business and he never stopped going on about that stupid myth. I never really paid attention, so when I met Sakura-san it didnt even cross my mind."

"What a lunatic," Syaoran muttered.

"So you moved here with Nakuru?" Tomoyo inquired, looking at him gently.

"Mhmm."

"This is all too much."

"Maybe we should head home," Syaoran suggested, taking Sakura's hand like before. She didn't protest.

"Good idea," Eriol nodded.

It was a quiet walk home, and when they reached the Li residence the girls gathered their belongings.

Yelan walked by as they were packing. She came in and looked around, confused.

"You're not staying?" she asked, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Turns out the man was just a classmate playing a prank," she lied.

Syaoran's mother put her hands on her hips. "Well, I never! Kids these days can be _so _out of control sometimes!"

"Really," Sakura muttered.

"Well, girls, you're welcome any time."

"Arigatou."

She left the room and they finished up before leaving too. Syaoran walked Sakura home as Eriol took Tomoyo. Saying their goodbyes, they left in different directions.

-**Sakura and Syaoran**-

They were only a block away from Sakura's house when she finally spoke up.

"You know, you're something Syaoran-kun."

He blinked and looked at her. She was smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always there for me. Rescuing me, helping me out, defending me. I really appreciate it. No boy has ever cared so much."

Syaoran's mouth fell open a little but he quickly shut it and looked at the ground.

"W-Well, of course I care about you Sakura!" he looked back up, straight into her turquoise eyes. "You're the most important girl in the world to me!"

She gaped at him, eyes widening. What could she say to that?

Instead, she smiled and shook her head.

"You really are something."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Awwwwwww! Yes, I know, this was probably the weirdest chapter ever and not what you were expecting but please don't think it's..._too _weird! ; haha.

But I tried to make it a little longer then usual since it's been so long!

Thank you for the reviews!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


End file.
